Omega
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.
1. The Bite is a Gift

**An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **Omega.**

 **Chapter 1: The Bite is a Gift**

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

Alexander West considered himself quite...unimportant.

He was average. Average in school, average in life.

Really, he wasn't exaggerating, the only thing special about him was his height, a gift from his absentee father. He stood well above over his peers in that department.

At 6'6 he cut a really imposing figure, or he would have if he wasn't so...soft around the middle.

He was, like previously stated, average, no special talents, nothing to distinguish him from the rest of his peers at school. Sure he had decent grades but really that wasn't special.

That all changed one dark afternoon as he was walking home from school. He had been held back for a detention, apparently wearing a shirt that said 'Suck it' was grounds for it. Who knew Ms. Garcia didn't like Professional Wrestling.

He had just cut across a backyard when a dark shape slammed into him and knocked him to the ground next to some bushes. From the sharp pain in his chest he was certain he had some broken ribs.

He also had a really nasty bump on his head.

"What happened?" groaned Alex as he opened his eyes and looked around. The force of the blow was so strong he was knocked into the backyard of someone's house, he was laying at the foot of a swing set.

 _"Did a car hit me."_ thought Alex as he grabbed his side and tried to stand up, keyword tried.

The second he sat up he fell back to the ground with a hiss of pain and a few tears.

"Here little piggy piggy." taunted a voice from the alley he was just standing in, it sounded hoarse and hungry. It made Alex freeze in terror.

"What...who, who's there?" stammered Alex as he used the swing set to stand up. It worked if just barely. While he was a tad curious about who or what had hit him, he wasn't planning on sticking around to find out.

It must have been the adrenaline or the sheer terror he was feeling but walking was substantially easier than standing up had been. He quickly made his way over to the back fence and found a door that led to a different alley.

"Are you OK young man?" the voice in the alley, a new one, was different from the one from before. It also scared the living shit out of him. He would've jumped back in terror if the pain in his ribs wasn't slowing consuming his every breathing thoughts.

The voice belong to an old man that was grabbing some groceries from his car. Alex had time to breath in relief when the old man gasped in pain and blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Sir, are you ok? what's wrong?" asked Alex concerned when the old man dropped the bag of food to the floor and fell himself seconds after it. Behind the man was a monster.

Monster. That's the only word Alex could use to describe the man in front of him. He was a few inches shorter than him but twice as broad. The man looked to be made of pure muscle but that wasn't the scary part.

What scared Alex the most were the deadly sharp claws that extended from the man's fingertips, the long sharp fangs in the mans mouth and the pair of glowing red eyes that looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Boo." said the monster and that was all it took for Alex to turn around and, ignoring the incredible pain in his chest, take off running to the other side of the alley.

"Come back here piggy, don't make me run after you." snarled the monster behind Alex. From the way the voice got closer to him Alex could tell the man was running after him.

"Wake up Alex, this must be some crazy ass dream your having in detention, wake up Alex." gasped Alex as he reached the end of the alley and ran towards the nearest house. He didn't even make it half way.

Another powerful blow hit him from the back slamming him into a parked jeep face first. Now he was really hurt, the little head bump from earlier was now a full blown concussion and his head was bleeding from somewhere if the wet feeling on the left side of his face was any clue.

"I told you not to run from me little piggy." said the monster as he grabbed Alex by the throat and lifted him up from the ground using only one hand.

The small part of Alex that wasn't scared beyond belief was amazing at the strength the man possessed.

"Come on little piggy, show me something." said the man before he threw Alex to the street. Alex hit the pavement face first and he was now seeing black spots in his vision. His head hurt, his chest felt like it was on fire and he couldn't move his let shoulder at all.

Yep, he was going to die.

" _Damn it."_ thought Alex as tears streamed down his face. So much stuff he didn't get to do and experience, he would never get to kiss a girl, go to a concert, get married, hell he wouldn't ever get to find out who Jon Snow's mother was.

 _"I must have a concussion if I'm thinking about a damn TV show seconds before a red eye freak murders me_." thought Alex as he used the last of his strength to turn around and face his attacker.

 _"Might as well die with some dignity."_ thought Alex before he spat some blood to the side and sat up. The man/monster was just standing there smirking at him. For some reason his eyes had stopped glowing red, they were now an unremarkable brown.

 _"Sort of like fresh mud_." thought Alex as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes opened.

"What{cough}, what are you?" asked Alex as he crawled backwards till his back hit the parked jeep.

 _"Fucking thing's alarm should have sounded, fucking junk piece of trash_." thought Alex and luckily for him his assailant was the talking type.

"Me, I'm something far superior to you fatty." taunted the monster as he put his boot clad feet in Alex's leg and started applying pressure, not enough to hurt but enough for it to be uncomfortable.

"I'm the apex of Predators, the thing that goes bump in the night.. **.I. Am. A. Werewolf**." the last five words were said with a yell and at the end he let off a roar so loud half the cars in the street had their alarms go off. The roar was so loud Alex felt his broken chest vibrating.

"A werewolf?" Alex croaked totally terrified.

"A werewolf." said the man before he picked Alex up from the ground and gave him a grin, his mouth full of sharp flesh tearing fangs.

"An Alpha werewolf at that." said the man his eyes once again glowing red.

"And that's where you come in." said the man, his monster-like features softening till he looked once again as just a man. The only thing that stayed this time were the red eyes.

"You see I just became an Alpha and I am in need of a pack." Alex had no idea what the man was talking about but his ability to speak was completely impaired by the hand holding him by the throat.

"You see, we Alphas get our strength from our pack, the larger it is the stronger we get." said the man as he put Alex over his shoulder and started walking away.

"I have been watching you for a while, and you my overweight friend are...a loser." said the man and if Alex wasn't in so much pain from his injuries and the position he was currently in he would have felt insulted.

"A mother that's way to busy to spend any time on you, no girlfriend, hell no actual friends..." as the man talked a police siren could be heard in the distance.

Alex was too busy being in pain to tell how close they actually were but it must have been close since his captor started sprinting through the neighborhood they were in.

"Like I was saying, you really have nothing going for you, not that smart, not popular, kid you're basically a ghost, the only time people notice you is when they're asking themselves 'who's the fat giant blocking the way into class.'." said the man as he jumped over a fence an into a dark decrepit house, which apparently was their destination.

 _"OK, that last comment stung a bit_." thought Alex as the man, and by extension him, entered through the back door on the house. Instantly the man dropped him to the floor and moved towards what Alex thought to be the kitchen.

"But that's exactly why you're perfect for this my chubby friend." said the man before he came back, just this time with a beer in hand. By that point Alex had had enough.

"OK asshole, stop with the fat jokes{cough}, I get it, I'm fat..." said Alex as he started coughing blood.

"...you're fucking ugly but you don't see me calling you Quasimodo." snarled Alex as he manage to sit up against the wall. His words seemed to amuse the man as he only laughed.

"You got spunk kid I like that...that's why I'm going to offer you something special." said the man as he put his beer down and crouched down to be at the same eyesight as Alex.

"How would you like to be like me?" asked the man his red eyes glowing even brighter as he stared at Alex.

"...what?" was the only thing the stupefied Alex could get out.

"Did I hit you too hard kid? What's so hard to understand, would you like to be like me? A super tough, super cool werewolf?" ask the man talking slowly as if to a simpleton.

"I understood...what you said asshole." grunted Alex as he glared at the man in front of him.

"What I meant is...why, why me?" asked Alex dumbfounded.

"Why not kid?" said the man grinning like that explained everything.

"It comes with great perks, stronger, faster, better reflexes, an awesome healing factor and between you and me, the eye thing is cool as hell." the last part the man said in a stage whisper.

Alex didn't know if the man was crazy or if he was making fun of him.

"If you were planning of making me this offer...why did you almost kill me." grunted Alex as he used his arm, the right one, to hold his aching ribs. His right eye was by this point swollen shut and he was having real trouble breathing.

"Its like a safety measure, you say yes and I give you the bite which heals you, you say no and I leave you here to die a long painful death. Its really a win win for me...you, not so much." said the man with a smile.

 _"Yeah this asshole is crazy."_ Thought Alex resigned to his fate. Either death or become a monster.

 _"I kinda wish I was strong enough to say no."_ thought Alex before he nodded at the man. Said man wasted no time in wolfing out and taking a huge bite of Alex's shoulder. By that point Alex was in so much pain he barely felt the bite.

"Now I'll see you in the morning, if you survive that is." before Alex could ask what the man meant he got punched in the face hard enough to lose consciousness.

"My first beta...I"m such a grown up." said the man before he picked up his beer and left whistling a happy tune as he walked up the stairs into his room.

 **Next Morning**.

When Alex woke up the next morning it was to a lot of liquid being poured on his face.

"Wha..what the fuck?" screamed Alex as he jumped to his feet and looked around for the source of the liquid. He found the man from yesterday holding a empty bucket in his hand while he laughed his ass off.

"What the hell man." screamed Alex as he looked around for something to dry himself with. As he moved around the room looking for a towel that's when he noticed the ease in which he was moving with.

"I don't feel any pain." said Alex as he used his hands to touch his ribs through his blood caked shirt.

"The power of the bite huh?" said the man as he sat in dirty chair to watch Alex. Alex for his part just ignored the man as he was too busy feeling his body wondering at how he had healed.

"Although I guess I won't get to make anymore fat jokes." said the man and that caught Alex's attention.

"What?" asked Alex as he moved his hands from his ribs to his belly and when he did he almost whooped in joy. He was no longer fat!

In seconds he had taken his shirt off and was looking at his reflection in a broken mirror he found on the living room. What the man said had been true, his multiple rolls of fat had been replaced by hard rippling muscle, his stomach was now flat and he even had a six pack.

"How is this even possible?" asked Alex as he stared at his face in the mirror, he was actually handsome now that he didn't have a fat face. He had a sharp jaw and high cheekbones, hell he even had dimples.

"Its the healing factor I think, the fat made you unhealthy ergo the healing factor burned up all the fat as for the muscle, well man you been carrying around hundreds of pounds of weight every day for all your life, it was always there just...buried under layers and layers of fat." said the man as a matter of fact and Alex was so ecstatic he barely paid any attention to the man.

"And I got to say, now that you lost all the weight you're actually a bit intimidating. When I knocked you on your ass yesterday I didn't realized how tall you were." said the man as he stood next to Alex and compared their height. He barely made it to Alex's chin.

"Just how tall are you?" asked the man as he moved back towards the chair and sat back down. The wonder of staring at himself in the mirror seemed to have left Alex because he put his shirt back on and moved to lean against the wall.

"Six foot six." said Alex as he stared at the man.

"What's your name?" asked Alex all of the sudden.

"I can't keep referring to you as 'the man' in my head." clarified Alex as he saw the questioning look on the mans face.

"Clark." was the only thing the man, Clark, said. He seemed to grown serious knowing it was time to get to the heart of the matter.

"Alex." said Alex introducing himself as he leaned down to sit against the floor.

"And while I love the fact that I'm not fat anymore I would be willing to bet my last dollar that there's more to this whole werewolf thing." said Alex. Clark just gave him a nod before he stood up and motioned for Alex to follow him.

"Where are we going?" asked Alex as both of them left the house and started running down the street. Alex amazed he could not only keep up with the man but that he was doing it easily.

"The woods, it's time to start your wolf training." said Clark only to laugh out loud when he noticed that Alex had to hold his pants to keep them from falling to the floor.

"I guess we need to find you some clothes before huh?" said Clark, still laughing, as Alex just grumbled and they changed direction towards Alex's house so he could get some old clothes that fit.

"My mom is a bit of a hoarder, she has bags of old clothes in the attic." said Alex as they ran all the way towards his house.

 **Six Months Later**

There were a couple of things Clark forgot to mention during his pitch for becoming a werewolf, one was going feral during the full moon till you learned control over your wolf side. Things actually got so bad for Alex that he and Clark had to pack a duffel bag and leave his home town.

" _I wonder how mom is doing_." thought Alex as he ducked under a flying arrow and kept running through the woods.

Another thing that Clark forgot mention were the hunters. They were the reason Alex was running for his life through some forest in Canada.

Apparently there were hunters that made it their mission to police the supernatural world.

"If we get out of this alive I'm going to hurt you, you stupid motherfucker." shouted Alex as he jumped over a fallen tree, beside him a wounded Clark laughed at him.

"Come on man, I thought I told you about the hunters." yelled Clark as he ran beside him, a bullet hole in his right shoulder.

They had been in the town for less than a week before the hunters showed up. Clark, the idiot that he was had tried to bite a young woman, probably tried to do to her what he had done to Alex, but unlike that time this time Clark fucked up. He been peppered sprayed and kicked in the balls by the girl before she had run off screaming bloody murder.

No one believed the girl's story but less then a day later eight men in a huge hummer and with assault rifles had show up and started hunting them.

"I hope that gets infected and you lose the arm." screamed Alex as an arrow flew by his head close enough for the air from it to hit him.

Clark had tried recruiting a few more people into his pack but it hadn't gone well, apparently the eight men that were trying to kill them had been following Clark for close to a year.

The idiot had killed one of their own and it turned into a personal vendetta for them. So every time he had approach, read attacked, anyone to offer them the bite the hunters had interrupted him.

"Come on this is kinda fun." screamed Clark as he grew his claws and used them climb a tree, Alex was just slightly ahead of him. That way they could use the trees to get away from their pursuers.

"You must be the worst Alpha ever." screamed Alex as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Clark following close behind.

"HEY, I'M NOT THAT BAD." Screamed Clark as he had to tap into some of his Alpha power to keep up with Alex. That was another thing they had discovered about Alex, while a shit human being he was an exceptional werewolf. He had some trouble learning control at first but once he did everything else had come naturally for him.

During his first full moon he had even manage to shift into a full wolf, he hadn't had any luck recreating the act but the fact that he had done it meant he had the potential, and from what Clark had said the ability to fully shift into a wolf was rare.

"I swear next time you go bite someone I'm going with you." screamed Alex as he landed on a branch and stopped to take a breath, he could still hear the hunters down below on the forest floor but he and Clark were high enough that the arrows couldn't reach them.

"I just hope they don't pull out the assault rifles." thought Alex as he sat down on the branch and waited for Clark to catch up.

"You're getting slow old man." said Alex as Clark landed in the branch next to him.

"Shut up idiot." said Clark as he sat next to Alex and waited for the Hunters to pass them by. It took a while but after an hour or so they could hear the hunters leave the area.

"You know we can't go back into town right?" asked Alex as both of them started climbing down the tree.

"So you want us to leave all our stuff in the motel room?, fuck that, my laptop is back there." said Clark as they landed in the forest floor.

"You're telling me that you're willing to risk your life for a stupid laptop? Come on man, I'll get you a new one." said Alex as he started walking the opposite way from town.

"No, I need my laptop, there's contacts there we could use." said Clark as he grabbed Alex around the shoulder and started dragging him into town.

"Fine." screamed Alex before she shrugged off Clark's hand and walked on his own.

"I'm only going along because if you get killed you power gets passed down to your Beta, ergo me. I'll make a great Alpha." grumbled Alex as he kicked a stone. Clark just guffawed as he slapped Alex in the back.

"Are you kidding me kid, you can barely tie your shoes without me, if I die I don't see you lasting more than a week before you end up in some asshole hunter's mantle." laughed Clark as they got closer and closer to town.

"I'd make a better Alpha then you." muttered Alex as they made it into town.

"Keep your senses sharp kid, we don't know where those bastards could be hiding." said Clark and instantly the mood changed to serious.

"Yeah, we should split up, less of a risk that we might we get caught." suggested Alex already planning his route towards the motel.

"OK, but be careful, roar if you get into trouble, we meet back here in thirty." said Clark before both separated and left the edge of the forest.

Alex walked calmly through the sidewalk, the hunters had not seen him up close and he would blend in with the rest of the teens walking through the streets.

" I wonder how they found us? It couldn't be because of yesterday's fuck up. They got here this morning." thought Alex as he ducked inside a Diner when he saw the hunter's hummer slowly driving through the street ahead of him.

He could hear four heartbeats inside the hummer so that meant four of the hunters where unaccounted for. They were probably still in the forest or on the other side of the town.

 _"He's never going recruiting by himself again, that crazy bastard."_ thought Alex as he exited the diner and walked the remaining blocks towards the motel.

Thankfully the parking lot to the motel was empty, so that meant he could just walk right in without having to worry about hidden dangers, there were no heartbeats in the room and he couldn't smell anyone else aside from him and Clark.

 _"Lets do this shit fast_." thought Alex as he quickly entered the room and started packing up their stuff.

It went quickly since they didn't have too much stuff, just a few changes of clothes, their laptops, his iPod, a communal iPad and a few thousand dollars in cash. All of fit into two duffel bags.

Just as Alex was exiting the room he ran into Clark, he looked a lot better than before he had found a new shirt to change from the bloody one he had before and Alex could smell no fresh blood on him. So that meant the bullet wound had already healed.

"Come on lets get out of here, there's a town a few miles away from here that's a bit more rural." said Clark as he showed Alex a map he had probably stolen from somewhere.

"Yes finally, that's the only smart thing you said all day." said Alex as he threw Clark his duffel and they both got the hell out of town.

 **Devil's Kettle**

 **Canadian Wilderness**.

The new town they had arrived to was much smaller than the last one, it had less people so the streets weren't as crowded, it should have felt nice and homey, but there was something in the air that made Alex's hair stand on end.

He wanted to leave, the second they had stepped foot in the town he wanted to leave but Clark ignored him, he actually liked the town. He had said it wast he perfect place to establish a pack.

Unfortunately for them they weren't the first werewolves to have that thought

They didn't pick up the scents till they were already in the middle of town, somehow over two dozen werewolves had manage to get the drop on them.

Their fist inclination that something was wrong was when they turned a corner trying to find a motel and found themselves face two face with ten angry people.

"You're trespassing." growled a woman as she walked to stand at the head of the mob. She was beautiful, with dark red hair and emerald eyes, or at least she would've been if it wasn't for the ugly sneer on their face as she stared at them.

Both Alex and Clark were a little confuse till her eyes glowed red as she glared at them.

" _Shit_." thought Alex when the other people in the group flashed their eyes. All a steely blue.

 _"They're all Killers_." thought Alex as he took a step back, ready to bolt at the first sign of hostility. Clark had apparently noticed it as well since he immediately tensed up.

 _"Shit Clark, please don't make this worse._ "

"We apologize, we didn't know there was an pack in this area." said Clark as he took a step forward and stood in front of Alex, say what you want about the man, he was dumb, quick to anger and a bit violent but he was damn protective of people he considered family.

"That's a given otherwise you and your 'pack' wouldn't have dare step foot in here." said a man to the right of the female Alpha, obviously her first Beta. They way he said 'pack' and the mocking look he gave them told them all he needed to know about how they were being viewed.

"Mighty big talk there for a lowly Beta." grunted Clark as he glared at the Beta, his eyes glowing a crimson color that made the other man take a step back in fear. That lasted for all of two seconds before the female Alpha growled and all her wolves seemed to get a second wind.

"Do not threaten members of my pack." growled the woman at Clark. Alex was almost shacking in his boots as his eyes moved from Alpha to Alpha to see what would happen.

"Then you best keep them on a shorter leash." growled Clark back and Alex wanted nothing more than to slap his Alpha silly.

 _"This idiot is going to get us killed because of his pride."_ thought Alex as he watched all the other wolves start moving, closing in around them and closing any escape routes.

 _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_." were the only words that came to Alex's mind, but even as he was freaking out on the inside, on the outside he was as calm as a cucumber, his claws grew sharp, his teeth grew into fangs and hair appeared on the sides of his face.

He was ready to fight for his life.

"He's going to fight all of us by himself with only that little green wolf as his back up." another woman on the opposite pack joked causing the other wolves in the pack to break out in laughter, even their Alpha.

"Alex." said Clark catching his Beta's attention, he didn't whisper since with the others being wolves they would hear it no matter how low he talk.

"Get ready, the second the fight starts I want you to head into the woods, don't stop till your lose all of them, got it." said Clark and when Alex started to protest Clark's eyes glowed a red so bright it almost hurt to look at.

"That's my final order as your Alpha, do not disappoint me." ordered Clark and he stared at Alex until he agreed.

"OK Clark, you got it." said Alex as a small tear slipped out, their relationship might have started a big rocky but Clark had become the big brother he always wanted.

"You hear that boys and girls, he thinks his little Beta can get away from us." said their Alpha with a smug tone of voice.

In that second Alex decided he would one day come back to this town and kill every single werewolf here.

"The first person to bring me the little kids eyes gets to kill the Alpha and take his power." said the woman and instantly the other wolves attacked.

It all became a blur for Alex, all he knew was that one second he was standing behind his Alpha and the next he was running through the woods, his claws bloodied from tearing some bastards throat out and his side hurting from a slash from the female Alpha.

The last he had seen of Clark the Alpha was taking on four wolves at the same time opening up a space for Alex to get through. Now he was running as fast as he could away from the town, behind him were at least five other werewolves running after him.

 _"Damn they're fast_." thought Alex as he jumped over a fallen tree and used the momentum to bounce off a another tree and keep running. He was probably a mile away from town when he heard Clark's death roar.

He sounded like he was in pain and it broke Alex's heart that he had left his friend and Alpha to die there alone. The fact that the Alpha spark had not passed down to him meant that it had been another wolf that had taken Clark's life.

As that realization hit him something inside of him snapped and he could feel as his body started growing hair and shrinking. In seconds where before a young man was running a pitch black wolf with golden yellow eyes could be seen. He grew so fast that in seconds he had left all his pursuers behind.

Even through all the sad and grief he couldn't help but be amazed at the way he felt. Alex felt free as he ran through the woods in his wolf form. He loved the way the dirt felt on his paws and the way the wind hit his face.

 _"I'll come back and avenge you Clark...I swea_ r." thought Alex as he howled sadly at the night sky.

As he ran he started heading south, something was telling him he needed to head in that direction. Something was calling the wolf inside him that way.

It would take him two weeks of nonstop running to get to his destination, a small town called Beacon Hills.

He would arrive just when the local pack was done dealing with an evil Nogitsune and just in time to join them in fighting a werejaguar, a couple of Berserkers and a whole bunch of contract killers following some kind of Deadpool.

But there he would not only find a new pack but a family and even love.


	2. The McCall Pack

**An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills, changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **An Omega.**

 **Chapter 2: The McCall Pack.**

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Woods near the Nemeton**.

The whole Pack was together today, even Derek was present, in the woods close to the Nemeton to teach Malia how to control her shifting. She was having trouble just getting her claws to come out and Scott had promised to teach her.

For some reason the whole group had come out, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia and even Derek. They were still reeling from having lost Allison so they had stuck to each other closely the last couple of weeks.

"I still don't get it." grumbled Malia as she concentrated on trying to get her claws to come out, they didn't. She looked to Scott to explain to her what she was doing wrong but he wasn't paying attention, as a matter of fact neither was Derek, they were sniffing the air and staring north.

"Do you smell that?" asked Scott with a growl his eyes flashing red as he stared into the woods.

"Yes...there's another werewolf nearby." said Derek his blue wolf eyes flashing as he concentrated on the scent, he was always the better tracker of the Pack.

"And if I'm not mistaken he's hurt." said Derek, and that more than anything seemed to soften up Scott, the boy always having the need to protect people.

"Well? what are we waiting for let's go check it out." said Stiles as he grabbed his bat from the back of his jeep and started making his way into the woods.

"Stiles wait up, don't just go alone." shouted Lydia and Scott at the same time as she both ran after the boy, Kira following close behind.

"Lets go, the faster we deal with this the faster we can teach you how to be useful." said a smirking Derek as he shook his head and started following along

"HEY, I am useful." screamed Malia as she ran after Derek.

It took them a few seconds to catch up to the rest of the group. And from there a few minutes to reach the Nemeton.

"You guys think he's a new enemy?" asked Lydia as she trailed behind Scott, knowing that if they were attacked he was the one with the power to keep her safe.

"Don't think so, he smells young. Not to mention scared." said Derek as he took a other sniff of the air frowning.

"The Blood is old but there's a lot of it, he's up ahead." said Derek as he took the lead.

"Its a he? How can you be sure?" asked Malia with a curious look on her face, Derek just gave her a knowing smile before answering her.

"You'll learn that males and females smell different, a lot different." she didn't get it for a few seconds but when she saw the red faces of Scott and Stiles she knew.

"That's gross." said Malia and Lydia at the same time. They would've said more but that was the exact second they reached the Nemeton they found the injured werewolf, or more like injured wolf. Laying on top of the Nemeton stump was a big black wolf. It was laying on its side as its breath came out hard and heavy.

"He hasn't been here long, his scent is barely in the area, less than twenty minutes probably." Said Derek and even thought he said it quietly the wolf in question heard them.

Instantly it was standing and snarling at them, its glowing yellow eyes glaring daggers at each and everyone of them.

"Calm down, please! we're not here to hurt you." said Scott as he stood in front of everyone. The wolf seemed to not hear him as it kept growling and barking at them.

That's when the wolf whimpered and the smell of fresh blood hit them, apparently the wolf had torn his wounds open when it stood up so quickly.

"Look at his eyes Scott, they're glazed over." said Lydia and she was right the wolf's eyes were indeed glazed over meaning the wolf was probably unconscious, relying on instinct to protect him.

"You're going to have to do to him what you did to me Scott." said Malia quietly as she stared at the black wolf in wonder.

The wolf was to put it simply, magnificent, he was easily twice as large as her in her coyote form, with silky black hair that was black as the night sky. He was dirty and his fur was matted down with dried blood but still he was gorgeous.

"I know." said Scott as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them they were glowing Alpha red and his teeth had changed into fangs. When he opened his mouth a roar so loud it was probably heard for miles around came out.

The effect was almost instantaneously.

The wolf started growing and losing hair and in seconds the wolf was gone, replaced by a really tall and really naked young man, he had black dirty hair and on its side everyone could see four slash marks that were deep and dripping with blood.

"No! leave me alone, Clark, Alpha...they killed him." were the only words the new werewolf manage to mutter before falling face first to the ground unconscious.

"Maybe somebody should have grabbed him." said Stiles as they all stared at the naked young man that was laying on the forest floor.

"At least he has a nice ass." said Lydia causing all of them, aside from Derek, to bust out laughing, actually now that Malia thought about it, Derek hadn't said a word since they found the wolf.

She looked over and saw him frowning at the unconscious man and if she wasn't mistaken she could feel shock coming from him. Apparently Scott felt it too since he was glancing at Derek with worried eyes.

"What is it Derek?" asked Scott as he moved to stand next to the former Alpha. Derek just pointed at the unconscious werewolf.

"He can shift in to a wolf, that's rare, not to mention the trait of an exceptionally powerful werewolf." said Derek as he turned his worried eyes to Scott. Out of everyone's notice Malia seemed to take a keen interest in the young teen.

"Maybe he can help me." thought Malia as she took off her jacket and draped it over the downed werewolf.

"We should be careful around him Scott, we don't know what's he's capable off and those slash marks, if the haven't healed yet must be from a powerful Alpha." said Derek as he moved over to the young man and hefted him up into a fireman's carry.

"I will, don't worry, now come on lets take him to Deaton." said Scott as pulled out his cellphone and started texting the vet/emissary. Walking behind him and Derek were the rest of his friends all had their attention on the unconscious werewolf on Derek's shoulders.

"His penis is on your shoulder." said Stiles while trying in vain to hold in a laugh...it didn't work.

"Sometimes, I really hate you Stiles." muttered Derek as he kept walking towards the cars. The rest of the Pack held back their laughter put it was not possible from hiding the grins from their faces.

"Lets go, Deaton is already at the office." said a smiling Scott as they reached were they had parked their cars, or in the Alpha's case his dirt bike. Scott, Stiles and Derek got in his jeep with the passed out wolf while Malia and Lydia left in Lydia's car, Kira would take Scott's bike to the vet's office.

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**.

Stiles drove like a mad man so much so that they reached the clinic in less than ten minutes. Deaton was already outside waiting for them when they arrived. He looked worried and from the things that had gone on the last few weeks he had a right to be. It had been less than a month since all the trouble with the Nogitsune.

"Come on, bring him in and...could someone cover him up please?" said Deacon as he covered his eyes when Malia's jacket had fallen off revealing more than he was comfortable in seen. Stiles instantly picked the jacket back up and wrapped it around the teen's waist.

They dragged the teen wolf inside the clinic and placed him in Deaton's examination table. Deaton walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a pair of sweatpants with the vet's logo on it.

"What? I thought some promotion would be good for business." said Deaton when everyone stared at him and the pair of pants in his hand. The girls and Stiles instantly left the room leaving Scott and Derek with the uncomfortable task of dressing the sleeping werewolf.

When the young man finally had some pants on Deaton didn't waste any time in starting to look over the teen, he started with the slash marks on his side before moving up to taking his temperature and listening to his heartbeat.

"From what I can tell he's fine, just exhausted. He is also very dehydrated and those two things are the main reason he hasn't healed yet. I'll put in an IV and start stitching his wounds." said Deaton as he moved over to a different cabinet and started pulling supplies out.

"Those wounds were definitely from an Alpha though, you think he was thrown out of his Pack?" asked Deaton as he connected the naked teen to the iv and started cleaning the wound on his side.

"If he was, it must have been for something real bad, no Alpha in his right mind would exile a werewolf that can fully shift from their Pack." said Derek as he stood by the back wall, his arms crossed as he glared at the unconscious teen wolf.

"Fully shift? Really?" asked Deaton as he looked from where he was cleaning the wound to where Derek stood. Derek for his part just nodded.

"When we found him he was transformed into a really big wolf." said Scott as he moved to help the vet out.

"The being big part isn't really that surprising since this young man is quite...well huge, but the fact that he can shift into a full wolf, now that's amazing, the last werewolf I met that could completely shift like that was, well it was your mother Derek." said Deaton in wonder as he looked from the teen laying on his table to the sullen man leaning on the wall.

"Laura could do it too, she had just learned the skill a few weeks before she came back here." said Derek and that's when Deaton and Scott understood why Derek was acting the way he was.

This new werewolf brought back memories Derek would rather not remember.

"Malia can do it too remember." said Scott as he dipped a towel in alcohol to disinfect the wounds on the teen's side.

"Yes I remember, quite the number of powerful shifters that are gathering in Beacon Hills huh?" smiled Deaton as he picked up a needle and started stitching the wounds shut.

"You can say that again." said Derek as he stood from were he was and walked out of the room, probably to go inform the others of the doctor's prognosis.

"You think this has to do with what we did? With the sacrifice?" asked Scott as he held the unconscious teen down, the second the doctor started stitching the teen had started squirming.

"Maybe, it can't be coincidence that just after the sacrifice so many powerful supernatural creatures started gathering in Beacon Hills.

"The Yukimura's, Malia and now this young man, I wonder what we'll see next." said Deaton and for some reason Scott couldn't help the hot ball of dread that settle into his stomach.

"That's what I'm afraid off." said Scott, and as if hearing them, in that second the unconscious teen eyes flew opened and he sat up on the table with a loud roar as the teen threw Scott and Deaton to different sides of the room as it stood up and backed away from them.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me?" questioned the teen with a snarl as his wolf features started coming out, his gold eyes told Deaton and Scott that while hostile the werewolf had never actually taken an innocent life before.

"Please calm down you'll open your wounds." said Deaton as he tried his best to calm the young man down.

As Deaton was talking the others came in the room at a run. First Derek then Malia and Kira followed by Stiles and Lydia. When the young man saw them his eyes glowed brighter before his claws came out and hair started growing from the sides of his hair.

"We mean you no harm, you're hurt, please calm down." said Scott his eyes glowing red as he tried to us a small amount of his Alpha power, like he did before, to force the teen to calm down. It didn't work.

The young man looked down at his wound before closing his eyes and, shocking everyone, the wounds on his side started steaming and healing before their eyes.

"Amazing, he has full control over his body." said Deaton informing the rest of them what the unknown werewolf had done.

By this point both Malia and Derek had shifted and gotten ready to fight to defend their Alpha. That didn't help things. When the unknown werewolf opened his eyes back up and noticed the color of both Malia's and Derek's eyes he seemed to grow agitated, but know to only Scott and Derek the teen was was also terrified.

"You're all killers." snarled the werewolf in front of the McCall Pack as he backed away till his back hit the wall of the vet clinic.

"I know what the color of your eyes mean." said the werewolf before his eyes started drooping, apparently having healed himself had taken all the energy the hungry and dehydrated teen wolf had left.

"You won't kill me, not like Clark, I won't die like Clark." mumbled the teen before his eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. The rest of the people in the room just stared at the passed out werewolf on the floor of the clinic.

"Well...that was anti-climactic." said Stiles getting glares from everyone else in the room.

"What?! it was! I was expecting an awesome werewolf fight not some dude growling, healing and them falling sleep." muttered Stiles, everyone was still glaring at him.

"Anyhow, at least we can now begin to guess at what happened to him." said Deaton as he moved to get the young man back into the examination table, when he went to pick him up he looked over at Scott and Derek and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"A little help would be nice, this young man is quite massive." said Deaton and a sheepish Scott instantly moved to help him.

It was after Deaton had the young man back into the table and had re-connected the iv that Lydia asked the question they all wanted to know.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked the Banshee as she eyed the young man's chest and stomach, more specific the place where the claw marks used to be.

"I don't know if you kids manage to see it, but he wasn't scared of Scott, even after he recognized Scott as an Alpha, this young man grew scared the second he saw the color you both Derek and Malia's eyes." said Deaton as he brought out a blanket from the somewhere and draped it over the teen, it was quite cold inside the office.

"If I was to guess, this young man and someone named Clark, his Alpha probably, took on a Pack of werewolves with eyes like you two and lost. Resulting in the death of Clark and his terror at wolves with blue eyes." said Deaton as he motion for everyone to follow him.

"Better let him get some rest, after he wakes up, I'll talk to him." said Deaton as he walked them to the front door of the clinic.

"Now I think its best you all go home and get some rest I'll text you the second he wakes up." said Deaton as he ushered them out of his clinic. Scott was the only one that stayed behind to talk with him.

"You think its safe?...being alone with him I mean, he could wake up and attack you?" asked Scott worried about his friend and mentor, Deaton for his part just gave Scott a smile.

"Don't worry Scott, I might not look it but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to deal with unruly werewolves." said Deaton with a wink making Scott smile back at him. Scott gave his mentor a pat on the back before he left to go after his friends.

"Things are getting interesting around here again." thought Deaton as he put up the closed sign and walked to the back again.

 **Next Day**.

It took the young man a whole day to wake up. Apparently he was even more tired than Deaton had thought.

It was early in the morning before Deaton heard a groan coming from his back office, he picked up the food he had brought in and walked to the back. There he saw the young man sitting in the examination table rubbing his eyes.

"I see you're finally awake." said Deaton as he placed the food on one of his instrument tables, the one with wheels at the ends and rolled it towards him, it was just a simple burger and fries but from the way the young man attacked them was like it was the tastiest food in the world.

It took the young man less than five minutes to eat all the food in his plate and the grateful look he shot Deaton assured the doctor someone that he wouldn't be mauled any time soon.

"I didn't harm anyone did I?" asked the teen with a grimace. Deaton shook his head before he took on of the stools and sat in front of the young man.

"You didn't, you mostly slept." said Deaton as he sat and waited, until it became apparent that the teen wouldn't be the first one to speak.

"My name is Alan Deaton, but most of the people in this parts just call me Deaton." said the doctor with a reassuring smile. One that thankfully was returned.

"I'm Alexander West. My friend called me Alex." said Alex with a smile that quickly turned into a grimace.

"At least he did." said Alex as he looked away but not before Deacon caught the pain in his eyes.

"Was your friend's name Clark?" asked Deaton softly trying not to freak out the young, but very powerful, werewolf. Alex head snapped back towards Deaton and his eyes started glowing but thankfully that's all that happened.

"How do you know that name?" said Alex as he glared at Deaton. The doctor for his parts just put his hands up as a sign of no aggression before speaking.

"You woke up before, don't you remember, you said his name, you said he died." said Deaton as gently as possible.

"He didn't die! He was murdered, murdered by a psychotic bitch of an Alpha and her Pack of blue eyed fuckers!." snarled Alex as he jumped off the table and started pacing in front of Deaton.

"We didn't even do anything, we accidentally crossed into her territory and she killed him for it, made one of her fucking Beta's kill him to they could take his power." snarled Alex as a small tear slipped out. The teen wiped it off away furiously before turning to look at Deaton.

"I'm not still in Canada am I?" asked Alex fearfully. Deaton was quick to assure him that he was not, but something in his story seemed familiar.

"The Town you and your Alpha where attacked in, it wouldn't happen to be called Devil's Kettle by any change would it?" asked Deaton with a frown on his face. Alex just stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"That explains it, your Alpha, Clark, he was new wasn't he?" asked Deaton and Alex was beginning to suspect Deaton of reading minds.

"How do you know?" asked Alex as he took a seat in front of Deaton waiting for an answer.

"The town of Devil's Kettle is infamous in the werewolf community." said Deaton as he stood and moved into his personal office or a few minutes become coming out with a small book. It read 'Devil's Kettle on the spine. He handed the book to Alex before sitting back down on the stool.

"On 1834 a werewolf named Annalyn became an Alpha after killing her own. She proceeded to slaughter each and every member of her old Pack..." said Deaton seriously, Annalyn had become a legend among the werewolves, the Original Demon Wolf, just like the Beast of Gevadan and the Black Dogs of Ireland.

"... after that she moved back to her old home town of Devil's Kettle and bit and turned every single member of her family...they became known as the Devil's Pack from then on." said Deaton with a grimace on their faces, the Devil's Pack was even more infamous than the Alpha Pack.

"Not even Deucalion was crazy enough to go there." thought Deaton as he stared at Alex, the boy was staring at the spine of the book in his hands with hatred in his glowing gold eyes.

"They don't allow any outside influence in their town, that's why they attacked you. The current Alpha, a werewolf named Agatha is know for her overwhelming hatred of outsiders, the second you entered the town, you were marked, it's a miracle you manage to get out." said Deaton amazed at the werewolf before him, to escape that hell almost unscathed was truly amazing.

"It was no miracle, Clark saved me, he held them off as I escaped, as I ran like a coward..." snarled Alex as he gripped the book in his hands tightly.

"I ran while he stayed behind and fought them all off." cried Alex before dropping the book on the floor and gripping his head tightly.

"I should have helped him." muttered Alex as Deaton picked up the book.

"You would've died if you had, your Alpha did a noble thing." said Deaton as he tried to make Alex feel better.

"He did didn't he, who knew the ol' bastard had it in him huh?" said Alex with a watery smile as he talked about his dead Alpha, his deceased friend.

"He was an idiot you know, he was violent and liked to fight way too much, and he couldn't get another Beta if his life depended on it." cried Alex as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Deaton just smiled waiting for the young men to finish talking.

"But he was a great friend, a great Alpha, he taught me all I know, helped me control my power, he was even trying to help me learn how to talk to girls." said Alex with a sad grin on his face before he broke out in tears as he cried for his friend, for the big brother he had lost.

After a couple of minutes his tears dried up and he looked up to see Deaton had moved away a bit so Alex could mourn in private.

"If I'm not in Canada, where am I?" asked Alex as he picked up a nearby towel to dry his face.

"Well my friend, I don't know how but you manage to make your way to Beacon Hills." said Deaton as he handed Alex a white long sleeve shirt with the Clinic's logo on it, Alex gave him a grateful look and quickly put it on since the exam room was quite cold.

"Beacon Hills, I heard of it, Clark said something about a rare Alpha here...a Real Alpha?" asked Alex as he tried to remember the words his old Alpha had used.

"A True Alpha, in fact he was the one that found you and brought you to me." Deaton helpfully supplied as he moved towards.

"Yeah that." said Alex as he looked around the exam room.

"What is this place?" asked Alex before he caught sight of the writing on the leg of the sweatpants he was wearing.

"Deaton's Veterinary Clinic?...really, a vet." asked Alex with a twitch in hie left eye.

"Well in their defense they really couldn't take you to a hospital and...well you were an actual wolf when they found you." said Deaton with a grin, Alex seemed to understand the irony in the situation as he laughed as well.

"You said the True Alpha was the one that found me?" asked Alex after they had stopped laughing. Deaton nodded his head as he brought out a cellphone from his pocket and started texting someone.

"In fact he told me to text when you were awake, he wanted to talk to you himself." said Deaton as he finished typing and hit sent. Before too long passed a reply ding was heard.

"He'll be here in ten minutes, he also said he's coming with his Pack." said Deaton as he put his phone away and watched for any reaction on Alex's face.

"What are they like?, I've only met another werewolf Pack before and as you know, that didn't go too well." said Alex as he started nervously playing in his thumbs, showing that while quite big and scary looking he was just a young teen.

"They're not anything like Agatha and her band of killers, I can assure you of that, they are all very nice kids." said Deaton and that shocked Alex.

"Kids?" asked the teen wolf as he stared at Deaton stunned.

"Yes, they all your age or close anyway, how old are you?" asked Deaton curiously, he had forgot to ask before while they were talking.

"I'm Seventeen." said Alex with a grin, people usually thought him to be much older due to his height.

"Then they are all your age aside from Derek, he's a few years older." said Deaton as he stood from the stool to stretch his legs,

"So he's the True Alpha?" asked Alex and Deaton actually laughed at the question.

"Derek? Gods no, he's a Beta, like you use to be, Scott's the True Alpha." said Deaton like that explained everything.

"Can you tell me more about them?" asked Alex and Deaton happily did, he looked almost like a proud father. He talked about the surly Derek, one of the last three remaining werewolves of the Hale family, the shy Kira, a thunder Kitsune, the still somewhat wild Malia, a Werecoyote that had spend a great portion of her life wondering the woods as said animal, of Lydia, a Banshee that had the power to speak to the dead, of Stiles, the only human in the Pack that was as smart as he was resourceful. But mostly he spoke about Scott, the True Alpha and his veterinary assistant.

Alex was about to ask some more questions but before he could he heard a commotion outside on the street, he could hear the opening and closing of doors and he heard someone say the name 'Scott'.

"They're here." said Alex as he sat on the edge of the exam table looking nervous, Deaton seemed to take pity on him since he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait here, I'll talk to them first." said Deaton before leaving.

 **Outside**.

"Scott are sure it's safe?" asked Stiles as he, Scott, Lydia and Malia got out of his jeep, next to them Derek got out of his own car.

"I mean, last time we saw him he was very angry, not to mention very, very big." said Stiles as he grabbed his bat from the back of his jeep and followed behind Scott and the rest of the Pack.

"He was scared the last time, besides Deaton said he was awake and calm." said Scott as he focused his hearing trying to hear anything going on inside, to his pleasant surprised he could hear Deaton talking about him and his Pack.

"SCOTT, don't ignore me man, what are we going to do if he gets violent, he's fucking huge." said Stiles and when Scott turned around he could see all of his Pack waiting for an answer. Even Derek seemed a big apprehensive about fighting someone of that size.

"Then we'll handle it, me, Derek and Malia." said Scott before they all turned to look at Malia, who last night had finally learned enough control so bring out her claws whenever she wanted too. She smiled back at Scott showing she was unafraid to fight.

"But hopefully it won't come to that." said Scott as he and his Pack entered through the front doors of the clinic, there they found Deaton waiting for them with a smile.

"It won't, I promise, he's awake and he's much calmer than he was yesterday." said Deaton as he opened his counter to let them through the mountain ash barrier. Before they could cross Derek spoke.

"Has he said anything?" asked Derek as the rest of the Pack paused in their steps and waited to hear what the doctor would say.

"He did and I was right, the Clark he spoke about yesterday was his Alpha." said Deaton as he turned a grave eye to the rest of the Pack before focusing on Derek.

"A inexperience Alpha that died when he and Alex inadvertently stepped foot inside Devil's Kettle." said Deaton and from the hiss that Derek made Scott and his Pack knew the place was bad.

"What's Devil's Kettle?" asked Lydia always the curious one. It was Derek who answered her.

"Its where a rather feral Pack of werewolves live, think the Hills Have Eyes but with werewolves instead of mutants, they're called the Devil's Pack, a name they more than live up to." said Derek with a frown, even his mother wouldn't have stepped foot in there with out at least another Pack as backup.

"How is he alive?" asked Derek in wonder, he had heard stories about the town since he was a little boy. Peter had been fascinated with it and made sure to tell everything he learned about it to Derek. It was their own brand of ghost stories.

"My Alpha, Clark, he stayed back and held them off while I escaped. He saved me." said a voice behind Deaton, when the doctor moved aside Scott and his Pack could see Alex.

Now that he was standing on his own and not being carried or crouched low ready for a fight they all were rather intimidated by his size.

"He really is big." thought Scott as he almost had to look up to see Alex's face. He wasn't the only one, Lydia and Kira being the shortest of the group actually had to look up to see his face and Stiles was holding his bat so tight his hands were shaking.

"I hear you're the ones that found me..." said Alex as he glanced at each and everyone o them.

"Thank you, I don't remember much but what I do remember it, it wasn't good." said Alex as he moved forward and stuck his arm out towards Scott.

Scott stared at his hand for a few seconds before giving Alex a smile and shaking his hand. A smile that Alex returned gladly.

"I'm Scott." said Scott as he let go of Alex's hand and moved back to stand with his Pack.

"The True Alpha, Deaton talks a lot about you,." said Alex with a grin as they all turned to look at the embarrassed vet.

"Now that you're awake and healed, what are you planning on doing?" asked Derek as he eyed the younger werewolf with almost knowing eyes.

"I know what I would do." thought the sullen man as he stared at the giant before him waiting for an answer.

"Me, I'm going back to Devil's Kettle to get my Alphas body back." said Alex as his eyes glowed gold. His answer didn't seem to surprise Derek and Deaton but it did surprise the rest of the McCall Pack.

"And what about the Devil's Pack, they won't just let you take him, if what Derek says is true, they'll try to kill you." said Scott hoping to dissuade the young wolf from his suicide mission.

"Then I'll kill them all." said Alex, his eyes glowing even brighter as he looked at Scott dead in the eye.

 **CHAPTER DONE.**


	3. The Devil's Pack

A **n injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **An Omega.**

 **Chapter 3: The Devil's Pack**

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**

 **Outside**.

Alex stayed for two weeks in Beacon Hills, and there under the tutelage of both Scott and Derek he learned a whole bunch of things Clark never got the chance to teach him. Like pain taking.

" _Who knew werewolves could do more than just cause pain, they can take it awa **y.**_ " thought Alex as he stood in front of Deaton's office waiting on the McCall Pack to arrive.

He had been staying in the clinic for the last two weeks, having traded room and board for helping Scott and Deaton with the animals that came in, that's when Scott had showed him how to take pain.

From Derek he had learned how to track, how to differentiate smells, how to tell apart the ones associated with identity from the ones linked to feelings. He was even better when he was in his wolf form.

That had been another boon, he could now change into his wolf form at will, all it took was a bit of concentration and in less than a minute he could become a huge black wolf.

When he was in his wolf form, while a bit weaker than his human form, his instincts, reflexes and his senses were greatly enhanced. Not to mention how fast he became. He was like the wind. He could run for hours without feeling tired and was almost twice as fast as Scott, Malia and Derek were.

And after failing to change his mind on going after the Devil's Pack Deaton had decided to aid him as much as he could. Apparently the Hales, back when Talia had still been alive and an Alpha, had had a problem with Agatha and her band of thugs.

Talia and another Alpha named Deucalion had come together to form a plan to deal with them but before they could Deucalion had been side tracked by a local conflict with a family of Hunters called the Argents and their plans fell through when the Alpha had lost his sight in a confrontation with the Head of House Argent.

And while the plans had failed to come into fruition Deaton, as Talia's Emissary, had kept all the information he and her had gathered on the Devil's Pack, that included a detailed map of the Town on Devil's Kettle including where Agatha's home was inside the town, where her Betas patrolled and where would be the best place to strike.

Derek, with some help from Deaton, had also taught him the most important thing he would need if he planned to attack the Devil's Pack. They taught him how to modulate his body chemistry so he could hide his scent from other werewolves.

With his already amazing control over his body learning to modulate it wasn't that difficult.

"I don't know how I can ever hope to repay all of you." said Alex as he heard Deaton coming out of the Vet's Clinic behind him.

"Survive this and we'll call it even." said Deaton as he stood next to Alex and handed him a small bag.

"Thank you." said Alex as he grabbed the bag and put it on his back, inside was the map of Devil's kettle, a few spare clothes and a gun with Wolfsbane bullets, in case of emergencies, courtesy of Deaton.

"You're welcome my boy, now I only wish I could talk you into abandoning this foolish vendetta you have." said Deaton quietly, he had spend much of the two weeks trying and failing to make Alex stay and not go after the Agatha and her Pack.

"Don't worry about me Deaton, I have a plan." grinned Alex as he watched Stiles jeep skid to a halt in the parking lot of the vet's office, the McCall Pack was here.

Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia got out of the jeep followed by their Alpha. He had become good friends with each of them but his favorite by far where Scott and Malia.

Scott was an earnest young man that tried his hardest to see the best in people and Malia just had something about her that made you like her, the fact that he spend most of his time with her trying to teach her to change back to her Coyote form was probably another reason why he liked her so much.

"Where's Derek?" asked Alex as he looked around for the 'Sourwolf'', as Stiles liked to call him when he wasn't around to strangle him for it.

"I don't know, we tried calling but he isn't picking up." said Scott as he walked up to Alex and patted him in the arm.

"Well when you see him tell him good bye for me." Said Alex as he took the bag Deaton had given him and laid it on the ground.

"So you really doing this?" asked a worried Scott.

"I am." said Alex with a serious nod before smiling at Scott and the rest of the Pack.

"But don't look so glum, I'm too damn awesome to get killed by a bunch of inbred sister-fucking werewolves." said Alex making everyone smile with his crass language.

"Good, then I expect you to come back here the second its done." said Scott before sticking his hand out.

Alex happily shook the True Alpha's hand. Before it was replaced by Stiles, the weird little fellow had been suspicious of him during the first few days but he eventually came around.

"Yeah, you come back and tell us all about your trek into hell." said Stiles before giving him a really awkward one armed hug and shuffling away.

Really...he shuffled.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" said Lydia before grinning at him and kissing him in the cheek.

"I do, its one of my more endearing qualities." said Alex with a grin, making her laugh as she move over to stand near Stiles and Scott.

She was replaced by Malia, and as she stood in front of him ready to make her goodbyes Alex felt a fluttering on his stomach he hadn't felt in a long while.

 _"God I have a crush on her._ " thought Alex sadly as she grinned at him.

"You better come back you hear me? You're a good friend and you still need to help me learn to change back into a coyote." Said Malia as she jumped and gave him a tight hug. He didn't have time to return it before she let go and move to stand next to her boyfriend.

 _"I have a crush on her and she's crazy for Stiles_." thought Alex as he shook his head and planted a smile on his face.

"Before you go, take this with you." said Deaton before he handed Alex a small disposable flip phone and a folded piece of paper.

"I want you to call us, to let us know you're OK, I already programmed our numbers inside..." said Deaton as Alex gladly took the phone, he looked at the folded piece of paper, inside was a phone and a name.

"Call him...he's had a grudge against Agatha for years now and might be willing to help you." said Deaton and Alex, after looking back down at the piece of paper, gave him a nod and stored both inside his bag.

"Thank you." said Alex before he took off his shirt and put it in his bag as well. He idly noticed that both Malia and Lydia looked away with blushes on their face.

 _"That's right, I'm a very sexy man_." thought Alex with a grin as he unbuttoned the his pants.

"Dude!, what are you doing?" asked Stiles as he covered his eyes with his hands. "No one wants to see that again."

"Speak for yourself." muttered Lydia, forgetting or not caring that the shifters in the group could hear her. Alex blushed slightly when she smiled at him before looking back at Stiles.

"I'll get there faster as a wolf, Stiles." and just like that Alex shrunk down and almost instantly turned into a black wolf with glowing gold eyes.

Deaton was kind enough to store his pants into he bag before Alex grabbed his bag with his teeth and, after wagging his tail at the group one last time, took off into the nearby woods.

"And he's gone." said Scott as he stared at the path Alex had taken, behind him his Pack and Deaton looked worried for the new friend they had made.

"I hope he comes back." said Malia as he clutched Stiles arm tightly.

"We all do Malia, we all do." said Deaton before turning and going back inside the clinic.

 **Somewhere South of Canada**

 **Woods**

As a wolf there was something about running through the woods that made Alex feel free. Maybe it was the dirt in his paws, or the way other creatures ran from him, but he felt invincible as he ran.

He covered a lot of ground that way. It would still take him almost two weeks of running to reach Devil's Kettle but he would get there, as no force on this earth could stop him.

By the time nightfall had come, he was miles and miles away from Beacon Hills and even if he hadn't been there that long he already missed the place. He missed the Pack. He missed Malia.

" _Get a hold of yourself man, she has a boyfriend_." thought Alex as he changed from Wolf to man. Thankfully he had the spare clothes and even a pair of sneakers in the bag Deaton had left him.

Luckily he had stopped close to a town so the cellphone Deaton had given him got reception. Not much but enough to call the number Deaton had given him.

Alex decided to call and see if the man was interested in helping him. Alex had heard some not so flattering things about the werewolf but if he could help Alex wouldn't say no.

The man picked up after the first few rings.

"Hello." said the voice on the other side of the phone with a British accent.

"Is this Deucalion?" asked Alex hesitantly.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" asked the infamous Demon Wolf making Alex swallow hard before speaking.

" _Just be cool Alex, be respectful_." thought Alex before he spoke.

"Yes sir, this is Alexander West and I got your number from a mutual friend...Alan Deaton." said Alex almost fearfully, the man couldn't do anything being as they were talking on the phone but he was known as the Demon Wolf for a reason, so some respect was to be warranted. Specially if he wanted the Alpha's help.

"And for what reason did the good doctor give you my number?" asked the voice with only a mild amount of sarcasm.

"I doubt the doctor gave you my number so we could chat." said Deucalion. Alex could hear the man's patience beginning to waver so he decided to get right to the point.

"I heard that years ago you and another Alpha called Talia Hale had a plan to take care off the Devil's Pack...a plan that felt through when you lost your eyesight. I was wondering if, now that you could see again, you wanted to finish what you started so many years ago?" asked Alex crossing his fingers for luck. When Deucalion answered back he sounded intrigued.

"And what's your interest in seeing that dreadful Pack destroyed?" asked Deucalion amused. Alex answered back after a few seconds.

"They killed my Alpha, my friend. I want revenge." said Alex trying his best to hold back the snarl that almost slipped out.

"So you expect me to risk my life for what?...so you can get your little revenge over your dead Alpha?" asked Deucalion mockingly. Alex clench in hand, the one not holding the phone, in anger as he heard the Alpha mocking him.

"This was a mistake, I thought I was calling the Demon Wolf, an Alpha so feared that others would quiver at the mention of his name, instead I got a has-been that's too afraid of some backwater hillbilly werewolves to act, I'm sorry to have bothered you sir." the last part was said mockingly as he hung up and phone and glared at the ground.

"This is your fault Clark, I used to be a calm and patience person before I met your dumb ass." said Alex quietly as he looked up at the night sky.

"I used to think before I talked so your bad habits must have rubbed off on me...jerk." said Alex with a sad smile as he started walking into town to find a place to sleep. He might be a werewolf but that didn't mean he liked sleeping in the woods.

 **Two Weeks Later.**

 **Devil's Kettle**.

" _I'm finally here_." thought Alex as he, in his wolf form, hid under a massive tree branch and watched as three werewolves patrolled the area around the town. It had taken him exactly two weeks to reach the damn place and now that he was here he was nervous.

Thanks to Derek's teachings he could smell almost three dozen werewolves in the town below. The strange thing was that he could also smell humans, normal humans in the town.

One of the patrolling werewolves passed close by where he was hiding and Alex had to hold back the urge to jump from his hiding spot and attack when he recognized him as one of the wolves present when Clark had died.

"Come on Clint, I want to eat something before the Pack meeting." said one of the wolves and the man standing close to Alex grunted before moving away. Alex stayed hidden for a few more minutes before crawling out from under the tree root.

"For a second there I thought you would attack him." said a voice from behind Alex and almost gave him a heart attack, he turned ready to fight for his life when he saw who was behind him.

He knew what Deucalion looked like, thanks to a picture Scott had shown him, but the man before him looked different. Not just because he no longer wore the dark almost black glasses or because he no longer carried a walking stick with him but his hair was shorter and he looked a bit, well healthier.

"Deucalion?" asked Alex as he shifted from wolf to human. The demon wolf actually looked impressed as he watched Alex transformed.

"So Deaton wasn't lying, you really can shift into a wolf...impressive." said Deucalion as he jumped from the branch he was standing in.

As Deucalion walked around the place scouting for other wolves Alex grabbed his spare clothes from his bag and started dressing. It was only a white cotton undershirt and cargo pants but he felt much better.

"Why did you decide to help me." asked Alex as he moved closer to the edge of the woods so he could see the things going on in town.

Deucalion was a step behind and apparently the older werewolf knew how to modulate his body scent since Alex couldn't even smell him in his wolf form, when his sense of smell was much more enhanced.

"Well after the verbal lashing you gave me I decided to call Deaton, find out what was really going on." said Deucalion as he moved to walk ahead of Alex.

"What he said got me curious, plus I wanted to meet the Omega ballsy enough to call me, the Demon Wolf, a cowardly has-been." said Deucalion as he looked back and glared at Alex. Said teen wolf just scratched the back of his head and gave Deucalion a sheepish smile.

"It worked didn't it, it got you here to help me." said Alex as he followed along the Demon wolf, they were expertly moving around the different patrolling werewolves in the area without making a sound or being seen.

"What was your plan anyways? I hope it wasn't just storming in and killing everyone because if it was I'll kill you myself before leaving." said Deucalion when he was sure there weren't any wolfs around to hear them talk, by that point they were inside the town hiding in an abandoned building close to the town square.

"It wasn't..." growled Alex as he glared at the Alpha werewolf.

"...thanks to the book Deaton gave me I know where the Alpha of this damn Pack lives. I was going to sneak in there, kill her and leave, cut of the head of the snake and watch as the body dies sort of thing, if I kill both the Alphas here the rest of the Pack will fight among themselves for the leadership role." said Alex as he looked out from one of the windows in the building. Behind him he could hear Deucalion sit down against one of the walls.

"Not bad, but how were you going to kill one Alpha, let alone two?" asked Deucalion as he crossed his legs and waited to hear his what the young omega would say.

"Deaton gave me a gun with Wolfsbane bullets..." said Alex as he looked outside missing the frown on Deucalion's face and the way the Alpha's claws started coming out.

"...but I won't use it, she killed my friend and I won't give her the pleasure of a quick death, I want to rip her throat out...with my own two hands." said Alex and behind him Deucalion smiled before his claws receded back into normal fingers.

"Good...Agatha is a powerful Alpha, powerful but arrogant, she feels safe here, in the center of her territory and surrounded by her thugs, so safe that she'll let her guard down. That's when we'll strike, I'll keep the second Alpha busy while you kill her." said Deucalion as he stood from where he was sitting to stand by the window with Alex.

"You're young but strong, even barely knowing you I can tell, the fact that you can shift into a wolf is enough to convinced me you can do this." said Deucalion as he stared at the massive building in the middle of town. It was were Agatha and the other Alpha were staying, as they sneak through the town they had heard a few of the patrolling wolves call it the Alpha House.

"When are we doing this?" asked Alex as he saw a group of almost ten werewolves come out of the Alpha house, most went into the woods, probably to patrol, but some moved over towards what was probably the town pub if the music and smell of alcohol coming from it where anything to go by.

"At dawn. The wolves in the woods will come back from their patrolling by that time, tired and hungry while the ones in the bar will be drunk off their asses, it will be the perfect time to strike." said Deucalion as he moved back to sit back down on the floor.

"But...we can't get drunk." said Alex as he moved from the window to sit on the opposite side of Deucalion.

"No, not from normal alcohol but what they drink here is not normal alcohol, its pure moon-shine, a hundred proof, one glass is enough to kill a normal human, for us it gets us drunk out of our mind while our healing factor burns it out of our systems." said Deucalion with a fond smile.

"...I take it you had a fun time." asked Alex mockingly. Deucalion glared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"If partying all night and waking up with three naked werewolves in your bed a good time, then yes.' quipped Deucalion as he moved to get more comfortable.

"And were this three werewolves...women?" asked Alex with a raised eye brow. Deucalion bristled as he glared at the smirking teen wolf sitting in front of him.

"Of course they were women, do I look like a poof to you?" snarled Decaulion still glaring at a suddenly nervous Alex.

"My bad, it's the accent I swear." said Alex as he shook his head from side to side.

"There's nothing poofy about my accent you overgrown smart-arse." said Deucalion before they both had to shut up since a few werewolves were getting closer to where they were hidden, thankfully they were just heading into the nearby pub but still they decided to keep silent so they wouldn't risk getting caught.

"When this is over I'm kicking your arse." mouthed Deucalion as he gave Alex the finger, and for some reason Alex couldn't hold back the smile from his face.

" _The Demon wolf isn't so bad after a_ ll." thought Alex before he got comfortable and closed his eyes, not to sleep but so he could focus better on what was happening around them.

 **Hours Later; Dawn**

 **Devil's Kettle**.

Just like Deucalion said most of the werewolves in town were fast sleep. Most drunk and passed out and the rest tired from spending all night patrolling the woods.

The second the sun started coming out they moved. The only people in the streets were the humans in town an they could be avoided easily by the two werewolves.

They had just gotten inside the Alpha House when Deucalion pulled him aside and spoke to him in a low tone of voice so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Aside from the two Alpha's in here, there are human attendants all over the building, we can't let them see us if they do, we die, if one sees you, you have to kill him or her no hesitation or we could die...do you understand?" asked Deucalion and Alex just nodded, he knew full well that he would have to kill if he wanted to avenge Clark, he just hoped he would only have to kill Agatha and the other Alpha, the one that killed Clark to take his power.

"I understand, I promise I won't hesitate." said Alex before Deucalion let him go and both started moving through the building once again.

"Change into your wolf form." said Deucaliona and Alex did it without arguing, it wasn't the time for it, it could get them killed and not only that but Deucalion had more experience on theses things, Alex would follow his lead.

"Good, after this is done the wolves in her Pack will feel it, at least the ones that are awake, after they are dead we go our separate ways, got it kid?" said Deucalion as they turned a corner.

"Got it boss man." said Alex as he started taking off his clothes, in seconds he was naked. He quickly put the clothes in his bag before he handed it to Deucalion.

"Hold that for me bro." said Alex with a smirk before he shifted into a wolf.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pain in the arse." said Deucalion before smirking at Alex's inability to talk back.

"I think I like you better this way." said Deucalion as he walked by a door with out listening if anyone was inside, Alex being behind him by a few feet saw the woman before Deucalion did. She had come out of the room and had seen Deucalion. A he saw her about to open her mouth to scream Alex reacted without thinking.

He jumped on her and before she could even utter a sound he used his fangs to rip her throat out. As Deucalion turned around he caught sight of Alex backing off her dead body, blood dripping from his snout as he stared in shock at the woman.

"I guess you're a man of your word." said Deucalion quietly as Alex looked from the woman to him shock reflecting of his gold eyes. What Deucalion didn't tell him was that as he looked from the woman towards him Alex's eyes changed from bright golden yellow to a cold steely blue. He had killed an innocent.

"Come on Alex, no time to freeze now, not when we're so close to our goal." said Deucalion and he had to tug at Alex's fur to get him to move after him. And he was telling the truth they were close to Agatha's room. It was in the center of the building, just a head of them.

"Can you hear anyone aside from the two people ahead of us?" asked Deucalion fully admitting that Alex's senses while on wolf form were better than his own. Alex smelled the air a few times and then concentrated before shaking his head no.

"Good, its time kid so you better get ready." said Deucalion before the walked up to he double doors of the room and quietly entered through them. The room they found themselves was the complete opposite of the town outside.

While the town of Devil's Kettle could be called Hickville and not be wrong, the room they were in was opulent and tastefully decorated.

There were expensive paintings and statues decorating the walls, fine carpets on the floor and glasswork all over the room, there were also three other rooms connected to it, two at the back and one at the side.

"Gods I don't think this room could get anymore tacky." said Deucalion in a very snooty tone of voice. Alex for his part, even through the shock of what he had just done, looked at Deucalion with mirth in his eyes. Deucalion looked embarrassed as he refused to look back at him.

 _"And you get mad when people think you're gay_." Thought Alex as he kept looking at Deucalion.

"Yes, I heard it too." said Deucalion with a growl. Before any more of their banter could continue a man walked out of the side room, which coincidentally Deucalion and Alex now knew was a bathroom if the smell coming from it was anything to go by.

"Hello there." said Deucalion before exploding into action, the man had just enough time to show them he was the second Alpha before Deucalion had him pinned to the wall with his clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

"Now you're going to be nice and quite while my doggy friend here goes and murders the real Alpha of the Devil's Pack." said Deucalion before he turned to Alex and winked at him.

"Go get her boy." said Alex if the situation wasn't so serious Alex would've peed on the Demon Wolf's leg for ordering him around like he was a dog. Growling Alex took a whiff of the air to find out where Agatha was.

 _"She's in the room to the left._ " though Alex as he took off in a run and slammed his whole body onto the door knocking it down. Agatha was apparently sleeping when he crashed into her door.

When he landed on the floor of her room he could see her jumping from her bed, clad only in a sheer sleeping gown letting Alex see her in all her glory, and what a glory it was.

She was as beautiful as he remembered with her long flowing red hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

 _"God damn she's ho_ t." thought Alex as he leered at her for a few seconds before remembering she was the bitch that had ordered his friends death. She looked him over for a few seconds before sneering at him.

 _"I remember that sneer as well."_ thought Alex as he growled and snarled at her his eyes glowing blue as he could barely keep from attacking her.

"My, such a beautiful wolf, but not one of mine I think...no I would know if ones of my own could shift like you." said Agatha as she walked around him, her hips swaying sensually as she looked him over.

"How about you shift back and let me see the real you." said Agatha before stopping before him and stepping back to let him change without fear of her attacking.

 _"She might attack in the few seconds it takes for me to change, but I won't be strong enough to kill her in this form_." thought Alex before he decided to take the risk and change back. Luckily for him she was so sure in her ability to fight him she stayed back while he shifted.

"Well aren't you a fine piece of man candy." said Agatha when he finished shifting and stood in front of her completely nude.

"Now what could little old me have done to get such a handsome young man to barge into my room trying to kill me." said Agatha as he started walking towards him, the sway of her hips growing more and more pronounced with each step.

When she was just a few feet from him he lost control of his feelings.

"Take one more step and I'll rip your throat out...with my teeth." said Alex as his eyes glowed blue. She looked more amused than anything else as she just stayed still starting at him.

"I remember you now." said Agatha as she suddenly had a look of realization on her face.

"You're the little Beta, the one that escape a few weeks ago, you killed one of my best lieutenants that day." said Agatha, her eyes glowing red as she leered at his naked form.

"Had I know you were this magnificent I would have spared you and made you my personal wolf boy toy." Purred Agatha, and funny thing is had she said something like that to him a just a few months ago he would've agreed faster than she could blink but now...now he just wanted her blood coating the tips of his claws.

"In your dreams you inbred cunt." snarled Alex before he lunged at her.

It apparently took her by surprise since he manage to get in a quick slash at her midsection before she could dodge. Her surprise didn't last long since she kicked him away before his second slash, at her throat this time, could hit.

"Oh sneaky bastard. I'll kill you for that." said Agatha as her eyes glowed brighter and her own claws came out. Her fangs, longer and more numerous than a normal werewolf snarled at him and Alex, even if just for a few seconds, got afraid.

She jumped on him and grabbed him by the throat before throwing him to the other side of the room and slamming against the wall, the hit knocked the wind out of him and he slumped to the ground.

"I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed, I haven't had a challenge in years and when I finally get one its an idiot boy barely out of puberty." said Agatha as she used one of her clawed fingers to twirl a strand of her hair.

"Come on, at least put up a fight before I kill you." said Agatha as she grabbed him around the throat, again, and picked him up from the floor and slammed him against the wall so hard Alex could actually hear as one of his ribs cracked from the blow.

"Tell you what honey, you manage to scratch me again and I'll give you a proper burial when I finally kill you, a much better one than the one we gave your old Alpha." said Agatha before she stabbed her claws into his stomach. The pain was unbearable but much like when he finally manage to turn into a wolf he felt a pressure building up in his chest.

"Your Alpha begged for his life before he died you know, cried like a bitch for me to spare him." whispered Agatha before she kissed him, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. As Alex heard her lie about how Clark died he felt the pressure in his chest reach a crescendo.

"I had my men hold him down as my son slashed open his throat from ear to ear, then, we fed his body to our dogs." said Agatha after she stopped kissing him.

The second Alex learned what had happened to Clark he felt the pressure in his chest snapped. When it did a rush of power rang through his body giving him strength and healing most of his wounds.

"The...only one...that's dying tonigh **t...is you**." growled Alex as he grabbed her hand, the one currently stabbing him in the stomach, and with a quick flex snapped her wrist and fingers.

Before Agatha could scream in pain Alex headbutted her and threw her away from him.

She fell back on her bed and before she could stand back up he was on top of her, his clawed hand around her throat choking her.

"How? This is...impossible...how are you... so strong?" asked Agatha while gasping for breath.

"I don't know and I don't care." said Alex as he raised his clawed hand, the one not holding her throat, in the air ready to bring it down and end her life.

"Please don't kill me... I can give you anything you want, you want power I can make you an Alpha, kill my son and take his power, we can rule this town together." said Agatha through gulps of breath, his disgust for her only grew as heard her offering her son's life for her own.

"Don't worry...he's next on my list." said Alex as he brought this claws down and ripped out her throat. If it wasn't of the up most importance that they weren't discovered he would have roared for the world to hear as he avenged Clark and ended Agatha's life.

As her red eyes dimmed back to normal he felt more than saw as her Alpha spark passed from her to him.

He looked up and caught his reflection from a mirror that was hung over Agatha's bed. He saw his glowing red eyes and knew he was no longer just an omega, he was an Alpha now.

As he stood up from Agatha's bed he felt amazing.

 _"Is this what being an Alpha feels like_." thought Alex as he felt a new found strength flowing through his body. Alex felt like a billion dollars.

Alex walked out of the room to see Deucalion still holding Agatha's son by the neck, the Demon Wolf smiled happily at him as Alex closed the distance between them.

"For a second there I thought you were a goner kid." said Deucalion as the Alpha werewolf in his hands shook from either rage or fear, Alex wasn't too interested in finding out.

"What's your name?' asked Alex as his new red eyes glowed. The Alpha in Deucalion's grip growled at him but didn't answer.

"That's OK, I wasn't really that interested to begin with, just wanted to know the name of the Alpha that killed Clark." said Alex and before either Deucalion or the captive Alpha could blink Alex's hand flashed forwards and buried itself in the Alphas neck.

"Now die the same way my Alpha died, being held down and helpless you inbred sister-fucker." said Alex before he ripped his claws out of the Alpha's neck ending his life.

"Very ruthless Alex... I like it." said Deucalion as he dropped the dead werewolf to the floor.

"How does it feel? Being an Alpha?" asked Deucalion as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the blood that had splashed on his face when Alex killed the Alpha.

"It feels fucking amazing, and a handkerchief really?." said Alex with a grin as he saw the engraved piece of cloth in Deucalion's hand.

"Handkerchief aren't gay, they are classy..." growled Deucalion as he put his handkerchief away and glared at Alex.

"...and it was a gift from my mum so shut up." Alex couldn't help but smile at the mad Alpha werewolf. The light moment only lasted for a minute before they both grew serious again.

"This is where we go our separate ways kid." said Deucalion as he put out his hand for Alex to shake. The newly turned Alpha gave Deucalion a grin before shaking his hand.

"Thank you, without your help I would most likely be dead, if there is ever anything you need, don't hesitate to call me." said Alex with a big grin on his face.

"As strange as this might sound, it was fun." The grin on his face getting bigger as Deucalion scoffed at him.

"You're one weird kid you know that?" said Deucalion before shaking his head and turning to leave the room.

"And you're right it was fun." said Deucalion as he left the room.

"I'm still naked." Said Alex before he shook his head and turned into a wolf, it was even easier now that he was an Alpha.

He caught his reflection in one of the many glass statues in the room and he was mesmerized for a few seconds, he wolf form was still mostly the same, just a bit bigger if he wasn't mistaken and his eyes were red instead of golden.

 _"Lets get the fuck out of here_." thought Alex before he grabbed his bag with his mouth and left the room in a run. He didn't even tried to hide knowing he was too fast for any of the werewolves in this town to catch him.

He ran through the streets of the town before a familiar smell caught his attention. He ran towards one of the houses and looked through the front window. There in the only couch of the house where his and Clark's bags. He broke through the door and walked towards the couch before changing into a back to human.

"Why did they keep these?" Alex asked nobody as he opened the bags and saw that all their stuff was there, clothes, iPod, iPad's, their money and even their wallets. They had left them completely untouched.

"Why?" asked himself incredibly curious as to why they hadn't touch any of their stuff.

But not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Alex just changed back into a wolf grabbed both duffel bags and the bag from Deaton and left the house. The only people that saw him leaving town were four very hung over werewolves that couldn't do anything about it even if they tried.

By the time the servants in the Alpha House discovered both Agatha's and her son's bodies both Deucalion and Alex would be hundreds of miles away, Alex heading south back towards Beacon Hill and Deucalion North to visit some friends of his in Alaska.

 **Chapter Done**


	4. Berserkers, Killers and A Virgin

**[B]An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **[B]Omega.**

 **Chapter 4: Berserkers, Mouth-less Assassins and a Virgin.**

 **Alpha voice-** **Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 **A month Later.**

 **Somewhere South of Canada.**

 **Woods**.

Alex stayed in the woods for a month just acclimating to the increase of power that came from becoming an Alpha werewolf. His powers were so enhance he could barely believe it.

He was almost ten times stronger than he was before, he was faster, his reflexes were better, he could shift into his wolf form almost instantly...all that and he didn't even have a Pack yet!

 _"I wonder if this is how all Alpha's feel?"_ Thought Alex as he ran, in his human form for once, through some woods. In his hands he had his and Clark's duffel bags while the bag from Deaton was on his back.

He was quickly making his way south towards Beacon Hills. The reason for it was the pull he could feel towards the town.

Now that grief wasn't clouding his judgment, every time he turned into his wolf form, he could feel the pull from the town. He guessed it had something to do with his wolf form being more in touch with his instincts but he wasn't going to ignore it.

He had taken his time while getting used to his new wolf abilities but now that he had he was making his way towards Beacon Hills as fast as he could.

As he jumped over a fallen tree he decided to change to a wolf so he could get there by tonight and as soon as the thought entered his head he had instantly changed into a wolf, unfortunately tearing his clothing as he did.

 _"Damn it I forgot about the clothes again_." thought Alex as he grabbed his bags with his teeth and kept running.

 **A couple of hours later**

 **Beacon Hills**

He manage to reach Beacon Hiss just as night was falling over the town. He stopped at the edge of the woods at a clearing that overlooked the whole city. There he dropped his bags and changed back into a human teenager.

"I'm back." said Alex as he stretched his arms and back.

He dressed quickly, tired of strangers seeing him naked, fortunately for him Clark's duffel bag also had his former Alpha's clothes as his no longer fit properly. In the month since he had become an alpha he had put on almost twenty pounds of muscle.

And while he was a bit annoyed his old clothes had become useless to him he was quite happy with how he looked now.

 _"Becoming an Alpha werewolf has made me a very pretty man_." thought Alex amused as he got dressed.

As he started walking into town he was dressed in the same pair of sneakers Deaton had gifted him, navy blue jeans, a dark red t-shirt and Clark's black leather bomber jacket.

 _"Well I guess its my jacket now_." thought Alex as he walked towards the town.

"First chance I get I need to go clothes shopping." said Alex as he pulled his wallet out of the bag and checked to see if it had money inside, it did.

As he got near the town a strange scent started invading his nose, it smelled musty, like death and dirt. Having no idea where his friends where at this time he decided to follow the smell and to his surprised it took him towards the local high school.

 _"I guess Stiles wasn't kidding when he said much of the bad shit happens at the school_." thought Alex as he heard a loud roar coming from somewhere up ahead.

"Scott?" asked Alex as he recognized the roar of the True Alpha, without hesitation Alex threw his bags behind some bleachers and took off running towards where the roar had come from.

When he reached Scott he found both him and Malia on the floor before a huge muscled... thing, it had some sort of bone armor and its head was covered by the skull of...

 _"Is that a bear skull_?" thought Alex as he saw another of the things come out of nowhere and throw Kira towards where Scott and Malia were on the floor.

As the Bone Monsters got closer to his three downed Friends he saw just how big and muscled they actually were, Scott, Malia and Kira looked tiny compared to the monsters... luckily for them Alex was just as big and just as muscled as the two bone monsters.

 _"Alex Smash_." thought Alex as he ran towards the closest Bone Monster, the one standing just before his friends.

"Get away from my friends you big bone **motherfucker**!" snarled Alex as he ran towards the first of the big bone monsters and slammed into him.

The force of the slam was so strong it created a shock wave that sent the other bone monster and Scott, Malia and Kira skittering away.

"Alex." he heard three voices behind him say but he was too busy fighting the bone monster to turn and pay attention, out of the corner of his eye he saw a teen, who looked a hell of a lot like Derek, tussling with the other Bone monster.

"Can't talk right now, busy opening a can of whup ass." said Alex as he ducked under a massive clothesline from the monster and punched it with all his strength in the stomach.

To his shock, while the punch was strong enough to push the monster back a few feet away from him, it didn't seen to have phased the Bone monster, since he just walked back up to Alex for more.

"Holy Shit, what are these things?" questioned Alex as he went on the defensive doing his best to not get hit.

"They're Berserkers." said Scott like that should have explained everything...it didn't.

"The fuck are Berserkers?" asked Alex before the Berserker he was fighting got the drop on him and punched him in the face. The blow was strong enough to make his whole head vibrate and he wanted to throw up from the pain.

 _"God damn, one hit and it almost gave me a concussion_." thought Alex as he fell backwards towards where Malia, Scott and Kira where laying on the floor.

"I feel like I just got punched by Mike fucking Tyson." said Alex as he shook his head trying to get rid of the ringing.

"You're back." said Malia and Scott at the same time, while Kira was still frozen in fear staring at the Berserkers in front of them.

"I said I would...now excuse me while I try my hardest to take that fucking things head off." growled Alex before he jumped to his feet and ran full speed at the Berserker nearest to him.

While the others weren't able to see, his eyes glowed bright red as he slammed into the Berserker and sent it flying away.

"Surprise Motherfucker, I can hit hard too." taunted Alex before he was clothesline from the side by the second Berserker. Apparently it had knocked back Derek's younger clone and had come to defend its...sibling? Mate? Ah who the fuck knew.

"Oh punk move bitch." slurred Alex as he wobbled to his feet and moved under the next punch from the Berserker and grabbed him around the neck before slamming him down on the ground.

 _"Boom! Rock Bottom son, who knew watching wrestling would pay of_ f." thought Alex before a loud snarl was heard from the distance.

It made the two Berserkers on the floor stand up and run away.

He watched as they got farther and farther away with the Derek clone coming to stand beside him, then, much to his shock, the young Derek started aging before his eyes until he was back to being the Derek he had come to know.

"That's a nifty trick.' said Alex before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor passed out.

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic.**

 **20 minutes later**.

Alex for the second time in his life woke up on the examination table on Deaton's Clinic.

"Oh did someone grab the license plate of the truck that sucker punched me." grumbled Alex as he sat up and rubbed his head, the left side of his face was throbbing in pain and he was sure his jaw was broken or at the least bruised.

"Unfortunately that particular truck managed to get away." Alex heard Deaton's voice say from his left, when he was finally able to open his eyes he saw not only Deaton but the whole McCall pack standing around him.

"Hey there doc, we have to stop meeting like this." quipped Alex as he rubbed his head wishing his werewolf healing would kick in already and take the pain away.

"At least you're not naked this time, I would call that an improvement." said Deaton as he handed Alex a glass of water and a handful of aspirin.

"Yeah, I grew tired of strangers seeing me naked a few weeks ago." mumbled Alex after he drank from the glass of water.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE DEVIL'S PACK?" shouted Stiles getting glares from everyone in the room, Alex because it hurt his head and the rest cause of his lack of tact.

"What, don't act like you're all not dying to know." said Stiles and while they remained glaring at him for a few more second they all eventually turned their questioning eyes back at Alex.

"Haven't you all heard what curiosity did to the cat?" asked Alex trying and failing to be funny, when the questioning eyes just grew annoyed but no less questioning he decided to put them out of their misery.

"I got my revenge." said Alex as the group around him, even Deaton, groaned.

"Stop being vague and tell us what happened Alex." said Lydia with a firm tone.

"What happened to Agatha?" asked Deaton seriously wanting to know if they should expect some type of payback from the female Alpha.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Alex as he looked from Deaton to Scott his eyes glowing a bright red that had the pack in front of him gasping in shock.

"You're an Alpha." said Scott in shock. The rest of his pack apparently too shock to speak.

"I am, and the Devil's Pack is leaderless. " said Alex looking at Deaton, for his part the doctor just smiled at the new Alpha and moved away to give the group some privacy.

"Well I for one and glad that you're back, you really help saved our bacon back there with the Berserkers." said Kira before smiling and giving Alex's arm a squeeze.

"Yeah you were amazing, I still can believe you Rock Bottomed a Berserker." said Scott in awe apparently having gotten over his shock that Alex had killed someone.

"He did what?" asked Stiles as he looked from Scott back to Alex.

"And I missed it?" Stiles almost screamed as he pouted at having missed the wrestling move.

"I promise the next time I fight a Berserker I'll do it again." said Alex trying to get Stiles to stop pouting at him.

It was creepy.

"Awesome." muttered excitable boy before smiling at him o ok and moving back next to Malia and Scott with a big grin on his face.

"Don't promise that, those things are dangerous and have to be taken seriously, you could get hurt if you mess around while fighting them." growled Malia as she glared at both Stiles and Alex, Stiles for asking and Alex for agreeing to Rock Bottom such a dangerous foe.

Even as Alex hated himself for it, he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach from seeing Malia worry about him.

"Don't worry about me Malia, I can take care of myself." said Alex as he stood from the table and looked around for his bags, when he didn't see them he remembered having left them behind the bleacher when he went to fight the Berserkers.

"Shit, I left my bags back at the school." said Alex as he grabbed his bomber jacket that was folded on the counter next to the table and put it on.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to get my bags and hit a motel." said Alex before he left.

"Malia, Lydia could you please go with him." said Scott, they had earlier agreed to not go anywhere alone in case they were attacked by either Kate or the Berserkers.

"I'll take Stiles and Kira home." said Scott when he saw Malia looking at Stiles.

 **Outside**.

"Hey Alex wait for us." the shout came from Malia as her and Lydia exited the Clinic after him.

"What's up?...did I leave something behind?" asked Alex as he patted his body making sure his iPod, his phone and his wallet were on him.

They were.

"No, Scott wants us to travel in groups in case of Berserkers attacks." said Lydia as he grabbed onto Alex's hand and lead him towards her parked car.

Why walk if they could just as easily drive there.

Malia copied Lydia and grabbed his other arm causing Alex to blush like a little boy. Thankfully Malia didn't notice since she was too busy scouting around for threats.

The drive to the school was filled with questions from both parties, Alex asking about what he had missed and the girls asking about his fight with the Devil's Pack Alpha.

"So she just kissed you?" asked Lydia while doing her best not to laugh.

"Yep bit my bottom lip and everything, it was very sensual." said Alex causing Lydia to finally break and start laughing, Malia was suspiciously quiet during the whole story.

"I can't believe my first kiss was with some psychotic hillbilly werewolf." said Alex shaking his head, from beside him he could see Lydia looking at him in shock.

"Your first kiss?!" asked Lydia as he parked the car on the side of the road so she could pump him for information, she wasn't called the gossip queen for nothing.

"I don't believe it, you're so...well handsome, I would've thought some girl would have dragged you into some closet to have her way with you by now." said Lydia, and as she did she saw Malia frowning from the back seat.

Alex for his part just burst out laughing, when he saw Lydia glare at him he calmed down enough to speak.

"I never told you guys what I was like before I became a werewolf did I?" asked Alex with an embarrassed grin on his face. When Lydia and Malia shook their head he just grinned and told them.

"Well imagine me about a hundred and fifty pounds overweight, very and I mean very shy with no friends and the social life of a dung beetle and you might start to understand why I only got my first kiss a month ago." said Alex thoroughly enjoying the shocked look on Lydia's face, Malia not fully understanding how normal high school life worked didn't comment.

"I can't picture that...well maybe the overweight thing but not the timid part, you're too boisterous for that." said Lydia as she started her car back up and went back to driving.

"Well its all true, becoming a werewolf was just great for my self-esteem. Becoming an Alpha was even better, it made me sexier." joked Alex and was rewarded with both Lydia and Malia laughing at him.

"What happened after she kissed you?" question Malia from the back seat, as Alex told them what happened Lydia looked back at Malia from the rear view mirror to see her frowning.

They talked all the way to the school, Lydia filling him in on what he had missed on the two months he was away and him telling them the rest of his story and what he was like before Clark had bitten him.

"So he doesn't have Benjamin Button disease?" asked Alex a bit disappointed, Malia looked confused by the reference by Lydia understood it and shook her head with a smile.

"Nope just some good old fashion Aztec Ritual to turn him back to an age were he still trusted Kate." said Malia boggling Alex's mind.

"Benjamin Button disease it is." aid Alex as he smiled at Lydia. Before Lydia or Malia could say anything else they reached the school.

"Wait for me here, I hid them just over the bleachers." said Alex before getting out of the car and running towards the lacrosse field.

The second Alex got out of the car Lydia took the opportunity to speak to Malia about the things she had noticed.

"You know, for someone with a boyfriend you got awfully jealous when he talked about the way that woman kissed him." said Lydia as she stared at Malia with a smirk on her face.

"What?...I don't know what your talking about." said Malia defensibly as she glared at Lydia through the mirror.

"I'm talking about the fact that you have a small crush on our new Alpha werewolf." said Lydia causing Malia to splutter in denial.

"No I don't, I like Stiles remember?" said Malia as she looked at Lydia like she had lost her mind.

"Oh I'm not saying you don't like Stiles, I think you like him very much, I'm just suggesting you might like Alex as well." said Lydia causing Malia to shake her head in denial.

"I do not, I only like Stiles." said Malia and Lydia felt she was talking to a small child. She suddenly got a devious idea in her head and decided to try it out.

"So you don't mind if I take him home with me and have my wicked way with him do you?" asked Lydia and she almost cried in victory when she saw the way Malia's eyes flashed blue for a second.

"You two can do whatever you want, its not any of my business." Said Malia before looking away.

"Whatever you say Malia, oh and honey..." called Lydia quickly since she could see Alex coming back to the car with three bags on his arms, when she saw Malia looking her way she smiled at her and continued speaking.

"...you might want to put away the claws." Malia looked down shocked and true enough her claws were indeed out.

Alex put the bags in the back seat which allowed Malia to use one of them to hide her claws behind.

As Alex got in the car Lydia stayed looking at Malia for a few more seconds through the rear view mirror before she started the car and started driving out of the parking lot.

"So...what's Mexico like?" asked Alex not knowing why it had become so awkward in the car all of the sudden.

"It was nice if you ignore the fact that we got kidnapped, almost electrocuted and hunted by a pair of massive Berserkers." said Lydia with a grin making Alex laugh.

"You people have the weirdest adventures." said Alex as he laid back in the car seat and closed his eyes. As Lydia sat driving she decided to stoke the fire a bit more.

"So now that you're back are you going to continue helping Malia learn how to fully shift into a coyote." asked Lydia while looking into the rear-view mirror to see Malia's reaction.

The werecoyote looked on the verge of panicking as Alex turned around on his seat to talk to her.

"I don't mind helping you if you still want to learn." said Alex with a smile as he looked at Malia. Unfortunately like any cornered animal Malia reacted badly.

"I can't, between Stiles and catching up at school I don't have time to waste with you." said Malia harshly before looking out the window of the backseat and not looking back.

"Oh...OK, if you ever get some time I'm here." said Alex and Lydia instantly felt bat since Alex now looked like a kicked puppy. Unfortunately things were about to get a bit worse for the Alpha werewolf.

"We're here Malia." said Lydia as she parked in front of the Stilinski house.

"Hey nice house, is this where you live Malia?" asked Alex but Malia didn't respond she just got out of the car and walked away.

"Did I miss something?" asked Alex as he watched her climb a tree and jumped into an opened window.

"Why is she sneaking in to her own house?" asked Alex and Lydia unfortunately had to tell him.

"Its nothing, she and I just had a small disagreement, and this isn't her house...its Stiles." Said Lydia as she drove again, doing her best to ignore the look in Alex's face.

"So you can just drop me off anywhere and I can find my way towards the motel from there." said Alex as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"No motels, they're not safe, plus Scott said no being alone, you can stay with me for tonight." said Lydia as she turned the her car to head towards her house, when she saw Alex about to protest she quickly added.

"It would make me feel much better if I had an strong Alpha werewolf close by." said Lydia and almost smiled when he saw Alex's shoulders fall in defeat.

"OK you win Lydia." said Alex as he gave her a small smile, a real smile.

"I never slept over at a friends house before." said an almost giddy Alex with a smile on his face and in that moment Lydia saw not the strong and confident Alpha werewolf he had grown up to be but the young, chubby kid that wasn't invited to any sleep overs because he had no actual friends.

It sort of broke her heart.

"Sure, we can stay up and watch movies." said a grinning Lydia making Alex's small smile turn into a big one.

"Awesome but no pillow fighting...it wouldn't be fair." Lydia laughed at that and that's how the spend the time it took to get to her house.

Lydia's house was like what one would expect a person like Lydia to live in, big and beautiful. Since Lydia and her mom where the only two people that lived there the house was tastefully decorated and had many feminine touches that made Alex smile.

Lydia showed him to the guest bedroom where he would be staying. Unlike the rest of the house the guest room was rather plain, probably to not make any male guest feel uncomfortable.

"How about we leave the movie night for another day...I'm kinda tired." said Alex more for her benefit since he had seen Lydia yawn more than few times.

"OK...good night Alex and its good to have you back." said Lydia as he walked out, closing the room behind her as she left.

"Its good to be back." said Alex as he took of his jacket and shirt and laid down on the bed.

" _Yeah, its good to be back_." thought Alex before closing his eyes and falling sleep.

 **Martin House**

 **Morning**.

The next morning Alex woke up to a scream coming from the kitchen of Lydia's house. Alex thinking the Berserkers had attacked again jumped from the bed and almost tore the door form its hinges as he ran out of the room and towards the source of the scream.

When he got to the kitchen he found not Lydia, but her mother standing on top of a chair as she pointed at towards the floor in front of the fridge.

As he reached the kitchen he saw Lydia sitting on the edge of the counter also pointing at the floor.

"What's going on?" asked Alex as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"A mouse ran under the refrigerator." both Lydia and her mom screamed at the same time.

"What?" asked Alex as he looked at the floor and didn't see a mouse. At his second question both Lydia and her mom stopped staring that floor and finally looked at him.

"Who are you?" asked Lydia's mom as she seemingly forgot about the mouse under her fridge and got down from her chair to question him.

"I'm Alex?" it meant it to come out charming and suave but Alex was sure it sounded more like a question.

"Lydia honey, why is there a half-naked young man standing in my kitchen right now?" asked her mother, unfortunately Lydia was too busy staring at his chest and stomach to answer her mother.

So Alex had to do it for her.

"I'm a friend of Lydia's, I just got into town and had nowhere to stay so Lydia offered me your guest bedroom so I wouldn't had to stay at a motel." said Alex with a grin, this time confident he sounded charming.

Lydia's mom just stared at him for a few more seconds before finally smiling.

"OK then, Alex honey, please go put on a shirt before my daughter starts drooling." said Lydia's mom sweetly, shocking Lydia out of her trance and making Alex blush from head to toe.

"Will do ma'am." said Alex before almost running back towards his room to get on a fresh shirt.

"Tall, polite and not to mention handsome...wish there were boys like that when I was your age." said Lydia's mom to her already embarrassed daughter.

"You got yourself a keeper there honey." to make things even worse from the bump Lydia heard coming from the guest bedroom she was sure Alex had heard it as well.

Alex came back a few seconds later still wearing his jeans but now, thankfully, wearing a white t-shirt that did almost nothing to hide the muscles under it.

"It was nice to meet you honey." said Lydia's mom before winking at Alex and leaving after grabbing a cup of coffee.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Alex grinned at Lydia.

"Your mom thinks I'm sexy." said Alex making them both laugh at he absurdity of the moment.

"She said handsome not sexy." said Lydia as she grabbed her own cup of coffee and walked towards the stairs to get ready for school.

"Go take a shower we leave for school in twenty." said Lydia as he stayed back.

The night before Lydia and Malia, before things got awkward, had browbeaten him into going back to high-school.

"Even bad ass Alpha werewolves need a high-school diploma." Lydia had said. And she was right, the reason he had left school in the first place was because he was having problems with control back then...he didn't have those problems now.

"Thank god mother didn't care enough to report me missing." said Alex sadly as he thought of his mother. The second he disappeared she took the opportunity to marry some loser and move out of the country.

" _That's the past I guess_." thought Alex as he moved back into the guestroom to grab a change of clothes.

Twenty minutes later he and Lydia were leaving for school her mother joining them since she apparently was a teacher at the there.

"Are you sure you don't want some coffee?" asked Lydia as she got in her car, her mother thankfully getting in her own car to drive to work.

Alex just shook his head as he got in Lydia's car.

"No thank you, that stuff stunts your growth you know." said Alex with a smile as he closed the door to her car, Lydia just snorted before turning her car on an backing out of the drive way.

"Yes because you're so short." said Lydia as he drove away from her house.

"I wouldn't mind being taller." said Alex with a grin actually making Lydia laugh at that one.

"If you get any bigger you won't fit in my car." said a grinning her eyes never leaving the road.

"That better not have been a fat joke." joked Alex as he clutched at his chest with a mock-frown on his face making Lydia giggle.

"Maybe it was, I haven't seen you eat anything other than dose mini donuts...how many do you have in there anyway?" asked Lydia as he saw him pulled out another pack of mini donuts from Deaton's bag.

"They are donetts thank you very much." said Alex as he opened the bag of donetts, chocolate covered ones this time, and offered her one.

"...and none of your business." said Alex with a smile, which only got bigger when Lydia grabbed one and ate it whole.

"Good huh?" asked Alex as he watched her chew.

"Eh they taste like plastic." said Lydia giggling at the betrayed look on Alex's face.

"How dare you!." Cried Alex as he held his donetts away from Lydia and refused to speak to her for a few minutes.

"Lydia...I will never share my donetts with you again." Alex said so seriously Lydia couldn't help but giggle as she parked into the school parking lot right next to Stiles jeep.

Alex got out of Lydia's car after eating the last of the chocolate mini-donuts.

"Wait let me taste one of the sugar covered ones, those look good."said Lydia as she ran around her car trying to get at Alex's bag.

"No, never, you're not worthy." said Alex as he used his height to keep the bag out of her reach.

From inside Stiles jeep both Stiles and Malia were busy watching their banter, both with different expression on their faces. Stile amused while Malia looked annoyed.

"Gimme." said Lydia as she hit Alex in the ribs causing him to lower his arms and her to snatch the bag out of his arms.

"Aha." cheered Lydia as she grabbed a bad of sugar covered donetts and started eating them before she threw the bag back at Alex.

"That's cheating." grumbled Alex as he turned to greet Stiles and Malia.

"Hey guys." said Alex as Stiles and Malia got out of Stiles jeep.

"Did Lydia picked you up and her way to school? Asked Malia with a frown on her face. Lydia moved to his side before wrapping her arms around Alex's left arm.

"No he stayed at my house last night." said Lydia with a grin aimed at Malia. Stiles and Alex were to busy talking about lacrosse to see the smile on Lydia's face or the frown on Malia's.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not joining the lacrosse team." said Alex as Lydia started dragging him towards the front door of the school.

"What, why not?" Stiles almost shouted as he ran after Lydia and Alex, Malia hot on their trails as she glared at Lydia from behind.

"Cause it's stupid." said Alex as they entered the school. Alex and Stiles were too busy talking to notice the stares Alex was getting but Lydia was not.

 _"Lets see if we can make this go around a bit bette_ r." thought Lydia making plans to help Alex have a wonderful time in high-school.

"Lacrosse is not stupid." growled Stiles as he ran to keep up with Lydia and Alex.

"It is to me." said Alex grinning as Stiles got madder and madder.

"Say that again I'm I'll kick your ass." said Stiles getting funny looks from Lydia, Alex and even Malia.

"Fine...I'll get Scott to kick your ass." said Stiles as he crossed his arms glaring at all three.

"Why am I kicking Alex's ass?" asked Scott as he and Kira walked up to the group.

"Alex said Lacrosse was stupid, get him Scott." accused Stiles as he pointed a Alex with his finger. Scott just looked over at Alex before frowning at him.

"Lacrosse isn't stupid." said Scott causing Stiles to smile triumphantly and the rest of the group to groan.

"Whatever...I'm still not joining your team." said Alex as he pulled his bag away from Lydia when he saw her trying to reach in.

"You leave my donetts alone woman." said Alex as he moved away from Lydia.

"But I want more." said Lydia as he pouted at him. Alex grumbled a bit before he pulled out another packet of sugared donetts and handed it to Lydia.

"Wait till I get more experience around women then we'll see if your pouts work on me." said Alex as he grumbled and hid his bag from everyone's view.

"Well considering it took you seventeen years just to kiss a girl I might have a lifetime supply of mini-donuts before you grow immune to my charms." said Lydia with a flirty smirk on her face as she took a bite out of one of the mini-donuts.

Alex didn't see the look on everyone else's face as he replied.

"Touche...and they're called Donetts not mini-donuts." said Alex and that's when he noticed the looks Stiles, Scott and Kira were giving him.

"What?" asked Alex when he saw their looks.

"It took you seventeen years to kiss a girl?" Asked Kira as she looked down at the tight long sleeve shirt he was wearing, which showed off his amazing physique.

"You?" asked Kira again a she finished ogling him.

"Its no big deal I used to be overweight and shy, and unfortunately not many girls are into fat and quiet guys." said Alex a bit embarrassed, before turning his head to look at Lydia.

"And I don't think that should count as my first kiss, she did it while trying to kill me...that shouldn't count." said Alex confusing even more the people that didn't know the story but making Lydia nod her head in agreement.

"Wait, who tried to kill you?" asked Scott as he looked lost, as he was about to start telling the story of how he killed Agatha Stiles interrupted him.

"Wait a second...does that mean you're a virgin?" asked Stiles leaving the rest of the group shocked with how blunt he had been.

"What! we were all thinking it." said Stiles when he noticed their looks.

Again like the last time Stiles had asked a blunt and tactless question they glared at him for a few seconds before looking back at Alex and waiting for his answer.

"No Stiles, I got my first kiss a little over a month ago but I been swimming in the pussy for the last year and a half." Growled Alex with a glare, if Stiles could be blunt he could be crass.

"What do you think Stiles?" asked Alex as he watched as Lydia, Scott and Kira blushed bright red from the vulgar word he had said.

"I was just wondering." said Stiles before he broke into a shit eating grin.

"I can't believe you're a virgin." said Stiles as he actually giggled like a little girl.

"You do remember I can grow razor sharp claws that can cut through steel right?" asked Alex as he glared at Stiles.

"Yes I know, you're a big bad-ass Alpha werewolf..." said Stiles seriously, Alex was about to smile when Stiles decided to finish speaking.

"...and a virgin." giggled stiles.

"You suck Stiles." said Alex before he threw his bag over his shoulder and waked away from the group.

"Hey come on don't walk away mad." Chortle Stiles as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Where are you going?" asked Scott before Alex could get too far way.

"I'm going to go get laid." said Alex as he walked farther away from the group.

"No you're not, you have to enroll." called Lydia as she ran after Alex. The rest of the pack followed close behind.

It took almost two hours for Alex to get enrolled into Beacon Hills High. It took so long since they had to wait for his old high-school to fax his transcripts over.

After that he had to convince the principal not to put him a year behind since he had missed almost a year of school. The principal agreed but only if Alex took a bunch of Classes during summer vacation.

After that he had to actually go to class, which wasn't as bad as he remembered but still he felt like he was in that classroom for hours.

By the end of the day Alex wanted noting more than to crawled into the nearest bed and sleep for years.

"I hate math..." said Alex as he fell on the bleachers behind both Kira and Malia.

"...and Science and History and Economics, specially Economics." said Alex as he threw his bag behind him and looked out to the field.

"Math sucks." said Malia looking back at Alex, causing him to smile at her, she immediately looked away.

Kira was looking out at Scott with a frown on her face. She kinda stunk of anxiety. It was really distracting.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Malia with a frown.

"ME? Nothing." said Kira nervously. Malia just frowned at her again.

"You reek of anxiety and it's distracting, what's going on?" asked Malia as she put her books down and gave Kira her undivided attention. Kira took a big breath before she started speaking.

"Scott and I sort of had this thing happen, but it wasn't much of a thing and I'm starting to think it never was anything at all." said Kira in a single breath and while Alex didn't understand a word she had just said but Malia apparently did.

"What do you want it to be?" asked a still frowning Malia.

"More." said Kira sadly as she stared out into the field with a hopeful look on her face. The players where now on the field throwing balls at he net and it was Stiles turn to go.

And he threw the ball directly into the goalie's stick thing.

"Well...he's awful at this." said Alex with a smile really enjoying Stiles making a fool of himself, especially after what happened that morning. When Stiles turn was over Alex lost interest in the practice and laid back on the bleachers.

As the practiced when on he could hear and feel Malia and Kira get more into it. Apparently Scott and Stiles were sucking and a new kid named Liam was showing them up.

"Scott is getting angry." said Alex, his eyes still closed as he laid down on the bleachers. Malia turned towards him and looked confused.

"How can you tell?" asked Malia. Alex opened his eyes and blushed from how close she was to him.

"Ahh, ehh." he stammered before she realized why he was blushing and moved back.

Clearing his throat Alex managed to answer her. "Close your eyes." said Alex and Malia did.

"Try to block every thing else out, the noise, the heat, the smells, everything." said Alex as he watched her bite her lower lip trying to concentrate.

"Don't do that." said Alex as he touched her arm getting her to open her eyes and look at him questionably.

"Bite your lip I mean, it will only distract you." said Alex and Malia released her lower lip from her teeth and close her eyes.

Alex moved in front of her to wait for her to get it. When she opened her eyes and they were glowing blue he knew she had gotten it.

"Now, concentrate on the field, can you tell each of them apart?" asked Alex and Malia nodded without looking away from him.

"Good, you're doing great." said Alex as his own eyes started glowing red.

From besides them Kira had to look away with a small blush on her face, even though Alex and Malia were just friends the moment felt intimate, enough that it made Kira uncomfortable to witness it.

"Can you tell, with out looking, where Scott is?" asked Alex and instantly Malia nodded.

"Good now tell me what you can feel from him." said Alex and Malia took a few seconds without looking away from his eyes before she answered him.

"He's angry...no, its more frustration than actual anger." said Malia with a grin as she could tell.

"He's also happy, cause he's playing Lacrosse again." said Malia and that made Alex smile, he didn't think she could catch that feeling since it was so little and so buried behind the other more stronger ones.

"You're very good at this Malia." said Alex as he held her hand, he had no idea when he had taken hold of it but he was now holding her hand and he could feel his ears getting hot. Before she could notice Alex dropped her hand and stood up from his seat.

"I remembered I have someplace to be." said Alex as he grabbed his bag and hightailed it out of there.

 _"She has a boyfriend, a boyfriend that's one of your god damned friends, get it together asshole._ " Growled Alex as he ran off the school campus and left.

 **Hours Later.**

 **Street of Beacon Hills**.

Alex spend hours trying to get his head together. He couldn't help but feel guilty about his crush on Malia.

 _"I wouldn't like it if I was in Stile's shoes_." thought Alex as he passed by Beacon Hills Hospital. As he did he caught sight of something he found rather strange, and considering he could turn into an actual wolf that was saying something.

As he walked by the back of the hospital he saw a bald man dressed in black, leaving in a hurry, the thing he found strange was his face.

" _Either I just dropped a tab of acid or that motherfucker doesn't have a mouth_." thought Alex as he decided to follow the man.

He walked into a nearby alley where he undressed and changed into a wolf so he could follow the man without giving himself away.

The man, even though he didn't have a mouth, smelled completely human.

 _"Maybe he was born that way_." thought Alex as he followed the man inside an abandoned building. He had to stayed back far enough so that the man couldn't see him.

 _"Ohh that's unpleasant to look at."_ thought Alex as he saw the man hook a tube into a hole in his neck and pressed a button on a machine that started pumping nutrient paste down his throat.

While the man fed he opened up a laptop and started typing, and thanks to his enhance eyes Alex could read what the man was typing.

 **Sean Walcott dead, requesting payment.**

 **Kill Confirmed- payment Sent**.

 _"Is the mouth-less wonder a contract killer?"_ thought Alex as he stared at the laptop from where he was hidden. The man looked pleased, or as please as one could look without a mouth, before he typed something else in the computer.

When he did a list started to appear in the screen. A list that not only had his friends names but his own.

 _"Over my dead body motherfucke_ r." thought Alex with a snarl, his eyes glowing red in anger as he took a running leap towards the man.

The mouth-less assassin had no chance to even defend himself before Alex was on top of him. Alex saw the man try to grab one of the tomahawks hanging from his waist but before he could Alex bit down on his neck and with a quick twist snapped his neck.

The second he jumped off the body he changed back into his human form so he could look around the room.

Unfortunately the man had fallen onto the laptop when Alex jumped him and they had broken it. Still he would take it to Lydia and see if she could do anything with it.

In the back of the room he found a hidden panel, behind it where a bunch of extra tomahawks, something that looked suspiciously like a bomb and a duffel bag full of money. As in full to the brim with money.

"Jackpot." said Alex as he knelt on the floor and grabbed a bunch of the cash. It was more money than he had ever seen before.

 _"And it's all mine_." thought Alex with a grin as he closed the duffel bag and left the building, changing into a wolf as he hit the streets.

He wasted no time in running back to the alley where he had left his clothes. When he had turned back and gotten dressed he grabbed his phone and sent out a group text.

 _ **Alex- 'Hey, are assassins with no mouths normal around here?"**_

 _ **Kira- 'WHAT?'**_

 _ **Malia- 'Is this a joke?'**_

 _ **Scott- 'You saw him too?!'**_

 _ **Kira- 'What?'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'No Alex, mouth-less assassins are not normal.'**_

 _ **Stiles- '….'**_

 _ **Scott- 'Did he attack you?'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Nope, I followed it to its lair.**_ '

 _ **Stiles- 'Why?'**_

 _ **Malia- 'Why?'**_

 _ **Lydia 'WHAT WHY?'**_

 _ **Kira- 'WHAT?'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Why not?, the dude had no mouth, like at all... I was curious.'**_

 _ **Scott- 'Can you take us to him we might be able to take him down as a group.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Oh.'**_

 _ **Scott- 'Oh?...what did you do?'**_

 _ **Alex- 'How do you know I did something?'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'Alex answer the damn question, what did you do?'**_

 _ **Stiles- 'Someone's in trouble.'**_

 _ **Malia- 'Stiles shut up.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'Stiles shut up.'**_

 _ **Scott- 'Stiles shut up.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Well he's dead...but in my defense he had a hit list and we were all on it...'**_

 _ **Alex- '...except for Stiles he's not important enough to get killed.'**_

 _ **Stiles- 'Bite me virgin.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'I would but that would make you important.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Plus I don't want you as a Beta...you're a tool.'**_

 _ **Stiles- 'Fuck you.'**_

 _ **Alex- ' :) '**_

 _ **Lydia- ' A hit list?'**_

 _ **Scott- 'What do you mean a hit list?'**_

 _ **Malia- 'You guys are stupid.'**_

 _ **Kira's Mom- I fried my phone when I read 'hit list'...Kira.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'I didn't see it clearly but I got his laptop, it was there, only...'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'Only what?'**_

 _ **Alex- 'the laptop broke while me and mouthy were fighting.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'Pack Meeting at my house?'**_

 _ **Malia- 'Yes.'**_

 _ **Kira's Mom- 'On my way.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Sure, I was heading that way anyway :)'**_

 _ **Scott- 'Can't right now, I have a situation I need Stiles help with.'**_

 _ **Stile- 'My help? What's going on?'**_

 _ **Scott- ' Come by my house, I'll tell you when you get there.'**_

 _ **Stiles- 'See you there.'**_

 _ **Scott- 'We'll go to Lydia's after dealing with my problem.'**_

 _ **Alex- '….'**_

 _ **Alex- "Scott McCall international man of mystery.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Is anyone there?'**_

 _ **Alex- 'You all left the conversation didn't you?'**_

 _ **Alex- 'You all suck.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'Alex shut up and get to my house already.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'Yes mother.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'If you're not here in ten minutes I'll eat all your mini-donuts.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'You're bluffing...and their called Donetts.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'Try me, I dare you.'**_

 _ **Alex- 'You don't know where they're hidden.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'In the duffel bag under your bed...you suck at hiding stuff.'**_

 _ **Alex- '...be there in five.'**_

With Lydia's threat hanging over him he reached her house in less than five minutes. He went in through the window to hide the duffel bag full of cash and make sure his donetts were safe, they were, before going downstairs where Lydia was sitting at her table waiting for the McCall pack.


	5. Murderers, Betas and Shifters

**An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **Omega.**

 **Chapter 5: Murderers, Betas and Shifters**

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 **A/n This chapter picks up where the last one left off.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Martin House**

Alex walked down the stairs and saw that the only one from the McCall pack already there was Lydia, which made sense considering this was her house.

"You sure got here fast." said Lydia with a smirk as he say down on the table and placed the broken laptop on the table in front of her.

"Is this?..." Lydia ashed as she motion to the laptop in front of her.

"Mouth-less Wonder Laptop?...yeah." said Alex as he grinned at Lydia, she just shook her head before looking him over.

"What?" asked Alex feeling a bit self-conscious as the pretty girl was eyeing him up.

"Nothing, just making sure you weren't hurt and trying to act all macho by hiding it." said Lydia staring at him for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to the broken laptop.

 _"It feels sort of good having someone cared if you're hurt or no_ t." thought Alex with a small smile. In that moment even if Lydia didn't know she had won herself a friend and an ally for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry Lyds, I'm a whiner, the second I get hurt you'll know." said Alex joking, forgetting she had seen him while he was hurt.

Lydia just glanced at him before smiling and going back to looking at the laptop.

"Well I have good news and bad news." said Lydia as she closed the top of the laptop back up and sat back in her chair, he was about to ask her what was the bad news when he heard foot steps walking towards the Martin's front door.

"Someone's here." said Alex as he stood from the table and brought out his claws, his eyes glowing red allowing him to see better in the dark.

Lydia seemed worried until he put his claws away when he recognized the voice.

"Nevermind, its Malia." said Alex before blushing remembering what had happened earlier in the day.

" _When I freaked out about holding her hand and ran from school with my tail between my legs."_ thought Alex with a grimace.

Lydia, unbeknownst to him had seen all the emotions that crossed his face. Alex sat back down on the table as Malia knocked on the door.

"I'll get it,." said Lydia as she stood and moved to open the front door.

"You sure got here fast." said Lydia as she moved aside to let Malia inside.

"Yeah I was with Stiles trying on my restraints for tomorrow night." said Malia as she entered the house and walked towards where she could hear Alex's heartbeat.

"Hey Alex." said Malia as she sat right next to him on the chair where Lydia was sitting before.

They didn't notice as Lydia walked into the room and stood behind them watching their interactions.

"Hey Malia." said Alex before he decided to ask about what she had said before.

"Why do you need restraints?" asked Alex before blushing madly.

" _God don't let it be a sex thing_." thought Alex as he crossed his fingers.

"I don't have control during the full moon yet, so Stiles and Scott chain me up in Lydia's basement." said Malia while Alex just gave her a knowing look.

He remember when he didn't have control, Clark would have to lock him up or he would go rabid.

"I can help you if you want." said Alex hesitantly remembering how it went the last time he had offered her some help. Fortunately Malia grinned brightly at him.

"You mean it?" asked the werecoyote and Alex was happy to nod his head yes.

"I had trouble controlling myself during the full moons too, I have a trick or two we can try." said a happy Alex. Lydia wanted to stay and listen so more but unfortunately someone knocked on her door.

It was Kira,

"Should we wait for Scott and Stiles?" asked Kira as she sat one one of the chairs in the living room where every was sitting.

"We might as well." said Lydia as he sat down on the table.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Alex as he leaned forward on the table looking excited.

"Which movie did you have in mind?" asked Lydia almost dreading the answer. Before she could even blink Alex was gone, running up the stairs towards the guestroom.

He came back a few seconds later with a DVD in hand.

"Hot Tub Time Machine 2?" asked Lydia with a raised eye brow. Alex just nodded with a grin on his face.

"Stiles told me you guys watched the first one a few weeks ago." said Alex and Lydia, bless her heart, could only nod.

It was two hours later that Stiles and Scott got two Lydia's house and saw a most interesting scene.

Apparently Lydia had tried to explain why the movie's science was highly inaccurate and it led to Kira, Alex and Malia to recreate a scene from the movie.

As Stiles and Scott stood in the doorway to Lydia's living room they found Alex and Malia singing while Kira snapped her fingers to add some rhythm.

"Nerd, you're a fucking nerd." said Alex as he snapped his fingers along with Kira.

"Pointdexter." said Kira soflty as she snapped her fingers alongside Alex.

"And nobody likes you, nobody likes you." sang Malia off-key. They got through two more bars of the song before all three couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

Lydia was sitting in the couch glaring at all three, one cause they were cursing inside her house and two...because she fell in the trap Alex had laid out when he asked about the movie's science.

 _"I'm so going to eat his mini-donuts after this_." thought Lydia before grinning at him so malevolently it stopped his laughter in its wake.

"You will not harm my donuts." said Alex causing Lydia's grin to widen.

Before anything else could be said Kira noticed the two stupefied teens by the door.

"Scott, Stiles." said Kira before walking over towards Scott and kissing him.

Malia doing the same with Stiles but not before glancing at Lydia wearily.

"What's going on?/YOU SAW HTTM2 WITHOUT US?" Said/screamed Scott and Stiles at the same time, the group completely ignored Stiles when Alex spoke to Scott.

"We were watching a movie while waiting for you guys." said Alex as he dropped down on the couch next to Lydia.

"So, shall we get to it?" asked Lydia as she stood and walked over to the table where she and Alex had left the broken laptop, Alex and the rest of the McCall pack following behind her.

"OK, so what happened with the assassin?" asked Scott as he sat on the table and frowned at Alex.

"Well I was passing by the hospital when I saw him walking out..." said Alex only to have Scott interrupt him.

"That was probably after he killed the Wendigo." said Scott, and apparently only him, Lydia and Stiles knew about the Wendigo since Malia and Kira looked lost as well.

"What's a Wendigo/ Wendi-what now?/ He killed a what?" asked Malia, Alex and Kira at the same time.

"A cannibalistic shape-shifter, the Walcotts apparently were all a family of Wendigo's, Lydia found a meat locker in their house full of dead bodies." said Stiles while everyone just looked at Lydia.

"Me and Deputy Parrish." said the Banshee while shaking her head with disgust.

"OK then, well anyway I followed him cause, well he had no mouth, I was curious." said Alex smiling sheepishly.

The rest of the group just look exasperated at him.

"So anyway I followed him to an abandoned building down town, he been making himself at home there." said Alex with a shudder when he remembered the gross feeding machine.

"I saw him? It, he? I don't know, requested payment for killing someone named Sean Walcott, probably the Wendigo." said Alex and Lydia and Scott nodded their heads to tell him he was correct.

"...then I saw him pull up a list on the laptop, and it had our names. Our names followed by a number." said Alex making them all get nervous. Why would an assassin have their names on a list.

"What happened then?" asked Stiles and Scott at the same time, the others still thinking about why their names where on a list.

"Well...I killed him." said Alex like it was nothing, that made the rest of the McCall pack frown at him.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like I just kicked a puppy?" asked Alex as he saw all the McCall pack look from him then towards their Alpha.

"We don't kill Alex." said Scott simply like that explained everything.

"What?" asked Alex truly lost. They couldn't be mad a him for killing the assassin could they.

That would be idiotic.

"We don't kill, we leaned a better way." said Scott and even thought Alex really liked the True Alpha he wanted nothing more than to slap him right then and there.

Alex saw the rest of the McCall pack looking nervously between him and Scott, Stiles and Kira were frowning at him like Scott was, while Lydia looked more understanding she wasn't exactly on his side and Malia looked indifferent.

"I get that you try your hardest to not have to kill Scott but sometimes that's the only way." said Alex seriously and what ever he said must have angered Scott because his eyes glowed red as he glared at Alex.

"I don't believe that, you should have called the sheriff and let him handle it." said Scott as he leaned forward on the table.

"You can't be that stupid can you?" said Alex, his eyes glowing red reminding everyone he was also an Alpha and he wouldn't be intimidated by Scott.

Stiles, Kira, Malia and even Lydia looked angry at how he was talking to Scott. The McCall pack was loyal to their Alpha if nothing else.

"There's no need for name calling." said Lydia while nervously glancing between Scott and Alex, both Alphas eyes were still glowing and the atmosphere between them was tense.

"No Lydia, let him say whatever he wants to say." said Scott while putting his hands on the table. Everyone around them wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else.

"I didn't kill him just for shits and giggles Scott, the dude had a hit list with all of our names on there...you might be perfectly happy waiting for some freak with no mouth to come out after you with tomahawks and a fucking bomb but I'm not, that's why I didn't even think twice before snapping his neck like a twig." snarled Alex, his hands also on the table, while glaring at Scott.

"You didn't have to kill him, you could have knocked him out and called Stiles father, you didn't need to murder him." snarled Scott and Alex actually looked hurt, the rest of the pack had flinched from what Scott had said.

"Murder him?, he was an assassin, I can't be the only that sees that." said Alex as he looked around the table looking for some support. He didn't find any, Stiles and Kira looked to be firmly in Scott's side and Lydia and Malia were avoiding looking at him.

"Really? No one dares to disagree with the mighty True Alpha?" growled Alex as he glared at everyone present, his nails had grown sharper than usual but were still not claws...yet.

No one around the table said a word.

Alex growled low in his throat and stood up, Scott thinking he was going to do something stood up as well, the rest of the pack, not wanting to get between two fighting Alpha's stood up as well and backed away.

"Don't worry..." snarled Alex, as his eyes stopped glowing and his nails went back to normal.

"This murderer isn't going to do anything." said Alex as he grabbed his bomber jacket and left the living room, going up the stair and grabbing his stuff. Thankfully he hadn't had a chance to really get comfortable so all his stuff was still packed.

He walked down the stairs to see the McCall pack where still standing around the table looking at him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned his head to talk to them, more specific to talk to Scott.

"I really hope you never have to kill anyone, but if that time does come and you have to break your little morality rule, I hope someone you trust doesn't call you a murderer." Growled Alex before leaving Lydia's house.

Scott looked a bit guilty for what he had said but didn't move to apologize, in fact the whole pack was too stunned to say anything.

" _Apparently there's not room for two Alpha's in this town after all_." thought Alex as he left Lydia's house and started waking downtown.

Having nowhere else to go he ended up going back to the abandoned building the assassin had been using as his lair.

 **Abandoned Building**.

Luckily for him the place had a generator for power, running water, a shower and a cot he could sleep in. Sure he had to go bury a body in the middle of the night and he somehow broke the paste machine and ended covered the nutrient paste thing but he had slept in worse places.

The next morning he was fitting to leave Beacon Hills behind when he remembered two things, one he had left his bag in his school locker, which had his iPod and wallet, and two he had promised Malia to help her gain some control during the full moon.

 _"She had no problem keeping quiet yesterday when Scott called me murderer, why should I help her?"_ thought Alex angrily as he walked out of the shower and started dressing for his final day at school.

He had found a pair of combat boots that actually fit him in the closet full of tomahawks so he decided to keep them for himself.

As he left the abandoned building he was dressed in his new shiny black combat boots, a pair of black jeans, and a dark red football jersey.

It was a hot day so he decided to leave his bomber jacket behind.

 **Beacon Hills High School.**

 **Morning**

He arrived at the school earlier than he expected since he was apparently the first one to get there, Lydia's car, Stiles jeep and Scott's dirt bike weren't in the parking lot.

Alex wasted no time in going to his locker to grab his bag and going back outside to sit at one of the tables, it was apparently earlier than he thought since the school only had a few students walking around.

Unfortunately things don't always work out for him, the second Alex sat down on one of the tables, Stiles jeep drove into the parking lot and parked in its usual spot.

Knowing things were going to be awkward he got ready to bolt when Malia and Stiles got out of the jeep. Malia spotting him almost instantly and dragging Stiles over.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." muttered Alex as Malia and Stiles got closer to him, apparently Malia heard him because she frowned at him but didn't actually stopped walking.

As they reached his table he could see Lydia's car park next to Stile's jeep.

 _"When it rains it pours_." thought Alex angrily, he had thought he and Lydia had developed a nice friendship but last night proved he was still an outsider to the group.

Just as Lydia got out of his car and saw them Malia and Stiles reached his table, sat down and started talking like yesterday hadn't happened.

"So apparently Scott bit someone last night." said Malia completely ignoring the tension in the table. She sat right next to him with Stiles next to her.

And even thought he was mad at her, at all of them really, he still felt the butterflies in his stomach anytime she was near.

" _Damn it all to hell...I'm going to stay just to help her aren't I?_." thought Alex angrily even as he modulated his body chemistry so Malia couldn't tell what he was feeling, it had become second nature to him since he had learned the trick, that way no one could tell what he would do by reading his chem signals.

That it kept Malia from finding out he had the hots for her was a plus.

"Malia, that's pack business, were aren't suppose to talk about it." muttered Stiles as if Alex couldn't completely hear what he was saying.

"But Alex is pack isn't he?" asked Malia as Lydia reached the table and sat on the other side of Alex.

"One Alpha per pack Malia." said Alex as he brought out one of his notebooks and started working on the damn math homework he hadn't done yesterday because of his lack of books.

"And I think being a murderer disqualifies me from joining the Morally Superior McCall Pack." said Alex bitterly as he quickly worked through the equations in his book, he hated math but that didn't mean he wasn't good at it.

His comment cause a frown to form on the faces of the others.

"I killed my mom and sister and I'm in the pack." said Malia as she flashed him her blue eyes.

Eyes she got when she accidentally killed her mother and sister during her first full moon. Alex could see Stiles was ready to make on his famous idiotic comments so he intervened.

"Yeah well, you're cute so you get a pass." muttered Alex as he turned the page on his book, he was busy looking at his homework that he didn't see Malia's blush from his complement but Lydia, and unfortunately Stiles, did.

"I don't get it." said Malia when she got her blush to go away.

"Why is Alex a murderer for killing the assassin and I'm not for killing my mom and sister?" asked Malia looking at Lydia, since as the smartest she would be able to explain everything better, unfortunately for her Lydia didn't know what to say.

In the end it was Stiles that explained it to her, in his usual heavy handed and blunt style.

"What you did was an accident Malia, you weren't in control of yourself." said Stiles slowly, Malia looked at both Lydia and Alex and they both nodded at her telling her they agreed with what Stiles had said.

Unfortunately Stiles didn't stop there.

"What Alex does is take the easy way out and kill instead of finding a better solution." said Stiles bluntly while looking at Alex in the eyes

Never let it be said that Stiles Stilinski didn't have big brass ones.

"Yes Stiles, that's exactly what I do, I take the easy way out, sure I have only killed four people, two blood thirsty Alpha's that liked to kill people and feed them to their dogs, a werewolf that was trying his hardest to rip my throat out and a mouth-less assassin that had a list of my friends on his computer and smelled of fresh blood...but still what a fucking monster I am, I don't know how I live with myself." growled Alex as he slammed his notebook on the table causing all three of the people sitting at the table to jump in surprise.

Stiles looked pale as Alex's eyes shined red as he glared at him.

"You can be real jerk sometimes Stiles, now why don't you go say those exact words to your dad, the town sheriff, whom I bet every penny I own has had to shoot a few people in his life." growled Alex as he started packing up his stuff to leave.

He didn't get the change, just as he moved to stand Lydia grabbed his arm and with a surprising amount of strength pulled him back down towards his seat.

"Nope, you're not leaving again, last night we were all too shocked at what Scott and you had said to each other to stop you, but not today, so sit down...please." said Lydia pleading so her would stay.

"Stiles, apologize for your comment, you were unjustly cruel." ordered Lydia and even Malia glared at Stiles making him shiver before complying.

"I'm sorry I was an ass Alex." muttered Stiles and even thought Alex could detect no lies when Stiles spoke he was still angry.

"Whatever." said Alex causing Lydia to smile at both of them.

"Now tell me, where did you go last night?" asked/demanded Lydia while staring at Alex.

"It was too late to get a motel room, so I just went back to the abandoned building were the Assassin was staying and slept there." said Alex shocking the rest of the people at the table.

"Its actually pretty nice, it has a generator so there's power, there's a bathroom with a shower and military cot...plus the guy has wifi." said Alex seriously before going back to doing his homework.

"You slept there with a dead body?." asked Stiles horrified and Alex just looked at him waiting for another Stiles comment, when one didn't come he shook his head.

"I buried the dude out in the woods, I seen way too many horror movies to not get rid of the body." said Alex, Lydia just beamed at him since he had made a joke and she thought it was progress.

Alex suddenly sniffed the air before frowning and starting to but his books away, Malia seeing him sniffed the air was well but couldn't smell anything.

"What's wrong, where are you going?" asked Malia as she saw him ready himself to leave.

"Scott's here and I have no interest in talking to him anytime soon." said Alex as he grabbed his back and started walking way.

"Wait!" said Malia as she stood from the table and ran towards him. Behind her Lydia had a tiny smile on her face and Stiles was frowning at both of them.

"Are you still going to help me tonight?" asked Malia with a pleading look on her face. Having already decided Alex just gave her a small smile before nodding.

"I promised I would, its the only reason I haven't left town yet. " said Alex causing Malia, Lydia and even Stiles to frown.

"Wait, what do you mean leave town?" asked Malia worriedly, Lydia had stood from the table and walked up to them wanting to know as well.

"I mean, after I help Malia gain control I'm out of here." said Alex causing Lydia and Malia to look hurt.

"Hey man, I know I was a jerk and you and Scott had a fight but that doesn't mean we want you to leave!, you're our friend." said Stiles from the table.

He might not be happy with how close Alex and Malia were becoming and he might not agree with how the Alpha werewolf did some things but it didn't mean he wanted Alex gone.

"I'll think about staying." said Alex making them sigh in relief.

 _"But I don't think this town is big enough for two Alpha werewolves_." thought Alex as the bell sounded in the school telling everyone to get to class.

"We're leaving after school to Lydia's Lake House." said Malia as she and Alex started walking towards the school, they had first period together, leaving Lydia and Stiles behind.

"Lydia has a lake house? Is she like secretly loaded?" they heard Alex ask Malia just before they crossed through the school doors.

"Is it just me or are Alex and my girlfriend way too chummy with each other?." asked Stiles as he frowned at where the wolf and the coyote had just disappeared to.

"Don't worry Stiles, Malia still likes you more." said Lydia before grabbing her bags and walking towards school, she and Kira had history first period. Stiles smiled at that until he analyzed what she had said.

"What do you mean she likes me more, does that mean she likes him as well?" asked Stiles as he looked at where Lydia had left to, he would've gone after her but he saw Scott not so subtly following Liam and decided to go help his best friend.

 **After School**.

Alex had thankfully managed to avoid the rest of the McCall pack for the rest of the school day, but as he walked outside he saw Lydia, Stiles and Malia waiting for him standing by their cars.

When Lydia caught sight of him she waved him over.

"Alex we're heading to the Lake House now." said Lydia then proceeded to finish what Malia had started that morning by telling them Alex about Liam, Scott had apparently bitten him to save him from the Wendigo and the kid was now a werewolf.

So they had devised a plan to get Kira to flirt with him and invite him to a fake party at Lydia's Lake House, there they would ambush him and as a group explain to the kid what had happened.

"Lousy timing biting him the day before the full moon." said Alex as he was in Lydia's car heading towards the Lake House, Stiles and Malia on the jeep behind them.

They were going in early to start setting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak out when Scott called you a murderer, he was out of line and it just shocked me... shocked us." said Lydia as he watched the road ahead of them.

"I been feeling guilty all day because of it." said Lydia as she gave him a quick glance before looking.

"Don't worry Lydia, I didn't actually expect anyone to go against Scott, he's your Alpha and your friend." said Alex in a low tone of voice, he had been hurt when no one spoke up for him but he didn't want her to feel bad.

"But you're my friend as well." said Lydia as he removed her hand from the steering wheal and gave his a quick squeeze.

Alex gave her a smile before shaking his head.

"You known me for just a few months Lydia, you known Scott for years, its not the same." said Alex and he gave her hand a squeeze back to let her know he wasn't mad at her...anymore.

"Still, you're my friend and It won't happen again.." said Lydia smiling at him again.

Alex for his part was happy to have a friend like Lydia, he was still sure that if it came time to choose she would still pick Scott over him but he would cross that bridge when it came to it.

"Are we like BFF's now?" asked Alex mockingly as he gave her a toothy grin. Lydia laughed loudly at that.

"I guess so, it's not so bad I think, having a huge, bad-ass Alpha werewolf as a best friend, it must come with some perks." said Lydia grinning.

"Don't forget sexy." said Alex leaning back on the seat.

"A huge, sexy, bad-ass Alpha werewolf, like your mother said." joked Alex as he looked to the woods passing outside the window.

"She said handsome not sexy." muttered Lydia still a bit embarrassed he had hear what his mother had told her.

"Its what she meant, I'm sure of it." said Alex as he and Lydia laughed all the way to the Lake House.

"Hey...did you bring any mini-donuts."

"Donetts..." said Alex almost instantly.

"And yes I did."

 **Martin Lake House**.

The Martin lake house was to put it simply, amazing. The lake it was next to had crystal clear water and was huge, another thing was that the Martin House was the only one around for miles so Alex understood why they had chosen it for Malia's and now Liam's monthly issues.

If the werecoyote and werewolf manage to escape there weren't people around for miles, so no chance of them hurting anyone.

As Lydia and Alex got out of the car he couldn't help but look at the house in wonder, growing up in a two bedroom, one bathroom house in the bad part of town hadn't prepared him for things like this.

"Your Lake House is amazing Lydia." said Alex as he took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air and the smell of the woods around the house.

Living in the town he had to get used to a bunch of unpleasant smells, but here there were none of those smells just fresh water, trees and grass. It was heaven.

"Thanks, it belonged to my grandma Lorraine." said Lydia as she locked her car and moved to stand next to him. Alex still had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the nature around them.

"Hey, how long till Scott, Kira and Liam get here?" asked Alex as he saw Stiles jeep park behind Lydia's car.

"A few hours why?" asked Lydia, Alex just beamed at her before he started taking off his clothes till he was just in his briefs.

"Alexander West don't you dare!." Said Lydia when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'll give you ten seconds to take off anything you don't want to get wet." said Alex as he started counting.

Lydia stared at him till he reached five and realizing he was serious quickly took off her heels, her sweater and dropped her phone and keys on the floor.

"...nine, ten." said a grinning Alex before he grabbed Lydia around the waist threw her over his shoulder and started running towards the pier at the edge of the water.

Stiles and Malia got there just in time to see a almost naked Alex running towards the lake with a screaming Lydia on his shoulders.

Stiles laughed as he heard Lydia screaming threats at the Alpha werewolf.

The second Alex reached the edge of the pier he launched himself and Lydia into the water using almost all his werewolf strength.

"I'm goooooooing tooooooo killlll youuuu." Lydia screamed as they flew through the air before landing in the water with a huge splash.

It took them a few minutes to swing back towards the edge of the pier.

"I'm going to find a way to castrate you." said Lydia as Alex jumped out of the water and helped her up out.

"Come on Lydia, I heard you laughing just before we hit the water."

"You're a jerk." huffed Lydia just as Stiles and Malia walked up to them, Malia doing her best to not look at Alex's almost naked wet body and Stiles grinning from ear to ear at Lydia.

"You look like a drowned cat." said Stiles before Lydia glared at him and turned to Alex.

"Throw Stiles into the water and..." she didn't even get to finish before Stiles was flying through the air and being thrown into the water.

"...you're forgiven." said Lydia before cracking up and laughing at the spluttering Stiles. Alex grinned back at both ladies before he jumped back into the water to enjoy himself.

"Well ladies, you coming in or what?" asked Alex as he laid back and floated in the water.

"We have a few hours till the full moon and I think we can spend them like normal teenagers don't you." said Alex as Stiles swam close to him and jumped him to dunk in the water.

An as if by some unseen signal both Lydia and Malia undressed till they were in their underwear and jumped into the water.

For those few hours, they weren't worried about assassins, hit lists, full moons or what the future would bring.

For those few hours they just acted their age and had fun.

 **Nightfall**

 **Martin Lake House**.

When Scott finally arrived at Lydia's Lake House he found four teenagers, still lightly damp, grinning at him from the side of Stiles's car.

"I just talked to Kira, she's on her way and she says it's all going fine." said Scott as he got off his bike and looked them over before focusing on Stiles.

Stile's stopped grinning then, remembering what he had found out about Liam.

"About that Scott, I have to tell you something, I asked around about Liam... I know why he got kicked out of his last school." said a serious Stiles as he brought out his phone, Scott frowned before looking at them all.

"This is going to be bad isn't it?" said Scott and Stiles grimaced before looking through the pictures in his phone.

"Well, he got into it with one of his teachers and huh, well the kid's got some serious anger issues." said Stiles before apparently finding the picture he wanted to show Scott.

"How serious?" asked Scott with a worried frown on his face.

"That's his teachers car...after he took a crowbar to it." said Stiles as he handed Scott the picture, he had already shared all this info with Alex, Malia and Lydia so they weren't surprised.

"Damn." said Scott just before his phone ding with a text message from Kira, apparently they were almost there.

"They are almost here, lets move inside." said Scott. The group moved towards the house just as Malia, Alex and Scott heard Kira's car close by.

When they walking inside the house Alex finally noticed the bag of chains on the table by the front door.

"What's with the chains?" asked Alex as he moved closer to look at them, the leather straps of one the chains was wrecked, it would surprise him if they held for more than a few minutes.

"We using them on Scott's little wolf?" asked Alex as he gave them a hard tug to test their strength. Malia grabbed them from him and shook her head.

"They're for me." said Malia quietly, embarrassed that she still had trouble with the full moon.

"Oh...yeah, we're not going to need those." said Alex as he shot her a grin, she looked surprised but before she could question him further they heard voices coming from outside.

"They're here." said Scott as they heard Liam ask Kira why there was nobody there.

"Your girlfriend is a sucky liar." said Alex without looking at Scott, the True Alpha didn't have any time to answer back because that's when Liam and Kira entered through the doors.

The kid, Liam, looked angry when he saw the McCall pack plus Alex standing there, Stiles being the cheeky bastard that he was waved at him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry." said Kira when Liam looked back at her angry as she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell's this?" asked Liam angry as he glared at Scott.

"Think of it like an intervention..." said Stiles, always having a smart-ass reply ready at a moment''s notice.

"...you have a problem Liam." said Stiles causing Alex to snort besides Malia and Lydia.

 _"Weirdest episode of intervention EVER!_ " Thought Alex as he did his best to hold back his laughter, this was meant to be a serious discussion.

"And we're the only ones that can help." said Scott seriously before he began explaining what was happening to his new Beta.

 _"I should think about getting me one of those_." thought Alex, Clark had always said that any Alpha worth the salt had at least three Beta's in his pack.

With the new addition Scott had three Betas. Liam, Malia, although he wasn't sure if a werecoyote counted as a Beta and Derek.

"Where is Derek anyway, I haven't seen him since the night with the Berserkers." thought Alex. Before he could keep musing about who he should bite his attention was once again on Liam when the kid spoke.

"OK, let me get this straight...werewolf." said Liam looking at Scott. The True Alpha gave him a serious note before Liam moved to look at Malia.

"Werecoyote?" Liam asked dubiously. And if he was honest Alex understood where the kid was coming from, before Clark had bitten him he had at least heard of Kitsunes and Banshees and Werewolves from horror movies and anime, but werecoyotes?, he only learned that was a word when he met Malia.

"Banshee?" asked Liam looking at Lydia, she just nodded at him, busy brushing her still damp hair.

"Fox?" asked the kid looking back a Kira, the Asian girl being the nicest outta all of them gave him a small smile before answering.

"Kitsune, but fox works."

"What are you two?" asked Liam while glancing at Stiles and Alex. Stiles rubbed his brow embarrassed before answering.

"Ah, well for a while there I was possessed by an evil spirit? I was very evil." said Stiles causing a grin to appeared on Alex's face with Stiles glib answer.

"What are you now?" asked Liam glaring at Stiles for the sarcasm.

"Better... I guess." muttered Stiles looking at Lydia and Scott for confirmation.

"And you?" Asked Liam looking at little intimidated when Alex just grinning at him.

"I'm just like you kid, a Werewolf." said Alex trying to make Liam relax a bit. It didn't really work, specially when he saw the chains on the table.

"Those for me?" asked Liam gesturing towards the heavy chains.

"No, they're for me." said Malia flashing his blue eyes at the kid. Liam looked freaked out when he saw them.

"How did she do that?" Asked Liam scared as he back away from Malia.

"You'll learn..." said Scott trying to sound reassuring.

"...But first you need to get through the full moon." his answer seemed to get Liam angry, since Alex could smell his agitation from where he was standing.

"The Moons already out." said Liam roughly as he glared at Scott.

"And you're starting to feel something aren't you?" asked Scott causing Liam to glare angrily at all of them.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs." growled Liam as he glared at everything around him getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"You guys are out of your freaking minds, I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care, I'M WALKING OUT THE DOOR RIGHT." that's as far as he got before Alex, tired of having some snot nosed punk screaming at him roared at Liam, letting his wolf features come out [glowing eyes, side burns and fangs].

 **"CALM DOWN**..." roared Alex using his power as an Alpha, even if he wasn't Liam's Alpha to make the kid stop screaming.

Liam fell to his knees in a huff, breathing hard. Besides him, Malia, the other shifter in the room that wasn't an Alpha, moved back a step.

"...We're here to help you kid, but not if you throw a temper tantrum." said Alex letting his features go back to normal, all but his eyes.

Before anything else could be said Malia's ear twitched as she heard a bunch of cars heading their way, Scott and Alex being to focused on Liam to hear them.

"We have company." said Malia seconds before the headlights from the cars shined through the Lake house windows.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" asked Lydia as she looked at the lights coming from the outside.

"My friend Mason." said Liam still breathing hard on the floor. Kira walked to the window before looking back at Liam.

"You said it was a party." grunted Liam when he saw her looking at him.

"Who did Mason invite?" asked Stiles as he looked questionably to the windows.

"From the sounds coming from out there? Everyone." said Alex as he had to cover his ears when one of the cars honked its horn.

Liam grunted form the pain the moon was forcing on him as his claws popped out and he accidentally scratched the floors making Lydia freak out.

"Get him off the floors, get him off the floors." cried a panicked Lydia when she saw the scratch marks Liam's claws left behind.

Lydia started walking toward Liam but before she reached him he lifted his head and roared at her, before he could do anything else Alex grabbed him around the back of the neck and held him off the floors.

"You should probably get him to the boat house." said Alex as he handed he young Beta to Scott and Kira.

Alex turned back to the room when he heard Malia grunt and slump forwards.

"Alex." said Malia still slumped against the table.

"Yeah?" he asked having an idea of what was happening with her.

She looked up and her face had already shifted, her eyes were glowing a bright blue, her forehead had become ridged and more pronounced and her fangs were coming out.

 _"God, She's beautiful_." Though Alex as he watch Malia slowly losing control under the light of the full moon.

"Hay OK, basement now now now." said Stiles as he moved forwards to grab the chains from the table.

"Don't, we won't need those tonight." said Alex as he grabbed Malia around the waist an helped her walk. Stiles looked worried but dropped the chains down anyways trusting Alex knew what he was doing.

"What am I suppose to do with the Horde gathering outside the door?" asked Lydia's as she pointed to the lights coming from the outside.

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" asked Stiles, hell Alex hadn't even been in town for week and he already knew the answer to that.

"What? Me! obviously." said Lydia like she was speaking to a particularity slow child. At his side Malia was starting to growl and Alex did as well when one of her claws sliced into his back as he grip got tighter.

"Then throw a party Lydia." growled Alex, as he turned to walk away he felt back about snapping at Lydia but he had blood dripping down his back as Malia's claws dug in so his patience was growing thinner by the second.

Stiles ran ahead of them to open the door that led to the basement, and as they walked down the stairs Alex could hear Lydia's grunt of indignation and it made him grin.

"She's pissed." said Alex making Stiles roll his eyes as he walked behind them.

Lydia's basement wasn't actually a damn basement at all, it was a room on the lower level of the house, it even windows for gods sake.

 _"What basement has windows_." thought Alex as Malia moved from his side and threw herself against one of the walls.

"You should probably leave Stiles, this will get...bloody." said Alex as he pulled up the sleeves of his shirt, his jersey was still wet but luckily for him he had a spare in his bag.

"What why? I thought you would do to her what you did to Liam you know? Roar and make her calm down." asked a nervous Stiles as he nervously backed a way from Malia, the werecoyote was starting to snarl and growl as she glaring around the room.

"No, that's a temporary solution at best." said Alex as he glanced back at Stiles.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Malia as she stood from the floor and paced in front of him.

"To be perfectly honest...nothing." said Alex shocking both Malia and Stiles.

"What? What do you mean nothing?" asked Stiles as he got in between Alex and Malia.

"Exactly that, I'm going to let her go wild." said Alex with a grin showing how excited he was about his idea.

"I could hurt someone/She could hurt someone." both Malia and Stiles said at the same time while glaring at him.

"Oh don't worry, she wont." said Alex as his eyes started glowing red.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Stiles while pocking him in the chest.

"Because, I'm not going to let her, and stop poking me before I slap you." growled Alex glaring at Stiles, making said teen back away from him with a frown on his face.

Sure he had amazing control but the full moon still made him somewhat grumpy.

"I could hurt you." snarled Malia making Stiles jump back from her. Alex just smiled at her amused.

"I'm a two hundred and sixteen pounds Alpha werewolf darling...do you worst." said Alex with a grin that made Stiles shake his head and Malia growl at him, partly because of his idiotic plan and partly because he was underestimating her strength,

"I promise you I can take it." said Alex making Malia snarl and finally lose control, she jumped on him, stabbing him with her claws and leaving eight bloody slashes on his chest and ruining his shirt.

"Oh shit! Alex you OK?" asked Stiles, Alex just gave him a quick nod before taking off his ruined shirt showing his wounds had already healed.

"You promised you would teach me control." said Malia growling and glaring at him.

"You don't need it Malia, to be perfectly honest, control is overrated..." said Alex as he rubbed his stinging chest, his words only made Malia angrier as she moved towards him and punched him in the face only to snarl when he didn't even flinch from the blow.

"...and besides that's not your problem." said Alex grinning at Malia as a small trickle of blood ran down his lip.

The werecoyote just snarled at him and slashed at him, again leaving four slashes on the side of his face.

"What's my problem then?" snarled Malia as she jumped him and bit him in the shoulder. Alex grunted in pain before he shook her off, throwing her to the other side of the room. Stiles was behind them wincing every time Alex got slashed and clawed or bitten.

"His getting the holy hell beaten out of him but it's like he doesn't even feel it." Though Stiles amazed as he watch his friend and girlfriend fight it out.

"You don't need to learn control Malia, you need to stop being afraid." said Alex as he blocked her way out when she tried to run towards the stairs, by now all his wounds had closed but he was covered in blood.

"Afraid? What am I afraid off?" snarled Malia as she jumped him and scratched and clawed any inch of him she could find.

"Look at you, Malia, the full moon is out, and even if you're violent and angry, you're still you." said Alex as he grabbed her arms when he saw her slashing a bit too south for his taste.

"I don't want to find out if that grows back or not." thought Alex as he turned her around and held her in a bear hug.

"You don't need to learn control Malia because you're already in control, what you need is to stop being afraid, afraid of hurting people." said Alex as he had to use a considerate portion of his strength to hold the squirming Malia.

Stiles stood rooted to the stairs as he watched Alex and his girlfriend having a show of strength.

"What happened with your mom and sister, that wasn't your fault Malia, you were a kid, it was your first time shifting...it was unavoidable." said Alex an it might have been his imagination but he felt her struggling less.

"Its that fear that's keeping you from completely shifting back into a coyote, you're afraid because the last time it happened you killed someone. " said Alex and Malia had stopped struggling in his arms and was just weakly clawing at them.

"But I promise I won't let that happen." said Alex softly trying to make Malia comfortable and to his joy and Malia's he felt her sigh and suddenly she was shrinking in his arms and growing hair all over.

He let her drop to the floor and in seconds before him and the amazed Stiles stood a gray and brown furred coyote happily wagging its tail.

"Malia?" asked Stiles as he stepped forward standing just behind the bloody and grinning Alex. The coyote just turned its gaze towards him and wagged her tail.

"Hahaha that's amazing, she did it, you did it." cried Stiles while jumping all around them.

"She did, but now the question is, can you turn back?" asked Alex as he knelt before the coyote ready to help her if needed.

Malia just closed her eyes and a few seconds later she was standing in front of them as a human girl once again.

"I can." said Malia with a happy grin as Stiles ran back up the stairs for a blanket to cover her with.

"Thank you." said Malia as she gave him quick hug.

"You did it." said Alex as he released the girl, who took a step back with a blush on her face when she remembered she was completely nude and that Alex was shirtless.

Stiles came back a few second later with a massive red blanket that he quickly draped over his girlfriend hiding her nakedness from Alex.

"You know we make an amazing team." said Stiles with a big grin.

"You did nothing but stand there while I got beat up." said Alex with a raised eyebrow at the still grinning Stiles.

"Moral support my friend, moral support." said Stiles before wrapping his arm around Malia's shoulders and kissing her in the cheek.

Alex looked away, hating himself when his chest grew tight with jealousy as he watched Stiles kiss Malia.

 _"I have no right to be jealous_." thought Alex as he moved away from the couple to a nearby sink to clean the blood from his face and chest.

"Stiles, I have some clothes in the guest bedroom upstairs, could you go get them for me." asked Malia suddenly as she looked at the blood on Alex's massive back.

Stiles gave her a quick smile before running upstairs to get her some clothes.

Malia just walked till she was standing behind Alex and grabbed the damp towel he was using to clean himself to clean his bloody back.

"What are you doing?" asked a nervous Alex as he tried to turn around to face her. She held him in place as she cleaned his back.

"Helping, it's my fault you're covered in blood." said Malia and Alex was about to rebuff her but she kept talking.

"I know you like me." said Malia as she finished cleaning the last of the dried blood from his back.

"Of course I like you Malia, you're my friend." said Alex doing his best to keep his heart steady so she wouldn't know he was freaking out.

"No, not like that, you like me like Stiles likes me." said Malia and Alex wished for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

From the way his heart was now beating Alex knew he had no chance to lie to her.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Alex staring down at the bloody sink and not looking back at Malia.

"Lydia told me." said Malia in that second Alex cursed Lydia.

" _How did she find out, and why would she tell her?"_ thought Alex, then again if someone was bound to find out it was her, Lydia was scary smart.

"Lydia has a big mouth." growled Alex embarrassed that he had been tattle on.

"I'm with Stiles." said Malia and the butterflies in his stomach withered and died when she said that, in his old life he was used to girls turning him down, but he thought that part was over with.

"I know that Malia." said Alex as he held back the urge to turn into a wolf and run away from the lake house, hell the urge to run away from Beacon Hills all together.

"I won't do anything to jeopardize that, I promise." said Alex as he watched her move away from him and drop the towel to the floor.

"Thank you." said Malia quietly. She moved to the other side of the room when they heard Stiles coming down the stairs. Alex picked up the tower from the floor and rinsed it off.

"Here you go, sorry I took so long, its very crowded upstairs." said Stiles as he handed Malia the clothes and grabbed her blanket and held it up as a partition so Malia could get dressed in private.

"Alex, Lydia said there might be a few clothes..." said Stiles as he turned around and saw he and Malia where alone.

Where Alex was previously standing were just a pair of bloody jeans and a towel stained red. One of the windows in the room was opened.

"I guess he left." said Stiles as he and Malia moved towards the windows to see if Alex was out there. He wasn't.

"I wonder where he went." said Stiles out loud before noticing the frown on Malia's face.

"Did something happen?" asked Stiles, Malia just shook her head and smiled at him.

"No. " lied Malia before she kissed Stiles.

As they were walking upstairs to join the party Malia couldn't help but look back at the bloody towel and feel guilty.

 _"I did the right thing, I like him but I like Stiles more...right?"_ thought Malia before turning and walking upstairs.

The McCall pack wouldn't see Alex for a whole week.

 **A/N LONGEST CHAPTER YET, FUCK YEAH.**


	6. Even Alphas get hurt

**An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **Omega.**

 **Chapter 6: Even Alphas get Hurt**

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 **Martin Lake House**

 **Midnight**

Alex had to leave. He couldn't stay there and watch them be happy while he wallowed in jealousy. Before he knew it he had turned into a wolf and was running away from Lydia's Lake House. He had no idea where he was going as he ran through the woods, he just wanted to run.

To get Malia and her relationship with Stiles out of his head.

The faster he ran the less he thought of Malia.

He must have run for hours because when he finally stopped he had no idea where he was.

He just knew it wasn't someplace nice when he heard the growls around him. The second he smelled death and dust he knew he was in trouble.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice ahead of him, he looked up to see a strikingly beautiful woman with glowing green eyes, sharp thin fangs and purple marks on her face.

Alex growled at her and prepared himself for a fight when a hard fist slammed into the back of his head knocking him out.

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Sewer System**.

He woke up hours later, naked, with a massive headache and tied to a massive metal pipe. He had been tied with thick chains that prevented him from moving much at all, the tightest and thickest one around his throat, if he moved too much it would prevent him from breathing.

He looked around with a growl and while the Berserkers were out of his line of sight he could smell that they were somewhere near him.

"Where am I?" said Alex as his eyes glowed red so he could see in the almost pitch black darkness of the sewer.

That's when he saw them, the two Berserkers where standing by the back wall like two living breathing bone statues.

"I see the puppets but where is the puppet-master?" growled Alex as he glared around the sewer, he turned his head when he heard clapping coming from the his left side.

That's when she came into view.

"You must be Kate." said Alex as the Argent hunter walked up to him with a sway to her hips.

"I am, but I have to say I have no idea who you are..." said Kate as she stood in front of him. She picked up a small box and put it on the floor before stepping on it so she was looking at him eye to eye.

"...And you, I would definitely remember."said Kate as she licked her lips and looked him up and down.

And while he had had girls look at him like that before he never felt as dirty as he did now.

"Its like Agatha all over again."

Alex's eyes glowed red and his teeth turned into fangs as he surged forward and tried to bite her, unfortunately she had amazing reflexes and moved back just in time, leaving him coughing in place as he tried to catch his breath, the chain around his neck tight enough to dig into the skin.

"Oh and an Alpha to boot." said as she brought out a cattle prod and electrocuted him.

"You're quite the catch." said Kate before she put the prod just under his neck and shocked him again.

"Oh, you and me, we're going to have fun." said Kate before shocking him once more, grinning when Alex's growls and snarls slowly turned into whimpers of pain every time she put the cattle prod to a part of his body.

That night all through the sewers underneath Beacon Hills screams and whimpers of pain could be heard.

 **Few Day's Later.**

 **[During Season 4 Episode 8 of Teen Wolf]**

Stiles was standing guard over Scott's 'dead' body as he used his phone to call Chris Argent desperately. Just as he was starting to panic the doors to the morgue flew opened as Argents body came flying in.

"Stiles get out of here." grunted Chris Argent as he tried to stand back up. Stiles looked towards the doors to see Kate Argent standing there smiling at him. Chris managed to stand and walked over to Stiles as Kate stepped into the room.

"Get out of the way Stiles, I'm taking the body." said Kate, her eyes glowing green showing Stiles and her brother she meant business.

"Why Visual confirmation?" asked Stiles accusing her of behind the mysterious Benefactor. Kate gave him an amused smile before answering.

"Don't worry handsome, I'm not the Benefactor." said Kate as she took a few more steps towards them.

"Then what do you want with the body?" asked Chris as he stared at his sister nervously. Kate just smiled indulgently at him.

"I wish I could tell you." said Kate and before she and Stiles could blink Chris had invaded her privacy and had a gun pressed against her neck.

She just smiled, her eyes glowed bright green for a few seconds before dimming back to normal.

"I always forget you carry two." said Kate grimacing at her brother.

"Back off." said Chris angrily as he pressed the gun to her neck harder.

"You sure that your fast enough?" taunted Kate.

"I don't want to." said Chris sadly as he stared at his sister in the eyes.

"You're not going to kill me." said Kate confidently. "I'm not going to let you take his body." said Chris harshly.

"You guys obviously have some stuff to talk about so, can I get you anything, come coffee something from the bending machines?" joked Stiles trying to lighten up the situation.

"Listen to me Kate, we have a plan." said Chris trying his best to convince his sister to back off.

"And if killing Scott was part of it, I got to admit you're worse than me." said Kate smirking at her brother.

"He's telling the truth, we're trying to get to the Benefactor." said Stiles trying to help.

"And if you didn't notice you're in that list too and worth more than most." snarled Chris as he glared at his sister.

"That's why I'm here." said Kate.

"Then back off and let us do what we planned." screamed Chris, things were tense for a few seconds before she gave him a tight nod.

"Take the Berserkers and go." she stared at him for a few seconds. "Kate please we have a plan." said her brother and that seemed to convince her.

"Fine." said Kate as she took a step away and turned to leave, before she reached the door she turned back to address Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, do you know a particularly yummy Alpha werewolf named Alex?" question Kate with a smile on her face that reminded her brother and Stiles just how crazy she truly was.

Her brother looked confused wondering who Alex was but Stiles got so angry he looked like he wanted to attack Kate.

"What did you do to him?" snarled Stiles angrily, the whole group had been driving themselves crazy with worry trying to find out what happened to Alex, not knowing if he had decided to leave town or if one of the contract killers had gotten him.

"Oh I had some fun with him, some delicious pain filled fun. " said Kate as she licked her lips and grinned at the fuming Stiles, besides him Chris frowned a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched his baby sister gloat about hurting someone.

"I had my little friends drop him off at the school and who knows, if you hurry he might still be alive." laughed Kate as she turned around and left.

A high pitch snarl sounding out in the hallway as she called her Berserkers back to her.

"That bitch." said Stiles as he looked at his watch to see how long they had to revive Scott.

"We won't make it in time." said Stiles before he pulled out his phone and sent Malia a quick text, hoping that she would read it even thought they weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

 _ **Stiles- 'Alex at High School, gravely injured, needs help.**_ '

When she didn't answer right away he decided to sent the same message to Lydia. Thankfully as Kira and Scott's mom walked into the morgue he received two replies back.

 _ **Malia- 'I'm on my way.'**_

 _ **Lydia- 'I'm already in the car."**_

 **Beacon Hills High School.**

 **Entrance to the Hale Vault**

 _"Its getting really hard to breath_." thought Alex as he laid on his back next to the School sign, with a bone dagger sticking out of his stomach and covered in blood, his blood.

When Kate had grown bored with the cattle prod she proceeded to beat him within a inch of his life.

Then she had the Berserkers beat him as she counted how long it took for him to heal from different wounds.

" _Next time I see her, I going to rip her throat out with my bare hands, if there's a next time_." thought Alex, but considering his vision was growing dark he was sure there wouldn't be.

 _"I can't believe I'm going to die a virgin_." thought Alex as he closed his eyes. He wanted noting more than to go to sleep but he was sure if he went to sleep he wouldn't be waking back up.

He was about to throw caution to the wind and go to sleep and when he heard two voices screaming his name.

"Alex!, ALEXANDER!." screamed both voices desperately. He was sure Malia was one of them so he just conserved his strength waiting for her to find him.

 _"With all this blood she should be here in no time."_ thought Alex and just liked that seconds later he heard Malia's voice.

"Lydia, I smell blood, lots of it." said Malia as she started running with Lydia seconds behind her. He knew the instant they saw him by the gasps of shock both let out.

Seconds later his head was lifted from the cement floor and placed on a warm and soft lap.

"Alex, can you open your eyes?" asked Malia desperately. And it took some effort but he managed to open them again.

"For you gorgeous? no problem." rasped Alex as he stared at her with a slightly unfocused gaze.

Instead of blushing like he expected her to, she smiled at him before tears started falling from her eyes. Then she touched his face with her hand and instantly he felt a little better.

"Thank god." said Lydia as she knelt by his right side and held his hand

"I called Deaton, he should be here soon." said Lydia and if Alex was just a bit more awake she would see her crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" asked Lydia when she saw him drifting of to sleep, she had to keep him awake at all cost.

"I left your... I, lake house, I left your lake." said Alex doing his best to speak in though everything was a bit hazy.

"You left the lake house then what?" asked Lydia not noticing the guilty look on Malia's face.

 _"I was the reason he left the party_." thought Malia as she was having a hard time looking at his bruise and swollen face without feeling guilty.

"I wash running... Bersherkers. Ambushed." Alex started slurring his words a bit scaring both girls, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and Malia had to shake him to get them opened again but when they did they were unfocused and not looking at her but at the space behind her.

"What happened then?" asked Malia desperate to keep him talking. She hadn't stopped taking his pain even thought her body was starting to ache.

"She's in shewers, took me there, tortured me." said Alex in between hard breaths.

"Bersherkers hit hard." said Alex and he tried to laugh but he started coughing blood when he did.

"I'm sheepy." slurred Alex and Lydia was now crying so hard she was barely able to talk.

"Malia, I can feel it." said Lydia as he tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

"You can feel what?" asked Malia worriedly.

"I can feel the scream coming, I can feel the urge to scream." said Lydia wiping her tears with her hands.

Malia paled when she heard that, the last time Lydia had screamed Stiles told her it was to announce Allison's Death.

"No, no, no, no." said Malia as she started to freak out.

"Alex, Alex, Alexander you can't die on us, don't you dare due on us." Cried Lydia desperately as she cluched one of Alex's hands hard enough to drag blood.

"Please you can't die, we need you, I need you." said Malia as she buried her face in his chest to hear his heart beat.

"I wonder if Jon Snow becomes King of Westeros." muttered Alex talking nonsense, his eyes were completely unfocused now and he wasn't even looking at them.

"Text Deaton tell him he needs to get here now." said Malia as she shifted a bit so Alex was more comfortable in her lap.

"My mom moved to Costa Rica when I disappeared you know?" said Alex as his eyes moved towards Lydia.

"She didn't even report me missing." said Alex and Lydia didn't even know what to say to that.

"I wrote her a letter." said Alex as his head rolled down so he was looking at the floor, "It said that I was doing...doing good, and that I missed her even though she didn't miss me." said Alex, and when Malia and Lydia heard what he said their hearts broke for him.

"If you could do me a favor and send it, Its next to a big bag full of money, you guys can have that if you want." said Alex scaring them since his voice was becoming more and more hard to hear.

"That's your money, you'll need it." said Lydia quietly as she grabbed his hand to get him to look at her, which he did.

"I don't think... I don think I'll get the change to use it." said Alex with a small and weak smile.

"It was nice having a best friend, even if it was only for a little while." said Alex as his eyes left the crying Lydia, he looked at Malia and smiled again.

"It was nice getting to know all of you..." said Alex as his eyes closed. Malia instantly started freaking out since the second they did his heart stopped beating.

Luckily for them at that exact moment Deaton arrived closely followed by Chris Argent, Stiles and Scott.

They took one look at the crying girls and at the badly beaten and bloody form of Alex and instantly thought the worse.

Chris was furious that his sister had done this, to the side both Stiles and Scott looked shocked as they stood behind Malia staring at the still form of their friend.

But unlike them Deaton wasn't ready to give up. He fell to his knees next to Malia and looked at the werecoyote in the eye.

"Has Lydia screamed yet?" Malia shook her head and placed her hand over Alex's heart.

"But his heart stopped beating, he's dead." said Malia sadly as she looked down at Alex, he looked peaceful if you ignore the blood, bruises and the way his left eye was almost fully swollen shut.

"Not yet, remember he's an Alpha." said Deaton before pulling out a massive syringe from his jacket pocket.

"If this works he will struggle, we can't allow that as he might hurt himself, so I need you all to hold him down." said Deaton seriously, Malia grabbed his head, Stiles and Scott grabbed his arms and Chris moved to his feet to keep them in place.

"Here goes nothing." said Deaton before he stabbed the needle into Alex's chest, directly into his heart.

At first nothing happened and just when they were ready to give up Alex sat up with a start, taking Malia with him, his eyes flew open glowing a red so bright it was hard to look at them directly.

He opened his fanged mouth and released a roar so loud the people around him felt their bones vibrating.

After a few seconds he felt back down to the ground and on Malia's lap, his eyes still opened and still glowing red.

"Whoa, my mouth taste like coconuts." said Alex smacking his lips before he fell unconscious, only this time his heartbeat was stronger than before and his breathing had improved.

"That will give us a reprieve but we need to get him to the clinic as fast as possible." said Deaton before Scott and Chris each threw one of Alex's hands over their shoulders as they started carrying him towards Deaton's van.

"How big is this kid?" grunted Chris as he struggled with the weight of the Alpha Werewolf.

"No fat jokes." muttered Alex, his eyes still closed but apparently conscious, Lydia and Malia smiling teary smiles at hearing Alex make jokes

Scott, Stiles and Deaton also smiled relieved to see their friend soldiering on.

"And could someone for the love of god get the bone dagger out of my stomach, it hurts." whispered Alex but before Malia could comply with his wishes Deaton grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"We can't take it out now." said Deaton with an apologetic voice.

"If we do he's going to start bleeding and I don't think his body can handle that." said Deaton as he eyed the bone dagger, from the little he could see of the blade it was barbed and it would hurt when he had to take it out.

"Fine but I call dibs on it, it hurts like a bitch but it looks awesome." said Alex and that was the last they heard of him since he fell back sleep.

"Can you still feel the scream coming?" asked a still worried Malia as they all got in Deaton's van and started making their way towards Deaton's Clinic.

Lydia nodded her head staring at Alex's swollen face. "Then there's no time to waste." said Deaton as he slammed his food into the accelerator.

 **Deaton Animal Clinic**.

Deaton worked for hours on Alex's broken body. The McCall pack waited in the waiting room alternating between looking at the doors to the exam room and looking at Lydia, silently asking if she still felt the echo of the Death Scream.

The only one allowed back there was Scott who would enter when Deaton called for him and would come out minutes later arms covered in blood and pale face.

"Deaton's doing all he can to trigger Alex's healing ability...it's not going so good." Scott said the first time he came out, he didn't say anything else and the girls were thankful for it.

Malia and Lydia were sitting together close by the door while the rest of the group.

"Can you hear anything?" asked Lydia as she turn to look at Malia. The werecoyote closed her eyes and turned her head.

"He's groaning in pain and...Deaton's cursing." said Malia worried.

Lydia shook her head before laying back on her chair. They were all exhausted, between their adventures in the hospital earlier tonight and waiting around to see if their friend would live or die had them all on edge.

Suddenly the doors to the clinic opened and Scott's mom and the Sheriff came in, Melissa carrying a bag full of medical supplies and the Sheriff with a grim look on his face.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Scott as he stood to hug his mother.

"I called her." said Deaton as the room to the exam room opened and for a split second they could all see Alex's mangled body laying on the exam table, blood dripping down towards the floor and his chest rising and falling weakly, bruises and gashes covering his body and his face bleeding and swollen from all the hits it had taken

"Please Melissa, there's no time to waste." said Deaton when Scott's mom and Stiles's dad froze from the shape Alex was in.

"Lead the way." said Melissa as she walked with Deaton into the room and closed the door behind them. The sheriff just walked towards his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What happened to that kid?" asked the sheriff after he let go of Stiles.

It was Scott that answered.

"Kate and her Berserkers." said Scott solemnly. They were all feeling guilty, they had just assume Alex had left town and because of that their friend had spend a week being Kate Argent's play thing.

The sheriff looked confused so Scott and Stiles went outside with him to, one, get some air and two catch up the man on what had been going on.

Lydia saw Malia flinched before looking at the exam room door. "What's happening?" asked Lydia worried.

"They are pulling the bone dagger from his stomach, he's begging them to stop." said Malia as she closed her eyes and covered her ear so she didn't have to hear Alex groan and cry as they pulled the barbed dagger from him.

"This is my fault." said Malia sadly when they had finally pulled the dagger and Alex had passed out again.

"What? Why? It was Kate Argent that did this." said Lydia looking confused at Malia. The werecoyote just shook her head before telling Lydia what had happened at her Lake House after Alex had helped her gain control.

"I knew he was upset and I still let him leave anyway, even after Scott told us to never go anywhere alone." said Malia as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket

"Malia look at me..." said Lydia seriously making the Malia turn to look at her.

"This wasn't your fault, it was Kate, her and her pet monsters." said Lydia firmly as she grabbed Malia's hands and didn't let go until Malia nodded in agreement.

"...I knew you liked him." said Lydia in a whisper after a few seconds had passed. Malia looked away from her with a frown on her face.

"Shut up Lydia." muttered Malia. Lydia was about to say something else to rile up the werecoyote when a loud roar came from inside the exam room.

Malia's eyes started glowing and Lydia recognized the roar for what it was, Alex was awake and he was mad.

Seconds after the roar ended Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff ran in Scott's eyes glowing red.

"He's angry." said Scott as they all ran into the exam room to see what had happened.

Deaton and Melissa where standing close to the doors staring in awe at Alex, who was kneeling on the floor in front of them, steam coming from his wounds as they burned hot and healed rapidly.

Alex stood up straight and they could see his stomach wound, from the bone dagger, steam and close before their eyes.

When Alex looked up his eyes were burning a red so intense it hurt to look at them directly, his teeth had turned into fangs, his forehead had become ridged and the white's of his eyes had turned pitch black.

 **"Where is she? Where the fuck is Kate**?" he was growling as he looked around the room as if Kate would suddenly appear from the shadows.

His clawed hands tensing as he prepared himself for a fight.

"She's not here Alex." said Scott as he walked forwards and tried to touch Alex's shoulder, from the flinch and the quick step back he took from Scott, they could tell he was still affected by what Kate had done to him.

"We don't know were she is, we were kinda hoping you could tell us." said Chris, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the Clinic.

"Sewer, she kept me in a sewer, chained to a thick pipe." said Alex as he touched his neck in phantom pain, one of the tightest chains had been wrapped around his neck.

"There was someone there with her, a man." said Alex as Deaton handed him a small white scrub top he could use to cover his upper body.

Thankfully before Kate had dropped him at the school she had put a pair of sweatpants on him.

"Did you see him?" asked Scott and Alex shook his head in the negative.

"No but she talked about him, said he was helping her, her partner in crime she called him." said Alex as he put the scrub on and held his stomach, he had healed but he still sore and tender.

"You need to get some rest Alex, between the broken bones, the lacerations and your caved in chest its a miracle you're alive at all."said Deaton gravely as he grabbed Alex's arm, who managed to hold in the flinch that time, and sat him back down on the table.

"Thanks doc. " said Alex as he sat at the table and rubbed his eyes and forehead, he was exhausted.

As he was rubbing his eyes he was wrapped from both sides in a hug, he tensed up and was about to react when he caught the scent of the people on him, Lydia and Malia. It took some effort but he managed to calm down.

"I'm fine guys, I promised." whispered Alex as he felt sort of awkward, he wasn't really used to being hugged by attractive girls, let alone two.

Stiles and Scott took that as an invitation to join in on the hug.

 _"Yep now its weird_." thought Alex as he was hugged from all sides.

 _"Nothing to do but make it weirder."_ thought Alex with a mental grin.

"This is giving me the weirdest erection ever." said Alex from under all the people hugging him causing everyone, even the adults to laugh.

"So, what did I miss while being the werejaguar's punching bag?...also werejaguar? Really?" asked Alex curious, and apparently he head missed a lot, as the pack caught him up the adults moved back tot he waiting room to give them their privacy.

"Wait so Gared was a contract killer?" asked Alex shocked, who knew kids younger than him could become contract killers.

"I was tutoring him in Biology." said Alex remembering Gared owed him twenty dollars for the tutor job.

They also told him about the Deadpool, and the chemist.

"Shit so I missed the SAT's, damn it, all that wasted time studying." said Alex making fond smiles appeared of the members of the McCall pack, trust Alex to focus on that then on the mad scientist that tried to kill them with a engineered virus.

"Hey, how much am I worth?" asked Alex surprisingly eager. It was Stiles that answered him.

"Five million." said Stiles only to smile when Alex's face fell, unfortunately it wasn't for the reasons he thought.

"Only five? The what the hell?!, Scott's worth twenty, I'm an Alpha too you know!" said Alex with a pout at the slight from the Benefactor.

"Lydia's worth six." said Stiles causing Alex to grunt in disbelief.

"Six!, I'm way cooler than her," said Alex poking on the side only to get swatted by the Banshee in question.

"We also found out I'm Peter Hale's daughter." said Malia looking at Alex carefully to measure his reaction.

Alex just frowned at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"And Peter Hale is?" asked Alex having no clue who the man was.

"Is he famous?, I don't watch reality TV." said Alex shocking all of them, they were sure they had told him about how their supernatural lives started.

"No, he's the psychotic ex-Alpha that bit Scott, turned Lydia into a Banshee and killed a bunch of people." said Stiles vehemently as he spoke about the oldest Hale, Malia frowned at Stiles before looking back to see Alex's reaction.

He just shrugged before responding.

"Awesome, so you're now part of the Hale family, that must be cool, being part of an ancient Werewolf family...my family comes from Puerto Rico." said Alex disappointed he didn't have a cool family history like Malia did.

As usual his answer boggled everyone's mind.

"You don't care that my father's a crazed serial killer." asked Malia as he stared at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Why would I care that's he's your dad, I don't want to be besties with the man but he didn't do shit to me." said Alex as he yawned.

"But he's a killer." said Stiles angry that Alex wasn't taking it seriously, Alex just looked at Stiles before making his eyes glow.

"So am I Stiles, I didn't get these eyes by asking nicely." said Alex before he shrugged and stood from the table.

"Now, I'm tired and I need a ride to my abandoned building, who wants the honor." said a grinning Alex as he stretched his arms before wincing from the pain in his stomach.

"Don't think so buster, you're staying with me." said Lydia as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the exam room, the rest of the pack close behind.

"Buster? What are you seventy." grunted Alex as she dragged him out of the clinic, he waved at the adults good bye as they left.

"Shut up." said Lydia as he forced him into her car before getting in on the drivers side, Malia quickly got into the backseat.

"Yes ma'am, hey can we at least stop by the building so I can get my stuff." asked Alex worried that someone had gotten and left with all his things.

"You mean your money and the letter to your mom?" asked Malia from the backseat with a small smile on her face. Alex made a sort of choking noise before he turned his head to look at Malia with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" asked Alex stunned.

"You told us, asked us to mail the letter if you well...that, and told us we could keep the money." said Malia awkwardly refusing to say the word 'die'.

Alex winced as he shook his head, he sort of remembered that.

"I didn't say anything else embarrassing did I?" asked Alex looking at Lydia and she could understand what he really meant.

 _"I didn't profess my love for anyone did I?"_

"Well, you complained about not being able to find out if Jon Snow ends up winning the Iron Throne." said Lydia silently reassuring him he hadn't said anything to Malia, Alex sighed in relief before looking at Lydia with a fond smile.

"It would suck to die not knowing how Game of Thrones ends." said Alex missing the winces on Lydia and Malia.

"Which by the way...he won't, Daenerys will be the one sitting on the Iron Throne." said Lydia with a grin on her face as she glanced at him. Alex just looked at her like she was crazy.

"As if, R+L= J woman, Jon's the future king." said Alex as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"That's just a theory, plus Dany has dragons." said Lydia sticking her tongue out at him. Alex gave her a mock offended look before answering.

In the backseat Malia was amused by their banter even though she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well Jon has a direwolf which is better." said Alex sticking his own tongue out at her.

"You're biased cause you can turn into a humongous wolf." said Lydia as she turned a corner street.

"Am not." said Alex like a small child crossing his arms and pouting at her.

"Guys...what's Game of Thrones?" asked Malia and Alex and Lydia were so shocked Lydia had to stop the car so they could both turned in their seats to look at Malia.

"Please tell me you're kidding." said Alex as he looked at her in wonder.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." said Malia worried she had missed something important.

"Lydia." said Alex without breaking eye contact with Malia.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say." said Lydia before Alex and her looked at each other and nodded their heads at the same time.

"Game of Thrones marathon." both said together as they turned around and Lydia started driving again.

After a quick stop at the abandoned building, Alex had been staying in, to grab his stuff, Alex, Lydia and Malia left for the Banshee's home to have a ten hour long GOT marathon.

 **Chapter done.**

 **I do realize I put in a lot of dumb stuff in these chapters but ehh, fuck it. ;P**


	7. A Game of Kisses and Bonfires

**An injured Omega lands in Beacon Hills changing the lives of all members of the McCall Pack forever, OC/Malia, Malia/Stiles, OC/Lydia friendship.**

 **Omega.**

 **Chapter 7: A Game of Kisses and Bonfire's.**

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

The next day three tired and somewhat still sleepy teens went to school in Lydia's car.

"I can't believe we watched the whole first season in one night." said Alex as he rubbed his eyes and got out of Lydia's car.

"Its Malia's fault she's the one that didn't want to go to sleep." said Lydia as she sipped on a humongous cup of coffee like her life depended on it.

"You're the ones that wanted me to watch the series in the first place." grumbled Malia as she got out of the car and rested her head on its roof.

"But it was worth it." said Malia with a grin, she had really enjoyed the show, sure there were somethings she didn't fully understand but it was great nonetheless.

They moved from Lydia's car to sit at one of the tables outside the school.

That's where Stiles, Scott and Kira found them twenty minutes later Alex sleeping with his head on the table and Lydia and Malia using him as their personal pillow.

"Hey guys." said Scott wondering why his friends looked like they hadn't slept at all.

"Don't shout." said Malia as she lifted her head from Alex's rather comfortable shoulder and glared at Scott.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" asked Kira with a grin as she, Scott and Stiles sat at the table.

It was Alex who answered.

"We, as in Lydia and I, righted a most grievous wrong." said Alex solemnly as he stared at his three other friends, apparently what he said came out wrong because both Scott and Kira immediately went bright red and Stiles stared dumbfounded between Lydia and Alex.

"You had sex?" asked Stiles, causing Kira's face go so red the shifters in the table could swear they all felt the heat from where they were sitting.

Alex and Lydia shared a quick glance before bursting out in laughter, Kira, Scott and Stiles got a bit annoyed that they were getting laughed at.

"No, we didn't have sex." said Lydia doing her best to hold in her giggles, she thought of Alex as a friend nothing more and she was sure Alex only had eyes for one girl and it wasn't her.

Stiles looked relieved for some reason but only Malia and Lydia caught that. "Then what the hell did you guys do?" asked Stiles suspiciously, his eyes moving between Alex and Malia.

"We introduced Malia to the wonderful world of A song of Ice and Fire." said Lydia only to sigh when Scott and Kira looked lost while Stiles looked affronted.

"You watched Game of Thrones without me? I can't believe you." Cried a betrayed looking Stiles as he glared at the three sleepy teens.

"We did, the whole first season, hence why we are so tired." Said Alex glancing amused at the still annoyed Stiles.

"And stop asking about my sex life, its none of your business if/when I get laid." said Alex a bit annoyed Stiles kept bringing it up.

"Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend, last year we had a rogue druid on our hands that sacrificed virgins, won't want something like that to happen to you." said Stiles and Alex was about to laugh when he saw the looks on everyone's faces.

"What?!, that actually happened?" Yelled a panicked and paling Alex as Scott slapped Stiles in the back of the head.

"I told you not to tell him about that." said Scott annoyed at Stiles.

"What!." Cried Alex, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Lydia patted his back trying to be comforting but it wasn't working.

"There, there, I highly doubt that we will get a repeat of that." said Lydia but the damage had been done.

"That's it, first thing after dealing with this whole Benefactor thing and kicking Kate's ass I'm getting laid." said Alex seriously getting smirks from Stiles, Scott and Lydia, thought hers was for a completely different reason, mainly the frown on Malia's face.

"Who would you even sleep with?, we're the only people you know." said Lydia grinning as she saw Malia glanced at her and shoot her a quick glare.

"Damn that's right. I only know you weirdos, well you and Sidney, she's my lap partner in Chem." said Alex thinking on who to sleep with before a bulb went off in his head.

"I could seduce Sidney, she's cute, slightly neurotic but cute." said Alex happily, too focus on the laughter around him to see Malia's eyes flash blue and her nails getting sharper.

In fact the only one that caught the werecoyote discontent was Lydia and that was because she was looking to see her reaction.

"That's not such a bad idea." said Lydia shocking the group into sklence, none more so than Malia.

"She's really high strung and maybe getting some would do her some good." said Lydia trying her best to not laugh at the look on everyone's faces.

"Lydia I think you're spending too much time around me." said Alex shocked Lydia had said something so...well So unLydia like.

"But I think you're right, it's decided, I'm going to seduce Sidney;" said Alex with a grin as he pulled out a package of donetts and started eating them, having to give some to Lydia and Malia. The werecoyote having grown fond of the treats the night before while watching GOT.

"Well don't be surprised if you don't last long, its an issue with inexperience lovers." said Stiles trying to sound suave but sounding like an idiot instead.

"Dude, Alpha werewolf remember" said Alex deadpanned thoroughly enjoying the annoyed look on Stiles face.

"What does being an Alpha have to do with being a good lover?." asked Stiles looking from Alex to Scott and back, from the look on Scott's and Kira's face there was something he didn't know.

"Dude, I can run fifteen miles, full sprint, before I start getting tired." said Alex making Scott, Kira and even Malia blush bright red, when Stiles and Lydia looked confused Alex decided to explain.

"Stiles, one word my man... stamina." said Alex with a smirk when Lydia went bright red as well and Stiles looked like he wanted to choke him.

"That's cheating." Cried Stiles pouting at Alex and Scott, who just laughed at the look on their friend's faces.

"...but its awesome." said Scott and Alex at the same time before looking at each other and laughing, from besides Scott, Kira nodded her head with a blush on her face.

"Can we stop talking about sex." said Malia annoyed as she glared at everyone at the table.

They all complied and went back to talking about Game of Thrones before Lydia's phone beeped.

"Who's texting you at seven in the morning?" asked Stiles trying to subtly looked at the screen of her phone to see.

"Jordan." said Lydia confused as she opened the text and read it, Alex knew who she was talking about since she had mention him a few times while talking to him.

"The Deputy." said Alex when the rest of the McCall pack looked confused at each other.

"He's the new deputy that works for Stiles father." said Alex getting nods from everyone on the table and a small frown from Stiles.

"What does he want?"asked Stiles looking suspicious as he was still trying to read her text over her shoulder.

"He says another deputy tried to kill him, he set him on fire." said Lydia with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open, same as with all the people at the table.

"Someone set him on fire?...because he's in the Deadpool?" asked Alex as he snatched the phone from her hand and read the text.

"Holy shit." said Alex as he saw the picture Parrish had sent of his covered in ash.

"Is this a form of sexting? I mean he could have sent one of his face covered in ash, not just his torso and six pack." said Alex with a smirk as Lydia glared at him, slapped in in the back of the head and took her phone back.

"Whatever, my six-pack is better." said Alex dodging another swat and standing up.

"Well you boys and girls go deal with the sexy and mysterious Jordan Parrish, I have Spanish to go take." said Alex as he grabbed his book bag from the floor.

"Doesn't your family come from Puerto Rico?" asked Lydia with a raised eyebrow wondering why he was taking Spanish.

"Y que tiene que ver eso con yo cojer Espanol?" asked Alex with a cheeky grin thoroughly enjoying the flummoxed looks on everyone's faces.

Well everyone aside from Lydia's.

"Te lo digo por que cojer una clase cuando ya sabes hablar el idioma es ser un vago." said Lydia getting a wide grin from Alex and wide looks from everyone else.

"Tu hablas Espanol?" asked an exited Alex only to get a smirk from Lydia.

"Que tu crees?" said Lydia smiling back at the side eye look on Alex's face.

"Dude we can so use this to annoy everyone else...we can gossip and they won't know what we're talking about." said Alex totally ignoring the looks being sent his way by the rest of the table and focusing on Lydia.

"Estupido." said Lydia before Alex laughed out loud and lef t for Spanish class.

The rest of the table left to do different things, Lydia and Scott left for Derek's Loft to talk with the wolf and Parrish, Stiles had a free period to he went to visit his dad in the hospital and Malia and Kira, same as him left to go to class.

 **After School**

 **High School**

"Finally." said Alex the last bell sounded for the day, he left the classroom and almost ran towards his locker room to stash his book in.

"Now, like Eric Cartman would say...screw you guys I'm going home, well Lydia's home." said Alex with a grin as he grabbed his almost empty bag pack, he had some Spanish homework, and started making his way out of the school.

"Alex! wait up." he heard her voice from his right and as always his heart started beating faster, he had long since given up trying to calm it down in her pretense.

As she reached his side and started walking by his side. "Hey Malia." said Alex as he smiled at her.

"What's up?" asked Alex as he opened the door to the school and held it open for er.

"I was wondering if we could continue watching Game of Thrones." said Malia smiling shyly at him.

"HA HA got you hooked don't we." laughed Alex as he threw his arm around her shoulders and started making his way towards the parking lot.

"I just want to find out what happens." said Malia huffing at him.

"Don't you want to go to the bonfire?" asked Alex remembering it was suppose to be one of the best parties of the year, he wasn't much for parties but even he was thinking of going.

"Maybe later tonight " said Malia as they walked out of the parking lot and started making their way towards Lydia's house.

"Then Game of Thrones is it my lady." said Alex as he smiled at her and both started making their way to Lydia's House faster.

 **Lydia's Hous** e

Just like the night before they were in Lydia's room, she had the biggest TV, sitting on her bed watching GOT, the second season this time.

Alex felt a little nervous sitting so close to Malia but all the concentration he wasn't devoting to Game of Thrones was spend modulating his body chemistry so Malia couldn't pick up on any the signals his body would be giving off.

"I really don't like Cercei or Joffrey." said Malia with a frown as the she watched the show, Alex shot her a smile before leaning back on the headboard and agreeing with her.

"Join the club darling, we meet on Monday Mornings." said Alex with a smile as he watched the show.

Everything was going well until he started smelling apprehension and anxiety coming from Malia.

" _Someone needs to teach her how to hide her scents_." thought Alex with a frown.

"Remind me to teach you how to modulate your body chemistry so that no other werewolves or werecoyote's can tell what you're feeling by how you smell." said Alex as he sat up and looked at her, Malia looked chagrined.

"So tell, what's got you smelling so anxious?" asked Alex as he picked up the remote and hit pause on the show. Malia's eyes fell on his own and for some reason he couldn't look away.

"I'm so sorry." said Malia quietly while her eyes filled with tears.

"What? Why are you sorry?" asked Alex as he sat closer to her wondering why she was apologizing for.

"I don't understand." said Alex as one tear fell from Malia's eyes. She used her hand to touch his stomach, just where the bone dagger had been.

That made Alex understand, he shook his head as he moved a bit away from her, something she seemed to notice since she moved forwards with a frown on her face.

"That wasn't your fault Malia, it was mine, I shouldn't have just left like that, I knew about Kate and the Berserkers and still I left by myself." said Alex as he moved a few inches away from Malia hoping she would leave it at that.

She didn't.

"If it wasn't for me you would've stayed that night for the party and you wouldn't have died." said Malia as she glanced into his eyes sadly.

" I died for less that five minutes Malia, I'm fine." said Alex with a weak laugh trying to make her feel better, it did the opposite.

"You shouldn't have died at all!" snarled Malia as she glared at him.

"There's nothing you could have done Malia." said Alex as he turned away from her and picked the remote back up.

"It was my fault, if I hadn't rejected you, you wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have been hurt." said Malia as she slapped the remote from his hands and grabbed his head to force him to look at her.

He gave her a sad little smile that didn't much help with the guilty feelings she had.

"I learned a long time ago Malia you can't make people feel something just because you want them too." said Alex as he grabbed the hand holding his face and held it for a few seconds before taking it away from his face and releasing it.

"You don't feel for me what I feel for you and that's ok Malia." said Alex as he gave her a small smile and turned away to look back at the TV, even thought watching Game of Thrones was the last thing on his mind.

"That's not true." said Malia as she pushed him back and straddle his waist and before he could even ask what she was doing her lips were on his and they were kissing.

He was kissing her and he felt like he was floating. His heart was beating so hard be was sure Malia could feel it.

For just a few seconds his mind was in total bliss, then those seconds passed and he remembered Stiles, his friend, her boyfriend.

"No, this is wrong." said Alex as he broke the kiss and held her away from him, she still had her eyes closed, her lips were red and her face was flushed, and Alex wanted nothing more than to pull her back in and kiss her again.

"We can't Malia, what about Stiles?" asked Alex and that shook her out of her stupor, in seconds she was standing in the other side of the room away from him.

"What was that?" asked Alex shocked at what just happened, Malia reddened and turned her head away from him.

"The night of the party, what I didn't say was that I liked you too." said Malia staring at a picture Lydia had on her dresser, it was of her, Scott, Stiles and a girl with long luscious black hair she thought must have been Allison.

"I knew that." said Alex as he looked at her from his seat in Lydia's bed, that made Malia finally look at him.

"I knew you were attracted me for a while now, like I said I need to teach you to modulate your body, Scott probably knows as well." said Alex shocking Malia.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Malia as she moved from where she was standing to sit by the edge of Lydia's bed.

"And say what Malia? Hey I know you like me but you like your boyfriend more?...what would that had solved?" asked Alex with a slight sarcastic tone that made Malia angry, her eyes flashing blue as she glared at him.

"Maybe, I don't know." growled Malia as she standing up. Alex, getting angry himself stood from the bed as well.

"You should have said something instead of running off with your tail between your legs." said Malia glaring at him, that made Alex growl back at her, his eyes flashing

 **"Watch i** t." growled Alex as he glared at her, Malia's eyes glowed even brighter as she glared at him.

"Or what? The big bad Alpha is going to run off again." taunted Malia and in seconds Alex had picked her up, slammed her against the wall of Lydia's bedroom and they were kissing.

Malia moaned in the back of her throat as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him closer towards her, her fingers had grown into claws and where digging into the flesh of his shoulders but he was too busy to notice.

 _"Screw Stiles, Screw Scott, Screw the McCall pack...she's mine."_ thought Alex, his wolf instincts taking over for a second as he kissed her.

Before things could go any further Alex peeled himself from her and stared into her eyes, her lust filled eyes.

 _"I'm a fucking moron."_ thought Alex as he closed his eyes and took a step away.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?" asked Malia as she cleaned her bloody fingers on the side of her pants.

"I want you Malia." growled Alex seriously as he stared into her eyes.

"I want you to be mine, only mine...but Stiles is still my friend." said Alex and that seemed to take the wind straight out of her sails as she let out of heavy breath and shook her head.

"I won't be a place holder for him, or a way to get revenge for whatever it is you two are fighting about." Growled Alex and he could see her getting angry again.

"This isn't about replacing Stiles or getting revenge, I like you..." said Malia with a growl, her eyes glowing blue and making his arousal skyrocket.

"Then pick me." said Alex shocking her into silence.

"Go, talk with Stiles, resolve whatever it is that happened between you and then, when you're no longer mad at him, pick." said Alex as he lightly touched the side of her face sure he was making a huge mistake.

"Pick between the both of us and I'll respect any decision you make." said Alex as he moved his hand away from her face and stepped back from her.

Malia stayed against the wall with a thoughtful look on her face and for some reason he wanted nothing more in that second than to go get drunk and maybe dance a bit.

"Hey, I'm kinda sick of Game of Thrones at the moment, wanna go to the bonfire?" asked Alex as he picked up his bomber jacket from the floor where it had fallen to.

Malia looked up at him unsure for a few seconds before nodding her head

"Yes please!." Groaned Malia before she looked at his shoulders and shit him a smirk.

"You're going to have to change then." she said and when he looked he had eight bloody holes, four in each shoulder, on his shirt.

"I guess I am." said Alex with a smile as he started to walk out of the room. Malia following behind him in a hurry to leave Lydia's room and the smell of arousal they had both left there.

Alex walked into the guest bedroom and started rummaging around in one of his duffel bag looking for a shirt.

"It was a hell of a kiss." said Alex with a grin not looking at her, Malia grinned back as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"It was." said the werecoyote as she showed him her blood stained fingers.

He took out a simple red long sleeve shirt and walked outside toward the bathroom to go get changed. Malia stayed sitting in his bed as he changed.

He came back a few seconds later, his bomber jacket on and his wallet in hand, he was checking it to see if he had money.

"You ready to go?" asked Malia as he stood from his bed and walked towards him.

"Aye, ready as I'll ever be." said Alex as he put on his bomber jacket and stuck the wallet in its inside pocket.

 **Bonfire**.

The bonfire was in full swing by the time both Malia and Alex got there, the fire was high, the music was loud, the booze was flowing and everyone was having a hell of a time.

"This seems fun." said Alex with a grin as he took a big silver flask from a kid near him. He took a sip and wanted to gag.

"Ugh here, you like vodka?" asked Alex as he handed the flask to Malia. The werecoyote took a sip before shuddering and shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not that bad." said Malia as she took another big swig.

"Wait here while I see if I can find something that doesn't taste like ass." said Alex before smiling at her, a smile she returned, and walking away to get some better quality booze. The music changed while she waited and she couldn't help but start dancing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Scott as he walked up to her from out of nowhere, Malia glanced at him for a few seconds before shooting him a quick smile, all the while she was still dancing.

"Getting drunk, what are you doing?" asked Malia as she looked around trying to find Alex, she saw his massive frame by a table full of alcohol trying to find one he liked.

"Trying to make sure no one gets hurt" said Scott making Malia roll her eyes and wishing Alex would hurry up.

"That sounds fun too." said Malia a bit sarcastic. "I'm spending too much time with Lydia." thought the werecoyote as she took another drink from her flask.

"I don't wanna ruin your night or anything, but we kinda can't get drunk." said Scott with a sheepish smile as he looked from her towards her flask.

"What?" asked Malia confused as she looked at Scott.

"I think it has something to do with out healing, but trust me I tried, you're not going to feel anything." said Scott and Malia was confused, she was feeling something.

"Maybe you should tell him that." said Malia as she got out of the way and pointed at Liam, she had seen the little Beta a few minutes ago drinking with his friend Mason.

Scott glanced at Liam for a few seconds concerned before looking back at Malia.

"Can we talk for a second?" asked Scott trying to get her to stop dancing.

"Nope, I'm busy.." said Malia turning around and glancing back at the table to see Alex had picked something to drink and was trying to make his way back to her side.

"His big butt is having a hard time getting through all the people." thought Malia doing her best not to giggle at the look of annoyance on Alex's face as he tried to not knock anyone over.

"I just want to talk." said Scott from behind her making her turn back around.

 _"He's not giving up is he_?" thought Malia as she shook her hear.

"Well I just want to dance."

"We had our reasons..." Scott started explaining.

"We didn't tell you about Peter..." said Scott but Malia interrupted him knowing what he was going to say.

"To protect me, that's what Peter said you would say, and guess what he said next..." said Malia, kinda enjoying the look on her Alpha's face.

"That you were right, does that surprise you?" asked Malia as she stopped dancing to hear what Scott would say.

"No it makes me wonder what's he wants, Malia we need to stay together, you, me, Stiles..." there she interrupted him again, one because she was still mad at Stiles for lying to her and two because she felt kinda guilty about what she had done earlier tonight, not about kissing Alex, but about kissing him while still technically Stiles's girlfriend.

"I don't want to talk about Stiles." said Malia taking a large swig of her flask, Scott frowned at her before sniffing the air around her.

"Is that why you have Alex's scent all over you?" asked Scott suspiciously as he stared at Malia hard.

"…I just want to dance, and get drunk." said Malia ignoring the question and the look Scott was giving her.

"We can't get drunk." said a voice besides them as Alex finally got through the brush of people and stood next to them with a bottle of scotch in his hands.

"I just want to dance, and get drunk." said Malia as she shook her head and tried to start dancing again, key word being try since she stumbled and would've fallen on the floor if Alex hadn't caught her.

"You are drunk." said a confused Alex as he held the giggling werecoyote in his arms.

"Yep." said Malia as she popped the 'P' and spit all over Alex.

"But you can't be." said Scott as he and Alex looked around the party. Scott caught a glimpse of Liam stumbling around drunk off his ass.

"This isn't possible, her flask is full of vodka and that isn't strong enough to get us drunk, something weird is going on." said Alex when he caught Scott looking at Malia's flask.

"Is this what drunk feels like?, this doesn't feel as good as I hope." said Malia clutching Alex's jacket so she wouldn't fall down.

"That's what she said." said Alex grinning like an idiot making Malia giggle and Scott frown at him.

"I don't think its suppose to." when he saw Alex swaying a little bit.

Scott looked around worried for a few seconds before he caught sight of some guys in cops uniforms staring at them from the fringes of the party.

Alex followed his gaze and saw them too.

"Contract Killers." said Alex his eyes glowing red as he stared at one of the guys, a big bald one.

"Most likely." said Scott as he glanced back a Liam before looking back at the killers then at Alex.

"Keep her on her feet and keep moving." said Scott, and only when Alex stopped glaring at the bald man and nodded back at him did Scott turn to go get Liam.

"Is something's happening?" slurred Malia from where she was hanging on him.

"Something's happening alright." said Alex as he shook his head trying to get rid of his dizziness.

He wrapped his arm around Malia's waist securely before turning and walking after Scott.

As they walked Alex could see Scott stumbling a bit and that worried him, if the True Alpha was starting to feel it as well how long did he have before whatever was affecting him had him acting like Malia and Liam.

When the reached Liam Alex's vision was starting to grow fuzzy and he felt a bit like throwing up. The young Beta was puking his guts out as he was sitting on the ground next to his worried friend Mason.

"How much has he had to drink?" asked Scott and he knelt next to Liam and touched his shoulder.

Mason shook his head confused as he stared at Scott.

"Not enough to get him like this." said Mason showing them the bottle Liam was drinking from, it was half full.

"Something's happening, we need to get them out of here, I think we need..." Scott started slurring and stumbling starting to feel the effects as well, as he stared at the palm of his hand.

"How much did you drink?" asked Mason as he stared at the drunken Scott, Alex behind them wobbled a bit before he manage to catch himself.

"Nothing, not even a sip." said Scott as he looked around with slightly unfocused eyes.

As the music around them grew louder the drunken they seemed to get, Liam was laying down on the ground now and Malia was almost completely leaning on Alex to stand up.

The two Alphas were less affected but not by much. The music grew louder again and that's when Alex and Scott connected the dots.

"Its not the drinks its the music." said Scott as he and Alex glared at the DJ as he made the music louder and smiled at them.

"I'm going to tear his head off." snarled Alex before a spike of pain slammed in to his head.

From the looks of it all the shifters in the party felt it too.

"I have to, I have to turn off the music." said Scott as he tried to stand up straight and glanced from Alex to Mason.

"Don't let them out of your sight." said Scott looking at Mason since Alex had sat down on the ground unable to support both his weight and Malia's.

Mason nodded his head as Scott passed by him heading towards the DJ table.

The closer he got the louder the music became until Scott could walk no more and fell to the floor.

As he did the guards moved from the edge of the party and started making their way towards all of them, two went and grabbed Scott while the other five grabbed Malia, Liam and Alex.

"Lets go." said the bald guard as he grabbed Liam's arm and pulled it roughly.

"Hey what are you doing? This are my friends." said Mason as he tried and failed to stop the guards.

"Touch her and die." Growled Alex as he used all the strength he could muster to stand up and get between the guards and Malia.

"Your friends are overly intoxicated, they need to be escorted out." said the bald guard as he glared at Mason and ignored what Alex had said, two guards had moved to flank Alex and were ready to take him down.

"Hey! I said they're my friends!" cried Mason as he tried to physically make the bald guard drop Liam, the guard just glared at him and pushed him to the floor.

The two guards had pulled out collapsible batons and had jumped Alex, one was pulling the baton across Alex's neck holding him and cutting of his air subtly and the other one had slammed it into his stomach.

The Alpha werewolf collapsed after that.

As they started dragging them away Alex and Scott kept struggling, especially when Alex saw Malia had fallen unconscious and was being dragged by two guards that were grinning darkly.

As they were being dragged into the school Alex could feel the same pressure, like the one that he felt when he had fought Agatha, start to build back in his chest.

 _"Stiles was right, nothing good happens in this damn school."_ thought Alex as they were dragged through the school doors, as the guards dragged him in he saw Liam and Malia unconscious on the floor and Scott sitting next to them dazed.

The longer the pressure build the less he felt the effects of whatever was happening to them, unknown to him his eyes were shining as bright as they had ever been.

They threw him next to Scott but unlike the True Alpha he landed on one knee next to him.

"Scott..." said Alex making Scott look at him.

"...whatever happens next, make sure Malia is kept safe, Liam too I guess." said Alex before he stood on his feet and turned slowly towards the bald guard.

When Alex saw the container of gasoline in his hands the pressure building in his chest snapped.

 _"They were going to set us on fire, set Malia on fire."_ and just like last time he felt invincible.

 **"I'm going to hurt you now.** " said Alex as he glared at the bald guard who was smugly looking back at him and smirking.

"Really tough guy, I would pay to see that." said the bald guy as he walked towards Alex and used one hand to try and push him down, the keyword being 'Try'.

"Impossible..." said the bald guy as he took a step backwards in shock.

"The music, it should have..." he didn't get a chance to finish before Alex snarled and jumped him.

Scott could only sit there stunned out how easily and how brutally Alex was beating seven grown men to a bloody pulp.

 _"He's real mad_." thought Scott as he watched Alex grabbed the bald guards hands and break them both at the wrist then elbow then shoulder.

The bald guy was screaming bloody murder as Alex held him by the throat, his six accomplices already unconscious on the school floor.

Suddenly the music died around them and Scott no longer felt like hammered shit, besides him he could feel both Malia and Liam waking up and when he turned his head he saw both of them starting in awe at the massacre that had happened before them.

"Alex! wait." said Scott as he stood up, from the corner of his eyes he could see Derek and Braeden had gotten there in time to see Alex break the bald man's arms.

"Scott, they were going to burn us alive, what's stopping them from trying again?" asked Alex with so much fury in his voice that even Scott got worried.

"We're what's stopping them..." said Scott as he walked up to Alex and put his hand on his shoulder before looking at the bald guard.

"...we and the knowledge that if they try this again, I won't stop you." said Scott glaring at the guard who looked like he was just about to fall over dead.

"Did you understand that? If I ever see you again I will rip your head from your shoulders." snarled Alex as he shook the guard to see if he was listening.

"Yes...please don't kill me." the guard said in pain as his hands were hanging limply by his side.

Alex held him in the air for a few more seconds, and for a second Scott thought Alex would kill the man anyway, before he snarled and threw the guard against the lockers so hard some of them broke open.

Alex roared in anger once more before turning his burning red eyes towards Scott.

"If they do come back and hurt anyone its on you." said Alex before he moved over towards where Malia was laying on the floor and went down to sit besides her.

The power he had used to break the effect the music was having on him was gone and he felt exhausted.

 _"I really need to find out what that is_."

Alex looked to the side to see Malia staring at him with worried eyes, he gave her a small smile and moved his hand closer to her, as close as he could without actually touching her.

"So, enjoy the bonfire?" asked Alex making her grin and roll her eyes.

"Yes, it was a blast." said Malia holding in a giggle by sheer force of will.

"Almost Malia, almost." said Alex as he moved his gaze to see Liam, the little Beta looked like he wanted to shit himself and maybe cry a little.

"You OK there squirt?" asked Alex making Liam looked up rapidly and nodded his head.

"I am, thanks." said Liam before he pulled his knees towards his chest and laid his head against them.

Scott had moved to talk to Braeden and Derek and they were standing a few feet away from them, they were talking about the Deadpool.

He should have paid attention but Malia had scooted next to him to lay her head against his shoulder and his attention was ripped from Scott, Derek and the Sourwolf's girlfriend.

"Are you OK?" asked Alex not caring if Scott, Liam and Derek could hear him, Malia moved her eyes up towards his face before nodding.

"I am, thanks to you." said Malia as she stared at all the unconscious guards around them.

"How did you do that?" asked Malia and Alex couldn't help himself, he had been waiting to give this answer since he heard Scott say it a few days back.

"I'm an Alpha." said Alex with a smile on his face. Malia shook her head before elbowing him in the ribs.

"You're an idiot is what you are." said Malia before laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

"I know." said Alex as he lay his head back against the wall and followed Malia's lead by closing his eyes.

He was just about to take a quick nap before Scott walked up to them with his phone in hand and a frown on his face.

"Guys we got trouble." said Scott as he and Malia opened their eyes to glare at the True Alpha, he ignored them and kept talking.

"Lydia and Stiles were attacked at Echen House, Lydia is at the sheriff station and Stiles is at the hospital..." before Scott and before he was even done talking Alex and Malia were on their feet and walking out the school doors.

"And Kira needs help at the clinic... but I guess I can take that one." muttered Scott to himself since Malia and Alex had already left.

As Alex and Malia walked down the steps of the school they realized they were probably headed into different directions.

"You're going to see Stiles?" asked Alex as they reached the bottom of the steps, Malia looked away for a few seconds before turning back towards him and nodding her head.

"I am."

"Good, tell him I hope he feels better." said Alex and he meant it, he might have feelings for Malia but Stiles was still his friend.

"I will, and tell Lydia the same." said Malia knowing that with Lydia being his best friend Alex would go make sure she was alright.

Alex gave her a nod before she started to turn to leave, before she could Alex grabbed her hand and puller her to him and into a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Malia after they separated, Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly before looking at her in the eyes and giving her a small smile.

"It might be the last time I get to kiss you..." said Alex with a shrug knowing that Malia had a choice to make and she might not pick him in the end.

Malia looked away briefly before squeezing his hand and turning to leave, she didn't say anything and for that he was sort of grateful.

As Alex watched her walk away from him he couldn't help but make a silent plea to whatever deity would listen to him.

 _"God please let her pick me_." thought Alex as he lost sight of Malia and turned towards the direction of the sheriff station.

"Its not even ten and I'm already exhausted." said Alex out loud before he started running towards where Lydia was.

 _"Its going to be a long ass night_." thought the Alpha werewolf as he saw Scott and Liam exit the school to go towards the vet clinic.

 **A/N Chapter done.**


	8. Benefactors, Hunters and Gunfire

**An Omega.**

 _ **Chapter 8: Benefactors, Hunters and Gunfire.**_

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 _ **Beacon Hills Sheriff Station**_

Alex had been sitting in the sheriff station for the last two hours waiting for Lydia to be done, as he waited he had been texting with Scott as the True Alpha caught him up on what he had missed, the Deadpool being released to the public, he going from Five Million to Fifteen, Derek apparently losing his powers and no longer being on the Deadpool, Kira saving a pack of Werewolves from a group of Hunters that were killing for money.

And he for his part informed Scott of what had happened to Lydia and Stiles, getting attacked and kidnapped by Brunski, getting tied up in Echen House and the orderly revealing he was an angel of Death, a stupid name for people that liked to kill sick people to 'take them out of their misery.' and about how the psycho orderly had made Lydia listen to the tape he made while killing her grandmother Lorraine.

 _Alex- 'So there's another Alpha in Beacon Hills?'_

 _Scott- 'Yes, she's name Satomi, Kira saved the remains of her pack.'_

 _Scott- 'What's going on over there?'_

 _Alex- 'Nothing much, Lydia refuses to leave until the Shefiff lets her talk with Meredith...I'm sitting in a corner bored out of my mind...you?'_

 _Scott- 'We're going to move Satomi's Pack to a empty warehouse Argent owns.'_

 _Alex- 'Need help?'_

 _Scott- '…'_

 _Scott- 'I really do."_

Alex couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his jacket, which he had hung on the back of the chair he was using and stood up. "Lydia, I'm going to go help Scott, anything happens you call me." said Alex as he walked up to Lydia, she was sitting outside the Sheriff office being stubborn.

"Go, I'll be fine." said Lydia as Parrish sat besides her with a cup of coffee which he handed to her. "I'm sure you will/" said Alex smirking at both of them and walking away.

 _Alex- 'On my way Scottie.'_

" _I really need to get a car."_ said Alex as he exited the Sheriff Station and started running towards Deaton's Clinic. As he ran he couldn't help but worry about what was going on with Malia, he hadn't heard from her since they left the school and she had left to see Stiles.

 _ **Beacon Hills Hospital**_

 _ **Malia's P.O.V**_

Malia had no idea where she was going, the hospital smelled too strong of disinfectant and sick people for her to be able to smell where Stiles was. She had been wondering around for almost half an hour before she bumped into Scott's mom.

"Malia?" said Melissa as she walked up to the werecoyote and smiled at the girl. "Here to see Stiles?" asked Scott's mom with a grin on her face, a grin Malia had a hard time returning.

"I am." said Malia before Melissa grabbed her by the arm and started helping her along the crowded hallways of the Hospital, "He's in a room just down the hall." said the kind nurse as the walked along.

"Are you here to make up?" asked Melissa, Scott must have told her about the fight, her Alpha had a very strong bond with his mother, something she envied. "No, I'm here to break up with him for good." said Malia tactlessly making the older woman stop in her tracks and turn back to her.

"Is it because of the Peter thing?" said Melissa quietly so that no one around could over hear her, Malia hesitated before deciding she needed to talk to someone about this, she would've gone to Lydia or Kira but both girls were currently unavailable.

"No..." Malia again hesitated until she decided Melissa was trustworthy. "... I like someone else." said Malia almost too quickly for Melissa to understand her, fortunately for the werecoyote she did.

"Oh honey." said the nurse as she moved them to the side of the hallway so they wouldn't be in anyone's way. "Is it the other Alpha? Alex, the one I helped Deaton with." asked Melissa and she knew she had hit the nail in the head when Malia blushed and looked down with a guilty look on her face.

"It is." said Malia as she looked away from the woman, Melissa just grabbed her hands and made Malia look at her, "It's not a crime to have feelings for someone Malia." said Melissa trying to make the werecoyote feel better.

"Is he kind?" asked Melissa softly, trying to get the girl to open up. "He is, he's nice and funny, and whenever I'm close to him my stomach feels all weird and I get nervous." rambled Malia with a small smile on her face.

Melissa for her part could only sigh, she had taken a sort of mother role for all the members of her son's pack, and while she would like nothing better for Malia to pick Stiles over Alex she could tell from the smile on the girls face when she spoke of the tall Alpha werewolf the girl was smitten.

"Has something happened between you, is that why you look guilty?" asked Scott's mom as she looked at Malia, the girl reddened in the face but shook her head. "We kissed, but that's all, before it could go too far he stopped it, said it wasn't fair to Stiles." said Malia while not looking at Melissa in the eye, she felt bad because in that moment Stiles and his feelings were the last thing on her mind, she wanted nothing more than to keep going. To be with Alex.

"Then he seems like a nice and responsible young man...not to mention very handsome." said Melissa giving Malia a wink and a nudge, the poor girl needed to feel better and well, Scott had to get his helping people thing from somewhere.

"Now, go tell Stiles, but please be kind and let him down gently." said Melissa in a motherly tone as she talked about Stiles.

She gave Malia one last shoulder squeeze before she turned and walked into the nearest room to them, from inside Malia heard Stiles voice, "You find a tape player?" she heard Stiles ask from inside the room.

"No, but I found someone looking for you." Scott's mom moved to the side allowing Stiles to see her, when she saw the way his face gained a hopeful look she felt unsure of what she was there to do. "Hey." said Stiles as he slowly stood off the bed.

"I heard you almost got killed." said Malia looking him over for any injuries, she felt relief when she didn't see one, she might still be somewhat pissed at him but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "I heard you almost got killed." said Stiles doing the same and looking her over.

"You OK?" asked Malia a bit roughly, things where getting awkward and her fight or flight response was quickly going towards flight. "Brunski punched me in the face, turns out he was a serial killer." said Stiles with a shrug and Malia had not trouble believing it. "Makes sense," she said while nodding her head.

"Yep," said Stiles popping the 'P' in the word, she knew he did that when he was nervous. "What about you?" asked Stiles wondering what had happened to them. "We almost got set on fire." said Malia like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Everyone OK?" Stiles said quickly a bit of panic in his eyes.

"Basically." said Malia being a little curt with her response as she wanted nothing more than to run from the room and run from the decision she had to make. Stiles or Alex.

"Are you OK?" asked Stiles softly as he took a step towards her, he was close to her now, so close she started to panic. "I'm fine...I'm going to go." said Malia quickly turning around and all but running towards the door.

You don't have too." she heard Stiles said from behind her and she turned her head to look at him quickly. "No I have to go." said Malia as he turned back towards the door and tried to open it, keyword being 'tried' the door was locked and she cursed Scott's mom in her mind.

"Its locked." said Malia panicking a little as she kept trying to open the door. Stiles walked up next to her and she immediately took a step backwards trying to get some space from him.

"Why would she lock the door." said Stiles to him self as he tried to look out the door window to see if Melissa was out in the hallway. "Melissa...Melissa." called Stiles hoping Melissa would hear him and come open the door.

"I could break it." offered Malia hoping he said yes so she could break down the door and escape, he instantly shook his head as he turned to look at her. "How about you not, I already owe this hospital enough of money." said Stiles with a wince, and Malia felt bad for him, she knew that because of the Nogitsune he and his dad where in a bit of a bind money wise.

"Why would she lock the door?" said Malia even thought she had a sneaking suspicion on the why, she wanted them to work out their problems. "I don't know maybe she didn't mean to." said Stiles rubbing the back of his head as he looked from her towards the floor.

"You don't accidentally lock a door." deadpanned Malia as she stared at Stiles incredulously. "Maybe she wasn't thinking exactly, maybe she wasn't thinking it through, people sometimes do things without thinking them through." Stiles was rambling now and as always she found it endearing. He always babbled when he became nervous.

"Then she's stupid." said Malia doing her best to ignore how adorable Stiles looked as he rambled. "No...even smart people can do stupid things, you know cause they think that its the right thing, and I don't think we should hold it against her for the rest of her life." said Stiles taking a step forward, she couldn't stop herself as she took a step forwards too.

"Especially because she's tried apologizing hundreds of times, through texts and voice mails." said Stiles and she knew he was telling the truth, her dad had told her that morning before she left for school that their answering machine was full to the brim with message's from Stiles.

"Is she going to keep begging?" asked Malia as she stared into Stiles eyes looking for something, something that would change her mind. "She might." said Stiles so close to her now that she could make out the small flecks of brown on his caramel colored eyes.

"I don't have much practice in things like forgiveness, somethings I'm picking up fast but other things are like..." said Malia trailing off as she tried to find the right words. Stiles found them for her. "…like math." said Stiles with a small smile on his face.

"I hate math." said Malia staring at Stiles, he looked hopeful as he stared at her but in those second she remembered another person she knew that hated math. "Do you hate me?" asked Stiles quietly dreading what she would say, and she could only shake her head, she could say without any hesitation she didn't hate him.

"I like you Stiles, I like you a lot." said Malia and Stiles moved closer to her, she knew what he would do, and in that second she knew she would have to make her choice. Stay with Stiles who was safe and responsible, or be with Alex, who was a bit of a goof and had a slight violent streak when it came to people that pissed him off.

"I can work with that." said Stiles as he leaned forwards intending to kiss her, and in those milliseconds his caramel colored eyes were replaced by dark brown eyes that always made her shiver anytime they landed on her.

Mere moments before his lips touched hers she turned her head making Stiles's lips land on her cheek, he looked sad when she turned back to look at him but she had made her choice...Alex.

 _ **Empty Warehouse**_

 _ **Downtown Beacon Hills**_

By the time Alex had reached Deaton's Clinic Scott, Kira and Satomi and her Pack had already left, Scott had decided that the clinic wasn't safe enough nor did it have enough room to hold all of them comfortably. So the True Alpha had moved them all to an empty warehouse that belonged to the ex-hunter Chris Argent.

After getting directions from Deaton Alex ran all the way to the warehouse hoping to get there in time, as usual he was the last to arrive, he got there just in time to hear Derek's awesome 'lets send a message speech. "...anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is going to be put on another list, our list, they get to be a name on our Deadpool." said Derek his speech punctuated by Braeden cocking her shotgun.

"Now that's a battle speech if I ever heard one." said Alex from the back of the group getting everyone to turn towards him. He was grinning as he walked to the front, towards Derek, Braeden, Scott, Kira and who he guessed was Satomi since she was the only Asian aside from Kira.

"Is this...the other Alpha?" asked Satomi as she stared at him up and down trying to get a measure of him. She didn't look all that impressed. "Other Alpha, is that how others refer to me here?" said Alex with a grin, flashing his red eyes to Satomi and her pack to let them know that yes, he was the other Alpha.

"When there's three it can get a little confusing referring to everyone as the Alpha." said Scott with a grin as he looked relieved to have Alex there. Scott and Alex might not see eye to eye on everything but the True Alpha would be the first to admit that having him as a back up was damn worth it.

"That's the thing, you're not an Alpha, you're a True Alpha make people call you by your proper title, have some dignity man." said Alex with a smirk as he leaned against the wall to enjoy the glare Scott shot him.

"This is no time for jokes young Alpha." growled Satomi as she walked up to him and glared. Alex had a hard time not laughing, she was a rather short woman and she looked funny glaring up at him, at least until her eyes glowed alpha red, reminding Alex she was a powerful Alpha and had been for years now.

"Sorry ma'am." said Alex as he turned serious and waited to see what the plan was. "I like that, ma'am, so polite." said Satomi as she reached up to pinch his cheek before walking away, leaving Alex boggled at her response.

"Alex, we need someone to scout the perimeter." said Scott and Alex nodded, he was the best for that kind of job. "No problem, I'll roar when I see them come..." said Alex as he took of his shirt, confusing some of the other people in the room, the only ones that weren't were Scott, Kira, Derek, Braeden and Chris since they already knew of his ability.

"Why is he getting naked?" asked Satomi as she glared at one of the members of her pack, Brett's sister, who was staring at his chest with her mouth open, Scott just grinned back at the old Alpha but didn't answer her. "It ruins my clothes if I don't." said Alex as he dropped his pants and in seconds a massive black wolf was standing where the Alpha used to.

"A full shift...you get more and more interesting by the second young Alex." said Satomi in wonder as the wolf shot her what everyone thought was a wolfish grin before running past her, towards the outside.

 _ **Warehouse.**_

 _ **Outside**_

Since fully shifting into a wolf was such a rare ability among werewolves not many in the hunter community knew about it. Another thing was that most people when they saw him in his transformed state thought him to be a bigger than normal Siberian husky. So as he ran around the warehouse sniffing and leaving an eye out for the hunters that were coming he was mostly ignore by the one of two people that passed him by.

" _I don't mind scouting but damn is it boring."_ thought Alex as he jumped up on some grates and smelled the air. So far nothing, he was about to head back inside and report that they were safe when six black tinted SUV's parked outside the warehouse. From them almost twenty five men in black combat gear and assault rifles came out. "This was a bad idea on Scott's part." thought Alex as he got low on his grate and paid attention to what was happening before him.

" _Between Me, Scott, Kira, Satomi and her pack there's almost fifty million dollars here...its too tempting to ignore, even if facing three Alphas at once is a bad idea."_ thought Alex before he jumped on the hunter closes to him and ripped out his throat, the move so quick and quiet the others close to them didn't notice a thing, they did notice when Alex stood on all four legs and howled to the sky letting the others inside knowing they had company.

" _Lets get this party started."_ thought Alex as he ran in between the hunters dodging their bullets and the occasional crossbow bolt. _"Awesome firepower, shit aim."_ thought Alex as he ran between one of the hunters lefts and swiped at him with his claws, cutting his leg up. The hunter fell to the floor with a groan before he stood back up limping and cursing.

" _Time to bring the party inside."_ one of the hunters had broken down the door to the warehouse and had thrown what he hoped was only a flash grenade. It was. He saw the flash of light going on inside followed by all the hunters entering the warehouse en mass.

He followed after them and what he saw was pure pandemonium, flashes of light, gunshots, bullets and bolts flying every which way, he could hear grunts of pain as hunters and wolf alike manage to hurt each other.

" _Kira really needs to get some throwing stars or something."_ thought Alex when he saw her use her sword to cut through a sheet to get at a hunter on the other side. As she kicked the hunter back another one had snuck up behind her and was ready to shoot her in the back, he didn't get the chance, before he could even lift his gun up to aim Alex had chance back into a wolf and was standing behind him holding him by the neck.

"Kira, watch your back." said Alex before gave a sharp twist and broke the hunters neck, Kira looked sick by the sound the neck made when it snapped but shot him a grateful smile all the same. "And I'm fighting naked...again." said Alex as he ducked and rolled to dodge a hail of gunfire and tackled another hunter to the ground.

"One day I'm going to get shot in the junk, and I won't anyone to blame but me." Alex said as he punched the hunter he had tackled into unconsciousness. He had no problem killing but only when it called for it, like saving a friends life.

Things around him were getting dire, he could see much of Satomi's pack hiding and whimpering away from the fight, Scott was getting tired as he took on multiple hunters at once, Kira and Satomi where taking a breather on the side and Derek and Braeden where fighting back to back.

The only one that seemed in his element in the middle of the gun fight was Chris, the ex hunter was moving in a circle shooting at any hunter that dared cross his path. It was kinda mesmerizing. Alex was too busy staring at Chris in action that he had no chance to dodge the four bullets that struck him in the side.

"Fuck." grunted Alex as he fell to one knee, he could feel the bullets being pushed out of his body as the wounds healed so that meant that they weren't Wolfsbane bullets but they still hurt like a bitch.

He stood up just in time to see Scott save the girl that was staring at him earlier from getting killed as he tackled the hunter to the ground and slammed his head against a nearby file cabinet. Alex moved over to the still stunned girl and touched her shoulder. When the girl looked at him, way to scared to ogled him this time he gave her a reassuring smile. "Go find your brother and hide." The girl gave him a quick nod before turning tail and running away.

He looked back at Scott to see him on top of the hunter slashing away at him with is claws, the strange thing was that he could see Scott's face change as he got angrier, his nose started disappearing as his face started forming a snout and the whites of his eyes turned pitch black. It was terrifying to see.

Just as Scott was about to deliver the killing blow a buzzing was heard all around the warehouse, it was enough to shock Scott out of his rage transformation and stop all the hunters in the place. As they moved as a group to pull out their phones Alex took the time to move over to where he had left his clothes and put his pants back on.

As he grabbed his shirt from the floor he saw Scott pull out the hunters phone and show him something, thanks to his enhance eyes he could make out the words 'The Benefactor: All Contracts Terminated.' and he felt relief flow into him. _"Thank god."_ thought Alex as he put his shirt on and moved to stand next to Scott and Kira.

"Is it over? Really over?" said Kira and Alex wanted to laugh in relief when Scott nodded at her, he might hide it better than anyone but having a fifteen million dollar bounty on his head was nerve racking. "Finally." said Alex as he picked up his dusty bomber jacket from the floor and folded it up.

"I want to thank you all." they heard from behind them and when they turned the saw an exhausted but relieved Satomi smiling at all of them, Derek, Braeden and Chris having come to stand besides them. "Thanks to you all what is left of my pack has survived this night... I don't know how I'll ever repay you." said Satomi as she bowed to them in thanks.

"There's not need for thanks Satomi, it was the least we could do." said Scott always the polite one, Kira and the rest nodding their head in agreement. "Well I don't know about you all but I'm exhausted so, no more life threatening missions till tomorrow." grunted Alex as he used two of his claws to dig out one of the bullets still lodged in his side.

When all four were out and the holes they left behind had started to heal Alex put on his jacket and stated leaving the warehouse. "See ya tomorrow at school." said Alex as he walked away leaving a whole bunch of people amused.

 _ **Lydia's House.**_

"Tomorrow morning I'm buying a motorcycle." decided Alex as he walked all the way to Lydia's house. It really wasn't that much of a problem for him but he was sick of walking everywhere.

When he got to Lydia's house he saw that both her car and her mothers where not in the driveway meaning neither where home, luckily for him Lydia had told him where they hid the spare key. It was underneath one of the flowerpots in the backyard.

He was so tired he didn't detect the extra person in the house until he walked into his room and saw her. There in his bed was Malia, she was sitting on the edge of it waiting for him. She had a smile on her face as he walked in and that more than anything made him feel better. "I heard you and Stiles beat the Benefactor." said Alex as he took off his jacket and threw it on the table.

"We did, it was a computer, an old one." said Malia as she stood from the bed and walked up to him touching the four spots of blood on his shirt. "I heard you had a trying night as well, something about a small army of hunters." said Malia as she lifted his shirt to make sure he wasn't still wounded, he wasn't, the bullet holes having healed before he had even left the Warehouse.

"You could say that, it was more exhausting than dangerous...not very good aim you see." said Alex as he grabbed the hand that was busy touching his side where the bullet wounds used to be. As they talked they had moved closer to each other by now their bodies were almost touching.

"Some night huh?" asked Alex as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You could say that, almost getting burned alive..." said Malia as she gripped his shirt tightly.

"Fighting off dumb hunters..." said Alex as he used his free hand to tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "...Shutting down ancient computers." said Malia as he stood on the tip of her feet to reach up at him. Just before their lips touch Alex spoke again.

"Did you get the chance to..." Malia interrupted him by pulling him down and kissing him. "I talked with Stiles...and for the moment I'm single." said Malia making Alex grin in delight. Before he could say anything else Malia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss, this one more forceful and needy.

"There's something we left unfinished isn't there?" asked Malia as she backed away from him and started moving towards his bed, all the while shooting him a very wicked and naughty smile. Alex grinned back at her, sure she wasn't talking about Game of Thrones.

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _ **Lydia's House.**_

Alex woke up grinning and sore, __besides him a naked Malia was sleeping with her head on his shoulder and her legs entangled with his, they had gone to sleep less than two hours ago but he had been woken up by the alarm clock he had set up. _"That was so worth the wait."_ thought Alex as he felt Malia kissing his chest in her sleep, the girl slept like the dead.

"Don't you have a math test you need to study for?" asked Alex as he gently shook the werecoyote awake, from the groan Malia made he was sure he had succeeded. "I hate math." said Malia as she buried her face in his chest and tried to go back to sleep. "So do I." said Alex with a grin before he stood from the bed, picking her up and taking her with him.

"Unfortunately for you, if you want to be a senior next year you have to pass it." said Alex as he laughed when Malia started struggling in his grip. When he felt her begin to claw at his back he put her on the ground and smiled at her, his smile getting bigger when he saw her pout.

"I'll help you study?" offered Alex as he tried his hardest not to stare at her naked body, he was still getting used to seeing her that way. She seemed to notice his struggle since she smiled at him and gesture towards her eyes. "My eyes are up here lover boy." said Malia with a grin before she kissed him and started picking up her discarded clothing.

Alex just stood there with a grin on his face as he watched her, his grin getting bigger when he saw the slight limp she had as she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. "Its good to be me." said Alex as he fell back towards the bed with a sigh. "If I have to go study for that stupid math test so do you, so get up." said Malia from the shower making him groan. He ad been hoping to just cheat during the test, he been doing it since he got there.

" **Alex."** growled Malia from the shower making him laugh and stand up from the bed. "Ok, Ok I'm up." said Alex as he walked up to one of his duffel bags and started pulling out some clothes. _"I could get use to this."_ thought Alex as he watched a freshly showered and dressed Malia come out of the bathroom.

As he moved towards the shower he heard Malia's phone buzz but he paid no attention to it, a few minutes later Malia walked into the bathroom while he was rinsing his hair and opened the curtain. "Apparently it's not over yet, Lydia showed up this morning at Derek's apartment and screamed." said Malia as she showed him the message from Scott.

"Screamed?...as in a Banshee scream?" asked Alex as he bend down to wash the shampoo from his hair, _"Damn small showers."_ thought Alex as Malia nodded at him. "But the Benefactor has been dealt with, what's left?" asked Alex as he finished rinsing his hair and grabbed the towel from the rack. Malia looked angry as she told him, and when she did he got angry as well.

"Kate." said the werecoyote, her eyes glowing blue as she remembered what Kate and her Berserkers had done to him. Alex grunted before he stepped out of the shower and smiled at her. "First math, then werejaguars." said Alex as he kissed her and moved around her to go get dressed.

"Fine." said Malia as she turned and followed after him.

 _ **Beacon Hills High School**_

 _ **Economics Classroom.**_

Alex walking into Coaches class with a giddy look on her face, she had passed the math test, and she was happy as punch, behind them were walked in Lydia and Kira and as they all took their seats Malia wasted no time in sharing the happy news.

"Lydia, Lydia." said Malia as she she held out the graded test to the Banshee, "Look, Look I passed." said Malia as she almost shoved the test in Lydia's face. "C-." said Lydia with a nod as she looked over Malia's test, Alex wanted to laugh at the look on her face but manage to hold it in, besides him Kira failed and grinned at the whole thing.

"Your notes are great when they aren't written in code." said Malia as he put the test back down on her desk, Lydia for her part just twisted back to look at him. "And you? Did you pass the test?" asked Lydia as she saw the test on his desk and quickly snatched it up. "A-" said Lydia shocked as she read through the test.

"Don't be so surprised..." said Alex with a grin as he moved forward to stage whisper. "I hate the subject but I'm very good at math.." making Malia and Lydia glare at him while Kira tried her hardest to not laugh. Before they could say anything else coach approached them and started dropping test papers on their desks.

"Disappointed Malia, profoundly disappointed." said Coach as he handed her her graded test. Malia looked down and frowned when she saw she had gotten a 54 on it. Kira and Lydia also got their test back but both already knew they had aced it. "West..extremely surprised." said Coach as he dropped the test on Alex's desk and walked away.

"Did he just insinuate I was dumb?" asked Alex as he glared at Coach's back while Lydia grabbed the test from his desk, he had gotten a perfect score. "Are you like a secret nerd or something? Or did you cheat?" asked Lydia with a raised eyebrow, Alex looked back at her and gave her a sheepish smile,

"Nope I just cheat in History, remembering dates suck." said Alex not really making anyone believe him. Lydia just glared at him before turned her gaze at Malia. "You're new boyfriend is a tool." said Lydia with a smirk on her face. Malia and Alex shared a shocked look before both turned their attention back to the Banshee.

"How did you know?/I"m not a tool." both Malia and Alex said at the same time before looking at each other and smiling. "It's obvious...Malia is wearing my clothes and was limping this morning and Alex hasn't stopped grinning since he got here, it was either that or friends with benefits and Alex is too much of a hidden romantic to like that." said Lydia not looking at Alex or Malia but knowing just what their reactions would be.

"What are friends with benefits/I"m not a hidden romantic." both said at the same time glaring at Lydia, Kira behind them was too busy laughing her ass off to help them out. The Banshee just turned in her seat so she could see them both before she started speaking.

"Friends with Benefits are just that Malia, friends who have sex with no strings attached, no romance, no cuddling, just sex and nothing more..." said Lydia ignoring Malia's 'But I like cuddling.' as she turned towards Alex. "...and I saw you cry when we watched Jon Snow bury Ygritte, you're a romantic." said Lydia before she turned back towards the front of the classroom.

Malia turned towards Alex with a confused look on her face, he feared he was about to ask something more about friends with benefits but what she asked was worse. "Ygritte dies?" asked Malia with a sad frown on her face.

"Lydia...spoilers." hissed Alex chastising Lydia for spoiling it. The Banshee looked chagrined about having said that but didn't apologize s she was enjoying watching Alex console Malia to say anything else. _"That's one plan that worked."_ thought Lydia as she watched the new couple.

She turned back towards the chalkboard before reading what was on it and having a bad feeling in her gut, Kira seemed to notice since she leaned forwards and said, "Its over, the computers are off, no more assassins no more murderers, no one is dying." said Kira trying to make Lydia feel better, it was the look on the Banshee's face that made Malia and Alex stop talking about Game of Thrones and pay attention to her.

"Not yet." said Lydia as he looked out the window towards the parking lot. Behind her Alex and Malia frowned while Kira look like she wanted to cry.

 _ **After School  
Lacrosse field**_

Alex was bored out of his mind as he sat with Malia and Stiles's dad as they watched both teams prepare for the first game of the season. _"What is the Sheriff's name?"_ thought Alex as he looked towards his friends father. When the man sat down with them and started talking to Malia it had been a little awkward, especially since the man had no idea she and his son were no longer together, only people that knew about his and Malia's new relationship where Kira and Lydia.

Before he ask the man his name Stiles walked over from the bench and, after looking at how close he and Malia where sitting, touch his father in the shoulder and started speaking. "Scott's not here yet, I'm starting to get worried." said Stiles as he did his best to look only at his dad.

"You wanna go find him?" asked the sheriff only getting a nod from Stiles as the sheriff stood from the bleachers Malia offered to stay and wait to see if Scott or Kira showed up, the sheriff smiled at her but Stiles didn't say anything, he just walked off.

"He's still mad." said Malia as she watched Stiles walked away. Alex was also watching and he could only nod, "It takes time to get over someone, especially someone like you." said Alex making Malia smile and take hold of his hand.

Suddenly Alex smelled something in the air, another wolf was getting closer to them. "You said your father was coming to meet you?" asked Alex as he nudged her with his shoulder, Malia glanced at him before nodding her head. "Then I think he's here." said Alex and in that moment Peter Hale walked up to them and sat on the bleachers next to Malia.

"So, who's winning?" asked Peter with a smirk as he glanced over at his daughter, his gaze coming to land on Alex with a confused expressing. "And who's the big fellow sitting so close to you?" asked Peter his paternal side flaring up a bit when he saw their hands.

"This is Alex..." said Malia introducing him to her biological dad. "...he's my boyfriend." said Malia after shooting him a glance, he smiled at her at that. _"She's my girlfriend."_ thought Alex with a grin, sure she hadn't said no earlier when Lydia had implied the relationship but it was nice hearing a confirmation.

Peter looked confused at that, "I was under the impression you where slumming it with Stiles." said Peter making Alex and Malia frown at the insult to their friend. "Things change." said Alex with a grunt as he frowned at Peter.

"My where are my manners?, I haven't introduced myself, Peter Hale, Malia's real dad, Former Alpha werewolf." said Peter shinning his blue eyes threateningly at him and offering his hand for a handshake, Malia frowned at her dad and was about to say something before Alex beat her to it.

He reached over and shook Peter's hand before adding a great amount of pressure shocking Peter and Malia when both heard one of the bones crack in Peter's hand. "Alexander West, Malia's boyfriend, current Alpha werewolf. "said Alex, his eyes glowing Alpha red, shocking Peter into ripping his hand free from Alex's grip and staring between him and his daughter in shock.

"Quite the upgrade in companions there sweetie." said Peter as he rubbed his healing hand, his eyes never leaving Alex's glowing red eyes. "Whatever." said Malia before she looked out towards the field along with Alex and Peter when they smelled the fear and panic coming from Liam.

"The kids freaking out." said Peter as he watched Scott's only Beta getting knocked to the floor. "Was freaking out." said Alex as he heard what Brett said to Liam, "He should be fine now." said Alex as he kept looking around the field.

"I told you not to come here." said Malia not looking at Peter. "If you wanted to have a clandestine meeting you need to choose a clandestine location." said Peter also not looking at Malia, both ware staring at the field pretending to watch the game.

"After what happened between you and Meredith I'm pretty sure I could do without any kind of one on one father/daughter time." said Malia, they had been informed that morning after Econ that Meredith was the real Benefactor but that the poor girl was only following Peter's orders, orders she had received while Peter was in a coma,

"Banshee's are fucking weird." Alex had said only to get swatted by a harrumphing Lydia.

"How about mother/daughter time?" asked Peter as he glanced at Malia quickly. Malia glanced at him shocked making Peter smirk, "That's right, I found our dessert wolf." said Peter looking smug. Alex was starting to get why Stiles, Scott and Derek hated the man.

Malia looked lost for a few seconds before she shook her head and looked away from the Hale Beta, "Is she definitely my mother?" asked Malia, her grip on Alex's hand tightening so much he was sure he would get a bruise, still he didn't complain, he just squeezed her hand back trying to be comforting.

Peter stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Yes, but if you want to find her you're going to have to do something for me, something's that's come naturally to you for a very long time." said Peter as he ignored Alex's growl and the frown on Malia's face.

"Do you always have to get something in return?" asked Malia refusing to look at Peter. "When its something I can't do on my own...yes." said Peter glancing at Alex for a moment when he smelled the anger rolling off the Alpha werewolf.

Alex glared at him for a few seconds before looking away at Malia's squeeze, she had made him promise to not get involve in her talks with Peter, he had unfortunately agreed. "What do you want?" asked Malia as he turned to look at her father.

Peter glanced at Alex again for second before his gaze landed on Malia, "I want you to kill Kate Argent." said Peter. Malia looked at Alex for a few seconds before turning back to her father, her eyes glowing blue as she glared at him.

"Kate Argent will die, not because you're blackmailing me to do it but because she and her beasts hurt someone I care about." said Malia as she squeezed Alex's hand so hard it actually hurt before standing and walking away from her father.

Both Peter and Alex watched her walk away before Alex picked up their stuff to follow after her, before he did he turned back to Peter, "If this is some ploy, or some trick and it ends up with Malia or any of my friends hurt, I will kill you." said Alex, his red glowing eyes glaring at Peter.

"Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you scare me boy." said Peter as Alex stood to walk away after his girlfriend. Alex stopped and turned back to him. "That's what Agatha and her son thought before I killed them...don't make the same mistake." said Alex as he walked away leaving behind a stunned Peter.

" _He's the one that killed Agatha?"_ thought Peter as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend walk away from him. _"This changes things."_ thought the former Alpha with a smirk as he thought of a way to deal with the new obstacle.

 _ **A/n Chapter Done.**_


	9. La Iglesia

**An Omega.**

 _ **Chapter 9: La Iglesia.**_

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 _ **Lydia's House**_

 _ **Guest Bedroom.**_

It was the next morning when the news that Scott and Kira had been kidnapped reached them. Alex and Malia were in the middle of some...morning business when her phone started buzzing. At first they tried to ignore it and kept going but the longer it buzzed the more annoyed Malia and Alex grew.

"Answer the phone before I throw it out the window." said Alex as he got off the bed and grabbed her phone from his bedroom floor. He handed it to her and lay down on the bed besides her. "Its Stiles." said a panting Malia as she hit the accept button and put the phone to her ear.

"Stiles?...is something wrong?" asked Malia as she sat up on the bed and moved backwards so her back was against the headboard. "Its Scott and Kira, we think Kate took them." Alex could hear Stiles say from the other side of the phone. That made him stop staring at Malia's breast and sit up in the bed.

"What do you mean Kate took them?" asked a worried Malia as she pinched the phone with her shoulder and started grabbing her clothes from the floor, besides her Alex was doing the same thing. "We're at Derek's loft, its a mess, Scott and Kira were having a date here and now they're gone." said Stiles panicking.

"Lydia is with Deaton...they said it was Kate, she and her Berserkers took them back to Mexico, to La Iglesia." said Stiles causing Alex to growl as he put on his jacket and held open the door to his room for Malia. "We're on our way." said Malia before she ended the call and her and Alex left.

 _ **Scott's House**_

They met Stiles at Scott's House, the teen was so hyper and panicked that he forgot the awkward situation all three of them were in and welcomed them into the house with no problem. They ran upstairs towards Scott's room where Stiles threw open the closet and started pulling clothes out.

"Those won't work Stiles..." said Alex as he walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shaking arm to calm him down. "...I can smell the fabric softener from here, we need something else." Stiles looked at him with gratitude in his eyes before running into the bathroom to look through the dirty clothes hamper.

"Gross." said Malia when Stiles pulled out a pair of boxers and showed them to her, "Malia, Scott's life is on the line." said Stiles before Alex cleared his throat back in the bedroom, Malia and Stiles turned to him to see the Alpha werewolf holding one of Scott's pillows to his face.

"This works just as well as dirty boxers." said Alex with a smirk before he threw the pillow to Malia and grinned at them. Malia took a big whiff of the pillow before turning her had and nodding at Stiles. "Yeah that works too." said the hyper active Stiles before he threw the boxers back and started making his way downstairs.

There, in the McCall kitchen they found Liam nervously waiting for them. "Oh Liam go home, you're not coming with us." said Stiles as he moved past the Beta Werewolf dismissing him.

"Why not?" whined Liam as he and Malia stood back watching Stiles and Liam ducking it out. "Because it's a full moon and I don't feel like driving all the way back to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out." said Stiles making Liam glare at him.

"You can lock me up, chain me to the backseat or something." said Liam desperately, Malia shook her head as she walked to stand in front of Liam. "You tore through the last chains remember." said Malia always the helpful one that one.

"Yeah we would have to freeze you in carbonite just to get you down there." said Stiles causing Alex to grin but Liam and Malia to look confused. "OK, where do we get...carbonite?" asked Liam making Alex chuckle and Stiles left eye to twitch.

"Seriously you haven't seen it either?" asked Stiles looking at Liam like he was a particularly slow child before turning his back to him and walking away.. Malia just looked confused by the whole thing.

"Wait..." said Liam as he ran up to Stiles to cut him off. "...what if we put me in the trunk?" asked Liam trying to convince Stiles to let him come along. Stiles just shook his head before answering. "Liam you been a werewolf all of five minutes, you don't have to do this." said Stiles softly.

Liam shook his head before looking stubbornly into Stiles eyes. "I know I don't, but I want to, there has to be bigger chains, I bigger trunk, something...there has to be." said Liam hoping to convince them, Malia and Stiles looked unsure but Alex wasn't. "Fine kid..." said Alex as he stood from the wall he was leaning against and walked up to the three of them.

"...you can come." said Alex making Liam grin but Stiles and Malia frown. "He could be dangerous Alex." said Malia worried, Alex just grinned at her before shaking his head. "Don't worry darling, I'll keep him in check." said Alex, his eyes glowing Alpha red reminding everyone Scott wasn't the only one with the power to keep Liam calm.

Malia smiled back relieved while Stiles frowned at the pet name before Liam clapped to get everyone's attention, "Then what are we waiting for lets go." said Liam as he turned and started making his way out of the McCall house. Stiles frowned at Alex and Malia once more before leaving as well.

"No pet-names in front of Stiles." said Malia when she saw her ex-boyfriends reaction, Alex just nodded before he and her left after both their friends.

They walked out towards Stiles's jeep where Stiles was busy texting someone, Liam was already in the backseat where Alex jumped in besides him, Malia sitting in the front. "Who are you texting?" asked Malia trying to read what he was typing.

"I have an idea about better transportation." said Stiles before he put his phone down and turned on his car. "Lets go." said Stiles before stepping into the accelerator and peeling off the the sidewalk in front of the McCall house.

 _ **Beacon Hills downtown**_

 _ **Argent Warehouse.**_

They reached the warehouse at the same time as a Prison Transport Van and Derek's truck were parking in front of them. As Alex, Liam, Stiles and Malia got out of the car they saw Braeden get out of the van.

"How you get a prison van?" asked Stiles as he eyed the big fortified car. "I'm a U.S Marshall." said Braeden with a smug look on her face. "Yeah we just thought that was just a cover." said Stiles as Derek and Peter got out of the Derek's truck.

"We really bringing him." asked Derek while pointing at Liam, Stiles not one to not have the last word pointed behind the sourwolf at Peter, 'We really bringing him?" asked Stiles with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Peter looked annoyed.

"We're bringing everyone we can, and considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon we should probably get going." said Peter doing his best to match Stiles sarcasm. "What's that mean?" asked Malia looking curiously at her father.

"If Kate's taking Scott back to the same temple where she took Derek how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" asked Peter while looking around at all of them. "Why would she want to pull a Benjamin Button on Scott?" asked Alex as he moved to stand next to Malia.

"Maybe to take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf?" offered Derek trying to be helpful. Peter shook his head before speaking, "A werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power, but maybe a Werejaguar with the power of Texcalipoca behind her...maybe she can." said Peter getting frowns from everyone around him.

"That's not going to happen." said Alex as he glared at Peter, his eyes glowing Alpha red, he wouldn't allow one of his first friends to die...not like that. "Well if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I suggest we head out." said Peter pointing back to the cars. Stiles shook his head.

"We can't...not without Lydia." making everyone wonder where the Banshee was, she wasn't one to miss important things. "Where is she?" asked Peter annoyed.

"At the school, Stiles try to call her." said Alex as he walked over to lean back against Stiles's jeep, _"Something's not right here."_ thought the Alpha as he stared at everyone in the room, trying and failing to see what he was missing.

"What was she doing at the school anyway?" asked Derek as he watched Stiles paced while trying to call Lydia. "We got Kira's sword but we needed something with a stronger scent, Lydia was getting a jacket out of her locker.." said Malia as she showed Derek the Katana.

They all turned to Stiles when they heard him curse and put the phone in his pocket, "Nothing, she's not picking up." said Stiles shaking his head. "She has a car, she can catch up to us." said Braeden getting Peter to point at her.

"That's a good point, we can call from the road." said Peter, Stiles just shook his head getting annoyed. "What if something's happened? What if she's in trouble." said Stiles looking worried about Lydia, Alex saw Peter shaking his head annoyed. _"Why is he in such a hurry?"_ thought the Alpha as he heard Peter tell Stiles he should stay behind to find her while they all left.

"I could call Mason, he has a study group at school, maybe he can look for her?" offered Liam trying to be helpful, when Alex saw Stiles about to say no he decided to step in. _"Replacement Alpha to the rescue."_ thought Alex as he stepped up and started barking orders.

"Do it Liam, Call your friend and ask him to look for Lydia, the rest of you..." said Alex as he looked from Liam towards the rest of the group,his eyes coming to land on the anxious Peter, "...get your asses in the car, we have a True Alpha and a Kitsune to go rescue." said Alex getting nods all around.

"Stiles, you and Derek go with Liam on the back of the Transport Van, keep him calm." said Alex flashing his eyes at them to let them know it wasn't a request. "Malia go with Braeden, I ride with Peter." said Alex as he looked at the now nervous Peter.

As they were walking towards the cars Peter decided to give them some parting words, "Remember what we are dealing with here, its not just Kate, its Berserkers, you might see human eyes behind those skulls but don't assume there's any humanity left in them.,," asked talked Alex and him could smell the fear coming from Liam, Alex didn't say anything but Peter did.

"This little on is terrified of then aren't you?..." asked Peter at Liam getting everyone to stare at the poor Beta. "...don't worry my friend it is that fear that will keep you alive." said Peter, his words not doing anything to make Liam, or really any of them, feel better.

"A reminder to everyone, you do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill." said Peter as he put on his jacket and walked off towards Derek's car. When he saw the look on Liam's face he moved close to the young werewolf and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about being afraid of the Berserkers, they scare me too. Remember being brave is not about not feeling fear, its about acting in spite of it." said Alex shocking just about everyone with his words of wisdom.

"What are you all waiting for...GO." said Alex when he saw everyone standing around looking at him. His shout got all of them to start moving, Stiles and Derek grabbing Liam and taking him to the van while Braeden went to get behind the wheel of the prison van. Malia walked up to him with a small smile on her face.

"Have I told you how sexy it is when you take charge?" asked the werecoyote as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "No you haven't, but I'll keep it in mind." said Alex with a quick grin before turning serious.

"Be careful around your father." said Alex making Malia frown, "There's something not right here and I have a sneaking suspicion he has something to do with it...that's why I'm riding with him." said Alex, Malia stared at him for a few more moments before nodding at him and kissing him again. They were interrupted by Peter honking his horn at them.

"Come on Love-birds we're burning daylight." yelled Peter making Malia growl and Alex glared back at him. "We're coming." he yelled before he turned once more to Malia and kissed her. "Go, we'll be right behind you." said Alex. Malia stared at him for a few more moments before turning and running towards the prison van.

"To Mexico we go." said Alex to himself as he walked over to Derek's truck and got in, ignoring the look Peter was giving him. "You couldn't have showered first?" said Peter with a disgusted look on his face as he pulled down his window. Alex looked confused for a few seconds before remembering what he and Malia had been doing before getting the call from Stiles.

"Sorry...busy morning." said Alex grinning at the green tint on Peter's face. "Well next time take a fucking shower, I have no interest in knowing what my daughter sex juices smell like." said the werewolf with a snarl as he started the truck and drove off behind the van.

 _ **Few hours later**_

 _ **Mexico, Close to La Iglesia**_

The drive down to Mexico was long and filled with a very tense awkward silence. Peter had refused to say anything else to him and Alex had no problem with it. "How did you kill Agatha, she was one of the most powerful Alphas in this side of the world, even my sister Talia feared her?" asked Peter as he stuck his head back inside the car, his curiosity stronger than his not wanting to smell Malia all over him.

"It wasn't easy, and I had help." said Alex as he looked outside at the passing dessert. "Another Alpha, one you might probably know, called Deucalion helped me." said Alex watching Peter's reflection through the mirror, he looked stunned. "So what? He held her down while you killed her?" asked Peter in what Alex thought was a hopeful tone.

"No..."said Alex watching the hopeful expression on Peters face be replaced by one of disappointment, "He held back her son, another Alpha, while I went in and fought Agatha." said Alex as the claws on his right hand grew.

"I don't know how...but I manage to overpower her, then the first chance I got... I ripped her throat out." said Alex, as he looked at the stunned Peter. They were getting close to the temple, something he was thankful for if the way the van behind them was rocking was anything to go by.

When they reached the place Alex couldn't help but feel disappointed, he had been expecting something grand but what he saw was just a deserted town in ruins. Peter parked the car before turning towards him. "You mean to tell me, you overpowered one of the strongest Alphas of our times and ripped her throat out by yourself?" asked Peter dubiously while staring at him.

Alex just nodded as he watched the van park behind them before turning back towards Peter, "I'm not saying it was easy, she almost killed me, but yes." said Alex as he concentrated on getting his claws to recede, the full moon making it difficult for him.

"What about her son?, did Deucalion kill him?" Alex shook his head as his eyes glowed Alpha red, "He was the one that killed my Alpha, so I returned the favor, had Deucalion hold him down while I stabbed him in the neck with my claws, right through the jugular." said Alex with a bloodthirsty grin that frankly scared the hell out of Peter.

Before anything else could be said they heard a roar from behind them and when they looked they saw a Berserker had dragged Derek from the van and was busy slamming his hands on the former wolf's chest.

"Derek." said both Peter and Alex as they jumped out of the truck, Peter hesitated in helping his nephew but Alex didn't, before the Berserker could land his third blow a almost feral Alex had grabbed him by the arm and thrown him away from Derek.

"Derek." cried Braeden as she knelt on the ground next to him, around them, Peter, Malia, Stiles and Liam watched with sad eyes as their friend fought to breath, next to them stood Alex, his wolf features in full display as he stood guard over them, staring at the Berserker begging for it to try and attack again.

"Is he OK?" snarled Alex as he paced in front of them, the Berserker having turned tail and run from the group. "How bad is it?" asked Peter and surprising Alex the man meant it, he was worried for his nephew.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Derek as he struggle to catch his breath, with how much blood Alex could smell and considering Derek no longer healed he knew it was a lie. "Just get to Scott, go find him, we'll be right behind you." said Derek, everyone knew it was a lie, the wound was a mortal one, at least for a normal human.

"Go...GO." screamed Derek and Peter and Malia looked at each other before nodding, "Stiles, save him." said Derek getting a nod from Stiles, as they all started moving they noticed that Alex had yet to leave his spot, he was facing the town next to the church with a sneer on his face.

"Alex are you coming?" asked Malia as she walked up to her boyfriend and touched his back, Alex glanced at her before shaking his head. "Take a whiff darling, Berserkers, at least three." said Alex getting panicked looks from everyone. "She's made more." said Liam with a small squeak.

"Go find Scott...I'll stay here and keep them from going after you." said Alex, his eyes not leaving the town in front of him. Malia shook her head before standing in front of him. "The last time you fought a Berserker you ended up as Kate's captive for a week, and that was just two of them, I won't leave you alone with three." said Malia as she grabbed his head and forced her to look at her.

"Don't worry about me Malia, go find Scott, find your Alpha, I can keep these things busy until backup arrives." said Alex, his features going back to human, before he pulled her towards him and kissed her, not caring if either her father or Stiles were watching, if he was going to put his life on the line against these things he was going to kiss his girl.

"Alex..." said Malia sadly only to get a growl from the Alpha. " **Go Malia, find Scott**...I'll be fine." Alex lied, he received another kiss before the girl he was crazy about ran off towards her father and their friends. "Don't die you crazy bastard." he heard Stiles say from behind him causing him to give a small chuckle.

"Go get our True Alpha back Stiles...we need him." said Alex as he spotted a Berserker coming out from behind a ruined store and head towards them. The others, excluding Derek and Braeden, wasted no time in running inside the church. Alex shook his head as he moved to stand before Braeden and Derek.

"Couldn't get a mortal wound another time could ya." said Alex sadly as he watched his friend dying before his eyes. "Sorry..Lydia was right." smiled Derek weakly, Braeden was too busy crying to say anything.

"Are there...are there really...three Berserkers out there?" asked Derek as he coughed and wheeze trying to find the air to talk. "Yeah...and Kate, she's out here as well." said Alex as his red glowing eyes scanned the are around them.

"Damn." said Derek, apparently finding his funny bone while at death door.

"Can you still pull a trigger." asked Braeden when they heard a loud growl near them, Derek looked down before nodding his head. "Stay with me, you're going to be OK." said Braeden lying to herself, Alex could already hear Derek's heartbeat growing slower.

"Its a mortal wound...and right now I'm feeling pretty mortal."said Derek with a bloody grin on his face, Alex shook his head before he bend down and grabbed Derek's arm taking some of his pain away.

"Worst fucking time to find your sense of humor sourwolf." said Alex with a sad grin, his pain taking working if only a little because Derek could now breath a bit easier. It wouldn't heal him but it would buy him some more time.

"I'm not going to let you die." said Braeden in denial before another loud growl was heard close to them, this one in the opposite direction than the first one, "They're surrounding us." said Alex as his eyes tracked the three Bone monsters.

"We need help." grunted Derek as Braeden stood up with her shotgun in hand and Alex shook his head. "We need a fucking miracle." said the Alpha as he growled when one of the Berserkers got too close to them.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before two Berserkers came out of the dusk cloud the town had around it with Kate right behind them. The werejaguar had a grin on her face as she eyed first Derek bleeding on the floor then Alex standing before him protectively.

"Ger ready Braeden, this is going to get bloody." said Alex as his claws popped out and he submitted to the power of the moon, his fangs sharpening and growing more numerous than before, his brow ridging and hair growing from the side of his face, his face also took on a slight grey hue as he allowed himself for the first time since he became an Alpha to go all out.

Before anything else could be said the two Berserkers charged at them, one heading towards Braeden and the other one running to Alex. With a roar so loud the ground around him vibrated Alex charged and slammed into the bone monster.

Safely behind the fighting Kate stood with a grin on her face as she watched the carnage around her. "Come on boys and girls no need to be shy." growled Kate, her eyes glowing bright green and her skin changing to purple and black as her fangs sharpened.

Alex slammed his Berserker to the ground just in time to see the one that had gone after Braeden grabbed her around the throat and lift her from the ground, Kate walking up to her with a smirk on her face. Before he could take more than a step in her direction the third Berserker appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

Alex instantly jumped back to his feet but this time, between him and his friends stood two massive Berserkers growling at him and kicking at the ground like angry bulls. _"Fuck me."_ thought Alex as the two bone monsters charged him and slammed into him.

"I will not lose, I will not let my friends down." grunted Alex as he met the Berserkers charge with his own, slamming into them and fighting for dominance. **"I WILL NOT LOSE."** screamed Alex as he felt a surge of power moving through his body, this time the surge was so powerful it made the ones with Agatha and the hunters seemed like nothing.

As he started winning the show of strength against the Berserkers he could feel himself growing hair all over his body, and unlike the times he shifted into a wolf he wasn't growing smaller, he was growing larger. In seconds he had grown almost five inches, he had grown fur all over his body and his ears and nose had disappeared, a snout and sharp wolf ears replacing them.

His claws had grown longer and sharper than ever before while his mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs made to rip things to shreds, his eyes glowing bright red while the whites had changed to black. _"I...am fucking awesome."_ thought Alex as he threw the Berserkers away from him and roared so loud it was heard for miles and miles around

" _And I still have clothes on.., bonus."_ thought Alex as he looked down at his tattered but still whole pants, thankful that this time his pants had remained somewhat intact. As he looked up he could see Kate and Braeden staring at him with their mouth wide open in shock.

"What the fuck?" said Kate before she snarl and ordered her three Berserkers to attack him at once, and even with the upgrade in power three Berserkers were too much for him alone, thankfully before the Berserkers had a change to do much damage backup arrived.

Just as one of the Berserkers had used his bone dagger to stab Alex in the side, three cars drove in, in them hunters from the Calaveras, plus Chris and Lydia's boy-toy Parrish arrived and started firing on the Berserkers and Kate. _"Good timing."_ thought Alex as he felt his body going back to normal, the bone dagger in his side falling off as his body shrunk down.

"Who would had thought I be glad to see hunters." said Alex as he limped over to Braeden and helped her stand up. "Derek...is Derek alright?" asked Braeden before Alex helped her walk over to where the sourwolf had been laying. They found Derek breathing heavily barely conscious.

"Derek...Derek." cried Braeden as he opened his eyes to look at her before they close back again and his head fell to the side. "He's gone." said Alex as tears fell down his face, he had lost another friend. His grief was replaced by hate as he saw the Berserkers killing many of the hunters that were helping him and his friends.

"I'm going to kill them all." snarled Alex, his eyes burning red as he slowly started running towards the closes Berserker, his slow run started gaining speed till he was all out sprinting towards it. The Berserker was about to stab Parrish in the chest when Alex slammed into it and both of them crashed against one of the vans, severely denting it.

"I will not lose any more friends." screamed Alex as he bit into the Berserkers neck and, with a savagery that shocked both Chris and Parrish who were the closest to him, ripped its head clean off. As he did the Berserkers body turned to dust in his hands.

"You killed it." said Parrish astonished as he and Alex stared at the dust and dirt on the floor. "Can you do the same to the other two?" asked Chris as he moved over to them shocking them from their stupor. Besides them Saraya, the head of the Calaveras had pulled out a cattle prod and was readying herself to fight Kate.

"I don't know but that won't stop me from trying." said Alex as he pushed Chris out of the way of a charging Berserker and took the hit, they crashed against the van again totaling it. Parrish was about to try and help before the Berserker was sent flying away and a bruised and bleeding Alex peeled himself from the van.

Alex shook his head to get rid of the pain and was about to charge at the Berserker when a howl was heard all around them. "Derek?" said Alex shocked as he recognized the howl of his friend. Suddenly a black blur ran by them before jumping a terrified Kate and throwing her to the floor as it bit and scratched her. It was a wolf, a black wolf with glowing blue eyes.

"Derek?" said both Alex and Braeden as they watched their friend/boyfriend back away from Kate and begin growing, losing his fur and changing till Derek once again stood in front of Kate with a grin on his face. Also he was naked.

"You're...you're dead." said Kate as she crawled away from him with fear in her eyes, Derek just shook his head the grin never leaving his face. "No... I was evolving, something you'll never do." said Derek before a growl was heard besides him and the Berserker Alex had thrown away from him charged Derek trying to protect its mistress.

Derek just ducked under the charging beast and grabbed its head, applying pressure. In seconds the beast exploded into dust, leaving only the bear skull in Derek's hands. "Bastard makes it look so easy." grunted Alex as he limped over towards Derek and handed him his bomber jacket, which he had thankfully left inside Derek's truck before all the fighting started.

"Cover up wolfy, no one wants to see that." said Alex with a grin happy his friend was alive, Derek took the jacket and threw it on, thankfully the jacket was large enough and long enough to cover him up. "Try not to let your junk rub on the leather too much." asked Alex with a shudder not wanting to imagine Derek's business touching his only jacket.

"Shut up Alex." said a smiling Derek as both of them watch Kate back away in denial, before she could get too far her brother pulled out his gun and shot her in the shoulder wit a glowing yellow bullet, Chris looked crushed as he shot his sister but knew it had to be done.

Before Alex and Derek could relax they heard the growl of the third Berserker as it tried to run towards its mistress aid, it was about to attack Chris before Alex ran in and pushed the man out of the way taking the hit for him. The blow knocked him to the floor and before he could stand the Berserker was on him intending to stab him in the face with its bone spike.

Before that could happened Derek jumped him from behind and grabbed him in a bear hug, using all his strength to lift him off the floor. "Quickly Alex, his mask, its the weak spot." grunted Derek as he used all power he could muster to hold the Berserker in place.

Alex didn't need to be told twice he jumped to his feet and onto the Berserker grabbing on to his mask and pulling with all his strength, glowing yellow lines started shining from the bone monsters body before just like before it exploded into dust.

As the last of the Berserkers died both Alex and Derek looked towards the sky and roared to show the world their dominance. Alex looked down at Derek then towards the church before nodding in its direction. "Wanna go see what's keeping them?" asked Alex getting a nod from Derek, but before they could they heard Scott triumphant roar coming from the temple within.

"Ohh good, no need to go help." said Derek as he and Alex limped towards Braeden and fell to the ground next to her, both exhausted. "I'm hungry." said Alex as he lay his head back and closed his eyes.

"Me too." said Braeden as she rested her head on Derek's leather clad shoulder, Alex being the ass he was did the same with his other one. "What do you want to eat?" asked Alex ignoring Derek's annoyed look and Braeden's amused one.

"Do you think there's a Taco Bell near here?" asked the ex U.S Marshall with a grin on her face, Alex snorted before lifting his head off Derek's shoulder and looking at her. 'That's' racist...and yes we passed one like thirty miles back." said Alex making both Braeden and Derek laugh.

"You're both idiots." said Derek before he leaned back and and closed his eyes. "You were funnier when you were dying." said Alex only to get swatted by Braeden. "Too soon?" asked Alex with a grin as he followed Derek's lead and got comfortable.

"So, what we doing after this?...wanna go see that Winter Soldier movie? Liam said it was good" asked Alex as he sun started coming up bathing the ruins of the town in light. "Me and Derek are taking a little vacation from Beacon Hills" said Braeden surprising both Alex and Derek.

"We are?" asked Derek curiously since he didn't know about it. "We are, I have a place in Hawaii and you and me are going to spend some time in the beach, naked and with lots of alcohol." said Braeden with a sexy tone of voice and Alex could smell just how much Derek liked that idea.

"You guys are gross." said Alex as he turned away from them so he didn't have to smell anymore of Derek's arousal. "Look who's talking, I can smell Malia all over you." said Derek amused remembering Alex had driven there with Peter. "Peter must have enjoyed that." said Derek with a grin as he turned to look at Alex.

"Fuck Peter, he's a tool." Alex grunted as he could feel his wounds and broken bones start to heal. "No truer words have ever been said." said Braeden making both Derek and Alex laugh before both grunted in pain.

"Don't make us laugh woman." said Derek as he held his still healing ribs, Berserkers hit hard. Alex just smiled. "Hey Braeden..." said Alex with a massive grin as he waited for Derek's girlfriend to turn towards him. "What?" asked the bounty hunter as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"...did you see what I did when I was fighting the two Berserkers?" asked Alex with a grin making Braeden sigh. "You mean when you tuned into a seven foot tall wolf monster and threw them around like they were rag-dolls?" asked Braeden rolling her eyes when he nodded like a little kid. "...yes Alex we all saw that." deadpanned Braeden getting a laugh from Alex and a confused 'He did what?' from Derek.

"You didn't see that fucking thing he turned into?" asked Braeden shocked he had missed it. "I was kinda busy dying? He turned into what now?" Said Derek looking between both of them stunned.

"He turned into a seven foot tall wolf monster..." said Braeden like she was talking to a little kid. Alex all the while sticking his chest out with a smug look on his face, "...who then got its ass beat by the three Berserkers." said Braeden with a smirk when she saw Alex's chest deflate and he glare at her.

Derek for his part had given up trying to learn what had happened and was just enjoying the indignant look on Alex's face. "You try taking on three Berserkers at the same time see what happens." said Alex with a pout as he crossed his arms and looked away from both of his laughing friends.

Before Derek or Braeden could make fun of him some more the doors to La Iglesia opened and Stiles and Liam walked out, followed by Malia helping a limping Kira and Scott dragging in unconscious and Peter.

"They look like shit." said Alex before both Derek and Braeden looked at him incredulously. "What?" asked Alex when he noticed their look only to look down when they did, his naked chest was covered in dried blood and bruises the same as Derek's whole torso and Braeden's neck from when the Berserker had grabbed her.

"I didn't say we looked better." grunted Alex before he stood up and after helping Derek and Braeden to their feet limped over to their friends. As he got closer he was relieve to see that aside from a few bruises Malia was perfectly fine. Same as Liam and Stiles, Scott and Kira were a little battered and bruised but fine just the same.

"You look like you had fun." said Alex as he reached the group, who were looking at him and Derek in shock, him because of the dried blood on his chest and Derek because he was alive.

"So do you." said Scott with a smile as he walked to the front and threw Peter to the ground in the middle of the group. "I take it he did something?" asked Alex as he poked Peter with his foot. "You could say that." said Scott as he filled them in, telling them how Peter and Kate had been working together, Peter being the one to teach her how to make more Berserkers.

"Little Bastard." said Alex as he gave Peter a light kick almost losing his balance, fortunately Malia was there to steady him. "How come every time there's a fight you end up shirtless and bloody?" asked Malia as she wrapped her arm around his waist to help him.

Alex kissed her cheek before smiling at her. "Its what I do darling, I fight and I bleed." said Alex making all his friends smile at him. "Can we go home now?"asked Liam as he stepped forwards.

"Yes please." groaned Alex and Stiles at the same time, looking at each other before smiling. As they were speaking Braeden walked to the prison van before coming back with a change of clothes for Derek.

"I want my jacket back." yelled Alex as Braeden and Derek moved away so the sourwolf could dress in private. As they were standing around waiting for Derek, Chris came towards them with a small container in hand.

Scott and Alex moved forward to talk to the ex-hunter and Chris handed the container to Scott. "There's enough yellow Wolfsbane in there to keep Peter out for the trip back." said Chris with a grimace of pain as he moved back. "But be careful." said the hunter with worry in his eyes as he looked at Scott.

"Don't worry Mr. Argent, he wakes up I'll break his jaw." said Alex with a grin making Chris smile at him, "You really going with them?" asked Scott with a frown as he looked at Saraya and the other Calavera hunters behind Chris.

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago, they'll leave you alone, all of you, but only if I help them catch Kate." said Chris as he looked over at all of them. "What if you can't?" asked Kira as she moved to stand besides Scott. Chris just smiled at her.

"I'll find her, someone has too." said Chris before he turned back and walked over towards Saraya. Nothing else was said as the hunters got in their car and left. "Alex." said Derek from besides his truck and when the Alpha turned it was to catch his leather jacket. "Thanks." said the sourwolf before he nodded at Scott and got in his truck.

"Where are they going?" Scott asked Alex as Derek and Braeden drove away. "To Hawaii, to have drunk sex on the beach." said Alex with a grin as he put his jacket back on and walked towards Malia ignoring Scott surprised look.

"Lets go home." yelled Liam from the back of the Prison Van as Stiles and Kira got in, Scott drawing the short straw and having to drive the thing back home. "Hey, where do we return this thing?" asked Alex as he and Malia got in the passenger seat with Scott.

"I don't know..." said the True Alpha with a grin as he started up the car and started driving out of town. "...I'm leaving it with Stiles dad." said Scott as he drove out of town. "Good idea." said Alex as he leaned back and closed his eyes, happy when Malia leaned into him and to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Lets go home." said Scott as he looked saw the town getting farther and father way through the rear view mirror.

 _ **Some Weeks Later.**_

As the weeks passed things started going back to normal, Scott, Stiles and Liam went back to Lacrosse being their only worry, Lydia started spending more and more time with Parrish trying to help him figure out what kind of Supernatual creature he was, Kira had grown or actually more like found her first tail and Alex and Malia were happily spending their time as a normal new couple would...watching loads of Game of Thrones and other different shows together.

Alex had moved into Derek's vacant loft, with the sourwolf's blessing, and he had used some of the money he stole from the Mute, not really caring that it was Peter's money, to buy himself a nice Harley Davidson Motorcycle so he didn't have to walk everywhere and on the plus side Malia loved the thing.

As a whole, things were good, so good in fact that Alex decided it was time to do something he had been putting off for a while. Which is why he was in school on a Saturday. He was walking down the hallway to led to the school lab when he ran into the exact person he was looking for.

"Oh Alex I didn't see you there." babbled Sidney nervously as she bend to the ground to pick up the books she had dropped when she ran into Alex. The Alpha just gave her a smile before he bend down to help her with her books. The girl looked like a nervous wreck as she babbled apologies and talked about her massive school workload

"Don't worry about it Sidney..." said Alex as he handed her the books and helped her to her feet, the poor girl had a few more bald spots than the last time he had seen her, "...I was actually looking for you." said Alex, his eyes glowing bright red as he grinned at her.

 _ **End Chapter.**_

 _ **End Season 4**_


	10. The Wolf with the Glowing Claws

**The West Pack**

 _ **Chapter 10: The Wolf with the Glowing Claws**_

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Road**_

It had been six months since Beacon Hills had been turned upside down by the Benefactor and Kate Argent, and since then things had been good, very good. Peaceful and boring, just like the McCall Pack and Alex liked it.

Alex for his part was on his motorcycle on his way to pick up Malia to head to the High School for the Senior Scribe, she had texted him saying a tree had fallen on the road causing a massive traffic jam.

So Alex, as the good boyfriend he was, had jumped on his bike and had gone to get her. He got to where she and her father were stuck in traffic just in time to see her lift the massive tree by herself much to the shock of all the people there. "Strong Legs." said Malia getting a smile for Alex and a curious look from her dad.

" _I can't believe he hasn't figure it out yet, its not like she hide's it well..."_ thought Alex just before he saw Malia throwing the massive tree to the side using only one hand. "...or at all." said Alex as he parked his bike and got off.

"Dad is your phone working?" he heard Malia as she she looked from her phone to her dad. "No I think the storm took the cell towers out." said her father after checking his phone. When he saw her worried expression he gave her a warm look before smiling at her. "Its going to be OK, you'll find out when you find out." said her father trying to make her feel better.

"You need a ride to the school?" asked her father and that's when Alex decided to make his presence know. "No need Mr. Tate." said Alex as walked up to them smiling at Malia and her father. His girlfriend just glared at him before saying good bye to her father and moving towards his bike. 

"Still not talking to you huh?" asked her father with a smile on his face as he watched Alex rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "Its weird, she acts like nothing's wrong but refuses to talk to me." said Alex while shaking his head before grinning at Malia's dad.

"Women." said Alex getting to laugh. As Alex was walking over towards Malia, Stiles's jeep parked next to them, inside was Stiles, Scott and Liam. "Done house breaking the mutt?" joked Alex as he came to stand next to Malia, Liam glared at him before making moon eyes at Malia. The kid only stopped when Alex growled at him.

"You guys need a ride?" asked Stiles as he glanced at the sky then to Alex's bike. Malia quickly got in the jeep, not wanting to get her hair wet and knowing it would annoy Alex. "I guess I can go by myself." grunted Alex as he walked towards the jeep window and stuck his head in to hear what they were discussing.

"What?" asked Malia annoyed when everyone turned to look at her. "You find out yet?" asked Stiles curiously, "Find out what?" asked Liam as he took of his head phones to pay attention to the conversation.

"They're going to email me." said a worried looking Malia as he glanced at Alex or reassurance, the smile he gave her made her feel better before she remembered she was mad at him and turned her head with a grunt.

"She still mad?" asked Scott amused. Stiles and Liam watching curiously knowing Malia was mad at Alex but not knowing why. "Yes...which is all sorts of confusing because aside from not speaking to me she still acts the same, she comes over at night to watch movies with me, she kisses me when we see each other in the morning and she even texts me for rides when there are trees blocking her way, I don't get it." said Alex as he rubbed the side of his head ignoring Malia's annoyed look.

"I talk to you." said Malia as she turned to glare at her boyfriend. "When?" asked an annoyed Alex as he looked at Malia. "Last night while we were in your bed, I told you to..." Alex quickly covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from talking.

"They don't need to know what we talk about in bed darling." said Alex as he turned his glaring eyes at Liam who was blushing as he started at Malia. "Is it dirty stuff?" asked a grinning Liam only for Alex to stick his hand inside the jeep and slap him.

"Don't be a perv Liam." growled Alex as he glared at Scott's Beta. Before anything else could be said Stiles phone dinged. "We have to go, Lydia is already at the school and we still have to drop Liam at he hospital." said Stiles before he started his jeep. "We'll meet you there Alex." said Stiles as he revved his jeep to get Alex to back away from the car.

"Yeah...I'll meet you there." said Alex as he backed away from the jeep and moved over towards his bike. _"This is getting tiresome."_ thought Alex as he watched the jeep, and his girlfriend, drive away.

 _ **Beacon Hills High**_

Alex reached the school without much trouble, his bike being able to drive through the cars that made up the traffic jam. When he got there he found Lydia standing in the parking lot annoyed.

"Finally." said Lydia as he walked up to Alex and poked him in the arm. Alex just ignored the poking as he took off his helmet and his bomber jacket. "Sorry, I had to go pick up Malia." said Alex as he stayed sitting in the bike looking annoyed.

"And...where is she?" asked Lydia as she looked around looking for the werecoyote. "She's still angry so she decided to ride with Scott and Stiles." grunted Alex only to have Lydia sigh at him. "Well you can't really blame her...you did bite Sidney." said Lydia making Alex grunt in annoyance.

"So, its not like she even stuck around." unfortunately for him a month after he had bitten Sidney she and her parents moved away from Beacon Hills. He had just enough time to teach her control during the full moon before he was once again without a pack.

"You still turned her." said Lydia slowly like she was stalking to a small child, that just annoyed him more. "So? I needed at pack Lydia, it was either her or Liam's friend Mason, I chose Sidney because...well because she was kinda pathetic and I wanted to do for someone what Clark did for me." said Alex quietly, and Lydia knew what he meant, the bite had been a blessing for Alex, it had turned him from a fat lonely loser to the man that was standing, or in this case sitting, before her.

"I understand that Alex, but what Malia sees is you making the girl, who at one point you intended to seduce, into your first Beta." said Lydia making Alex finally understand why Malia had been so angry at him.

"She's angry about that?" asked Alex incredulously as he stared at Lydia, who just nodded her head while rolling her eyes. "But that's dumb, Sidney was just convenient for me, I love..." Alex trailed off blushing and looking out at the parking lot so he wouldn't have to see the knowing look on Lydia's face.

"...you love her." said Lydia smiling at him and making him feel like an idiot for being embarrassed. "Have you told her that?" asked Lydia making Alex sigh and shake his head. "I haven't found he courage to." said Alex as it started raining, before the raining got too bad he and Lydia left his bike and ran to get under the school's roof.

"Big bad Alex, Alpha werewolf, Slayer of Berserkers afraid of telling the girl he loves that he loves her...you're pathetic." said Lydia with a grin making Alex grin back at her. Only Lydia could say something so mean and have it come off as a compliment.

"I know." said Alex before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "What about you? How is your 'combat training' with the tasty Deputy Parrish going?" said Alex as he air quoted the words combat training getting Lydia to slap him arm with a scowl on her face.

"I should have never told you anything." said Lydia turning her head with a blush. "You didn't have to say a thing, I could smell it on you after your first 'training' day." said Alex with a grin, a grin that disappeared when he caught sight of Malia and Styles standing close together talking by the entrance to the school.

"You don't have to worry about that." said Lydia when she saw what he was staring at. "She liked Stiles...but she loves you." said Lydia making Alex smile in relief back at her. "Have I told you lately just how awesome a best friend you are?" asked Alex as he threw his arm around Lydia's shoulder and gave her a one arm squeeze.

"Yes, but I could stand to hear it once more." said Lydia with a grin as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Together they walked up to Stiles and Malia catching the last thing he said.

"...what if, what if Scott's my best friend now, but he's not my best friend for life?" they heard a worried Stiles say to Malia, and from the smell coming of him Alex could tell this wasn't just a passing worry, Stiles was really panicking over the thought of them, the pack, not being together after High School.

"When you been through the type of things you and Scott and the rest of the pack have been through, that forms a bond Stiles, a bond that binds you all forever, so even if you don't see each other every day, you'll be friends for life." said Alex as he and Lydia walked over to Stiles and Malia.

"You think so?" asked Stiles softly getting a smile and a nod from Alex, "I know so." said the Alpha werewolf before he turned towards Malia and swept her up into a deep kiss, Malia responding by wrapping her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. '

"I'm sorry I bit Sidney, I didn't realized how it would make you feel, but I want you to know that you mean more to me than a thousand Sydney's could ever hope to match." said Alex as he let her down on the ground and from the smile on her face he could tell he was forgiven.

"So? Am I forgiven, will you talk to me again?" asked Alex as he gave her his best puppy eye look, Malia laughed before grabbing his shirt and dragging his head down for another kiss. "I never stopped speaking to you." said Malia after they broke apart.

"Giving me orders in bed isn't the same thing as talking." said Alex with a grin making Lydia blush and Stiles groan and shake his head. "I don't want to hear this." said Stiles as he shook his head while sticking his fingers in his ears.

"I thought you said you were over that." said Alex as he and Malia stared at Stiles completely ignoring the grin on Lydia's face. "I am...but forgive me if I don't want you hear about your sex-escapades with the girl you stole from me and seduced into your bed." said Stiles with a frown making Malia grin and Alex snort.

"First thing, I didn't seduce her, if anything she seduced me, and secondly I didn't steal anyone she came quite willingly...all seven times." said Alex with a grin enjoying Lydia's red face and Stiles opened mouth expression, which only grew bigger when Malia muttered "You got that right."

"Seven times?" asked Lydia with a wicked grin on her face, making Stiles shake his head, "No I don't want to hear this, nope, nope, la la la la la la." said Stiles as he covered his ears and started singing. "He's gotten even better now with practice." said Malia ignoring her ex-boyfriends mental breakdown and Alex's smug expression.

"I should have taken him for a ride when I had the chance." said Lydia getting Alex to splutter at her and Malia to wrap her arm around his waist. "Mine." said the werecoyote territorially, making Lydia laugh out loud and Alex to smile at her. Suddenly both Malia and Alex grew serious

"Someone's coming." both said at the same time before Malia turned around and slammed her palm into a running Liam's chest knocking the boy down to the ground. "Oh my god." said Stiles, having stopped singing and covering his ears when Malia knocked Liam to the ground.

"Scott's in trouble." said the young Beta as Malia turned back towards them and Alex took a big sniff of the air. "The rain is making it impossible for me to find his scent." said Alex before he closed his eyes and concentrated his hearing.

"I can hear them." said the Alpha werewolf before he took off running through the rain, the rest of the McCall pack just behind him. "Lydia stay back and wait for us." ordered Alex as he and the others ran towards Scott, leaving a worried Lydia behind them.

They found him, Kira and an unknown shifter, fighting a big werewolf with glowing blue claws just under the bleachers of the lacrosse field. They got there just in time to see the strange werewolf stab Scott in the stomach with his glowing blue claws. Alex snarled and was about to charge him when Liam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Wait don't...Parrish said those claws can steal away an Alphas power." said Liam shocking the group and making Alex stop. He watched helplessly as Scott slumped down and his glowing eyes started dimming.

" _What the fuck am I doing?"_ thought Alex as he snarled again and started walking in the unknown werewolf direction not caring if the man stole away his Alpha-hood, only caring about saving his friend's life.

Fortunately Scott didn't need any help, before Alex could get close enough to help Scott had regained his footing and had taken hold of the unknown werewolf's arm, in one quick twist Scott broke the arm and the claws. "I don't know who you are, or what you though you were going to do, but I'm giving you a choice..." said Scott as he grabbed the claws still stuck on his chest and threw them away.

"...you can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run." said the True Alpha as he glared at the kneeling werewolf, the unknown wolf looked over towards the McCall Pack, Stiles being the smartass he is had something to say. "I'd run." said Stiles as they all watched what the wolf would do.

The unknown wolf wasted no time in standing up and running away like a coward, "Can't leave you alone for one second can we." said Alex with a grin as he and Scott's pack moved over towards the teen wolf to make sure he was OK.

Scott tuned his gaze towards the unknown shifter and Alex and the pack turned to look at him as well. _"There's something weird about him...he doesn't smell right."_ thought Alex as he eyed the new comer with distrustful eyes. Malia saw the look and grabbed his hand shooting him a curious look.

"Later." mouthed Alex getting a nod from his girlfriend. "You don't remember me do you?" the unknown shifter asked Scott and Stiles getting a confused looked from them. "I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade." he said getting a shocked looked from Scott.

"Theo?" asked Scott in a disbelieving tone as he stared at his old childhood friend, besides him Stiles shook his head not believing him. "You know him?" asked Kira as she moved to stand near her boyfriend. "They used to..." said Theo with a grin as he looked from Scott to Stiles.

"...trust me, I never thought I see you guys again." said Theo when he saw the frown on Stiles's face. "A couple months ago I heard of an Alpha on Beacon Hills..." said Theo looking between Scott and Alex, "...when I found out his name was Scott McCall I just couldn't believe it." aid Theo with a easy grin on his face.

"Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha." said Theo looking at Scott in awe before turning his gaze towards Alex. "Two Alpha's now I guess." said Theo with a grin.

"What do you want?" asked Scott with a small frown on his face."I moved back to Beacon Hills, back home with my family because I want to be part of your pack." said Theo making Alex and Stiles frown at him, unknown to the two friends they had the same thought.

" _Awfully convenient how he just happens to show up just in time to help Scott fight off an attacker."_ thought Alex and Stiles at the same time as they glared at Theo. "I'll think about it." said Scott as he grabbed Kira's hand and turned to go back to school.

"That's all I ask." said Theo as the McCall Pack and Alex glanced at him one last time before walking away. As they entered through the school doors Stiles moved up ahead to speak with Scott while Kira and Malia followed behind. Alex had stuck to the back busy listening around for Lydia's heartbeat.

"We haven't seen this kid in years, you don't find that highly suspicious? Asked Stiles as he stared at Scott, said true Alpha just shook his head before glancing at Stiles. "I'm kinda more concerned about the guy that just tried to kill me." said Scott infuriating Stiles, but before they could keep arguing Malia's phone started buzzing making everyone turn back to her.

Malia opened the message and read it before a massive grin came up on her face. "I'm in, I passed." said Malia before she grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss, even when she was barely speaking to him he had stayed up nights with her helping her study. The rest of her pack around them cheered with happiness knowing Malia was going to be a senior with them.

"I knew you could do it." said Alex in her ear so only she could hear him, he could feel her smiling against the side of his face as she tighten the hold round his neck. "Tonight we celebrate." said Malia with a naughty grin as she and Alex broke apart.

"Hell yeah we do." said Alex ignoring Stiles's groan and Scott's and Kira's red faces. "Don't be prudes." said Malia before she grabbed Alex's hand and started walking towards the library.

"Thank god, took you long enough." said Lydia as she walked over to them and inspected Scott's for any wounds. "I take it the bad guy has been dealt with?" Lydia asked Scott but her eyes landed on Alex knowing he would tell her the truth and from the frown on his face she knew it hadn't been.

"We dealt with it." said Scott as he smiled at Lydia, completely missing the silent communication between Lydia and Alex. Malia and Stiles had not. "Well?, come on the whole Senior class is here." said Lydia as she turned and started making her way back from where she came, sure Alex or Malia would fill her in later.

"We doing this or not?" they heard her shout when she realized that they hadn't moved from their spot, "You bet we are." said Alex as he hoisted Malia up on his shoulder and carried the giggling girl after Lydia, behind him Kira, Scott and even Stiles smiled at the couple as they followed after them.

They had to stand in a long line of seniors but from the look on everyone's faces after they had their turn it was worth it. "So its tradition to write one's initials in the library shelves? What if they get replaced?" asked Alex as they waited for Stiles to write down his initials.

"The school administration knows about the tradition, they would never replace them." said Lydia with her know it all tone of voice as Stiles finished and handed the permanent marker to Lydia, who wrote her's quickly and handed the marker to Kira. 

"This isn't vandalism is it?" asked Kira worried as she eyed the shelf and the marker in her hand. Lydia bit her bottom lip before shaking her head. "No...technically." said the Banshee before she turned and walked over to stand with Stiles.

The Thunder Kitsune shrugged her shoulders before writing down her initials and handing the marker to Malia, Alex saw his girlfriend hesitation when writing the initial to her last name but could only smile when Malia decided to go with Tate instead of Hale. _"That's my girl."_ thought Alex as Malia handed him the marker with a smile, he knew she still felt bad about trusting Peter last year.

Alex quickly wrote down his initials before handing the marker to Scott and moving over to Malia, the werecoyote quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him. They, Alex and the McCall pack watched as Scott wrote down not only his initials but Allison's as well.

"She would've been with us." said Stiles as he wrapped his arm around Lydia's shoulder and smiled at Scott. "Yeah." said Scott with a sad smile. "She still is." said Lydia while looking at her dead best friends initials.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving so how about we head out and get something to eat...my treat." said Alex breaking the somber mood and getting smiles from his friends. "God yes I would kill for some pizza." said Stiles as he stood from the veranda and almost ran down the stairs of the library.

As they were leaving the school Lydia walked up to him, "So you really thinking about making Mason a part of your pack?" asked Lydia getting everyone's attention. "Maybe, if Liam ever gets the balls to tell him about us." said Alex with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Malia and Lydia.

"And you don't mind that he's...you know?" said Lydia quickly getting shocked looks from everyone. "Holy shit!, where you about to say black?" asked Alex dumbfounded. "I'm not a racist Lydia I don't care about that." said Alex staring at his best friend like she had grown a second head.

"No! you massive dork, I was going so say gay, I was asking if you didn't care that he was gay." said Lydia with a huff glaring at all her laughing pack-mates around her. "oh that? Nah, don't care in the slightest." said Alex as he smiled at her and tighten his arm around her shoulder.

"Well now that Lydia's done being a massive racist, lets go get some food." said Alex before he took of running, a fuming Lydia on his heels. "I'm not a racist you big jerk." they heard Lydia yell as she took of her shoes so she could run faster.

The rest of the McCall pack laughing as they ran after their two friends...it would be the last time things were so light for the Pack. They had some rough weeks ahead of them.

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Beacon Hills High School, Parking Lot**_

Alex, Malia and Stiles met up early the next day to talk about the Theo situation."So you ran a background check and all you found was a speeding ticket?" asked Malia staring at Stiles like he was crazy. "A speeding ticket signed by Theo's dad eight years ago?" said Stiles like that explained everything.

"So?"asked Alex, he was on board with the not trusting Theo but Stiles reason's were too dumb, "Which means people trying to get away from something." said Stiles weakly making Malia frown and Alex smiled.

"Dude, I have like four speeding tickets and I only had my bike for less than six months." said Alex frustrating Stiles. "How many Speeding tickets do you have?" asked Malia as she stared at Stiles.

"What? None." said Stiles and Alex snorted not believing it, "Dude I seen you drive, you have speeding tickets." said Alex making Malia grin.

"How many speeding tickets would you have if your dad hadn't made them go away?" asked Malia as she wrapped her arms around Alex's arm and leaned into him. "Seven...teen." said Stiles making Alex laugh out loud and Malia grin in triumph.

"I don't know Stiles, I see why you're worried, he's really hot..." said Malia causing Alex to stop laughing and Stiles to grin at him, "...he's got like great hair, perfect body, you should definitely feel threatened." said Malia looking up catching Stiles grin and Alex's frown.

"Oh not you honey, I meant Stiles, Stiles should feel threatened, you have nothing to worry about." said Malia quickly as she reached up and kissed his cheek, Alex stopped frowning after that but he still had a mutinous look on his face.

"We should kill him." grunted Alex getting Malia to nod with him and Stiles to shake his head looked at both of them like they were nuts, "You two are perfect for each other aren't you?" said Stiles getting smiles out of the couple. "That wasn't a compliment." said Stiles when he saw the smiles.

"Whatever." said Alex as he wrapped his arm around Malia's waist. "I don't what you to kill him." said Stiles getting Malia and Alex to frown at him. "Are you sure, we could take him." said Malia getting a nod from Alex.

"I have a plan, there's steps to doing this right." said Stiles getting confused looked from his friends, "What steps?/What plan?" asked both Malia and Alex at the same time.

"Get the story, verified the facts, catch the piece that doesn't fit and catch him in the act, that's how you do it." said Stiles as if he was repeating something verbatim. Malia looked confused but Alex didn't. "You're going to be a great cop one day man." said Alex with a grin making Stiles smile back at him. The smile quickly fell away when he saw Theo getting out of his mother's car.

Both Alex and Malia turned in time to catch him waiving at them, "Why are you so suspicious of this guy?" asked Malia as he turned to look back at Stiles. "Because I remember Theo from fourth grade OK? And that's not Theo." said Stiles as he watched Theo walk towards the school doors.

"And you?" asked Malia turning to look at Alex, who eyes had yet to leave Theo as he walked into the school. "Yeah you never said why you don't like him." said Stiles as he moved to stand next to Malia.

"Well aside from the fact that my girl finds him attractive..." said Alex getting his chest swatted by Malia for the joke, "...he doesn't smell right." said Alex as he took a sniff of the air and frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Malia and Stiles at the same time. "I don't smell anything wrong with him." said Malia as she sniffed the air trying to see that Alex meant. "Its not something wrong, its barely noticeable but under the scent that identifies him as a werewolf there's another smell." said Alex as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"What is it?" asked Stiles waiting anxiously to hear what Alex would say.

"He smells like Malia." said Alex seriously, getting an understanding nod from Malia and a confused frown from Stiles, "So you're saying Theo is secretly...a girl?" asked Stiles with a confused look on his face getting annoyed looks from Alex and Malia.

"No nimrod, I'm saying that Theo smells like both a Werewolf and a Werecoyote." said Alex getting a stunned look from Stiles. "But that's..." said Stiles before Alex nodded his head.

"Impossible, I know, how can he be both a wolf and a coyote?" asked Alex with a frown as he and Malia and Stiles stared at where Theo had been standing just moments before.

The silence stretched on for a few more minutes before Malia broke it. "We should just kill him." said Malia getting grins from both Alex and Stiles. "Lets call that plan B darling." said Alex as he wrapped his arm around Malia and started walking away.

"Come on nimrod." said Alex as he wrapped his other arm around Stiles and pulled him along. "Don't manhandle me you big dork."cried Stiles as he tried to get away from the laughing pair.

 _ **END CHAPTER.**_


	11. The Criminal Tremor

**The West Pack**

 _ **Chapter 11: The Criminal Tremor.**_

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 _ **Beacon Hills High**_

Alex, Malia and Stiles walked into the school and the Alpha couldn't hold back his laugh as he heard Mason telling Liam all about his new expensive book on Werejaguars, Berserkers and their Aztec god. "He really needs to tell him soon." said Alex a he saw the panicked look on the Betas face.'

"He will he just needs some time." said Stiles before he and Malia started walking away from him, "Do I really have to take AP Biology." grumbled Alex as he looked down at his schedule, he had made the mistake of allowing Lydia to pick his classes for him and the damn Banshee had signed him up for most of the really hard ones. Aside from AP Biology, he had Economics, again, Calculus, World History, Computer Class, French and freaking German.

" _Why the hell does this school offer so many language classes."_ thought Alex annoyed before Malia walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and patted his face condescendingly, "We told you to sign up with us but you decided to be lazy and let Lydia do it for you, you made your bed now lie in it." said Malia with a grin as she backed away from the annoyed and growling Alpha.

"You know I'll get you back for this don't you?" asked Alex making Malia shoot him a decidedly wicked grin that made a shiver run down his back. "That's what I'm hoping." purred Malia making Alex grin back at her and Stiles shake his head before grabbing Malia's backpack and dragging her away.

"I swear you two are like dogs in heat." muttered Stiles making Alex laugh out loud and Malia growl at him. "I'm not in heat." said Malia as they turned the corner and disappeared from Alex's sight. The Alpha wolf was about to turn around to head towards his own class when he caught a powerful smell coming at him.

It turned out to be a girl, she had long brown hair, a red long sleeve shirt and was walking with her head down, she had a scared look on her face that made Alex feel bad for her. " _She smells like reptiles, whoa that's strong."_ thought Alex as the girl passed by him, he had to hold his nose since the stench was almost overwhelming.

"That's weird, must have a snake or something." said the Alpha as he watch her walk to her locker and buried her head inside, he would've stayed to watch what else the girl was going to do but he was almost late for class.

When he got to the class it was to see Lydia and Kira exchange glances as they each nodded towards Scott who was sitting next to Kira with his book bag out. "If I get an F in this class and have to take summer school I'm biting someone." said Alex as he grinned down at his three friends and sat next to a smiling Lydia.

"Your always threatening to bite someone, so far the only bite marks I see are one you have in the morning after Malia spends the night with you." said Lydia with a grin as she saw the blush on Alex's face, from besides them Kira and Scott chuckled as they watched their banter.

"I can't help it if Malia likes to nibble, and look who's talking, didn't I see the mysterious Jordan Parrish yesterday afternoon with a nice set of hickeys on his neck." said Alex only to ducked down when Lydia harrumphed and swung her purse at him.

"I didn't leave any hicheys." said Lydia before she caught herself, from the laugh on Scott and Kira she knew they had heard her. "So you do admit to knowing the young Deputy in the biblical sense, you naughty minx you." said Alex but before Lydia could say anything else the teacher walked in.

She was an older woman, with long brown hair and a serious expressing that let anyone know she wasn't here to joke, she was here to teach and only to those that were deserving of it.

Welcome to AP Biology, lets see who's awake." said the teacher as she walked to sand before her students, "Can somebody tell me what plasmids are?" asked the Teacher and instantly Lydia and Alex had their hands in the air.

"Mr. West." called the teacher making Alex put his hand down and answer her, "Circular self-replicating DNA Molecules." said Alex with a grin that only got bigger when he saw the boggled looks on Scott, Kira and specially Lydia's face. "Did I not mention that I'm the bomb at Science." said Alex with a grin as he enjoyed their looks. He wasn't just a pretty face.

"Nicely put Mr. West, but can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed through the stomach..." that's the last thing Alex understood, he honestly had no idea what she had just said. "ahh V12?" aid Alex but it came out more of a question.

"Are you guessing or do you know?" asked the teacher as she stared hard at Alex, said Alpha werewolf just looked to the side to see Lydia was just as stumped as he was, "I'm guessing ma'am." said Alex with a sigh, fortunately for him he was correct.

"Good guess." said the teacher before her eyes moved to Scott, "Mr. McCall do you know the answer?" asked the teacher totally catching Scott unprepared. "Ahh no." said Scott before looking down at his book.

"Its a common test question, what's your number one college pick?" asked the teacher as she stood from leaning on her desk and moved over to stand before Scott, "Ahh" Scott was flustered as the teacher stared at him and Alex felt a bit bad for him.

"Stop saying ah." said the teacher making Scott shake his head quickly, "Sorry, UC Davis." said Scott with a small smile that got bigger when the teacher smiled at him. "Good choice, its the best school in the west coast for Biological and physical sciences, you're in the right class if that's what your hoping for, who else things they're in the right class?" asked the teacher making everyone raise their hands, even Alex.

He caught out of the corning of his eye as Scott looked backwards to glance at the smirking Theo who had his hand in the air as the looked back at Scott, _"Creepy bastard."_ thought Alex when he saw the grin on the freak's face.

"Good then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow." said the teacher ripping Alex's attention from Theo back to her, _"There's a test tomorrow? Damn it Lydia."_ thought Alex annoyed, _"It's the first goddamn day."_ thought Alex as he side glared at the sheepishly smiling Lydia.

"Don't be so disappointed, the test is specifically to help you determine if you should actually be in AP Biology, you have two weeks to drop, tomorrows test should just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here, and that could be any of you." said the teacher when she saw the mutinous look on Alex's face, she stood in front of him with a small grin when she said the last part.

"Now open your books on page 394." Said the teacher before she turned around and walked towards the chalkboard. "Sometime today, I'm going to bite you." said Alex with a grin as he glanced at his table partner, Lydia just raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"I don't think Malia would like your mouth on any girl that's not her." said Lydia making Scott, Kira and the eavesdropping Theo to let out a small chuckle. "Fine, then I'll get her to bite you, you perv." said Alex with a smile when he saw Lydia pale a bit, he and her both knew that Malia would do it if he ask.

"Don't you dare." said Lydia as he used her pen to poke him on the side. "Ms. Martin, Mr. West do I need to separate you two?" asked the teacher glaring at them from the head of the class, instantly making both of them sober up.

"No ma'am." both Lydia and Alex said at the same time. "Good, now open your books." said the teacher before turning around and leaving them alone.

 _ **After Class.**_

After AP Biology Lydia left since she had to got talk to her mother, and both Kira and Malia had Gym so that left both Scott and Alex alone in their free period. "Dude that teacher was scary." said Alex as he laid back on the steps they were sitting on, it made Scott smile since he wasn't the only intimidated by the no nonsense Biology teacher.

"You think she's evil?" asked Alex making Scott laugh out loud while shaking his head. "She didn't smell evil." said Scott playing along, "Dude really? How does evil smell, cause I have to tell you, Kate Argent, evilest bitch ever, but she smelled damn good." said Alex making Scott guffaw at the outrageous thing his friend had just said.

"Really, you smelled her?" asked Scott while shaking his head, making Alex nod at him quickly, "Really man, she smelled like coconut, probably her shampoo or something."said Alex before he got serious and glared at Scott.

"Not a word to Malia," said Alex making Scott nod his head quickly, "Bro Code." said Alex with a grin, before anything else could be joked about Stiles came running up to them "Hey you, you guys are coming with me, come on." said Stiles as he was almost jumping in place.

"We have a free period." said Scott as he turned to look at Stiles, Alex was just laying down in the shadow Stiles body made with a grin on his face. "We comfortable man, don't make us stand." Stiles looked annoyed as he glared down at Alex before he turned his attention back to Scott, "So do I, and so does Theo Raeken, lets go." said Stiles with a serious look on his face making Scott and Alex stand up to go with him.

"Wait..." said Alex making both Stiles and Scott stop and turn back to him. "...his last name is Raeken? What kind of last name is that?" asked Alex with grin on his face, his comment amused Scott but only serve to annoy the already annoyed Stiles.

"I will hit you." said Stiles as he glared at Alex.

"I love it when you talk like that, it gives me the vapors." said Alex making Scott laugh and it even made a small grin appear on Stiles face. "Now come on lets question Theo weird last name." said Alex as he threw his arms around Scott and Stiles and dragged them forward.

"I told you already you massive dork don't manhandle me." grunted Stiles as he tried to get away from both laughing Alpha werewolves. The found Theo waiting for them in the male locker room.

"Must we have all out meetings in here...its a bit gay I'm just saying." said Alex as he walked by the confused Theo and sat in one of the benches. 

"Its the lacrosse locker room, its not gay." said Stiles as he glared at Alex before both his and Scott's attention where shifted to Theo, "So, when were you turned?" asked Scott softly trying to not make Theo go on the defensive.

"I was skateboarding." said Theo solemnly, "I was skating in a neighbors empty pool, trying to do a hand clamp, nobody was home, I'm not that good of a skateboarder but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time..." said Theo as his eyes moved from Scott to Alex then finally landed on Stiles. They were all frowning at him.

 _"His heartbeat steady, too steady."_ thought Alex as he glared at Theo his eyes flashing red for just a second as he concentrated on the wolf in front of him. That's when he noticed it, Scott probably wouldn't pick it up but Alex did, his nose being damn better than Scott's, Theo was lying, his chem signal were giving him away.

"...i didn't even realized it was night until the yard lights came on." said Theo as he moved back and sat down on the bench in front of Scott. _"That's a move to show his submissiveness."_ thought Alex as he stared at the freak of nature in front of them. "...I said I wasn't very good, on my last try I went down and hit hard, really hard..." said Theo with a self deprecating grin on his face.

"As I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool I realized something, the board never came down." said Theo as he looked at all three of them somberly. He then described the monster that was standing at the edge of the pool, his bloody claws holding onto his skateboard as he glared down at him.

"He came at me fast, I barely had the chance to turn around before he bit me, right here." said Theo as he touched the right side of his stomach, and again his chemo signals betrayed him, he was lying about being bitter. _"Why the hell would he lie about something like this."_ thought Alex as he looked towards Stiles catching his attention and shaking his head letting his friend know that someone wasn't adding up, fortunately Theo was too busy staring at Scott to notice their exchange.

"Well it wasn't an accident, he wanted to turn you." said Scott with a frown having caught Alex and Stiles shared looked. "So why aren't you part of his pack then?" asked Stile beating Alex to the question. "Yeah, why turn you then leave you?" asked Alex as he stood from his bench and walked till he was towering over Theo, he had to hold back a grin when he caught the scent of fear coming from the shifter in front of him.

"Because by the time of my first full moon he was dead." said Theo before swallowing hard and standing from the bench so he could back away a bit from the towering Alpha. "That's convenient." thought Alex as he glared at Theo.

"And how do you know that?" asked Stiles as he crossed his arms and stared at Theo, "I met another one of his pack a couple of weeks later, told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas, twins." said Theo making Stiles and Scott share a look, and even Alex knew who he was taking about, Lydia had told him about the the Alpha Twins, Ethan and Aiden.

"Scott listen to my pulse I'm telling you the truth." said Theo desperately trying to get Scott to believe him. "Or you're just a tremendous liar." said Alex as he moved over to his backpack and picket it up.

"Why would I lie?" asked Theo as he smiled at both Alex, and Stiles, "That's the question isn't , why would you lie?" asked Alex a he glanced at Scott before nodding to Stiles, "We'll talk later, I have something to do." said Alex before he left the locker room, leaving Stiles and Scott to keep questioning Theo.

As he was leaving the school he passed by Lydia's mom's office and saw the girl from earlier standing in front of it, she looked scared and from the smell coming of her Alex realized she wasn't just scared she was terrified.

"Are you ok?" asked Alex as he slowly walked up to her and gave her a smile, one that the girl returned if just barely. From inside the office he heard Lydia talking with her mom about the girl, Tracy.

"You're Tracy right?" asked Alex as he put his backpack down and leaned on the wall besides her trying to get her mind of whatever it was that had her so scared. "I am." said Tracy before looking down at the floor.

"Well Tracy, My name is Alexander West, but my friends call me Alex." said the Alpha werewolf with a smug look on his face that made the girl giggle. "Aha, I got you to laugh." said Alex as he smiled at her.

"Now tell me, what's got you so freaked out." said Alex making Tracy looked up at him in shock, "Is it a bully? Point him out and I'll beat him up for you." said Alex as he looked around before rolling the sleeve of his shirt up so she could see his muscled arm.

"Its not that." said the girl with a small smile on her face, thankfully she was looking at him and not the floor this time, "I have bad dreams, like really bad." said Tracy embarrassed that her dreams had her this freaked out.

"Like night terrors?" asked Alex, already knowing the answer since he could hear Lydia and her mom discussing it inside their office. "Yeah, I sometimes can't tell if I'm awake or still sleeping." said the girl miserably and Alex couldn't help but pity her, now that she was looking at him and not the floor her cold see the dark circles under her eyes, which were bloodshot and tired.

"Well, I had a friend who suffered something like that and he told me of a way he could tell if he was dreaming or not, do you want to hear it?" asked Alex and the desperate look on Tracy's face told him all he needed to know.

"Yes please." Tracy almost begged making Alex frown at her, the poor girl had tears in her eyes as she stared at him beseechingly. "Come on sit down here with me." said Alex as he smiled at Tracy and slowly lowered himself till he was sitting on the floor, the scared girl mimicking him and sitting just opposite to Alex.

"Now, my friend Stiles swears by this trick so the next time you think you're having a bad dream I want you to look at your hands." said Alex with a smile as the girl sitting before him looked confused, unbeknownst to him Lydia and her mom had exited the office and were standing behind him silently watching as he helped Tracy.

"Why look at my hands?" asked Tracy as she stared at the massive hands in front of her, her attention so firmly on him she didn't notice Lydia or her mom neither, "Well I don't know all the science behind it but apparently when we dream the signal between the brain and the hands gets all jumbled up and it adds more fingers in our dreams." said Alex trying his best to explain to her what Stiles had told him a few months ago.

"So count with me." said Alex as he closed both his hands and started sticking his fingers out one by one. "One, two, three, four, five..."counted Tracy, the smile on her face growing bigger and bigger the more fingers she counted.

"...six, seven, eight, nine, ten, see Darling, not dreaming." said Alex as he showed her all ten fingers, Tracy was beaming at him with a thousand mega watt smile that made her face look less tired than before. "Just remember, next time you're in a bad dream, count your fingers, if you have more then ten, you're dreaming and well, dreams cannot hurt us, not matter how scary they seemed." said Alex making Tracy smile in relief.

"He's right you know..." said Lydia's mom from behind Alex and Tracy making them both jumped up from the floor. "...no matter how scary a dream is just that, a dream." said Lydia's mom as she smiled at both of them before going back into her office, leaving a smiling Lydia, an embarrassed Alex and a calmer Tracy behind in the hallway.

"Not a word." said Alex when he saw the smirk on Lydia's face, before she could say anything he turned back around and smiled at Tracy. "Give me your phone for a second." said Alex and Tracy gladly handed him her iPhone. Alex typed a number in it before handing it back to her.

"That's my phone number, if you ever need someone to talk to or if you even need a bully beaten up you call me alright?" asked Alex with a grin completely missing the blush on Tracy's face as he bend down to pick up his bag from the floor.

"Thank you." said Tracy softly as he gave her one last smile and looked back at Lydia, "I have to go to class but I'll see you later." said Alex before he turned and left leaving two girls behind, one with a proud smile on her face as she stared at her best friend and the other with a blush as she watched the retreating back of the Alpha werewolf.

"He's nice." said Tracy with a blush on her face as she turned to look at the smirking Lydia, "Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tracy making Lydia burst out in laughter. "Me no, never he's too much of a dork for me, besides he's taken." said Lydia disappointing Tracy.

Before the girl could ask another question about Alex, Lydia grabbed her arms and started walking. "Come on honey, I have a friend you should meet." said Lydia as both Tracy and her left their school. The Deputy Parrish would meet them at Tracy's house.

 _ **Beacon Hills High**_

 _ **Drivers Ed Class.**_

" _Jesus Christ I'm going to be sick."_ thought Alex as Malia once again stepped into the brakes making the car stop short, he was in the back seat while Kira's dad was trying, and failing, to teach Malia how to drive.

"Ease into it Malia, easy does it." said the professor as the car kept going and stopping, making Alex stomach turn, "I'm going to be sick." said Alex as he held his stomach and moved forward to see what Malia was doing. "Darling you don't have...Malia? Malia you OK?" asked Alex when he saw Malia's eyes had glazed over and she was staring at the road ahead of her.

Suddenly he could smell fear and panic roll of Malia in waves before she stepped into the accelerator and started driving the car forwards, straight into two parked buses and a gaggle of kids. **"Malia."** said Alex using his Alpha voice to get through to her, making Malia slam her foot on the brakes and stopping the car.

"OK, I think we're all good for today." said Kira's dad before unbuckling his seat belt and all but running from the car, instantly Alex was sitting on the front with Malia staring at his girlfriend with worry in his eyes. "What was that?" asked Alex as he moved to grab one of her hands, she had grabbed the steering wheel so hard he was surprised she didn't leave a dent behind when her hands left the wheel.

"Nothing, it was nothing." said Malia cofused before looking away from him, "It wasn't nothing Malia, I could smell the fear coming from you, it almost overwhelmed me." said Alex as he put a finger to her chin and made her look at him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" asked Alex when he saw her eye fill with tears, she nodded her head but didn't move to speak so he decided to leave it alone, for now.

"Then come on, Stiles wanted a Pack meeting in the library." said Alex as he squeezing her arm trying to make her feel better, it worked if the smile she gave him was anything to go by. "Yeah lets go, he gets bitchy if we're late." said Malia making Alex laugh.

As they got out of the car Alex took of his bomber jacket showing her the long sleeve shirt underneath, "You like it? I had it made a few days ago." said Alex as he stood in a Superman pose to show off his shirt, it was a long sleeve blue shirt with the words, 'Alpha' in bold red and inside a black diamond.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" said Malia with a grin as he moved over to touch the letter on his shirt, "But I'm your idiot." said Alex while waggling his eyebrows and throwing one arm over her shoulder, making the werecoyote grin and nod her head at him. "I guess I'm stuck with you." said Malia making Alex give her a mock hurt expression before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me down." squealed Malia when Alex picked up both their bags and started walking towards the library. "Don't wanna." said Alex as he took of running making Malia laugh as she started hitting his back demanding to be let down.

He had to put her down when they reached the library since the librarian, Ms, Pince, was a bit of a stickler when it came to rules. When they got to the table that Kira and Scott were sitting at the True Alpha and the Thunder Kitsune looked up and stared at his shirt for a few seconds before laughing.

"Where did you get that shirt?" asked Scott with a grin as he read the words on it. "I had it made, you like?" asked Alex as he once more stood in his Superman pose. "I do, its very...you." said Scott as he watched Alex grin before grabbing his bag from the floor. "Good, cause I had some made for each of you." said Alex before he started pulling out folded shirts, still in their plastic, and throwing them on the table.

"Do I get one?" asked Malia as she stared at the bag with pleading eyes, the girl liked nothing better than gift, well maybe deer pizza. "Of course you do darling." said Alex as he pulled out a shirt that looked just like his but was smaller and said 'Werecoyote' in bright red letters.

The others around him shook their heads with grins on their faces as they accepted their own shirts, Scott's was red with yellow lightning that had the word 'True Alpha' in yellow, Kira was half black and half red with the words Thunder Kitsune written in the chest in the opposite colors of the side they were one, and there were three more shirts on the table, one for Stiles one for Lydia and one for Liam.

"What does their say?" asked Scott as he took of his jacket and put the slightly too big shirt on, Kira and Malia leaving to the bathroom to change into theirs, "Well Lydia is the gold and red one, hers says 'Banshee' in red letters, Liam's is the green and black one that says 'Beta', and Stiles is the orange and blue one that says 'Human'." said Alex with a grin as he showed each of the shirts to Scott before he folded them and put them back in the table.

"Like the Mets, Stiles is going to like that." said Scott making Alex grin, "I was going to make it Orange and green to fit with the superhero theme but ehh, no one deserves to be called the Aquaman of their team, its too mean." said Alex with a grin completely confusing Scott.

"What superhero theme?" asked Scott as he stared at Alex shirt then his own, Alex stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Really man, its one thing to not see Star Wars but not recognizing Superhero theme shirts, that just sad." said Alex as he shook his head and sat down, at that exact moment Malia and Kira walked to the table, their shirts on with grins on her face.

"Like three people already asked me and Kira what our shirt mean." said Malia as he sat on Alex's lap and kissed his cheek. "Bah let them wonder, it makes you more interesting." said Alex with a grin kissing her and resting his hands on her waist.

"Guys I found something." yelled Stiles as he ran up to their table and slammed two papers on it, "Its another signature, this one if from a...where did you get those shirts?" asked Stiles when he finally caught sight of what they were wearing.

"I had them made, here this one's yours." said Alex as he picked up the blue and orange one and threw it at him. "For me, that's so nice." said Stiles before he took of his backpack and his jacket and put on his new shirt, like Scott's it was a tad too big but it was barely noticeable.

"Really...human?" asked Stiles when he saw the word writing on his, Alex smiled at him with a nod, "Couldn't find something better to put on it?" asked Stiles as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"I should have made you Aquaman." said Alex as he mock glared at Stiles causing an affronted look to appear on Stile's face. "You wouldn't dare." said Stiles as glared at Alex back, before long both broke out in laughter.

"So you found something?" asked Scott annoyed that he didn't understand what they were talking about. "Yeah, yeah, a pair of signatures, one from eight years ago, from a parking ticket and one a few days old from the transfer form." said Stiles as he moved both papers forward on the table so they could see.

"How did you get his transfer form?" asked Kira as she looked up from the table to look at Stiles, Alex and Malia grinned when Scott shook his head and asked "Did you break into the administration office." asked Scott as he stared at Stiles exasperated.

"No I did not break into the administration office..." said Stiles before he noticed the four pairs of eyes starting at him unconvinced. "...OK I might have broken into the Administration office, just focus on the signatures please, they're different." said Stiles as he pushed the papers forward again, they all looked down and Alex saw what he meant, they did look different.

"They're sort of different." said Malia but her tone indicated she didn't believe Stiles, which annoyed Stiles to no end. "No...he's right, they don't match." said Alex as he looked forward, his eyes glowing red as he focused on the signatures.

"The first signature is smooth, made by someone used to signing his name that way, but the second one is shaky and full of errors." said Alex as he moved back, when he did both Malia and Scott moved forward to do the same and that's when they saw it.

"Thank you." said Stiles as he sat down on the table with a large sigh, "And did you tell them about the smell?" asked Stiles, making Scott and Kira looked at Alex confused.

"What smell?" asked Kira. Alex just glared at Stiles before responding, he had been hoping to keep that quiet till he found out what it meant. "Next time your around him Scott, focus everything to your sense of smell and you'll see, Theo doesn't spell like a normal werewolf." said Alex as he sat up, adjusting Malia on his lap so she wouldn't fall off.

"What do you mean? What does he smell like?" asked Scott completely trusting that Alex had a better sense of smell than he did. "He smells like Malia." said Alex only to groan when he saw the looks on both Kira and Scott's faces.

"He smells like a girl?" asked both Scott and his girlfriend at the same time making Alex glare at them and Stiles shoot him a grin, "See, I wasn't the only one that understood it like that." aid Stiles making Alex frown at him before he decided to completely ignore him, "No you morons, he smells like a coyote." said Alex only to shake his head when he saw both Scott and Kira open their mouth to say 'ohh'.

"But how can that be, he can't be a werewolf and a werecoyote can he?" asked Kira with a frown as she moved to leaned on the table. "I don't know, are there such things as hybrids?" asked Malia as she looked at Stiles since he and Lydia were the one that had made a solid copy of the Bestiary.

"Yeah is there something in the Bestiary?" asked Scott as he watch his best friend think, "I don't think so but we should ask Lydia with all the time she's spend looking through it trying to figure what the hell Parrish is she should have it memorized by now." said Stiles as he sat at the table.

"I'll ask her tonight, we have movie night at her place." said Alex getting look from everyone at the table. "Since when do you a movie night?" asked Malia as she turned to look at Alex in the face. He frowned as he looked from her to all the curious eyes at the table.

"Mondays are always movie night in the Martin Household." said Alex like it was the most obvious news in the world, which to him it kinda was. "We never been invited." grumbled Stiles as he crossed his arms and glared at Alex.

"Hey that's not my fault, I don't live there, but you should ask if you can come, Lydia's mom makes a killer lasagna for Movie Mondays." said Alex almost drooling at the thought of the Lasagna, it really was good.

"Well going back to Theo..." said Scott as everyone smiled sheepishly about going of track, it was Alex's fault really. "...just because he smells weird doesn't mean he has done anything wrong." said Scott infuriating everyone at the table aside from Kira.

"Yet, he hasn't done anything wrong yet." said Stiles as he grabbed the papers from the table and shook them in front of Scott's face. "He might be a psychotic killer, or his parents are, if his parents are psychotic killers that means we shouldn't trust him." said Stiles making a frown appear on Malia's face.

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." said Malia making Stiles frown at her and Alex to grin in response. "She's got you there buddy." said Alex as the table looked from him to Stiles to see what the jumpy teen would say.

"OK..." said Stiles rubbing his forehead as if trying to hold a headache at bay, "...its fine, you know what, I'll just figure this out myself, I don't need you, or you, or you and definitely not you." said Stiles as he used the papers to point to Scott, Kira, Malia and finally him.

"Hey, I was helping you ya jerk." said Alex as he watched the fuming Stiles leave the library. "Come on, don't leave mad." yelled Alex laughing only to laugh harder when Stiles threw him the finger as he was leaving the library.

"I don't need anyone." yelled Stiles just as he walked through the door, "He's very uptight." said Alex with a grin that was matched by everyone at the table. "You really need to stop making him mad." said Scott with a grin.

"What? It wasn't me this time, it was all Malia with her quick Peter and the Desert wolf answer." said Alex as he pulled Malia to him and kissed her cheek. "Still you enjoy it too much and it frustrate him." said Kira as she couldn't help a grin that came to her face.

"Its payback for all the virgin jokes." said Alex only to have Malia slap his chest, "Go make sure he doesn't get in trouble." said Malia in a bossy tone of voice. "Have I told you how sexy it is when you order me around?" asked Alex as he gripped her hips hard making Malia moan as she leaned back into him, besides them Scott and Kira stared dumbfounded and what their friends were doing.

"You said it last night after I made you spank me." said Malia causing Kira to squeak and Scott to fall of the table.

"Guys we're in public." hissed Kira when she saw Malia start to grind her ass into Alex's crotch, her hiss made them both stop as they looked around, thankfully only the red face Scott and Kira had been the only ones to notice their little lapse in judgment.

"Sorry, we forget sometimes." said Alex as he kissed Malia once more before standing from his chair and sitting her back down on it, "I'll keep Detective Stiles safe." said Alex before he grabbed his bag and ran out of the library.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kira couldn't hold back the question anymore, "You make him spank you?"asked Kira making Scott quickly grab his stuff so he could run away. "Yeah, it gets me going before we have sex, Stiles didn't like to do it but Alex has no problem with it and his hands are bigger so it feels better." said Malia and Scott almost tripped when he heard that. He did trip when he heard what Kira asked though.

"So it feel good?" asked Kira in a whisper, making Malia nod her head with a smile, "Oh yeah specially is he rubs my ass after he slaps it." said Malia laughing when he saw Scott hit one of the tables in his rush to leave.

"You're very mean sometimes." said Kira with a grin as she watched her boyfriend run away from them, "I know but it was too good to pass up." said Malia holding back her laughter but just barely.

 _ **Outside the School.**_

Alex had to run to catch up to the fuming Stiles but he caught him as he was climbing into his jeep, Liam was already inside to he had to get in the back, "So, what's the criminal tremor?" asked Liam as he picked up the papers Stiles had dropped.

"It has something to do with signatures." said Alex from the backseat making Stiles glared angrily at both of them. "Shut up, both of you." said Stiles before he backed his car from the parking lot and drove off.

"Hey squirt, did you tell your friend yet?" asked Alex as he leaned forward so his head was sticking in the middle between Liam and Stiles. Liam looked embarrassed as he shook his head and looked out the window.

"Dude really? I'm waiting on you, I need my own Beta, its embarrassing I've been an Alpha for almost a year and I still have no Pack." said Alex as he swatted Liam's head, making the younger wolf frown at him.

"I know but its not that easy, its a lot to accept."said Liam as he looked down at the floor of the jeep with a sad look on his face. "He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a landmine, I think the ground work had been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance." said Stiles as his glanced at Liam with a frown on his face.

"Exactly, and dude remind me to tell your dad how awesome he is, and where the hell did he get a landmine?" asked Alex as he again moved forward so eh could be part of the conversation.

"We told him where The Mute's was staying after you moved in with Lydia, he got it from the abandoned building." said Stiles before Liam interrupted him with a whine. "But what if he freaks out, what if he doesn't' want to talk to me, what if he stabs me with something silver or what..." that's a far as he got before Alex swatted him in the back of the head again.

"I'll stab you with something silver if you don't stop being an idiot, he's your friend and he's driving himself nuts trying to figure out what happened to him last year, be a man and tell Mason you're a werewolf." said Alex completely ignoring just how insane his statement was.

"But what if..." before Liam could go into another panic filled rant he got slapped in the back of the head again, "Dude, I swear to god if you don't tell him I'm going to just go ahead and bite him, then I'm going to kick your ass." said Alex as he once again stuck his head in front and glared at Liam, from the corner of his eye he could see Stiles smirking as he drove.

"And what's so funny jerk?" asked Alex as he turned his head to glare at his spastic friend, "Sorry I just can't believe how desperate you are for Betas, its sad man." said Stiles with a grin causing Alex to pout at him. "Shut up." said Alex before he leaned back in the backseat with a huff.

"Hey where the hell are we going man?" asked Alex when he saw Stiles turned on a side street e didn't know. "We are following Theo around, I'm going to find something even if it kills me." said Stiles as he pointed out to the sidewalk where Alex spotted Theo walking along.

"Dude, I'm totally on board with the Theo is a bad guy thing but we are getting into stalker territory." said Alex with a frown his eyes never leaving Theo. "I know why Stiles doesn't like him but why don't you?" asked Liam as he turned in his seat to look at Alex. Before the Alpha werewolf could answer the question a grinning Stiles answered for him.

"Cause Malia thinks he's hot." said Stiles causing Liam to giggle and Stiles to chuckle as they turned the corner, Alex wanted to argue against what Stiles said but he was kinda right, he knew nothing would happen, that Malia wouldn't cheat on him but it irked the hell out of him tat she found him attractive.

"OK 1. Shut up, 2. Stop giggling Liam, you're a ferocious werewolf, werewolves don't giggle." said Alex with a growl as he glared at his two friends from the backseat of the car. "Well he is very good looking." said Liam absentmindedly still laughing at Alex, he only stopped when her heard the silence in the car. He turned his head to see both Stiles and Alex looking at him with big smiles on his face.

"What?" asked Liam worried.

"So, you find Theo very good looking?" asked Stiles with a smile, a smile that grew bigger and bigger when both he and Alex saw the look of understanding that came upon Liam's face. "Stiles remind me to never shower in front of Liam again." said Alex chuckling when he saw the bright red cheeks on Liam's face.

"Will do buddy, will do." said Stiles barely holding on to his laughter. "I AM NOT GAY." screamed Liam making both Alex and Stiles break down in laughter.

"I'm not gay." muttered Liam angrily glaring out the window as both Alex and Stiles had tears streaming down their faces with how hard they were laughing.

 _ **Few Hours Later.**_

"Fucking Finally." muttered Alex when Theo finally left the sidewalks of Beacon Hills and walked into the woods, "We been following this fucker for hours." said Alex as Stiles parked the car on the side of the street so they could follow after Theo.

"Where is he going?" asked Liam as he got out of the jeep and wrapped his jacket around him. Stiles was almost pacing trying to hold back the urge to just run after the Omega werewolf/coyote.

They moved quietly after Theo as he walked almost randomly through the woods, " _He definitely knows he's being followed."_ thought Alex with a frown as he walked behind Stiles and Liam, modulating his body to hide his scent and chem signals, Theo would know about Liam and Stiles but not him, he wanted to see how Theo behaved when he didn't know they were watching him.

He deliberately walked slower so that Liam and Stiles got ahead of him, enough that they didn't see as he walked behind some random tree and started undressing, when he stepped out of the tree's shadow he had already turned into his wolf form. "Lets see how he acts when no one is looking." thought Alex as he stuck to the shadows and ran after his friends.

He got there in time to see Liam fall into a hole. _"This kid is an idiot."_ thought Alex amused as he watched Stiles berate Liam for falling into the hole. "The hell are you doing?" asked Stiles as he glared down at the hole Liam was in.

"I swear to god, and where the hell did Alex go to?" asked Stiles as he shook his head and looked at the woods around him, Alex was very well hidden behind some bushes so he was sure neither Stiles nor Theo would find him. "Oh never mind, there he is, Liam stop screwing around and lets go." hissed Stiles as he took off towards were he had seen Theo.

Liam stayed in the hole a few more second before jumping out and running after Stiles, Alex concentrated his hearing so he could listen in to what they were saying. "Try and get his scent, damn it where's Alex when you need his big ass." muttered Stiles angrily as he pointed towards where Theo was standing.

"Do you get anything?" asked Stiles as his eyes stayed glued on Theo's back, "A soap, it's nice it smells good." said Liam with a shrug, _"Really Liam, my god."_ thought Alex as he moved a little closer to try and catch Theo's scent, he did, "Not his soap, his emotional state, chemo signals remember." said Stiles annoyed as he glared at Liam.

" _Stiles would make a good werewolf."_ thought Alex before shaking his head and concentration on what Liam said, he wanted to see if Liam smelled the same thing he did. "He's sad, but not just that, it's more like grief." said Liam and Alex nodded along, he could smell the same thing.

"Grief?...ohmygod, we have to go." said Stiles in a hiss as he turned around and almost dragged Liam away from where they were standing, "That's the bridge where they found his sister." said Stiles quietly as he and Liam got further and further away from the bridge, unfortunately for them Theo had already moved. Alex could hear and see as Theo ran around them to intercept them, Stiles and Liam were about to pass under a big tree branch which Theo had climbed so he wasn't seen.

 _"Come on fucker, do something."_ thought Alex as he got ready to intervene if things got violent, _"Just give me a reason to rip out your throat."_ as he watch Theo stand on the tree branch he saw the smirk on the kids face and it made him mad.

"That's the bridge where they found is sister." said Stiles panicking as he walked fast towards where he had parked his car, "What sister?" asked Liam not knowing the story since like Alex he was new to Beacon Hills.

"The one who got lost and died from exposure, he's leaving a flower for her," said Stiles annoyed he had to explain everything to Liam. "That doesn't sound evil," said Liam making Stiles even more annoyed since he was prover wrong once more.

"I know..." said Stiles before he looked up and stopped walking, he had finally caught sight of Theo as he stood on the branch and started down at them. Alex could feel his hackles rise as he saw Theo jumped from the tree to land in front of his friends.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Theo with a kind smile that would have fooled Alex if he couldn't smell the annoyance coming from the teen, he was mad about something but Alex didn't think it was about them catching him visiting the place where his sister died.

Theo walked over to Stiles and Liam and Alex couldn't help the pride he felt when he heard Liam growl at Theo threateningly. _"Atta boy."_ thought Alex as he watched the confrontation. "Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks." said Theo with a grin as he raised his arms up to show he meant no harm.

"Only when we let him of his leash." said Stiles making Alex shake his head, _"Really Stiles a dog joke, now?"_ thought Alex as he rolled his eyes. " Stiles we where in little league together why are you so suspicious of me?" asked Theo with a sad frown that didn't fool Alex one bit.

"Cause of these." said Stiles as he pulled out the speeding ticket and transfer form and handed them to Theo. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago the other one's a signature on a transfer from to Beacon High, they're different." said Stiles all the while glaring at Theo, Liam by his side acting like the perfect backup and glaring at him as well.

"Huh, yeah they look a little different." said Theo lightly but Alex could smell the annoyed coming from him. _"Someone messed up." t_ hought Alex as he concentrate harder on Theo.

"They're totally different, signed by two different people.." Stiles all but screamed as he pointed to the papers in Theo's hand. Liam looked really unconformable as he stood there listening to the two argue. "So my dad's not my dad? Like he's an impostor?" asked Theo now getting more serious as e noticed Stiles wasn't messing around.

"Something like that." said Liam with a gruff tone of voice that would have amused Alex if the situation wasn't so serious. "Who do you think I am?" Stiles shook his head with a frown as he glanced at Liam then to the forest around them. "We don't know yet." " _but we're going to find out."_ thought Alex sure that his friend wouldn't rest till he found out the truth.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" asked Theo with a week grin on his face that made Stiles frown at him. "No, I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it too." said Stiles looking at Theo like he was an idiot.

"You know stiles I came back here for Scott..." said Theo and that made Stiles angry, "...but I also came back for you, someone like you, someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends, I don't have anyone like that, Scott does you all do, I know I'm in the right place, I'm meant to be here, I'm meant to be a part of this pack." said Theo with passion, it was a nice speech, unfortunately for him Alex didn't buy it for a minute.

"The whole time he was speaking, there wasn't an once of emotion coming from him, it was like he was reciting some line." thought Alex as he watched Stiles shake his head and walk pass Theo towards his car, Liam growled one last time at Theo before following after Stiles.

Theo staying in place listening to Stiles and Liam as they walked towards his jeep, Alex doing the same, and both were surprised when they heard Scott's voice coming from where Stiles jeep was parked by. "The True Alpha is here." thought Alex with a grin completely sure Theo was about to make his way towards Scott to try and talk to him.

To his utter surprise Theo turned the other way and made his way deeper into the woods. _"Malia will probably kill me but, what the hell."_ thought Alex as he sneaked his way after Theo.

He followed after Theo for a few minutes before he walked toward the bridge where his sister had died, while there Theo started taking off his clothes surprising Alex, "He can't be going swimming now?" thought Alex as he hid in the shadow of a tree and averted his eyes when Theo pulled down his pants.

Then to Alex's complete astonishment Theo started shrinking and growing hair all over his body, _"He can't be..."_ though Alex and sure enough in seconds Theo had transformed into a black hair wolf. It looked a bit like Alex's wolf form only Alex was bigger and a much more muscular than Theo was, and also his eyes were red.

" _This little bastard is full of surprises isn't he?"_ thought Alex as followed after the now running Theo, lagging a bit behind since he had to be much more quiet since he didn't want Theo to hear him.

To his surprise he recognized where Theo was running to, he was making his way towards the High School, as they got closer and closer Alex started picking up two different scents in the school, Liam's and Mason's. "He's going after Liam." thought Alex deciding to throw caution to the wind, he tookk off running much faster than before as he went around the school and entered to the back. He got to Liam and Mason just in time to watch Liam turn around an roar at Theo who was busy following after him. Deciding to give his little friend an extra hand Alex walked over standing behind Liam and glaring at Theo, his red glowing eyes making the wolf stop in his tracks.

He could hear the small squeak from Mason as he caught sight of him standing behind Liam, almost before Liam finished roaring at Theo, said wolf had turned around and run off. "Liam, there's another one behind you, and his eyes are glowing." said Mason causing Liam to turn around in panic only to calm down when he saw Alex's red eyes.

"Mason, there's something I got to tell you." said Liam as he turned back to his friend only to see an excited grin on his face, "You're a werewolf." said Mason stunned as he looked at Liam with wide eyes, deciding the opportunity was too good to pass up Alex walked up next to Liam and changed back into a human, completely shocking Mason who looked like he was about to pass out.

"See Liam, there was nothing to worry about." said Alex as he threw one arm around Liam's shoulder and smiled a Mason, a smile that slipped off his face when he saw where exactly Mason was looking.

"Hey, eyes up here buddy, no peaking at the goods." said Alex as he glared at Mason, making the teen look up in a hurry an embarrassed grin on his face. "Dude don't touch me while you're naked." screamed Liam as he tried his hardest to get away from Alex.

"You're both werewolves?" asked Mason as he almost jumped in place with ow excited he was, Alex just smiled at him, his eyes glowing red as he let go of Liam and took a step forward. "We are and that's what I wanted t talk to you about." said Alex his eyes glowing even brighter as he smiled at Mason.

 _ **End Chapter.**_

 _ **BOOM**_


	12. Night Terrors

**The West Pack**

 _ **Chapter 12: Night Terrors.**_

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 _Italic and Underlined- Dread Doctors_

 _ **Beacon High**_

 _ **Courtyard**_

"I can't believe Mason said no." grumbled Alex as he laid is head on the table and groaned, sitting around him was the McCall Pack smiling at his misfortune, "He didn't say no, he said he needed to think about it." said Liam as he sat at the table staring at the over dramatic Alpha werewolf, even Malia was refusing to play along to his nonsense today. The werecoyote was quietly sitting next to him with a far off look in her eyes.

"Its the same as saying no, my god I'm as bad as Clark was at recruiting." said Alex as he looked up to glare at Liam before turning his gaze towards Stiles and staring at him, "What is it?" asked Stiles when he noticed Alex's stare,

"How about it Stiles, wanna be part of my Pack?"asked Alex getting shocked looks from everyone at the table, the question even made the distracted Malia pay attention. "WHAT?" asked Stiles stunned with the offer.

"Come on man, you would be an awesome werewolf, plus everyone you know is some type of shifter don't you want to be one too?" asked Alex and to tell the truth he was actually serious with the offer. "Dude, you can't just spring a question like that so suddenly." exclaimed Stiles as he stared at Alex shocked.

"Come on, you know you wanna, its cool." said Alex trying his best to convince him, everyone around the table just stayed quiet and watched Stiles waiting to see what he would say, even Scott was sitting quietly his eyes moving from Alex to Stiles. "You're awesome now Stiles, but imagine how much more awesome you would be with razor sharp claws, fangs and a pair of glowing eyes huh? Huh? What do you say?" asked Alex almost overwhelming Stiles.

Just when it looked like Stiles would crack and say yes he turned to Scott, "Scott he's peer pressuring me, make him stop." said Stiles getting Alex to groan and the whole table to laugh at at the expression on his face.

"Alex stop peer pressuring Stiles into becoming a werewolf." said Scott just as the bell rang signaling the start of classes. As the group stood up to leave Alex stayed behind so he could speak with Stiles for a few seconds, "I wasn't kidding with the offer Stiles, if you ever want the Bite, you come to me." said Alex with a serious look on his face to let Stiles know he wasn't kidding. Stiles stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his head and leaving.

"He's scared of the bite..." said Malia as she moved to stand next to him, "...he wants it but he's afraid it won't take and he'll die leaving his dad alone." said Malia as both her and Alex stared at Stiles retreating back.

Alex just glanced at her with frown before he spoke, "You didn't come over last night, I waited up for you." said Alex as he watched her glanced away quickly. "I fell sleep, sorry." said Malia before she started gathering her books to leave.

"I can still tell when you're lying Malia." said Alex quietly before he picked up his bag from the table and left. Malia glanced at his back for a few seconds before leaving for her own class as well.

 _ **Beacon Hills High**_

 _ **After School**_

Alex was putting his books away on his locker when his phone beeped letting him know he had a text message. It was from Derek, the sourwolf and his girlfriend where still away but while they traveled they were keeping an ear out for any information on the Desert Wolf. 

_Derek- 'hey, we found something.'_

Alex wasted no time in running out of school towards his bike where he could respond to the text in private.

 _Alex- 'Hey, how you doing man?, long time no see, me? I'm fine, the same with your cousin Malia and the rest of the Pack thanks for asking buddy, whats up?'_

 _Derek- 'you want to know what we found or not...jerk'_

 _Alex- 'Sure, hit me.'_

 _Derek- 'Braeden found a crime scene and she's damn sure it was the work of the Desert Wolf, I'll sent you the pictures later.'_

 _Alex- 'was it bad?'_

 _Derek- 'yes, it was bloody.'_

 _Alex- 'Thanks man, me and Malia appreciate it.'_

 _Derek- 'No problem she's family... and you're kinda amusing I guess.'_

 _Alex- 'You're an ass you know that right.'_

 _Derek- ':)'_

 _Alex- 'Really, an emoticon, who are you and what have you done to the Sourwolf.'_

 _Derek- 'Shut up idiot, Braeden taught me.'_

 _Alex- 'I bet she did, you big stallion you.'_

 _Derek- 'Must you always turn everything into a dirty joke.'_

 _Alex- 'You're face's a dirty joke.'_

 _Alex- ';)'_

 _Derek- "That didn't even make sense.'_

 _Alex- "Your face doesn't make sense.'_

 _Derek- 'How are you an Alpha?, I'm starting to understand why you can't get any Betas to join your Pack.'_

 _Alex- 'WHO TOLD YOU THAT?...oh I bet it was Stiles that dirty fucker, just wait till I get my hands on him.'_

 _Derek- 'Lol, it was actually Cora.'_

 _Alex- 'Your sister? How the hell does she know that, I Never even met her.'_

 _Derek- 'Stiles told her, they have been exchanging letters for the last couple of months.'_

 _Alex- 'Stiles is dead set on joining the Hale family isn't he?, first Malia now Cora.'_

 _Derek- 'He's not going to get to know my sister as well as he knew Malia.'_

 _Alex- 'He told me he kissed her once.'_

 _Derek- 'WHAT? WHEN?'_

 _Alex- 'Don't worry she was unconscious, it doesn't count.'_

 _Derek- 'He did what now? I'm going to kill him.'_

 _Alex- 'When you do, make sure I'm there to watch OK?'_

 _Derek- 'Shut up.'_

 _Alex- 'It would be awesome if they got married, Stiles would be your brother in law.'_

 _Derek- 'Don't even joke about that.'_

 _Alex- 'Dude...Stiles Hale.'_

 _Derek- 'That's it, after I kick his ass, I'm kicking yours.'_

 _Alex- 'Hey quick question, Do you know his real name? he refuses to tell me and the sneaky bastard changed all the paper in school to say Stiles instead of his name, its driving me nuts.'_

 _Derek- 'Mo idea, I just always assumed his name was Stiles Stilinski, just like his dad is Sheriff Stilinski.'_

 _Alex- 'His name is Phil, I asked.'_

 _Derek- 'Alex I don't really care.'_

 _Alex- 'No need to be rude, this type of stuff is why Karma makes it so that Stiles is banging your sister.'_

 _Derek- '…'_

 _Alex- 'Hey, you still there?'_

 _Derek- '…'_

 _Alex- ' Really, did you leave the conversation? Don't be a baby, I'm sure it will be sweet lovemaking, no rough sex or anything.'_

 _Derek- '…'_

 _Alex- 'hahahahaha'_

 _Derek- 'You're an asshole, I'll talk to you later, Braeden just got home.'_

 _Alex- 'See you later buddy.'_

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the quick exit Derek made in their conversation, he laughed even harder when he got a text from Braeden asking him what he did to get Derek in such a bad mood.

 _Alex- 'I might have insinuated Stiles was going to bang his sister...sorry.'_

 _Braeden- '...You knew he wasn't going to take that well, why?'_

 _Alex- 'He started it, he said I was a bad Alpha.'_

 _Braeden- 'You're both idiots...did he tell you about the Desert Wolf?'_

 _Alex- 'Yeah he told me, thanks for that Braeden, I know its driving Malia up the walls not knowing.'_

 _Braeden- 'No problem Alex, now we'll talk later I have to go cheer up Derek.'_

 _Alex- 'Yeah, you go 'cheer' him up :).'_

Alex just sat in his bike with a smile on his face, it had been a while since he had heard from Derek and it was always nice to antagonize the serious young man. The smile left his face when his phone dinged letting him know he had an email. It was the pictures Derek had promised to sent.

"Shit." said Alex as he saw the crime scene pictures, it was a Derek had said Bloody. _"But those are gun wounds, why would she use a gun."_ thought Alex confused as he looked at all the pictures. There was one person he could ask, someone that knew as much as Deaton did about the supernatural, hell maybe even more.

 _Alex- 'Hey man, what do you know about Werecoyote's?'_ he wrote a quick text to his friend hoping he would get a reply quickly. "Hope he knows something." said Alex before he put his helmet on and started his bike. He was driving back to the Loft when his phone started ringing. It was Stiles.

"Hello." said Alex as he used one hand to drive and the other to hit talk on his phone, thankfully Lydia had bought him a bluetooth so he didn't have to hold the phone while he rode his bike. "Hey did you get the Desert Wolf pictures from Braeden?" asked Stiles as Alex was moving through the traffic.

"I did, they were scary." said Alex as he stopped behind a car since there were no spaces for him to fit through, "Did you notice the bullet wounds?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, what about them she killed them with a gun." said Stiles and Alex could hear both Scott and the Sheriff in the background talking about ties for some reason. "That's the thing, why would a Werecoyote need a gun to kill." said Alex and he could almost see the look of understanding on Stiles's face as he ohh and ahh.

"I have no idea. " said Stiles, "Don't worry I'm having a buddy of mine look into it." said Alex as the traffic started moving and he started his bike again. "Where are you anyway?" asked Alex as he got closer to the Loft.

"My dad has a date tonight and me and Scott are helping him get ready." said Stiles and Alex could hear the pride in his voice when he talked about his dad, it was one of the thing she really envied about Stiles, same thing with Scott really, they had awesome parents.

"WOO YOU GO PHIL." yelled Alex as he drove his bike into the underground parking of the building Derek owned and he now managed for the Sourwolf. "He says thanks." said Stiles before saying his good byes and hanging up. Alex just shook his head with a grin before he got off his bike and walked up the stairs to the Loft.

As he was walking up the stairs his phone beeped letting him know he had a new text message. He opened up the text to see that it was a reply from his friend.

 _'I have a book on Werecoyote's you might find interesting to read, I will sent it to you.'_

 _Alex- 'Thanks man.'_

 _'Why the interest in Werecoyote's all of the sudden?"_

 _Alex- 'I'm dating one, thought it would be useful to learn more about them.'_

 _'Oh good for you buddy, I dated a few of them in my time and they are wild in bed.'_

 _Alex- 'Really man, why would you put that mental picture in my head?"_

 _'Don't be an idiot, anyways I'll overnight the book to you, it should be there in a few days at most.'_

 _Alex-"Thanks buddy.'_

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Nightfall**_

He got the text form Lydia a few hours later, she and Kira were trying to teach Malia how to drive when they came upon a car accident, a police van was transporting a kid named Donovan and his lawyer when something or someone hit the van, the lawyer was dead, a guard had been hospitalized and Donovan was missing.

" _How is this our problem?"_ thought Alex as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet and walked towards the parking lot. Another thing that had him angry was that Malia had flaked on their plans again to go hang out with Lydia and Kira. "What is going on with her?" said Alex as he got on his bike and started it up.

Anyways its not like he had much choice, the girls where already at the scene of the accident and Scott and Stiles where on their way there. "Might as well join up.".

Thankfully Beacon Hills wasn't all that big a place so he got there in less then ten minutes, when he arrived he saw Scott and Stiles speaking with the Sheriff while Lydia listened on, Kira and Malia where standing to the side listening in on the conversation but trying not to be obvious about it.

"This kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers." he overheard the sheriff say to both Scott and Stiles. As he walked over towards Malia he could see why they had called them in, the van was wrecked and if his eyesight wasn't failing him he could see claw marks on the roof of the van.

"We got an APB on him but you think you could find him faster?" asked the Sheriff and Scott nodded at him before turning around and motioning for Alex to come over. "We can try." said Alex as he came to stand next to the True Alpha, the sheriff sighed and handed Scott a police walkie talkie.

"Alright keep it on channel two." said the sheriff before he moved back to the scene of the crime, "You take the talkie, if I find him first I'll roar." said Alex as he started walking away to find a place he could shift in private. As he passed by Kira, Malia and Lydia the Banshee caught his eye and started walking besides him, he tried to catch Malia's eye but the Werecoyote just looked away to speak with Kira.

"What's going on with Malia?' asked Lydia when they were far enough away were they couldn't be overheard. "I have no idea, she''s been avoiding me since the other day at school, we had plans yesterday and today and I got ditched both times." said Alex annoyed as he turned into a dark Alleyway and moved behind a some crates to undress.

"She's acting weird, when we were teaching her to drive earlier today she zoned out and almost drove into a tree." said Lydia as Alex handed her his clothes. "She did the same the other day in Drivers Ed, I tried to ask but she didn't want to share...I'm getting worried." said Alex as he unbuckled his pants and handed Lydia his wallet, phone and keys.

"I don't think this has to do with you." said Lydia trying to make him feel better, it didn't exactly work but he smiled at her nonetheless. "Thanks Lydia." said Alex before he shifted into a wolf and took off.

As he was making his way out of the dark alley he caught a scent that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _"Theo?, the fuck are you doing here?"_ thought Alex as he snarled and started following the scent sure that Scott would find the Donovan kid without much problem.

He found Theo on top of the bridge that overlooked the accident, he was skulking about watching the Pack from the shadows. _"This bastard is up to something."_ thought Alex with a growl before he jumped into action and ran at Theo, before the freak could even respond Alex had grabbed a mouthful of his leg and dragged him away.

He dragged him towards another dark alley where he slammed him down on the ground and walked a few steps away from him, "Who are you?" questioned Theo as he grabbed his wounded ankle and hissed in pain. Alex being the nice guy he was decided to help him along and changed back into a man.

"Alex? What the hell is your problem man?" asked Theo as he gripped his bleeding leg and glared at the naked and glowering Alpha. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." said Alex before he picked Theo up by the neck and slammed him against the wall hard enough to form a crack, he was pleasantly rewarded with the smell of panic and fear coming off Theo.

"I heard about the accident, I wanted to help." said Theo as he gripped the hand holding him in the air and tried his hardest to get it to let go, it didn't. "See, for some reason I don't believe you." said Alex as he lifted his other arm and showed Theo as his claws grew long and sharp.

"I'm telling the truth." said a panicking Theo his eyes never leaving the claws that where steadily moving closer and closer to his face. "Well I have a way to make sure you're telling the truth." said Alex as he started to move his hand towards the back of Theo's neck before he could stab his claws in and see the abomination's memories he heard Scott roar a few miles away.

"Saved by the roar, Theo Raeken." said Alex before he threw Theo away from him and in seconds he was once again a wolf and was running away from the dark alley and towards his friends. When he got back to the accident site Kira, Stiles and Lydia where gone while Malia was standing next to his bike with his clothes in her hand.

Alex made sure she saw him walked into the dark alley and was following him when he changed back into a man, "What did I miss?" asked Alex as Malia handed him his clothes, "Apparently it wasn't Donovan that caused the accident but a girl named Tracy Steward." said Malia as she watched him get dressed, the name caused Alex to turn around and looked shocked.

"Tracy? What did she have to do with this?"asked Alex as he put on his pants, "What? you know her?" asked Malia as she frowned at him, ever since the Sidney thing she had been a bit possessive. "Yeah I helped her out today, the poor girl gets night terrors." said Alex as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Well, the kid Donovan, he said it was her that attacked the prison van, she killed her father and ran off, Scott thinks she might be a newly turned out of control werewolf." said Malia before she grabbed Alex's jacket and put it on, it was a cold night.

"Impossible I was with her today, and she doesn't smell like a werewolf, or a werecoyote for that manner." said Alex before he frowned remembering the really strong reptile smell that was coming from her, _"Maybe it wasn't because of a pet snake."_ thought Alex as he patted his pants for his phone.

"Here." said Malia as she grabbed the phone from his jacket pocket and handed it to her along with his keys and wallet. "Thanks darling." said Alex smiling at her and feeling relieved when she smiled back.

"So I have a home-made venison pizza at home with our name on it if you're interested." said Alex making her grin at him, at least till she frowned and look away. She was about to decline before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I know something is bothering you..." said Alex seriously getting Malia to glare at him.

"...but if you don't want to tell me that's fine I won't push." said Alex as he smiled down at her and kissed her. Malia struggled for a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could deepen the kiss.

"Thank you." said Malia as she pulled away and kissed his chin. "Now lets go eat."

 _ **Next Day.**_

 _ **Beacon High**_

They had a meeting the next day before school and the whole Pack was there, hell even Mason was present, "Tracy just wasn't having trouble sleeping, it was a real disorder, it was night terrors." Said Lydia with pity in her voice as she talked about Tracy.

"Yeah well now she's the night terror, especially since no one can find her." said Stiles getting glared from the rest of the Pack because of this thoughtless joke. "OK, I know we are all tired and miserable... except for you." said Scott looking at Mason, who looked like an overeager puppy as he smiled and looked at everyone.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is all just mind blowing, you're a Kitsune, I don't even know what that is." said Mason making Alex grin, "Dude, haven't you seen Naruto?" asked Alex getting Kira to glare at him, she really didn't like the show for some reason. "I'm still learning." said Kira smiling at Mason and giving one last glare at the grinning Alex.

"Liam we said you could tell him, not invite him into the inner circle." said Stiles annoyed as he glanced from Liam to Mason, "I'm in the inner circle?" asked Mason with a hopeful tone of voice.

"No," said most of the members of the Pack making Mason pout, "Yeah, no superhero shirt for you boyo." said Alex still a bit annoyed Mason had turned down his offer of joining his Pack. Scott just cleared his throat getting everyone's attention back on him, "Guys look, back to Tracy she's just one lone wolf, we can find her." said Scott making the Pack and Alex nod along with him.

"One lone, serial killing wolf." the comment from Malia got Alex annoyed for some reason, he just couldn't picture the scared girl he had met yesterday with someone who could kill her father like that.

"Ah she just killed one person the other two were mauled" said Stiles, and by now everyone had pretty much learned to ignored his idiotic jokes. "...what do we do when we catch her?." he said later after no one laughed at his little joke.

"I say we put her down" said Malia and while usually Alex was right behind her in the lets put the bad guys down this time he found himself not liking the idea. "Intense." said Mason when he saw all the Pack members share a silent but heavy look at Malia's suggestion.

"We are not going to kill her." said Alex getting shocked looks from the Pack, he was usually the one that suggesting the killing option so he could understand why they were all just staring at him stunned, Scott just smiled before speaking up. "Guys lets just concentrate on catching her first, we'll figure out the rest later." said Scott and Alex was surprised he didn't just down right refused the option of killing her, that's what he usually did in the past.

"I can't believe I'm being the voice of reason here but we are not killing anyone, specially some poor girl that has no control over what is happening to her." said Alex annoyed as he flashed his eyes letting everyone know he was damn serious about what he said, Scott started at him for a few seconds before nodding is head to let everyone know he agreed with what Alex said.

It was the last thing the Pack discussed before the bell sounded and they all broke up to go to class, a they were walking Alex spotted Theo walking towards the school entrance without any problems, _"Weird, I mangled that leg pretty good last night, it should still be healing."_ thought Alex as he took a quick sniff and found no smell of blood coming from Theo, but he did pickup the strong smell of snakes again.

"Malia wait back for a second." said Alex as he stayed behind to talk to her, Malia walked over to him with a smile on her face, "I would love to go find a closet with you and make out for a while but I have a pop quiz in like ten minutes, so we have to make it quick." said Malia with a grin on her face that Alex couldn't help but return.

"You know damn well I'll need more than ten minutes for that." aid Alex with a grin as he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him, after they kissed for a few seconds before he pulled back and got serious again, "I actually wanted to talk to you about the Desert Wolf." said Alex with a frown as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"You really know how to dry a girl up don't you." said Malia with a nervous frown as she glanced as the phone in his hands. "Sorry darling, but you should see this." said Alex as he found the pictures and showed them to her.

"My mother did this?" asked Malia frowning as she stared at the pictures, Alex nodded along as he stared worriedly as her face lost all emotion, he couldn't smell anything coming from her neither. _"I least I know she still practicing modulating her body chemistry."_

"She did, but Braeden assured me they were bad people, hunters that preyed on defenseless supernatural creatures." said Alex trying to make her feel better, "So they deserved it." asked Malia as she passed the picture to see the next one. "In this case, yeah they did."

"Well at least we know one thing about her now." said Malia before she handed Alex his phone back and frowned, "She's good at her job." Alex didn't have really have anything to say to that.

"Thanks for helping me find out more about her." said Malia as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, Alex hugged her back as he put his phone back in his phone, "No problem darling." said Alex as he kissed her forehead and both started walking towards the school to go to their respective classes, as they walked Alex caught a familiar smell.

"Alex, you OK?" asked Malia when she noticed Alex stop walking and smell the air, she did the same but could really smell anything weird. "You smell that? snakes." clarified Alex when he saw her confused expression, Malia took another whiff and this time she did smell them, it smell like there was a pit of snakes close by.

"What is that?" asked Malia as she held her nose to get away from the strong smell of snakes, she looked to the side to see Alex's eyes burning Alpha red as he stared at the school building ahead of them. "Tracy." said Alex.

"Go find Scott, tell him Tracy is at the school." said Alex before he took off running after the source of the smell, Malia took off running the other way towards where Scott had left, he had AP Biology if she wasn't mistaken.

Alex walked quickly through the school hallways as he followed the smell, it took him to Lydia's mom' office before walking away towards another classroom. As he walked towards it he saw Liam freaking out as he stood in the entrance of the class.

"Alex, Alex she's here." hissed Liam as he all but ran towards him almost shaking in place, "I know Liam calm down, I can smell her, I sent Malia ahead to get Scott." said Alex as he glanced inside the classroom and saw her sitting at the back, she didn't have any shoes on and he could see her claws were out and her eyes were shining a golden yellow. _"That's shouldn't be possible."_ thought Alex as he stared at the color of her eyes.

"Liam, go find a fire alarm and pull it." said Alex and the McCall Beta instantly took off down the hallway to find a fire alarm, "Her eyes should have changed." said Alex as he kept looking at the color of her eyes. Suddenly the fire alarm started sounding and he could see most of the students getting up to leave, all but Tracy and the girl next to her who was trying and failing to get her attention.

As most of the students left Alex walked in not waiting for neither Liam or Scott to get there, as he was walking in he saw Tracy look up and glare at him, she suddenly lashed out and grabbed the other girl by the hand and started squeezing. Alex could see drops of blood falling down the girl's arm as Tracy squeezed harder.

"She's hurting me." said the girl as she looked at Alex for her, behind him he could hear Kira's dad standing from his desk and Liam and Scott walking into the classroom. "Tracy, its me Alex." said Alex as he walked closer to Tracy trying to calm her down.

As he walked closer to her she stood up and stared at him but not really he could see her eyes were clouded, _"She's sleep walking."_ thought Alex before he moved a bit closer to her, as he did he saw her eyes glowing gold, shocking the girl she was holding, it shocked her even more when Alex own eyes glowed red. "What are you people." question the girl but her eyes weren't on him, they were on Liam at the front of the class.

" **Tracy please calm down** , you're sleep walking." said Alex as he showed her his hands, his Alpha command seemed to do something since her eyes became less cloudy and he could tell she was slowly counting the fingers on his hand.

"Alex?" asked Tracy confused as she let go of the girls hand, a quick glance told Alex the girl was alright aside from a few claw wounds, "Yeah, its me Tracy, you've been stuck in a really bad dream, count with me." said Alex as he walked closer to her, as he did she took a step back and shook her head.

"They're coming Alex, they're coming for all of us." said Tracy before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards, before she hit the ground Alex manage to grab her and gently lay her down on the classroom floor. As he did her mouth opened and a silvery liquid poured out all over the floor and his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Liam from behind Alex as he, Scott, Kira's dad and the girl which Liam called Hayden stared at the silver liquid. "I don't know but we need to get her to Deaton, fast." said Alex as he stood up and picked Tracy up bridal style.

As he passed by the girl Hayden he saw her holding her arm in pain, "Liam stay with the girl and answer any question she has." said Alex as he moved towards the door where he found Malia and Stiles waiting for them, Stiles looked freaked out by the girl while Malia was frowning at Tracy and the silvery liquid which by now was all over Alex and Tracy.

"Stiles go get your jeep started we don't have any time to waste." said Alex and Stiles took off running towards the doors to get his car ready. "I'll text Kira and Lydia." said Scott as he ran ahead of Alex to open the doors, Malia walked besides him her claws our and ready to defend Alex in case the girl woke up and decided to attack him.

 _ **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**_

 _ **Beacon Hills.**_

They got to the clinic fast, with Stiles driving like a madman it wasn't really that surprising, Scott had called his boss ahead of time and he was waiting for them at the door, Alex almost jumped out of the car with Tracy in his arms as he ran inside the clinic. The counter to the back was opened and Alex when in and laid Tracy down on the table before moving to the nearby sink to get the silver substance of his arms and chest.

As he was cleaning himself Deaton, Scott, Malia and Stiles walked in and crowded around Tracy while Deaton started his tests, he pulled out a flashlight and used it to test her pupils reactions, "Pupils dilate under normal conditions." said Deaton as he changed eyes to make sure.

"Heart rate is two fifty." said Deaton as he pressed his fingers to her neck before he moved hi hand to her shoulder and moved her shirt to the side, "Evidence of a skin graft on the right shoulder." said Deaton and Alex finally finished cleaning up his hands so he walked to the table to join the group.

"This silvery substance at her lips its not something I seen before, it almost looks like mercury." said Deaton as he used a q-tip to touch the liquid that was still dripping from Tracy's opened mouth, probably going to test it later or something. Alex frowned at that, _"Mercury is poison, with the amount on her system she should be dead by now."_ thought the Alpha as he started at the silver blood on his shirt

"Oh god." said Stiles with a shudder when Tracy suddenly trembled scaring both him and Deaton back a bit, Malia shook her head as she glared down at the girl and Alex could smell she was scared of Tracy for some reason. "Can't you just give her a shot of something?" asked Malia as she moved next to Alex and crossed her arms.

"She doesn't look to be in any pain." said Deaton with a frown as he looked Tracy over, Malia shook her head when he didn't understand what she meant "I meant a shot to kill her." said Malia and that made both Alex, Deaton and Scott frown. "I generally prescribe to a code of ethics that frowned on such methods." said Deaton shaking his head.

"No killing, she's just a scared and helpless girl, we help her." said Alex softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, she seemed displeased by what he said but didn't move away from him.

"Malia you know we are not going to do that." said Scott as he helped Deaton with Tracy, Malia glared at him, "How do you know she's not going to try and kill us." said Malia as he laid her head down on Alex shoulder and glared at the unconscious girl.

"She makes a decent point." said Stiles nervously glaring down at Tracy's clawed hands, "Stiles shut up, Malia we're used to thing trying to kill us." said Alex with a grin trying to make Malia feel better, he didn't understand why she was so freaked out by Tracy, he had seen her face Berserkers no problem but Tracy had her spooked.

Stiles glanced at Tracy one last time before looking up at Scott and Deaton, "Either way, eventually I'm going to have to let my dad know she's here." said Stiles before he moved back and crossed his arms as he watched Tracy wearily.

"Agreed, and while I may argue against euthanasia, I'm not opposed to a little extra security." said Deaton as he grabbed a crystal bottle of mountain ash and threw it at the door, in seconds a line of mountain ash formed on the ground sealing the room from anything supernatural.

"There was something else about her that was strange." said Alex as he walked over to Tracy and stared at her face, "What?" asked Deaton as he grabbed a scalpel. "Stiles, her father was there anything weird about him, anything suspicious?" asked Alex as he looked at Stiles who was shaking his head.

"No, he was a decent guy, single father, good lawyer, my dad considered him a friend." said Stiles with frown wandering what Alex wanted to know about Mr. Steward. "Than that's the problem, he was an innocent so shouldn't Tracy's eyes be blue?" asked Alex as he looked at Scott the only other person in the room that had been there when Tracy was still awake.

"He's right, I saw her eyes, they were golden." said Scott causing everyone to glance down at the unconscious girl. "Just what are you?" asked Deaton, Alex noticed Stiles staring at the line of mountain ash and he could smell the fear coming from him, Both Malia and Deaton seemed to notice as well since Malia looked behind her at the line and Deaton spoke up.

"Don't worry Stiles, Tracy won't be able to cross a line of mountain ash, she's not going anywhere." said the Doctor trying to make Stiles feel better. "That's kinda what I'm afraid off." said Stiles with a frown forgetting humans could cross the supernatural barrier no problem.

"Well you and I will be able to get out of here no problem, you three not so much." said Deaton with a grin that made Scott smile at him and Malia frown at the line of ash on the floor, she held her arm up and pressed it against the empty air of the doorway only to get a small shock when she touched the barrier. "Weird." said Malia before she moved away from the door and stood behind Alex.

"Scott, Alex would you mind holding her down, I'm going to be trying a few more invasive test." said the doctor as he took the scalpel and gently passed it over the skin on her arm, it didn't even leave a mark. He kept pressing the knife harder down until it broke against her skin.

"I think you're going to need a bigger blade." joked Stiles getting Deaton to frown at him "That's not normal, we don't have invulnerable skin." said Alex as he ignored Stiles and frowned at Deaton and Scott.

A sudden ring made everyone in the room jump up before they all turned towards Scott, it was his phone that ringed. "Its my mom." said the True Alpha as he and Stiles moved away from the group to see what Melissa wanted.

Deaton moved her neck to the side and he and Alex could see something move under the skin, "This is interesting." said Deaton causing Alex to look away when he saw it move again, "Really, I think its gross." said Alex as he tried not to watch Deaton poke it. "Ohmygod, don't touch it." said Alex as he did his best not to gag.

"Alex, Malia help me turn her over please." asked Deaton as he saw the thing move again, as Alex helped move her to her back he overheard Stiles and Scott talk about what happened to the driver. "I think I know what she is." said Stiles and when he Scott said paralyzed something sparked in Alex's brain, something Lydia had told him a while back.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us? Because this doesn't look to good." asked Deaton as he lifted the back of Tracy's shirt to sow everyone the thing moving in her back. "Is that her spine?' asked Malia with a green tint on her face as she stared. Suddenly Tracy's back broke opened and everyone got splashed with black blood, they all stared stunned at the exposed spine before Alex noticed something moving inside the girl, it was a tail.

"Kanima." said Alex quietly before the tail whipped out and slammed into Stiles and Deaton knocking them to the floor, Alex tried to move to stand in front of Malia but Tracy jumped on the table and slashed his face with her sharp and...wet claws. _"Why are they wet?"_ though Alex before he felt his body tense up and he found he couldn't move anymore.

"Shit." said Alex before he slumped to the floor, from the corner of his left eye he could see Tracy tail cut Malia before Tracy used her claws to slash at Scott. In seconds everyone was on the floor groaning in pain. The most shocking thing was when they all saw Tracy run right through the mountain ash barrier like it wasn't even there.

"She wasn't a werewolf." said Stiles from his spot on the floor stating the obvious, "Its a Kanima." said Scott as she slumped to the floor next to Alex. "That's not possible, I saw her eyes and claws they were the same as me and Scott, werewolf." said Alex before he groan, he had fallen on his arm in an awkward angle and he broke it.

"Hey Deaton how did she get through the Mountain Ash?" asked an annoyed Stiles giving voice to the question on all of their mind, "I don't know, its a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross.

"Well Scott did it." said Stiles.

"Once, but it almost killed me." said Scott from his position on his back, Alex could smell Malia was angry and getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "We should have killed her." snarled Malia as she almost vibrated in place doing her best to be able to move.

"Yeah well, meanwhile she's probably on her way to killing someone else." said Stiles being unhelpful as always. "Listen everyone, we need to concentrate, Scott, Malia and Alex, you three will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can but you need to focus." said Deaton and Alex instantly closed his eyes knowing was he was talking about.

"Focus on what?" snarled Malia her temper hitting a crescendo as Alex could feel waves and waves of anger coming from her, it was overwhelming. "Healing." said Scott as his eyes moved towards Malia.

"That's right." said Deaton and the frustration coming from Malia was enough to unfocused Alex. "I don't know how to tell my body to heal." Malia almost screamed. "Malia darling, calm down its..." said Alex weakly, the pain coming from his arm making it hard to talk without growling. "...Its just like we practiced remember, its just like modulating our body chemistry, just focus on where you want to heal and your body will do the rest." said Alex getting a noise of agreement from Deaton.

"Think of a body part, anything, your hand, your foot, your finger, imagine it moving, see it in your mind and your body will follow." said Deaton and Alex could smell when Malia forced herself to calm down. "IF anyone moves before me, please move me, I fell badly on my arm and I think I broke it." said Alex with a grunt doing all he could to ignore the sharp pain running up and down his right arm.

"You OK?" asked Malia getting a grunt of pain from Alex. "Nothing I can't handle darling." said Alex closing his eyes and concentration on moving his left arm. It wasn't working. For some reason the urge to laugh was becoming harder and harder to ignore. It started with a small snicker before it turned into low chuckling.

"Alex why the hell are you laughing?" asked Scott doing his best to not grin at the laughing Alpha werewolf, "Did he hit his head on the way down?" asked Stiles from the other side of the room, the question made Alex laughed harder.

"I think he lost it." said Malia as she stared at her boyfriend's shaking back as he laughed, suddenly Deaton started laughing as well. "He gets it." said Alex with a grin on his face. "Its like when your in church and you know your not suppose to laugh but a funny joke gets into your head, the more to try to not laugh the harder you do." said Alex with a tears streaming down his face.

"This is so not the time guys." said Stiles and that's when the damn broke and everyone but Stiles started laughing. "OhMyGod, I'm surrounded by idiots." said Stiles fighting the grin that was threatening to appear.

"OK, I'm pretty sure I just felt my right leg move." said Stiles and Alex looked up at Malia to see her shaking her head. "Yep definitely felt it, like a twinge, a spasm, something." said Stiles with a grunt.

"I'm going to have to disagree, and I think I hold an informed opinion." said Deaton and Alex saw the grin on Malia's face as she stared at Deaton and Stiles, a grin that got bigger when her finger started moving. "Malia, your finger." said Scott as he saw her fingers move first.

"I don't think she cut me that deep." said Malia breathlessly as she kept moving her fingertips. "Lucky, I think she scratched me to the bone." said Alex with a grunt as he moved his head a bit and felt the small puddle of blood that had formed underneath it.

"Keep going, Keep moving." said Deaton and Malia did, slowly turning her hand to put it against the floor and using it to slowly and gingerly stand back up. "You can do it darling." said Alex with a grunt as he slowly felt some tingling going up and down his arm.

"Malia, Malia wait for us." yelled Stiles as Malia manage to get to her feet. "There's no time." said Malia before she slowly walked towards Alex and grabbed his arm to move it out from under his body. Alex screamed in pain but it was actually enough to get him to move again.

"Oh that sucked." said Alex as he grabbed onto the metal table and used to to stand up, as he did the slash marks on his face steamed and burned hot as they closed and healed. "She's not a werewolf." yelled Stiles trying to get Malia and Alex to wait for them.

"But she has a scent..." said Malia as she helped Alex stand straight. "...and we can find her." said Alex his eyes glowing red as he concentrated on expelling the last of the Kanima venom from his body. He could see Malia doing the same as he threw his arm to the side and with a sickening crack it snapped back into place.

"Malia..." said Scott getting the Werecoyote's attention. "Save her." said Scott getting a smile from Alex and a grunt from Malia, before anything else could be said both he and Malia left the room in a run. They had a Kanima to find.

"Can you smell her?" asked Malia as they exited the clinic, Alex didn't even have to concentrate to pick up the scent, it was even stronger than this morning, "You bet your sweet little ass I can, lets go." said Alex before he took off into a high speed run, Malia close behind him.

"I know where she's going...the Sheriff Station." said Alex as recognized the path Tracy was taking, Malia snarled behind him, she had grown to care for Sheriff Stilinski and she didn't want to see him hurt.

They got to the Sheriff station just in time to see Lydia bleeding on the floor and the Sheriff laying on the floor paralyzed. "Alex." they heard Lydia's voice say weakly from close to them, Alex turned around and his face paled when he saw Lydia bleeding on the floor, Kira on her knees next to her doing her bet to stem the flow of blood.

"Lydia, what happened?" gasped Alex as he moved towards her and fell to the floor besides her, instantly grabbing her arm to take some of her pain away. "Its OK, its not as bad as it looks." said Lydia when she saw the worried look on Alex's face. "Listen to me, Tracy...she thinks she's asleep, she thinks she's dreaming, its a night terror." said Lydia so soft and weak Alex couldn't help the tear that slipped down his face.

"I don't know what that means." said Malia when she saw Alex was to stunned to speak, the black veins going up his arm getting thicker and thicker as he kept taking more of Lydia's pain. "She's not dreaming, She's not asleep, get her to understand that." said Lydia before she looked up at Alex and got some color on her face. "Go help her Alex, just like you did yesterday." said Lydia and Alex wanted to say no and stay there with her but he knew he couldn't.

He grabbed the phone from his pocket and handed it Kira, "Call an ambulance, me and Malia will handle Tracy, where is she?" asked Alex as he stood from the floor and closed his eyes so he could hear or smell where they were, he didn't have to. "Alex, Malia..." they turned around to see te Sheriff looking at them. "Basement, they're in the basement." said Stiles's dad getting frowns from both Malia and Alex.

"Who're they?" asked Alex confused, behind them he heard Lydia say, "Tracy and my mother." and that was enough to get Alex to snarl and take off running, Lydia's mother had been nothing but kind to him since he met her and he would be damn if he let her get hurt.

When they reached the basement they found a pool of blood leading the way deeper into the dark basement, "Its Tracy's blood, it smells like snake." said Alex as his eyes glowed red so he could see better in the dark, Malia doing the same. "Malia, the second we find them you take Lydia's mom and take her to her daughter, OK?" Alex could feel just how against the idea Malia was but she nodded her head anyways knowing it wasn't the time to argue.

Suddenly ahead of them they saw Lydia's mom lying on the floor unconscious as he was being dragged by Tracy. "Not so scary without the tail isn't she." said Alex as he crouched low and moved forward slowly, behind him he felt Malia pinch his back with a hiss. "So not the time for jokes." growled Malia making Alex grin. "Sorry darling, nervous habit." said Alex before Tracy threw Lydia's mom to the side and got ready to fight.

"OK Tracy, lets see what you can do when your opponent is ready for you." said Alex as he popped his claws and growled at her. In seconds Tracy had jumped on him and was doing her best to slash at him, unfortunately for her now that he was ready none of her slashes hit. " **Malia now**." ordered Alex as he grabbed Tracy and threw her to the other side of the room, away from Malia and Lydia's mom.

When Malia did as she was told and left the basement carrying Lydia's mom Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, now lets see if we can wake you up."said Alex as he dodged a slash from Tracy and grabbed both her hand with his before he used his free hand to punch her in the stomach and slam her against the wall.

"Tracy, I need you to wake up." said Alex as he tried to get through to her, from her snarling and spitting it wasn't working. "Tracy come on, remember count the fingers." said Alex as he showed her his clawed hand, she looked at it quickly but looked away just as fast.

"Damn it... **TRACY, WAKE UP**." yelled Alex layering his words with power to get through to her, again she looked at his hand but this time her eyes stayed glued to it and she quit struggling in his grip.

"Alex?" questioned Tracy weekly as her eyes turned back to normal and the markings on her face receded, Alex waited for her claws to change back into normal nails before he let go of her, his own face changing back to normal. "Yeah its me Tracy, breath, your OK." said Alex to the panting girl before he let her go and moved away from her.

"What happened?' asked Tracy as hugged her knees to her chest and started at the floor in front of her, Alex sighed before he fell to his knees next to her. "You were stuck in a night terror Tracy, you hurt people." said Alex getting the girl to look at him with tears streaming down her face.

"What's happening to me?" asked Tracy as she stared at her hands which seconds ago held claws dripping with venom, "We have no idea but I can promise you..." Alex didn't get a change to finish before he was thrown away from Tracy and slammed against a wall.

"What the fuck." grunted Alex as a hand gripped him around the neck and held him up against the wall, when he looked at the owner of the hand he almost cursed again, "What are you?" asked Alex as he stared at the Masked thing in front of him. _"_ _Her condition is terminal_ _."_ he heard another robotic voice saying from where Tracy was, he looked over to see another of the Masked weirdos had Tracy by the throat and was ready to stab her in the neck with a massive needle.

 _"The fuck he will."_ thought Alex as he grabbed the hand holding his throat and applied pressure to it, he was satisfied to hear bone crack under his fingertips but worried when he didn't hear a sound of pain coming from the Masked freak. "What the hell are you?" asked Alex but he didn't wait to see if it would answer since he saw the other Masked freak stick the needling in Tracy's neck.

"Hey freak." yelled Alex getting the attention of the one holding Tracy, "Catch." yelled Alex before he used all his strength to sent the one he had in his grip barreling towards him. The force of the throw was enough to knock them both to the ground and Tracy to fall to the floor in between them.

A third Masked Freak, this one more feminine looking appeared behind her companions and stared at him. _"_ _Subject Compromised_." said the female freak before her two fellows stood up and looked ready to attack him.

"Come on then." snarled Alex as he took of his jacket and ripped his shirt, instantly getting taller and growing hair as he shifted into his Monstrous Form. The masked freaks backed away from him before they turned and vanished from his sight, really they just vanished.

As they disappeared Alex roared angry at his foes running from the fight before he heard Tracy whimper in pain, as he shifted back to normal and grabbed his jacket from the floor he saw her curled into a ball on the basement floor, her eyes and mouth leaking silver.

"Alex, it hurts, it all hurts." whimpered Tracy as he fell on his knees besides her and grabbed her arm to take some of her pain away only to let go of it instantly from how much pain the girl was in. "Help me." said Tracy as she closed her eyes and Alex could hear her heartbeat slowing down.

" _What do I do?"_ thought Alex desperately, he had no idea what the masked freaks had done to her but he knew it was bad, he knew she was dying from it. "I don't know how to fix you." said Alex sadly as he watched the girl cry in pain.

"Maybe if I..." asked stared at Tracy as a crazy idea popped into his head, she was dying from something the Masked freaks had done to her, what if he bit her, the bite if it took could cure almost anything. "Tracy I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work or not." said Alex as he grabbed her and laid her on his lap, Tracy looked up and him and gave him a quick nod. "Do it please." said Tracy and Alex gave her a sad smile.

"If it works or not I promise you the pain will be gone soon." said Alex, his eyes glowing Alpha red as his teeth grew and sharpened into flesh tearing fangs. Tracy gasped when she saw the change but before she could do anything but squeak he leaned down and bit her shoulder, the one that didn't have the skin graft.

As his teeth sunk in to her flesh Alex could hear her whimper in pain and he felt awful, he only hoped his crazy plan worked and he didn't just add more suffering to the girl. "Come on Tracy you can do it, you can beat this." said Alex as he moved a few strands of wild hair behind her eyes.

Tracy looked at him for a few more seconds before he closed her eyes, and to Alex's grief he heard her heart beat two more times before it stopped and fell silent. "Damn it." growled Alex as he laid her down on the floor and moved away till he was resting against the wall of the basement.

He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and getting closer to him but he was too damn angry and tired to care anymore. It ended up being Scott, Deaton, Stiles and Malia. "What happened?" asked Scott as he fell to the floor next to Tracy, Deaton doing the same. "I though we agreed to save her." said Scott glaring at Alex.

"I didn't kill her Scott." said Alex his eyes yet to leave Tracy's face. "Alex you're the only one here." said Scott his eyes glowing red as he glared at his fellow Alpha. "It wasn't me, there were three of them, they had masks." said Alex as Malia moved to kneel next to him to check him for injuries.

"What do you mean? wearing Masks?' asked Stiles as he looked around the room. Alex lifted his left hand to show them a metal gauntlet, he had ripped it off the Masked Freak that was holding him before he threw him against his companion. "I don't know what they did to her but they stabbed her in the neck with a massive needle." said Alex Deaton moved over and grabbed the gauntlet from his hands. "This looks old." said Deaton as he examined it.

"They looked like steampunk cosplayers Deaton, their masks looked like modified gas masks, they were strong." said Alex as he moved the collar of his jacket so they could see the hand shape bruises around his neck. "What's with the Bite mark?" asked Scott still staring at Alex suspiciously, when Scott called attention to it everyone's eyes moved to the bite on Tracy's shoulder before moving back to Alex.

"I was desperate, she was dying and I didn't know what...Lydia." said Alex remembering his wounded best friend, before any of them could even move to stop him Alex was on his feet and running up the stairs towards Lydia.

When he reached the lobby he found Lydia still on the floor where he had last seen her with Kira, her mom and to his mounting rage Theo standing besides her. "You get away from her." snarled Alex shocking everyone around Lydia, before he walked up to Theo grabbed him around the neck and threw him away from his wounded best friend and through the window of the Sheriff office. The sound was enough to get Scott, Malia, the Sheriff and Stiles to come up to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" screamed the Sheriff as he tried to stand in the way of the raging Alex and Theo only to get pushed aside by the Alpha werewolf and into the hands of Scott. "You had something to do with this." growled Alex as his claws came out, sharper and longer than normal as he was unconsciously tapping into his monstrous form.

"Alex calm down." screamed both Malia and Scott as they tried to get in his way. "I didn't do anything, he's just trying to attack me again." yelled Theo as he hid behind Scott sure the True Alpha would protect him. "Alex stop, he helped us, found us in Deaton's clinic and helped find you and Malia, he's the one that put the tourniquet on Lydia." said Scott but Alex was to angry to care.

"Either move or get moved Scott." growled Alex and when Scott didn't move aside Alex snarled and slapped him away, shocking everyone in the station as they watched Scott fall to the floor. In seconds Alex had Theo by the throat and to add to the teen's panic he could see Alex slowly growing as his face started growing hair and the whites of his eyes turned black.

"Lets see what secrets are hidden in this little head of yours." growled Alex as he stabbed his claws into the back of Theo's neck, unfortunately before he could see anything he was tackled to the side by a snarling Scott. "I said stop." growled Scott as he popped his claws and stabbed them into Alex's shoulders to pin him to the floor.

"Get the fuck of me." growled Alex as he grabbed Scott and threw him to the side, he was on his feet and was taking off his jacket. "He knows something Scott and I will find out, even if I have to go through you." said Alex before he allowed himself to shift into his monstrous form for the second time that night. The only ones that actually knew about his second form were Derek, Braeden, Deaton and Malia and out of the four only Derek, Deaton and Braeden had seen it so Alex understood, the small part that wasn't overwhelmed by anger and fear, when he saw everyone back away from him in fear and Stiles's dad pull out his gun and point it at him.

"What is he?" he heard Theo ask from the back as he hid behind Scott and Stiles, both of whom where starting at him with wide eyes and fear on their face. **"Move aside Scott, move or I'll hurt you."** said Alex in scratchy and gruff tone of voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Alex stop, you're not helping." said Malia as she stood in front of him with her arms out to the side to protect everyone from him. **"Don't you people understand, he smells like her, like Tracy, she smelled like a werewolf and a Kanima just like that bastard hiding behind Scott smells like both a wolf and a coyote, I bet he has something to do with the Masked freaks I fought off earlier."** growled Alex as he glared down at Malia almost begging her to not stand in his way, he looked up into to catch Theo's face paling when he mention him smelling like a wolf and a coyote.

"Alex please stop." he heard Lydia's weak voice all but whisper from inside the Sheriff's office, between Malia's pleading look and Lydia's whispered plea for him to stop he had no choice but to calm down. " **He knows wh** at's going on." said Alex as he backed away from Malia and slowly started shrinking down and losing hair, his nose and ears going back to normal as the wolf ears and snout sunk back into his head.

Alex silently grabbed his jacket from the floor and put it on, he would've gone to sit by Lydia's side but the fearful way her mother was staring at him told him he wouldn't be welcomed so he instead moved to go back downstairs and get Tracy's body, as he was passing by Scott, Stiles and Theo he stopped and turned to look at the other Alpha, "Sorry I hit you." said Alex before he kept walking and went down the stairs.

He found Deaton still kneeling over Tracy's dead body, checking her claws and the bite mark on her shoulder. "That sounded like quite the ruckus." said Deaton as Alex sat back against the wall and closed his eyes focusing his hearing on Lydia's heartbeat

"I lost my cool, attacked Theo and Scott." said Alex ashamed he had hit one of his best friends, but when he saw Theo standing so close to Lydia, his actual best friend he saw red. "Are they hurt?" asked Deaton worried, more for Scott than Theo, he knew just how much damage Alex could cause if he was angry enough.

"A few bruises." said Alex as he leaned back, he could hear the ambulance had arrived and they were taking Lydia away, he would also hear the Sheriff ask Scott and Theo if they wanted to press charges against him for assault, both decline to do so but he heard the small pause Theo made when he said no.

"Its understandable, I know how much you care for Lydia." said Deaton and Alex shot him a small smile in thanks knowing the doctor was really just trying to make him feel better. "They're going to be afraid of me now." said Alex sadly as he grimaced when he remembered the scared look on Malia's face as she stood in front of him, she looked like she was expecting go get mauled.

"What? Why?" asked Deaton looking from Tracy towards him, "When I said I lost my cool, I meant it, I shifted into my more...monstrous form." said Alex and couldn't help but frown when he saw the wince on Deaton's face. "Well that is a rather...scary form, especially if they saw it while you where angry." said Deaton.

"What's going to happen to her?"asked Alex as he stared at Tracy's body sadly, he had failed her. "It was decided that I would take her body and try to see if I can get her to change back." said Deaton as he motion to the claws and marks on her face, they had come back out when she had died.

"I think I know whats going one with her." said Alex remembering his encounter with the Masked Freaks, that got Deaton's attention, "What? Please tell me because I am frankly quite lost." said the doctor.

"The Masked guys, as we were fighting they kept talking about Tracy as if she was some kind of experiment, kept saying things like, ' _Subject compromised_ ' and ' _Condition Terminal',_ I think they were experimenting on her Deaton."said Alex with a frown as he stared at the place the Masked Freaks had disappeared from.

"It would explain why she could cross the mountain ash, a supernatural creature that's not actually supernatural...the thought is terrifying." said Deaton as he glanced down at the dead girl.

"Chimera." said Alex as he stared at Tracy, "What was that?" asked Deaton as he glanced at Alex. "Chimera's, monsters made from parts of other monsters, it's what Tracy is and what I bet Theo is as well." said Alex before he shook his head and laid his head back against the cool wall.

He must have been more tired than he thought because he fell asleep against the wall of the basement, when he woke back up hours later it was to Deaton and Tracy's body gone and to Malia leaning against him fast sleep.

He found his phone in his pocket and turning it on to see what time it was, it was four in the morning, his movement must have woken up Malia because when he turned to look at her she was awake and silently watching him. "Sorry I woke you." said Alex as he tried to smile at her but only succeeded in grimacing.

"I don't mind." said Malia as she smiled and moved back to stretch. Alex looked back at his phone to see he had a text message from Lydia.

 _Lydia- "I'm fine you overgrown drama queen, I expect to see you bright an early tomorrow morning with a cup of coffee and at least two Packs of sugar mini-donuts.'_

Alex couldn't help the sigh in relief and the tear that escaped his eye when he read Lydia's text message, she was the second most important person in his life just behind Malia and the thought of losing her was part of the reason he had reacted the way he did. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." said Alex as he put his phone back down.

"I admit it was scary seeing you that way but I was sure you wouldn't hurt me." said Malia as she looked from her own phone and towards him. Alex smiled at her and pulled her close so he could kiss her. "I would rather die than hurt you..." said Alex before he took a deep breath and decided to say something he should have told her a long time ago. "...I love you Malia." said Alex quietly and that made Malia's head snap in his direction.

"What?" asked Malia surprised and stunned at she stared at his face for any hint of deception. Alex smiled at her softly before he spoke. "I should have told you months ago but I couldn't find the courage to just come out and say it." said Alex as he looked away embarrassed.

"You mean it?" asked Malia as she moved to straddle his lap, her eyes never leaving his face even as a small tear made his way down her face. "More than anything in the world Malia, I love you." said Alex seriously as he stared right back into her eyes, Malia grinned at him before giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster. "I love you too." said Malia as she kissed him again and again. As she started lowering the zipper of his jacket his phone started ringing causing the Werecoyote to groan before she buried her face in his shoulder causing Alex to laugh.

"Who's calling you at this hour?" asked Malia her voice muffled by the leather of his jacket, Alex looked at his phone and saw it was Deaton. "Deaton?...hello." said Alex as he answered the phone holding back his laughter when he heard Malia call the doctor a cockblock.

"Alex my boy, I know its quite late but I need you to came to the Clinic as soon as possible." said Deaton and his tone of voice made all the laughter leave both Malia and Alex, the doctor sounded worried and even a bit scared. "Be there in ten doc." said Alex before he hung up and stood up, Malia still wrapped around him.

"Do we really have to go now?"asked Malia still hanging from his shoulder as Alex walked up the stairs, "Well honey the faster we go see what Deaton wants the faster we get to go home." said Alex making Malia smile when he referred to his home as theirs. "Yo Parrish working hard I see." said Alex as both he and Malia passed the Deputy as he was typing away in his computer.

"What are you guys doing here?...hey don't ignore me, Alex!" both shifters had grins on their faces as the heard Parrish sigh in frustration when they were far enough away from him. "He gets riled up way to quickly." said Malia with a grin as she shifted a bit so he was laying more comfortably across his shoulder.

"I think that's why Lydia likes him, you know how she likes to tease, now hold on darling we're about to take off."said Alex with a grin before he started running, first as a light pace before gaining speed and going all out. Malia laughing away as she hung on for dear life.

 _ **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic.**_

 _ **Downtown Beacon Hills.**_

When Alex and Malia reach the clinic was to see Deaton pacing outside while wringing his hands as he muttered to himself. "Doc, was up?" asked Alex as he stopped next to the vet and let Malia down from his shoulder, the werecoyote still grinning from the ride. "Come with me there's something you should see." said Deaton before he opened up the door to the clinic and held it open for Alex and Malia.

"I brought Tracy's body here to see if I could get her dead body to shift back to looking a bit more...human."said Deaton as he opened the counter and walking in Alex and Malia following close behind paying attention to his every word, as they reached the closed door to the Exam room Deaton stooped walking and turned around to face them. "I tried everything I could think off but nothing worked so I decided to just...well to just rip the claws off and scrape the markings of her face." said Deaton making them both wince with how awful it sounded.

"And? Did you do it?" asked Alex with a grimace hoping he wasn't about to see the mutilated body of the girl he tried and failed to save. "I started, I manage to take off a few of her claws before well..." there Deaton opened the door to the exam room and to the surprise of both Alex and Malia Tracy was sitting on the metal table staring at her fingers as they shifted from claws back to normal fingers.

When Tracy looked up Alex could only stared in shock as he saw that her face was mark free and cleaned from all the silver liquid. "Tracy, you're alive." said Alex his eyes flashing Red making her own eyes glow blue back at him.

"Holy shit." said Malia and Alex couldn't help but agreed, how were they going to explain this to the rest of the Pack or to Stiles's father. "You can probably guess just why I called you in such a hurry." said Deaton as he walked up to Tracy and moved her shirt to the side so Alex could see that the bite mark he had left there wasn't there any more and neither was the skin graft. She was a werewolf now, a real one.

" _She's my Beta."_ thought Alex excited and afraid that he now had an actual Pack.


	13. Of Packs and Wendigos

**The West Pack**

 _ **Chapter 13: Of Packs and Wendigos**_

 **Alpha voice- Bold**

 _Thoughts- Italic_

Normal- Normal

 _Italic and Underlined- Dread Doctors_

 _ **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**_

 _ **Six in the Morning.**_

"I talked with Scott earlier tonight, I told him of the suspicions you told me about, about the Masked Men and the Chimera's" said Deaton as both him and Alex watched Tracy sleep, the poor girl had lost her battle with exhaustion a few minutes after Alex and Malia had arrived. The werecoyote had left to catch up her Pack about Tracy.

"Did he believe you?" asked Alex with a frown, angry with himself because of how he lost his cool the night before. "He did, maybe because I had actual evidence and not just angry accusations." said Deaton as he looked at Alex pointedly letting him know he didn't approve of how he lost his temper and attacked his friend the night before.

"I know, I already apologized to him." said Alex as he looked away from the frowning Deaton, he knew Deaton though of Scott as a son so he understood why he was mad. "Anyway, apparently there might be more like Tracy out there, Liam told Scott about a hole, apparently whomever is making these Chimera's has to bury them as part of their incubation process." said Deaton as Alex moved to the side table to look at the chimera pieces Deaton had manage to collect, the claws from the massive werewolf that attacked a few days ago, the claws he manage to take from Tracy and the Kanima tail Kira had cut off from Tracy's body.

"A hole?" asked Alex as his eyes left the massive talon like claws, which glowed blue as he got closer to them, to look at the serious Deaton, "I think its a part of their creation process, bury them close to the Telluric Currents help the bodies adapt." said Deaton but like he said so far they were just theorizing.

"Liam said he found more holes, so there could in fact be more chimeras coming." said Deaton as he stood next to Alex. "That's why I'm going away for a few days, I'm going to see if I can find some answers." said Deaton making Alex nod along with him, he would feel much safer with the doc nearby to help with anything but he knew what Deaton was going to do must be important if he was leaving them at a time like this.

"Scott and you need to be united now more than ever Alex, he will need your help, just as you will need his, you are one of the strongest Alphas I have ever seen Alex but even the strongest can fall if they are outnumbered." said Deaton getting Alex to nod his head in agreement,

"What we are facing here is as extraordinary as it is scary." said Deaton as he left Alex alone to go pack. _"Don't worry Deaton, I'll keep my cool."_ thought Alex as he watched Tracy sleep.

" _How am I going to explain this to Lydia, she's going to kill me."_ thought Alex as he brought out his phone and started Texting his best friend. _"Hell how am I going to Tracy off the murder charges Stiles's dad wants to pin on her."_

Tracy stayed asleep for the whole morning and looked like she would sleep through the whole afternoon, at around twelve thirty he started getting text messages from the McCall pack.

 _Stiles- 'Is it true that Tracy is alive?'_

 _Kira- "What?'_

 _Malia- 'Stiles I already told you and Scott, yes she's alive and no longer a Kanima.'_

 _Lydia- 'How is that possible?'_

 _Malia- 'Alex bit her last night and it took a while but the bite worked.'_

 _Scott- 'Where is Alex now?'_

 _Malia- 'I think he's at the Clinic with Tracy, I don't know why he isn't answering.'_

 _Stiles- 'Maybe he's embarrassed because he went ape-shit last night and completely bitch slapped Theo, which was AMAZING.'_

 _Scott- 'STILES!'_

 _Malia- 'Stiles! I'm going to find you and kick your ass.'_

 _Stiles- 'What? I said it was amazing.'_

 _Malia- 'He's embarrassed he lost his cool and hit Scott.'_

 _Stiles- 'oh'_

 _Malia- 'Yes oh, idiot.'_

 _Kira- 'Well, we understand, he saw Lydia hurt and overreacted, we don't blame him for it we know Lydia is his best friend.'_

 _Stiles- 'Did he overreact though?, He had some pretty good points about Theo.'_

 _Scott- 'I know that but he was way too angry, viewing someone's memory is dangerous enough as it is, had we allowed him to do it as angry as he was he would have killed Theo.'_

 _Malia- 'So?'_

 _Scott- 'We don't kill Malia.'_

 _Kira- 'We don't kill.'_

 _Stiles- 'Maybe we can ignore that little rule for Theo? Pretty please?.'_

 _Scott- 'Stiles this is not the time for jokes.'_

 _Stiles- 'Sorry buddy.'_

 _Scott- 'We need to know about Tracy is she back to normal or will she try and kill us after she gets better.'_

 _Malia- 'Alex is with her now, when I left she looked exhausted.'_

 _Alex- 'She fell asleep just after you left, she's still sleeping actually.'_

 _Malia- 'Alex!'_

 _Stiles- "Thank god, we thought the girl Kanima had killed you.'_

 _Alex- 'She's not a Kanima any longer, the bite made her a normal werewolf, although I have no idea how I'm going to tell her about her dad, or how to tell the Sheriff she's alive.'_

 _Scott- 'The bite cured her?'_

 _Alex- 'Yeah it took a long while but eventually she just woke back up, her wounds and Kanima marks gone.'_

 _Kira- 'Thank god for that.'_

 _Stiles- 'Well I don't know about her dad stuff but you leave my dad to me, I'll get him to see reason.'_

 _Lydia- 'Sorry Jordan came to visit and I was talking to him.'_

 _Lydia- 'I can help you talk to her if you want Alex.'_

 _Alex- 'Don't worry Lydia, I'll do it, its my responsibility, how are you feeling by the way?'_

 _Lydia- 'Better, the doctors stitched me up and I should be out of the hospital before the day is out...Scott's mom told me Theo saved my life Alex.'_

 _Alex- 'I still don't trust him Lydia, he's part of this I know it.'_

 _Scott- '...'_

 _Stiles- 'I believe you Alex, there's something not right about him.'_

 _Malia- 'What are you going to do with Tracy?'_

 _Alex- 'I was actually about to call you and Kira to ask for a favor, I'm going to move her to the Loft since Deaton is leaving soon and I was wondering if you and Kira could go to her house and pick up some of her stuff, Clothes, underwear, personal things, stuff like that.'_

 _Kira- 'Yeah no problem, me and Malia have a free period next we can do it then.'_

 _Malia- 'I don't mind.'_

 _Alex- 'Thank you guys, I appreciate it.'_

 _Alex- 'Lydia after I drop Tracy off I'm going to go visit you, want anything to eat?'_

 _Lydia- 'You bring me a burger, some fries and a dark chocolate milkshake and I'll kiss you.'_

 _Malia- 'You better keep those big lips to yourself.'_

 _Stiles- 'hahaha she said you had big lips.'_

 _Kira- 'Big lips you would love to kiss wouldn't you Stiles?'_

 _Scott- 'BURN!'_

 _Stiles- 'Eh tu Kira?'_

 _Malia- 'He can't kiss her, that's Parrish job.'_

 _Lydia- 'Can we not talk about people kissing me or about my lips.'_

 _Kira- 'I heard some kids at school say Lydia had DSL lips but I don't know what that meant?'._

 _Scott- 'No idea.'_

 _Stiles- 'I bet its something dirty.'_

 _Alex- 'It is, who said that?'_

 _Lydia- 'WHO SAID THAT?'_

 _Kira- 'That kid Adam and the two idiots he's always hanging out with.'_

 _Malia- 'What are DSL lips?;_

 _Stiles- ' Yeah Alex, tell us, we want to know.'_

 _Alex- 'Why do I have to tell you?'_

 _Scott- 'Cause you're the one that knows what it means.'_

 _Kira- 'Yeah tell us.'_

 _Alex- 'No, its really dirty.'_

 _Lydia- 'Its OK you can tell them but only if you beat up Adam and his friends on Monday.'_

 _Alex- 'Oh I was already going to do that.'_

 _Malia- 'Well, what is it?'_

 _Stiles- 'Don't leave us wondering.'_

 _Alex – 'GOD, Fine.'_

 _Alex- 'Saying someone has DSL is saying she has Dick Sucking Lips.'_

 _Kira- 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry I even brought it up Lydia.'_

 _Stiles- 'ohmygod, ohmygod, I have a very dirty picture in my head now.'_

 _Malia- 'I don't get it.'_

 _Scott- ' Wow that really was dirty.'_

 _Alex- 'I'll explain later honey.'_

 _Lydia- 'Don't worry about It Kira, and Stiles you better not be imagining what I think you're imagining.'_

 _Stiles has left this conversation._

 _Alex- 'oh Stiles you gross bastard.'_

 _Lydia- 'Where did he go?'_

 _Scott- '...I don't know.'_

 _Kira- '...'_

 _Malia- 'Why did Stiles go to the bathroom?'_

 _Lydia- 'oh god'_

 _Alex- 'LOL'_

 _Alex- 'Anyway, getting that disturbing picture out of my head, I'll see you later Lydia with your food, I'll even bring you that some sugar mini donuts.'_

 _Malia- 'You definitely can't kiss him now.'_

 _Kira- 'oh Malia only you.'_

 _Scott- 'hahahahaha'_

 _Alex- 'LOL'_

 _Lydia- 'Shut up, all of you. I'm going to kill Stiles.'_

 _Liam has logged in._

 _Alex- "Liam don't read the text above.'_

 _Lydia- 'ohmygod._

 _Scott- 'hahahahahaha'_

 _Kira- 'This is all my fault.'_

 _Malia- 'Yes it is.'_

 _Liam- 'dick sucking lips?'_

 _Lydia- 'OHMYGOD!'_

Alex felt much better when he finally put his phone down. Trust his friends to cheer him up without having to actually try to cheer him up. He looked back through the window and into the exam room to see Tracy had woken up and was sitting on the metal table looking at him through the window.

" _Its not or never."_ thought Alex as he shot her a small smile, a smile she returned. He walked into the room and grabbed one of the stools to sit in front of her. "Hey Tracy, did you sleep OK?" asked Alex hoping the girl had at least had a good night sleep.

"I did Alex, for the first time in months I didn't have a nightmare." said Tracy with a smile, a smile that turned sad as she glanced up at him "I killed my dad didn't I?" asked Tracy as thick tears fell down her face. "What do you remember?" asked Alex as he grabbed the crying girls arm and gave it a squeeze.

And apparently Tracy remembered everything, from the Masked freaks that had been stalking her to being taken and experimented on, how they opened her back up to insert the tail, how they injected her with massive needles full of the silver substance to how they released her with the specific instructions to hunt down and kill anyone that had tried to help her.

"I also remember fighting you, the way your eyes glowed and your face...what are you?" asked Tracy as she stared at him in awe. "Now that I can actually tell you." said Alex with a smile as his eyes glowed Alpha red, in turn making Tracy's eye glow blue back at him.

He stayed there with her for almost half an hour giving her a quick explanation of the Supernatural world she was now part off. "So you're a werewolf?" asked Tracy. Alex just shook his head with a grin on his face. "We're werewolf Tracy, now you're just like me." said Alex as he grabbed a small mirror from a nearby table and handed it to her, she was amazing with her reflection as her eyes glowed bright blue back at her.

"Thank you for saving me Alex.' said Tracy as she stared at Alex in awe. Alex just shook his had before he stood up from the stool and walked toward one of the cabinets in the exam room. He pulled out a scrub top with the name of the clinic on it and handed it to Tracy. "Change into that and we'll go home." said Alex as he turned to leave the room and give her some privacy.

"Home?" asked Tracy stunned, she probably thought she was going to go to jail or something, "Well yeah, you're part of my Pack now Tracy and that comes with a nice warm place to stay and this big bastard watching your back." said Alex with a grin as he pointed at himself, making Tracy smile back at him.

"My girlfriend and a friend are stopping by your house to pick up some of your things do you want me to tell them to get you anything in particular?" asked Alex from the other side of the door sure Tracy could hear him.

"Can you ask them to get me my dream catchers?" asked Tracy in a low tone of voice. "No problem sweetie." said Alex with a grin as he pulled out his phone and sent Malia a quick text. Tracy came out of the exam room wearing the white scrub top with a small smile on her face.

"So where do you live?" asked Tracy as Alex smiled at her and threw an arm around her shoulders, "It's actually really close by, my friend Derek, he owns this really cool building downtown and he lets me live in the Loft penthouse for free, its really nice, has three rooms, a huge living area, a TV, a kitchen, two bathrooms and it has wifi." said Alex with a grin, he wasn't actually living there for free, it was his responsibility to collect the rent from the other people living there and sent it to Derek and if something broke it was his responsibility to either fix it or get someone to fix it, either way the place was awesome and he loved living there.

"And you my little Beta are my new roommate." said Alex as he and Tracy left the building saying good bye to Deaton as they left, unfortunately for Alex his bike was still parked at School so he and Tracy had to walk to the Loft, when they got there he found a package waiting for him in his doorstep. "What's this?" said Alex as he picked up the package and read what was written on the box.

"Hope this helps you with your coyote problem." read Alex with a smile, it was the book Deucalion had promised to sent him. _"Thanks Duke."_ thought Alex as he opened the door to the Loft to allow Tracy to go inside. "The bedroom's are upstairs, the one with the picture of a black wolf on the door is mine, feel free to pick any of the other two and get comfortable." said Alex with a grin that was matched by Tracy.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" asked Tracy as she moved towards the stairs the poor girl stilled looked exhausted. "Don't' worry Tracy get some rest, I have to go out in a while but I'll come back before nine with some food OK?" asked Alex and the smile Tracy sent him told him all he needed to know.

"OK Alex good night." said Tracy before she left up the stairs. Alex shook his head and walked over to the couch to get some rest before Kira and Malia came over with Tracy's stuff. He had had a long ass night.

Less than an hour later he was woken up my Malia straddling his waist and kissing him deeply."We have some unfinished business don't we lover boy." said Malia with a wicked grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ground herself down on Alex's lap getting a loud groan from Alex.

"You really know how to wake a guy up don't you." said Alex as he grabbed a handful of Malia's ass and pulled her tightly against him getting the werecoyote to moan and groan, she loved it when he did that. They had to stop when Alex heard a small squeak coming from the kitchen. He looked over to see Kira standing there red-faced as she held up a bag full of Tracy's personal stuff.

"Kira, I told you I needed a few minutes alone with Alex." said Malia as she turned around in his lap and glared at the poor Thunder Kitsune, all the while still gyrating her hips. "Keep moving that way and your going to need more than a few minutes." said Alex as he grabbed her waist and forced her to stop getting Malia to groan in frustration.

" _I'm going to end up with a bad case of blue-balls."_ though Alex as Malia got off his lap and he had to quickly self-adjust so Kira didn't get an eye full of Alex Jr. "Cock-blocker." said Malia as she walked by Kira and shot her a glare.

"Ignore her, we been trying to have sex for the last two days and keep getting interrupted." said Alex enjoying the way Kira's face got even redder as she looked away from him. "No problem." said Kira as she walked to a table and dropped the bad there, Malia walking in a few seconds later holding two bags, bigger than the one Kira had and dropping them on the table as well.

"Scott called said he wants to meet in the school library in ten." said Malia with a growl, she had been hoping to get Kira to leave so she could have her way with Alex. "Then lets go, I have to go see Lydia later and have to get my bike." said Alex as he stood from the table and went to his room to grab a shirt since he was still shirtless from when he fought with the Masked Freaks.

He saw Malia was about to follow him up the stairs before Kira grabbed her arm and reminded her that they had to be at the library in ten minutes, Alex almost laughed when he saw the mutinous look on his girlfriends face.

 _ **Beacon High**_

 _ **School Library**_

Kira had gone on ahead of them since she wanted to talk to Scott in private and he and Malia took a few minutes longer since they had to go pick up Stiles at the Hospital, he had tried to see Lydia but he she was still in ICU and only family was allowed, they did see Parrish on their way out and he had with him the Bestiary so they borrowed it to see if they could find anything on Chimera's or hybrids.

As they went inside the library they saw Scott and Kira on the second floor reading through some book, Scott was the first one to spot them he stood from the table with a smile on his face, "Did you get in to see Lydia?" asked the True Alpha as he gave Alex a nod letting him know he wasn't holding any grudges from the night before.

"No I tried using my free period but she's still in the ICU and no one outside family is allowed in." said Stiles with a frown, Malia and him had to drag him out of the hospital when he almost started screaming at the nurse for not letting him see Lydia.

"We did get one thing." said Malia with a grin as she put the Bestiary in the table opened to the first page before she sat down at the table and made Alex sit besides her, he knew she got touchy if she was too sexually frustrated. "Anything in here about Chimeras or hybrids?" asked Kira as she grabbed the book and started leafing through it.

"A what now?" asked Stiles confused, apparently no one had told him about the word they were using to call the hybrids they were encountering, "A Chimera, its a creature made of incongruous parts and if Liam said he found two burial sites it means Tracy is not the only one." Said Scott and for some reason Alex felt a shiver go down his back. _"Things are going to get bad."_ thought the Alpha Werewolf as he grabbed Malia's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Shit, so who's the second chimera? Could it be Donovan?" asked Alex and Stiles looked pale at the thought of the psycho who had threatened his father suddenly having supernatural powers, "And why would they bury them?" asked Stiles trying to get the thought of Donovan out of his head.

"Deaton thinks its a part of the process." said Scott getting Alex to nod his head in agreement. "Yeah he told me the same thing, he thinks they might be using the Telluric Currents to help the body adapt to the changes they are forcing on their victims." said Alex as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, he was damned tired.

"Who are they?" asked Malia turning around in her seat to look at him, Alex opened his eyes and glanced at her before speaking in a low tone of voice, "The freaks in the Mask, I talked with Tracy, she remembers them, they stalked her for weeks before finally taking her and doing a whole bunch of awful experiments to her, she also remembers not being the only one." said Alex getting frowns from everyone at the table.

They stayed at the library for almost an hour reading through all the books they could find on Supernatural lore, biology and the Bestiary, after a while Scott and Kira left because his mom called and wanted to show him something at the hospital, leaving Stiles, Malia and Alex alone.

Just when night fell Malia was sitting at the table before she remembered something she had seen at Tracy' room when they were packing up her things, "Masked Freaks?" said Malia quietly before she stood from the table, Alex was busy reading the Bestiary and Stiles had fallen sleep at some point.

"Hey honey, I'm going to go check something out then I'll meet you at home in a while OK?" said Malia and before Alex could say anything else she was going down the stairs and out the library, "Sure darling no problem, I'll see you at home." Alex said sarcastically before he kicked the chair Stiles was sleeping in making the teenager fall to the floor and wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up." yelled Stiles as he jumped to his feet and looked around him wildly, growing annoyed when he saw Alex laughing hi ass off at him, "Oh you bastard." said Stiles before he kicked Alex's chair throwing the Alpha werewolf backwards and into the floor.

"Where did Malia go?" asked Stiles as he grabbed his bag and looked around the almost empty library for the werecoyote. "No idea but with how sexually frustrated she is I bet I'll see her before the night is over." said Alex as he stood up from the floor running his head. He looked up to see Stiles frowning at him.

"Shut up, whining about having sex with a hot girl, what's wrong with you." said Stiles as he grabbed his bag and started leaving. "That wasn't a whine asshat, that was me annoying you." said Alex as he grabbed his own bag and hurried after Stiles.

"Where are you headed?" asked Stiles when he saw Alex looking through his bag for the keys to his bike, "Well I have to go take Lydia the food I promised her, then get some food for me, Malia and Tracy and then home, you?" asked Alex as he found his keys with a grin and closed his bag.

"To the Sheriff station to get my dad to take me out to eat." said Stiles with a grin as he said his good bye and he and Alex separated their rides parked in different parts of the school. "See ya tomorrow man." said Alex he walked away.

A few minutes later, as he was putting his stuff away in the storage space his motorcycle had he heard a pain filled scream coming from where Stiles had been walking to. "Stiles?" said Alex as he dropped is things to the ground and took off running towards his friend. He reached Stiles jeep, which was letting off smoke and found Stiles's book bag on the floor but no Stiles. "Stiles where are you?" screamed Alex a bit panicked since he could find his friend.

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes focusing on his sense of smell, instantly he could smell Stiles scent, and he could tell two things, one his friend was scared and two he was bleeding. The second he registered the scent of blood Alex was off in a sprint running through the school trying to reach his friend in time.

He got to them in time to hear Donovan giving a speech about how his dad got hurt on the job. "...did he tell you that he was too scared, too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him? Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures, about how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of their lives.." by that point Alex had had enough of listening to Donovan whine about what happened to his father, he let his wolf features bleed through as he stepped into the library and growled at Donovan getting his attention.

"There's only one bitch here, and I'm looking at him." snarled Alex before he ran at Donovan and clothesline him to the ground, before picking him and and throwing him away from where his friend was hiding.

"Stiles, you OK man? I smell blood." called out Alex as he watched Donovan stand back up and turn to glare at him, his mouth now completely full of razor sharp and thin fangs and his eyes shining white as he glared at Alex. "A Wendigo huh?" said Alex as he remembered the description Scott had given him months ago on what the cannibal shifters looked like.

"I don't know who you are but my business isn't with you, its with that little bitch hiding behind you." said Donovan glaring at pointing at a spot just over his right shoulder, Alex looked back really quick to see Stiles glaring at Donovan while holding his right shoulder. "You alright?" asked Alex concerned when he saw the blood on the hand.

"Yeah man, thanks to you." said Stiles breathing in relief, now sure he would be fine with Alex there to help him out. "Don't get involve." yelled Donovan as he ran at Alex holding his right hand out to him, to the Alpha werewolf utter disgust a circle of teeth appeared in the palm of Donovan's hand.

"I bet that makes masturbating hard huh? No wonder you're so angry." said Alex as he got ready to pummel the Wendigo/Werewolf hybrid to the floor, from behind him he heard Stiles grunt in amusement as he heard what he said. "No time for jokes Alex just kick his ass." muttered Stiles with a hiss as he touched his bleeding shoulder.

"Bastard." screamed Donovan as he lunged at Alex, unfortunately for Donovan he was way too slow to get a hit on the Alpha Werewolf, who ducked behind the palm thrust and used Donovan's own momentum to flip him over and slam him on his back on the library floor.

"Now lets see if we can find out more about the Masked Freaks." said Alex as he quickly turned Donovan around and stabbed his claws into the back of his neck. What he saw made him go red with rage so much so that his hand slipped and he crushed Donovan's spine killing him almost instantly.

"Alex? ALEX." yelled Stiles next to him shocking him out of his rage induced shock, he looked towards Stiles to see him staring at the dead body of Donovan in shock. "Sorry, my hand slipped." said Alex as he pulled his hand away from Donovan's neck and cleaned the blood off on the dead body's jacket.

"What did you see?" asked Stiles not really caring about Alex killing Donovan since well it was to save his life, "I saw Theo, not only working with the Masked Freaks but he was the one that let Donovan loose with the instructions to come hunt you down." said Alex his eyes glowing red with how angry he was. The next time he saw Theo he was going to kill him. "I knew he was bad." said Stiles as he pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Dad we found Donovan...he's dead." said Stiles as he moved away to fill his father in, as Alex sat down in on of the chairs of the library his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was a message from Malia.

 _Malia- 'are these the Masked Freaks you saw."_ read the message followed by a picture of a book cover and when Alex saw the picture he couldn't believe his eyes. "Dread Doctors? What the fuck." said Alex as he stared at the picture.

 _Alex- 'Thats them, where did you find the picture?'_

 _Malia- 'In Tracy's room, its the cover from a book she owns.'_

 _Malia- 'Where are you now?'_

 _Alex- 'School still, Donovan tried to kill Stiles, waiting on the sheriff to come take the body.'_

 _Malia- "Is Stiles alright?'_

 _Alex- 'He has a nasty wound in his shoulder but I got to him in time, Donovan not so much, tell you about it at home later, Stiles is coming back.'_

 _Malia- 'OK, TTYL._

Alex shook his head because of her last text, "I bet Kira taught her that." said Alex with a grin as he stood up and moved over to Stiles who was staring at the body of Donovan in shocked silence. "Thank you Alex, you save my life." said Stiles as his teary eyes landed on Alex.

"You don't have to thank me idiot, you're one of my best friends, I wouldn't have let this idiot hurt you, I'm just angry I didn't get here on time to stop him from wounding you." said Alex as he glanced at Stiles's blood soaked Shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you did enough." said Stiles before he gave Alex a quick embarrassed hug and moved back away.

"What did your father say?" asked Alex not saying anything about the hug to not embarrass his already tired and hurt friend. "He said to claw up the body a little and he would take care of the rest." aid Stiles getting Alex to grin back at him.

"Beacon Hills animal attack?" asked Alex making Stiles grin back and nod at him. "Beacon Hills animal Attack." started Stiles before Alex smiled and popped his claws, thankfully unlike Tracy, Donovan's supernatural features stayed hidden when he died.

After Alex finished clawing up the body he and Stiles left the library to go wait for the sheriff outside, "Stiles about what I saw, about Theo sending Donovan to kill you?" said Alex getting Stiles to look at him as they walked. "Lets keep that between you and me...and Malia I tell her everything." said Alex getting a shock look from Stiles not because he told Malia everything but because he wanted to keep the information from Scott.

"Why not tell Scott?" asked Stiles as they exited the building in time to see the sheriff parking his patrol car, "Just please trust me, don't tell him just yet." Alex almost begged, Stiles stared at him for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding his head. That was as far as they got before Sheriff Stilinski reached them and pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Are you OK?" asked the Sheriff when he saw Stiles clutching his right shoulder in pain, he moved Stiles shirt to the side and even Alex winced from the nasty looking wound the teen had. "Shit." said the Sheriff before he pulled Stiles into another hug making Stiles laugh, "Dad I'm OK I promise...Alex saved me." said Stiles getting his dad to stop hugging him and turn towards Alex.

"Thank you for saving my son." said the Sheriff before he surprised Alex by hugging him as well, it must have shown on his face since Stiles laughed out loud when he saw Alex. "Now take me to the body." said Stiles's dad falling out of Dad mode and into sheriff mode almost instantly.

They ended up staying at the School for another hour helping Stiles's father stage the body before the sheriff called the coroner and allowed them to go. Alex leaving to go get some food for Malia and Tracy and Stiles with strict instructions to go straight home.

 _Alex- 'Take you out for breakfast tomorrow? Had some supernatural trouble and won't make it to the hospital in time.'_

 _Lydia- 'No problem but you're taking me to Denny's and not saying anything while I pig out on the buffet.'_

 _Alex- 'Done.'_

 _Lydia- 'What happened tonight? What was the supernatural trouble?'_

 _Alex- 'You up to date?'_

 _Lydia- 'Yep, Kira caught me up after school.'_

 _Alex- 'Cool, long story short, Donovan got turned into a Wendigo chimera and tried to kill Stiles, unfortunately he ran into me and I turned him into mince meat.'_

 _Lydia- 'He OK?_

 _Alex- 'Aside from a nasty wound on his right shoulder he's fine and dandy.'_

 _Lydia- 'And you?'_

 _Alex- 'I'm kinda tired and have a slight case of blue balls because of Malia but aside from that imma OK.'_

 _Lydia- 'Way too much information.'_

 _Alex- 'You asked.'_

 _Lydia- 'Gross...talked to you tomorrow Alex.'_

 _Alex- 'sweet dreams scream queen.'_

" _Thank god for Big Belly Burger."_ thought Alex as he drove his bike into their drive through and made a massive order since feeding three hungry shifters wasn't easy. By the time he got home he found Tracy sitting at the kitchen table using her laptop and Malia sleeping on the couch.

"Tracy, Malia I got food." yelled Alex as he closed the door behind him, in seconds Tracy and Malia were next to him, Tracy grabbing the six bags he had in his hand and Malia grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the stairs. "Two of the bags are yours Tracy." yelled Alex as he was marched up the stairs and into his room.

" _Its good to be me."_ thought Alex with a lustful grin when Malia took of her shirt and pushed him towards the bed. _"Damn good.'_ thought Alex when she pulled down her pants leaving her in only a pair of white cotton panties.

 _ **Next Morning.**_

 _ **Loft.**_

They didn't come out of the room till the next morning, thankfully Tracy had been kind enough to put their bags of food inside the refrigerator but before Malia could pull them out Alex picked her up and carried them to the shower. "But food." whined Malia as they walked away from the kitchen.

"Leave that cold food there, I have to pick up Lydia and I'm taking you both to Denny's to eat as much breakfast food as your tight little body can handle." said Alex as he spanked her left ass cheek getting a moan from Malia.

"You earned it after last night, I think my back is still healing." said Alex as he walked into the bathroom with Malia still hanging from his shoulder, both completely missing the red face Tracy who was sitting on the couch watching a movie on her laptop. "I live with horndogs.' said Tracy as she cursed her new enhance hearing which let her hear Malia moan as clear as day from her spot on the couch.

" _Again?, they did it all last night, do werewolf's chafe?"_ thought Tracy as she put on her headphones and turned the volume on the movie all the way up.

 _ **A/N This will be the final chapter for a while due to my lack of a laptop, but i will be re-posting some old stories to make it up .**_


End file.
